Harry's Dirty Little Secret
by cdraco
Summary: Harry's a succesful Quidditch player that enjoys a very casual lovelife.When sudden paternity suits arise and accusations are flying,an old fashioned Ministry decides to auction him off in Marriage to the highest bidder. HarryDraco slash AU no Voldie
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter

Summary: What's next after Voldemorts Defeat? Sowing as many oats as possible! Everything is great until one of Harry's paramours files a lawsuit for child support and a dozen more follow. The ministry is outraged by the moral deterioration Harry is wrecking in wizarding England auctions him off to the highest bidder in order to payoff the child support lawsuits. Draco wins him and sets forth with a plan to tame him. Warning: Some of Harry's lovers have been men so there may be mention of mpreg, but it wont be a large part of this story. :D

This is the answer to Prompt #12 at ThematicHP Livejournal

Read and Review!

A part of the theme was Draco trying to beget an heir from Harry, should I include that too?

"What?!" Harry snapped into the receiver of his mobile.

"I thought it would be the polite thing if you heard it from me: I'm signing the petition, too."

"Ginny, why are you calling me so early?" he complained

"It's 2 P.M., Harry," came her too chipper response.

"Too early…" he insisted.

"Fun night, huh?" she said coyly.

"This better be important."

She continued as if he never spoke. "You'd better be more cautious with your latest fling, Harry- wouldn't want them to join the petition, too."

"What are you talking about, Ginny? I'm tired; just get out with it."

"It seems that your seed has taken root in so many unwed bellies that you're being sued."

"What!" his yell made last night's conquest turn in her sleep.

"Ok, explain Ginny."

"Do you remember Daniel?"

"Who?"

"The blond from Seamus's birthday party…."

"No…."

"He works at the_ Prophet_ …."

"No…."

"He had those charmed violet eyes…."

"I said I don't remember, Ginny!" he was getting frustrated.

"You said he gave great head, that he deep throated you, and did a fun little something with his tongue," she deadpanned.

"Oh,yeah…! I remember him!" He smiled in satisfaction, recalling their encounter in the restaurant bathroom.

"Hey! Before you start wanking off, let me finish," she said knowingly.

"I don't need to wank, Ginny. I have people to get off with, inside of…" his voice trailed off suggestively.

"I'm sure you do, which is part of the problem. It seems Daniel uses his big mouth for other things too. Some bloke filed a lawsuit with the Ministry demanding child support from you. It seems your little friend found out and put it on the front page of the _Prophet_."

"It can't be! The kids not mine!" he denied.

"That sounds great, Harry; I almost believed you," she laughed and then became serious.

"You better get over to Ron's; Hermione found a wizard lawyer for you, but it doesn't look good."

"Ginny…."

"Just call Hermione." She hung up.

"Harry James Potter, what were you thinking!" Hermione paused in her pacing only to glare down at him.

"Hermione, calm down. It's probably some one that wanted more than what he got and just wants revenge," he tried reassuring her.

"20 something someone's?"

"20 something someone's?" He looked at Ron questioningly, but the redhead just shrugged his shoulders.

"Harry, twenty people have signed the petition attached to the main lawsuit, so far!"

"Bloody hell! I didn't know you got around that much, mate!" Ron said with an expression of awe, and coughing uncomfortably when his wife narrowed her eyes at him.

"This is serious, Ron. Harry, I can't believe you would be this irresponsible!"

"I do use protection spells, Hermione; I've always made sure my partners cast one before we initiate anything." His temper started to rise as he attempted to keep his voice down.

"Apparently not for every one of your …assignations," she spat the word out.

"Every time, Hermione! Don't make it sound like some disgusting hobby! I make it clear we're just enjoying one another!" he yelled back

"Harry, she didn't mean it like that, mate. She's been working all morning to help you with this," Ron reassured his friend.

"You're just worried, right Hermione?"

"He's right. I'm sorry, Harry, but this isn't good. Some of the people on the list are married. I expect the cuckolded spouses will submit their divorce petitions soon enough."

When she received no reaction from him besides a blank face, she was tempted to wring his neck.

She started to explain slowly. "The wizarding world is extremely conservative: family values are forefront You breaking up homes won't help your case any, Harry. Especially considering that when it comes right down to it, if these children are yours, it's your responsibility to _at least_ provide monetary support."

"Don't worry, mate. It'll be okay, you'll see." Ron tried to assure his best friend with a pat on the back as he took a seat to his left.

"This coming from the man that accused me of being a 'Scarlet Woman,'" his wife dejectedly muttered before joining them on the couch and dropping her head on Harry's shoulder.

A/N : I hope that I didn't completely ruin the fic for person who submitted the prompt. Please let me know what you guys thought. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

See first chapter for Disclaimer

I know Harry is being a very promiscous boy , but soon enough Draco will beat him into submission.

Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought. Comments are much appreciated

* * *

CHAPTER TWO 

Harry fidgeted with the high collar of the new robes Hermione had forced him to buy. His hair was slicked back and held tentatively in place by almost an entire tube of gel and a strong holding spell. He sat once again in front of the branch of wizard law makers awaiting a decision on his life. He was convinced they made the room uncomfortably warm on purpose; he cast a cooling spell and waited for his attorney.

"Mr. Potter, how do you explain these thirty-five charges of paternity against you?"

"Actually, your honour, only eight are expecting, and the rest refused to have tests done to prove that I am the father." Harry smiled innocently up at the Chief Warlock.

"That blatant disregard of responsibility is exactly what has resulted in the moral deterioration of our world. Do you realize how many spouses are filing for separation? The bases of these claims range from the exact hues of their children's green eyes, to every uncontrollable head of hair and to any notable sign that could even _hint_ at your hand in their creation!"

Another wizard spoke, "Mr. Potter, we are not waiting for the results of these paternity tests; regardless of the outcome, we feel, due to your notoriety, that your lack of morals has been deemed acceptable .As such, every single parent who has come forward will receive a recompense of 150 galleons for the support of themselves and their offspring. In order to pay the numerous claims from these wizards and witches, we are auctioning you off at a public hearing where you will be bound in marriage to the highest bidder. Let us hope, Mr. Potter, that married life will serve to help you mature and become a more responsible wizard."

The lighting in the room began flickering and the chairs themselves began vibrating. A cacophony of screams could be heard as objects started to fly through the air.

x x x x

* * *

"There is no other choice, Harry!" Hermione said as she closed the heavy book in resignation. 

Harry paced around the warded room, grasping at the remnants of his self-control. After that spectacle in the courtroom, the Wizengamot had warned him another show of aggression would only make the situation worse.

'How the bloody hell can it get any worse?' Harry thought angrily.

"It's true, Harry. They're implementing an archaic law, but there's no way out of it. You're going to have to marry whoever contributes the most. There's even talk about requiring all single parents that applied or were recognized by the lawsuit to marry in order to receive help."

"So, I'm being sold into slavery?"

"Marriage, Harry," Hermione corrected.

"Same thing," he replied quickly.

"It's not that big of a deal, mate. All you have to do is marry them and live together," Ron tried to comfort his friend.

"What do you mean, Ron?" Harry stopped pacing near his friend.

Ron shrugged. "It's a marriage of convenience. Besides the initial consummation, there is nothing that says you can't live your own life and then file for divorce."

"Yeah, but Harry wouldn't do that, he'd be a married man," Hermione argued, "and the Ministry wouldn't grant you a divorce."

"The Ministry can force me to marry them, but I'll make them regret it," Harry assured them with a smile. "They'll be the ones petitioning for divorce."

x x x x

* * *

"Hermione?" 

"Yes?"

Ron shook his head in consternation

"I think you're taking this way too easy. I kept expecting you to start a protest: hand out buttons, tell people to fight the Ministry from running our lives, and all that Elf salvation type stuff."

"Is it really that bad?" she softly ventured.

"Hermione, you didn't just sit back and let this happen on purpose did you?"

She spared an insulted glare his way. "I did everything I could, Ronald."

Silence settled over them.

"Do you really think he's happy?"

Ron didn't answer; he knew his wife didn't required one.

"Do you think that someone with Harry's upbringing will ultimately want to create children that will grow up without their father?"

"That he really wants the life of a consummate bachelor?"

"I think this might be good for him. I just hope he gets a good partner."

"Hopefully they're good-looking, rich, and not a total prat." Ron added.

x x x x

* * *

"Are you bidding?" 

"No," Draco replied from where he lounged on the love seat.

"You're not? " the dark skinned Slytherin asked in disbelief.

"No, I'm sending a representative to buy him for me."

The ridiculous statement coupled with the straight face drew a laugh from Blaise.

"You doubt me?"

"I know you'll buy him; I just can't wait to see the reaction on his face when you show up at the courthouse instead."

Draco captured his lower lip gently between his teeth. "I imagine his reaction will be very satisfying."

"The wedding night as well, I hope. First times should be memorable!"

Blaise ducked as an expensive vase nearly nicked his ear as it flew past his head, bursting into shards on the wall behind him.

"Draco, its your own fault. He'll know that you're as untouched as McGonagall's knickers and he'll be in control."

"No, I'm the one with all the power, He will be forced into the ideal role of a lifemate, and he will submit to me," Draco pouted, his mercury eyes shining with anger.

"He'll notice and it will satisfy him that you waited for him."

"I didn't wait for him!" Draco vehemently denied.

"You might as well have-- he'll pop your cherry, feel that rush of virginal power and he'll know for sure. Unless you've changed your mind about my invitation," the other Slytherin coaxed.

Draco snapped out of his stupor when he felt the breath across his cheek and felt Blaise's body pressed against his left side.

"Move back to the other settee, and don't jest-- this is serious," he waved him off.

"I am serious," Blaise muttered dejectedly.

"I need to talk to Mother," the blond decided finally.

"Talking to her is what got you in this mess in the first place."

Draco frowned at his friend. "My mother knows about these kinds of matters. See yourself out, will you?"

Blaise watched the Malfoy heir head off to find the advice of his dearest parent.

Rumour had it that Lucius had been unfaithful and Lady Malfoy had caught wind of it. No one knew what she had on him, but Lucius maintained his distance in raising Draco, which explained Draco's old-fashioned and thinly concealed romantic notions.

x x x x

* * *

Draco hurried up the stairs hoping to catch his mother before she left for her afternoon tea. He was too busy thinking about his problem that he didn't notice the figure going down the steps until they collided. 

His father grabbed his upper arms to steady him and Draco acknowledged him with an incline of his head. "Thank you, Father."

"Excuse me." Draco stepped to the right after Lucius released him.

"Where could you be going that's so important you nearly trampled me to get there?"

Draco let out a sigh of frustration. "To see Mother." He waited for what was sure to be a sardonic reply and was not disappointed.

"You spend too much time clinging to your mother's skirts, I would have thought you'd grown out of that irritating habit."

Draco smiled, showing hints of his white teeth. "We all have little bad habits. I mean, you get under every skirt that you see and everyone lets you." Draco shrugged, feigning innocence. "Well, everyone except your wife."

He turned, his robes billowing in a way that would have made Snape proud, and continued on his way.

Draco knocked on the door quickly waiting for her to acknowledge him before he entered her room.

"Good afternoon, Sweetheart," Narcissa greeted her only son lovingly.

"Good afternoon, Mother." Draco smiled but didn't move from the entry way.

"You talked to your father?" she guessed by the tired expression on his face.

"We exchanged words," he replied evasively, "but I didn't come to talk about that. I need your help." He shut the door behind him and moved towards the older blonde.

"It's about a boy."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Please see first chapter

Warning: I apologize as this is the result of many a night reading BL(boy love) manga, alas that is where the inspiration came for the naughty bits.  
Don't say I didn't warn you :)  
Also, this is Au, Voldie never existed. I wanted it to be more carefree than a war ravaged wizarding world.

Additional Warnings: Some naughty stuff and adult language tread carefully

* * *

Chapter Three

He didn't attend the Auction. It didn't matter who the "lucky" winner was; the result would be the same. Dog or not, he'd consummate the marriage and follow the night with days from hell.

He took the port key with Ron and Hermione to the place where the ceremony would take place. The man that greeted him once he arrived was a boring looking older man. Harry likened his countenance to that of a lawyer or accountant; dowdy,with small and rounded glasses that framed pale blue eyes.

He took the ornate black robes offered to him with no protest and donned them. The calming draught he'd taken before hand seemed to have done its job.

Harry strode down the long corridor and was surprised to see the soon to be ex-husband standing next to Blaise Zabini. Turning to the left, he tried to catch Hermione and Ron's attention, but their eyes were fixed ahead.

To say he was surprised at seeing his old schoolmate in wedding robes would be an understatement. He remembered encountering the angel like perfection that was Draco Malfoy in Madam Malkins at the age of eleven. Watching him turn to and fro admiring himself in the mirror, smiling adorably as it gushed about how he looked.

He remembered the bright smile Draco had bestowed on him, and how he had introduced himself with a practiced poise that came from being part of a privileged family. The in directs he made at Ron, of being the wrong sort later on the train ride to school, and the petty schoolboy rivalry that had followed.

Harry had known him long enough to see those cheeks lose the childish curve and gain the slants and angles of adulthood, but in these last six years he seemed to have grown even more striking.

"Why isn't Harry saying anything?" Ron whispered loudly.

"I explained this to you already: they won't be able to say anything until the bonding is finished and the bond wizard releases the vow of silence."

Harry gave Hermione a grateful smile realising she'd said the explanation aloud for his sake as well.

He relaxed a bit. For one crazy moment, he'd thought he'd been stunned speechless at the sight of Malfoy of all people. The Ministry was really serious about this: implementing a vow of silence, assigning Aurors to stand by the entry ways, and all of it was to insure he followed through.

The ceremony itself seemed to pass quickly. Circles were drawn on the floor, bond wizard began a spell that weaved golden light between them. The strands of color curled around them and interlaced with other strands, becoming intricately merged until all that could be seen between them was shimmering gold. Harry did not recognize any of the chanting that began soon afterward. He concentrated instead on the man across from him, admiring the way the warm light shone on his face, before it faded along with the bond wizards chant.

After the spell took affect, the blond leaned forward to sign the document next to Harry's own messy signature. They were given titanium wedding bands: Draco's was finer, with a square cushion cut diamond inlaid in the surface while Harry's band was slightly thicker with an impossibly detailed Malfoy family crest.

The bond wizard led the way as the Aurors flanked a trailing Harry out of the main room to a concealed doorway that led outside. The moon's rays were the only light provided on the flat stepping stones leading to the room where their marriage would be consummated.

"Now you have to resort to pay for your pleasure, Malfoy?" Harry taunted as soon as the door closed behind them and he was able to speak.

"Only if you consider yourself a harlot Malfoy," Draco replied with a quiet dignity.

"I'm not a Malfoy."

"Well, now you're one by marriage."

"Does that make you Mrs. Potter?" Harry smiled in satisfaction at the blush that spread across his "husband's" face.

That barely restrained pout and the indignant expression on the blond's face was too precious for words. He'd notice the blond was attractive back in school, but he had thought the blond hated him and wanted nothing to do with him.

"Why else would you bid, Malfoy?" he asked curiously.

Draco raked his grey eyes over the length 'Harry's body, pretending to ponder the question.

"You're a wealthy Quidditch player, you have a strong lean form, your knees aren't knobby and you have good teeth." He finished with a quick tap to Harry's jaw.

"Good teeth? What am I, a horse?" he laughed at his supposed traits.

His good humour made his emerald eyes seem brighter and it almost made Draco answer with a smile of his own when he remembered his mother's advice and continued in a more detached tone.

"One has to be sure to buy quality things. You've been the most eligible wizard since seventh year. The populace seems to agree that you are most desirable and I always own what everybody wants…."

The smile disappeared from Harry's face and took on a bored expression.

"So how does this work? We just fuck, right?" He grabbed the sleeve of the blond's robe, pulling him forward until his body was flush with his own.

Draco held back his anger at Harry's crude expression and manner, reassuring himself that the brunet would eat his words later.

Harry was satisfied with the hardness pressing against him until it struck him that with their height difference, it was too high to be Malfoy's answering arousal.

He realized it was Malfoy's wand that was pressed against him when he heard him whisper a spell. A tingling sensation spread throughout his body and he felt as if he had been scrubbed down quickly.

He grasped the perpetrator's slender shoulders and squeezed them tightly.

"What was that?" he demanded.

"Delousing."

"Delousing?! What makes you think I have Muggle parasites, Malfoy?" he shook him slightly, trying to wrap his mind around the conversation.

"You don't rival the Weasley's in child production by being chaste. Who knows what kind of things you've picked up." He continued at Harry's awestruck expression, "And I'd rather not touch Weasley-groped bits without disinfecting them first."

"I never touched any of the Weasleys," Harry said, his head down by Draco's neck so he didn't see the blond's jaw relax.

"You smell good. What is that?" Harry asked, looking up at him without drawing back.

"Erm, its Armani" he replied self-importantly to disguise his nervousness.

"Imagine, you knowing Muggle designers…" Harry trailed off as his nose located the origin of another mysterious scent to where his own hands rested on Malfoy's shoulders.

"Why do I smell like peppermint?"

"It's the freshening spell."

"Hmm," he mumbled noncommittally. Almost to himself, he added, "Does it taste like peppermint?" He drew his tongue over a small patch of skin. "It does." He looked at his hand and back at Draco.

"Does it taste like peppermint everywhere?" He thought of the tingle that had spread over his _entire _body.

"You're so common, Potter." Draco pushed him away a little, swallowing hard at the suggestive comment.

"Listen, Malfoy. Why don't we get this over with. They're probably listening to us from other side of the door or maybe they're watching us…." He drew Draco back into his arms.

"No one is watching, Potter. Didn't you listen to the wizard who did the bonding?"

"Nope, I was too busy looking at you."

Harry cut off Draco's response by pressing his lips to the blond's. The kiss grew fervent and Harry longed to feel the bare flesh he was caressing and fondling through Draco's robe. Harry busied his hands with the clasps of Draco's robe. Growing impatient, he drew his fingers into the corners of the neck and tore the garment apart.

"That was expensive!" Draco protested.

"You can afford it."

He pushed Draco towards the bed where the blond lay back, momentarily motionless, allowing Harry to admire the creamy glory of his slim body against the back drop of the robe that still clung to his shoulders.

Draco had chosen to go traditional under the robe and wore nothing at all. 'How convenient,' Harry though before laying into the feast before him.

He didn't know if Draco would expect to be the one to take the lead, but he wasn't going to give him the chance. He threw off his own robes, remaining in a t-shirt and jeans.

He spread Draco's thighs further apart and went to his arousal, slowly exhaling over the hardening member. He looked across the expanse of the blond's flat belly and defined chest, emerald eyes taking in the flushed face.

He trailed his fingers on the inside of the blond's soft thighs, marveling at the hairless smoothness. With his tongue, he lapped from the base of Draco's erection to the head, pausing to suck on the tip. His hand stroked the bottom of the shaft as his tongue teased the top. He wasted no time and fully captured Draco's cock in his mouth completely in one sure movement. Draco closed his eyes in surprise, afraid the pleasure would overwhelm him if he continued to watch Harry's bobbing head.

'He's too good at this. How many plebeians have enjoyed his mouth?' he thought.

'At least thirty-five, remember?' he answered himself sarcastically, having read the court documents after the winning bid.

He lost all thought as the brunets' ministrations became almost intolerable. His body arched like a bowstring towards Harry's warm mouth, and he couldn't help the surprised gasp that from escaping his lips at the feel of Harry's saliva covered finger penetrating him.

Harry let the blond's cock slip from his lips when he heard the sound. 'He seems to have been unprepared for the sensation…. Maybe its been a while,' he briefly thought before turning his attention back to Draco.

The blond was pretty tight. Harry felt an unfamiliar tightening in his chest at the thought of Draco's former lovers.

Harry whispered a lubrication spell as he added another finger. He took his time stretching the blond out for his pleasure. Harry hurried to get out of his pants, unbuckling them enough to lower the zipper and take out his cock, not bothering to get undressed.

Reaching behind him, Draco squeezed Harry's member, gently calculating its size before poising it at the entrance to his body. From his vantage point, he was able to hide his face over the side of Harry's shoulder. He slowly lowered himself over the brunet's erection, biting his lip at the stretching sensation. He came to rest on Harry's strong thighs and took a moment to accustom his unused muscles to the invading shaft.

Harry gripped Draco's waist; he had to blink a couple of times in an attempt to clear his head. At the point of penetration, a rush of pleasure combined with a feeling of magic set his nerves on fire. It had never felt this way before. He grabbed onto the blond, bringing their chests together. Clinging to the body in front of him, he felt Draco's small nails dig into his shoulders and wondered if he felt it too.

Draco privately treasured the feeling of his husband's arms encircling him and holding him so closely. The pain had faded and he moved his hips tentatively, wanting to see what else there was to lovemaking.

Harry let out a moan and pulled Draco's head from the curve of his neck to kiss him. He lowered his hands from Draco's upper back to his waist once more and took the lead. Helping Draco work himself on his cock, he wondered briefly at Draco's almost inexperienced movements.

The other man was surprisingly honest in the reactions of his body, not restraining his cries of pleasure when Harry hit his sweet spot.

Harry thrust up into his willing body as Draco came down on his lap faster and faster as they found a rhythm. Draco opened and closed his mouth wordlessly against Harry's clothed shoulder. He reached down to touch himself, but Harry's hand replaced his own.

The former Gryffindor could not contain himself for much longer; the blond was intoxicating. The smell of his skin, the gasps that escaped that cherry red mouth and the way his body fought to keep him inside; all of it served to drive Harry crazy. When he came, Harry was only aware of the warm feeling of Draco's release over his hand before consciousness left him.

* * *

"Two out of three isn't bad," Hermione teased Ron.

"It's terrible. It doesn't matter how rich he is, he's still the biggest prat there is."

"He's very handsome," Hermione chimed in.

"Doesn't matter. It will be even easier for Harry to drive Malfoy away. Can you imagine them lasting for more than a day with that snob?"

"You're a grown man now, Ron. You would think you'd have forgotten the schoolboy pranks of yesteryear."

"Hermione, he had the whole school believing Ginny and I had some type of …scandalous incestuous affair." He whispered the last bit, his face flushing crimson.

She rolled her eyes, recalling Malfoy's ploys. "Everyone knew the photos of you kissing on the mouth were charmed; no one really thought it was true."

"The twins did!" he insisted.

"Your bothers were teasing you and they're not ones to talk, either."

"What do you mean Hermione? They're just close, is it the talk about sharing beds? What's so strange about that? They use to share a womb," Ron rambled on frantically.

Hermione rolled her eyes and decided to drop it. The parchment lit up briefly in red as Harry and Draco's signatures flared up.

"It is done," the wizard in charge of the bonding said as he quickly rolled up the parchment and handed it to the Aurors. "Please deliver this to the Ministry. The ceremony is finished-- the witnesses may leave"

Ron's face distorted in horror. "That means… that they…."

"Fucked. That they fucked, Weasley," Blaise said and stood up from his chair on the opposite side of the room before leaving. The man they had initially thought to be Harry's new husband followed him.

Hermione wondered if she'd imagined the fleeting sad expression on Blaise's face.

"It's okay. Harry will drive git away soon enough, right Hermione?" Ron asked her earnestly, pleading for the unwanted mental images to go away.

Hermione remembered the lecherous look on Harry's face as he took in Malfoy before they left the room and thought that they'd probably last many nights at least.

Draco's face almost glowed before he hid it behind the curtain of his hair when Harry had first shown up. She wondered when it was exactly that Draco had fallen in love with her friend and if it would be enough to make their marriage work.

She laughed suddenly when she realised the real cause behind the "mysterious incidents" that befell Harry's lovers at Hogwarts. Maybe she should be more concerned that Harry survived long enough to get his desired divorce.

* * *

Thanks for reading, let me know whats going through your mind

Also, does anyone know how I can format this better?So these awkward lines don't have to serve as dividers?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own, and am not making any profit whatsoever on this.

A/N: Ok, so it took a little long. But I promise updates will be faster from now on. We'll I'll try anyway.

Please read & review

* * *

Harry was a little disoriented when he awoke; having company was not surprising, but the fact he hadn't pushed them away was. He wasn't fond of bed partners who clung to him even in sleep—those lovers that possessively spread their limbs across his torso and thighs as if to hold him down.

Looking down at Draco, the other man curled against Harry, but it was Harry's arm that held him the blond's body his own. He smiled to himself, sliding his hand slowly down the slope of Draco's back to rest on the swell of his buttocks. The earthy smell of sex had faded from his skin and the fresh scent of soap had replaced it.

Harry wondered why he hadn't woken him up when he used the shower in their small room.

A tentative knock on the door snapped him out of his reverie and he took his time answering it.

"Mr. Potter?" there was an elderly witch at the door wearing a simple black robe adorned with the Ministry crest on her chest.

He could see she was nervous as her eyes avoided his nude body and stared at the wall behind him. She kept doing that until the rustle of sheets accompanied the shifting of Draco's body and her eyes instinctively found the sound. The woman blushed at the exposed silhouette of the man on the bed. Harry laughed at her discomfort.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, but the room needs to be c-cleaned of all magic traces and… and—"

"I get it," Harry interrupted, taking pity on her plight.

"Let me get him up and we'll go."

"Thank you. The Apparation Point is in the main hall."

"Thanks."

He closed the door and approached the sleeping figure curled up so deliciously.

"Hey, wake up."

The blond stirred a little but made no move to get up.

"Come on, I've got to leave."

"Mmm," Draco whined at Harry's continued insistence to drag him out of bed. "No. Tired."

'Cute,' Harry thought.

He contemplated leaving the blond to fend for himself but decided against it.

Having shed the rest of his clothing the night before, Harry located his jeans and t-shirt avoiding his robe.

Discarding the ripped robe he'd taken off the blond last night, he lay out his own instead, sliding Draco's lax body into it.

He really was a heavy sleeper. Harry slid the other man's arms into the sleeves, closing the edges of material together and buttoning the row of fancy buttons far enough so that it only fell open mid-thigh.

Gathering Draco in his arms, he quickly left through the outside path unaware of the flashes that went off.

Walking to the Apparation Point, he pictured his flat and was on his way with his newfound companion in tow.

* * *

He could see the reporters pressing their noses against the entryway wall enchanted to show the facade of the building but allowed no view of inside.

He managed to get into the lift with no incident. Getting his keys from his jean pocket, however, turned into a harder task than expected with his bundle. Lifting his thigh and propping himself against the doorframe, he was able to shift Draco enough to grasp the ring.

"Amazing!" Even after his struggle, the blond slept on, oblivious to his sleeping position. Harry could feel the soft, warm breath on his neck, soothing and electrifying all at once, from the blond's slightly open mouth.

He lowered him on the bed, prying his hands gently from where they had been wrapped around his neck. Draco only curled into himself, allowing the robe to part and an enticing thigh to greet Harry.

As he lightly traced his finger along the exposed skin, a yawn closed off his eyes from the alluring sight. Deciding he wouldn't mind joining the blond, he hurried to shower.  
.

* * *

"Don't you want to know how it went?" Harry teased the redhead.

Ron's face dropped, shaking his head slowly. "No, mate. I think that every wizard that gets the Prophet knows how it went." He was refusing to look at the Prophet evening edition with the large photo of Harry carrying and a barely dressed Draco.

"Are you sure I can't tell you how this got here?" Harry pointed at the hickey marring the creamy inside of Draco's thigh.

"No. I'm sure. I don't want the details, but why were you carrying the git?"

"I tired him out," Harry smiled mischievously.

"No, seriously?" Ron asked, looking briefly over to where his wife was sitting reading a book about ancient Pureblood rituals and customs.

"I am serious. We had to leave mid-morning so they could clean the room of magic, I guess. I tried waking him, but he wouldn't budge. So I dressed him in my robe and carried him out."

"What happened to his robe?" Hermione asked over the top of her book.

"I tore it."

"Hmm," she hummed noncommittally. "Shame. It was beautiful and was probably in his family for generations, at least a part of it. Purebloods do that— they recycle a part of their parents wedding robes and meld it in theirs."

"Yeah, fascinating," Ron muttered dryly, rolling his eyes because his back was facing his wife.

"Don't roll your eyes, Ron This is all very interesting information. There are so many traditions here I didn't know about…."

"You don't know something? Is that possible?" Ron replied, feigning surprise.

"What I would like to know is why we didn't do any of these for our wedding," she said meaningfully.

"Because we didn't need all that rubbish," Ron muttered evasively. "Most of those are excuses to show off how much money you have." He turned back towards his friend. "Harry, don't you need me to get the team together? Do you want me to do that now?" His eyes bulged out a little as he threw a pleading look Harry's way.

* * *

"Yeah, I do, mate. Thanks for helping," Harry held back a laugh.

"This discussion isn't over, Ronald." Her husband's shoulders slumped a little in defeat. "And why is Ron getting your teammates together?"

"I'm going on a week long training session in Exmoor. I'm leaving tonight." Harry answered brightly

"What about Draco?" Hermione asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"I'm taking him along."

"But what about the honeymoon? You're going to spend this important time surrounded by sweaty athletes? Waking up at dawn for practice? Don't you stay in tents for those things?"

"We sure do," Harry smiled.

Hermione grimaced.

* * *

"Are we going to talk about it?"

"I'd rather not."

"Your picture's on the front page of the paper in a half buttoned robe that obviously does not belong to you and you're exposing a lot of flesh. I'm rather curious as to why."

"I was tired that morning and he took me to his flat."

"Really?" Narcissa smiled at her son's faint blush.

"It wasn't like that," the blond argued.

"Wasn't it? By the way, where is your wedding robe?"

"He left it in the room," Draco answered absentmindedly.

"What about my grandchildren? They won't have a piece of your robe to use for theirs!" his mother asked, growing upset.

"I sent Dobby for it," he reassured her. "He probably put it in your room already."

"So how was his flat? Where is it located? Do you need me to help you with the décor?"

"I didn't notice it. I didn't see more than the bedroom, really."

"Draco!" his mother feigned shock at the statement and frowned when he didn't respond. "Are you okay, Draco? You've been a little distracted lately," she asked concernedly.

"He asked me to come with him."

She waited for him to elaborate, knowing that he would explain more if she didn't questioned him.

"Somewhere in Devon was all he said. He seemed happy." He twirled the ring around his finger. "He's just as I remember him. Charming, sexy, so different from anyone I've ever met. He seemed genuinely excited about this trip that I didn't mention my plans to go to France for the honeymoon."

Narcissa felt her heart constrict at the expression on her son's face. He seemed so in love with her son-in-law in that moment; she vowed to dispose of the Quidditch player if he hurt her son. He already seemed so vulnerable and was already bending to what the other man wanted.

Suddenly Draco's voice dropped . "He's planning something, but he's underestimating me if he thinks that whatever Gryffindor-like scheme he can think up can get the best of me."

Narcissa smiled, genuinely reassured that he would be okay. He was his mothers son after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings:Some Freshness, yeah, ok a little rated R-ish

Ok, I'll admit its a lemon...

A/N: I know its been a while, I'm sorry. I'll try to update a lot quicker. I already know what I want to happen I just need to write it. Let me know what you thought, I was a little nervous about this chapter.

* * *

"C'mon" Harry pulled Draco forward grasping the smoother palm in his calloused one. 

Draco opened his eyes taking measured breaths. He never liked to apparate alongside someone else. AS such, he'd never allowed anyone to apparate for him since he was young.

It was dark , Harry didn't guide their way by lumos , his steps were sure and quick as if he'd been to this place before.

With his hand in his pocket he moved around his shrunk luggage with his fingers. He had no idea where he was and he felt a little unnerved at the whole process.

"Hey" he felt the warm breath on his face scented lightly by cinnamon. He moved back a little in surprise but Harry's hold on his hand didn't allow him to move far.

"We're almost there don't slow down" Harry said and then with a quick movement he let go of his hand and wrapped an arm around him "Unless you want me to carry you?"

"That's not necessary Thank you" he responded primly

Then added because the curiosity ate at him "there's nothing around for miles, where are we?"

"Exactly, there's nothing or no one around for miles, so they won't hear your screams" with a firm grip of his right buttock he urged him forward once more "Hurry,we're almost there"

For the first time that night Draco was thankful for the darkness, that hid the look of anticipation graced by color that adorned his face.

They walked for a few more minutes but it felt like an eternity to Draco's feet that were aching a little. When he was about to give in and command that the former Gryffindor carry him the rest of the way, they finally came to a stop.

It was the same darkness as before but Draco could discern something directly beside him. He felt arms wrap around his waist and being brought painfully close to Harry's taller frame. His husband captured his lips with no hesitation or fumbling 'even in this darkness' he wondered 'this guy is way too experienced'

Harry alternated between rubbing his tongue against his lightly biting the lower lip. Harry's hands were busy with the buttons on his slacks easing into the warm space between his thighs. The product of Harry's ministrations was enclosed in Harry's warm hand and made Draco protest.

He pushed the man back slightly "We can't someone might see" moving back the unbuttoned loose slacks fell to his ankles exposing him to slight breeze.

"There's no one" Harry hushed his protest and resumed the soft strokes to bring him to full attention. Releasing him once he saw that the blond would no longer complain , he lifted the edges of Draco's sweater and pulled it quickly over his head.

Harry sat him down on the grass and moved away to disrobe himself was what Draco assumed. It was a bizarre situation, there was no light but that effervescent light from the moon and stars. Draco only knew of Harry's location when he was close , so he was taken by surprise when he felt his erection surrounded by wet warmth. The expert swirl of his tongue and the varying pressure as his ( ) slipped in and out of Harry's mouth made Draco try desperately to prevent from groaning.

Harry made a protesting sound in the back of his throat. A hand trailed up his hip , lingering slightly rubbing across his nipple before coming to rest at his mouth. The strong fingers applied pressure on his lips pushing forward gently to force his teeth off his plump bottom lip.

Unseen to the blond in the darkness Harry's cheeks hollowed as a result of the increased suction. The blond tried to bit his lip to keep from calling out , but came into contact with the tips of Harry's fingers.

He didn't see the shake of Harry's head but felt it and he was confused as to what Harry wanted. Realization struck him a moment later when the presence of Harry's fingers allowed the noises he'd kept a tight rein on to escape.

Draco propped himself on his forearms dropping his flushed face back towards the sky. After a moment the hand that held his mouth open withdrew down his torso once more.

He felt a familiar finger penetrate him slowly working the suddenly slick entrance. Harry prepared him for a bit before releasing his mouths hold on his penis and he was abruptly guided onto his hands and knees.

"What are you doing?" Suddenly the pressure of Harry's erection at his entrance made it all to clear of his intention. This was something they'd never tried before.

Draco dugs the heels of his palms into the grassy ground to maintain his balance from the push forward of Harry's thrust. Swallowed in the pitch black background Draco did not hold in the sounds of his resulting pleasure.

Harry hands stroked along his sides taking possession of his hip and the other gently placed between his shoulder blades pushing him bending him forward even more.

Draco didn't know how long they were like this , but disorientation set in when the rhythm of his hips changed and Harry almost tilted sideways. He made a whining sound when the change in aim resulted in a neglected prostate.

"Give me a moment" Harry laughed

No sooner had he finished talking that Draco heard him cast 'Lumos'

He whipped his head around, loose hair flying and settling allowing him the illuminated view of Harry behind him with wand in hand.

Harry smirked "Go on" he urged pushing his hips forward

"Don't mind the light .There's no one here but us"

Draco's face was partially flushed from his position , mostly from mortification.

Harry waited to see what he would do expecting him to protest and cry about the impropriety of it all. He was shocked by the blonds next move.

Draco turned his face around again , he moved forward until only the tip of the brunets cock remained inside him; then with a with a quick lick to his lips he moved back against him so he was once again buried to the hilt.

Harry swallowed at the most arousing vision he's ever imagined. The slope of the mans back was lit up in the gentle light of Lumos , casting shadows on Draco's face, but if his moans were any indication he was thoroughly enjoying himself. His gaze fixated on the sight of his cock invading and retreating Draco's body. His blond lover looked back over his shoulder and uttered words Harry thought he'd never hear from the proper heir.

"Make me come Harry" he stumbled over the words but he said them loud enough for the brunet to hear.

Harry dropped the wand grabbing a hold of his hips to comply with his request.

X x X x X x

* * *

Morning found Draco in a bed with his husband sleeping next to him. The room was not to small but nothing like the suite they would have enjoyed at the chateaux. Draco made his way out of the bed , finding his luggage he returned them to the original size and located a pair of pajamas. 

He drew them up the kissed marked thighs and tightened the string at his waist. Upon quick inspection, it was a small room, with a kitchenette and sitting room space, one bedroom and a bathroom. The walls were made of a particular material though, Draco reached out to test it with his fingertips.

"Whoo!"

Draco tilted his head upward following the direction of the sound. Without bothering to put on shoes, he went outside to investigate what dying animal could have made that cry.

Looking into the sky using his hand to shield his eyes from the sun attempting to discern the black dots in the distance.

"Whoo!" a man cried out again as he descended from the left on his broom

Draco looked around him and he no longer had to squint as the dots moved closer quickly and from all around he started to hear the sound of apparition from around him.

"You cheated Mark" A young woman who landed close behind him called out

"You almost knocked me into that tree"

"I'm just too fast for you Haylee"

"Where's the captain Audrey?" a tall man asked a brunette woman

"That's his tent over there" she replied back

In the flurry of activity none of the fields occupants seemed to notice him. He took a chance to look around the landscape, the nicely maintained grass, the emergence of Wizard tents, the towering Quidditch stands in the distance.

'bloody bastard'

"Draco Malfoy?"

Draco returned his attention to the group before him, they were all looking at him but no one followed up the call.

From farther back he saw a tall lanky form dividing the people gently and he recognized the person immediately.

"Malfoy is that you?"

"Wood" Draco acknowledged

"What are you doing here"

'that's what I'd like to know' he thought looking at the taller man

"Captain!" Draco turned toward the front of the newly identified tent and saw as Harry immerged from the doorway fully dressed.

"Hey" he stepped off to the side to talk to a couple of the players before turning to where Draco and Oliver stood,

Absolutely infuriating.

He should have known better than to give him the benefit of the doubt. There was no way that he would have set up a genuine getaway for them both.

"Oliver" Harry called out

"Hey Harry" Oliver responded enthusiastically Draco watched as they embraced and thumped each other on the back with an open palm.

"Glad you decided to join us"

Oliver shrugged easily "Not a hard decision really they still had me on reserves."

"Come it's been a while since we flew together " he wrapped an arm his shoulders guiding him along

"Draco you coming?" he asked over his shoulder

"No, I don't think I will" Draco replied slowly

"Ok" Harry agreed readily "I'll see you"

The blond concentrated on keeping an impassive face. Not looking at any of the people present he went back inside their tent.

X x X x X x

* * *

"So why is Malfoy here?" 

Harry dropped his arm from his shoulders and tucked his hands in his pockets.

"You didn't hear? I got married" Harry answered dryly

"I heard what happened , Malfoy won the bidding?" he asked surprised

"You didn't know? I thought it would have been all over the papers by now"

"Not a word beside that the bonding would happen yesterday and that the highest bidder would not be disclosed"

"Hmm" Harry wondered why that might be , why the Malfoys didn't just make the announcement

"So, aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?"

"This is it" he indicated their surroundings

"Your kidding, couldn't you be excused? You don't get married everyday , least of all you" Oliver laughed

"I set this up." Harry confessed with a small smile

"Are you not happy with your marriage partner Harry?" Oliver teased

"Never planned to get married you know? To make it worse the Ministry sells me off to the bloke with the fattest pockets" Harry complained

"Could have been a lot worse" Oliver offered

"So I've been told" Harry shot back with a look of disinterest

"He's grown up real nice though. How was he?" He continued

"He looks like's fussy like he'd trap the skin of your back in his manicured nails"

Harry's eyes glazed over at the images that sauntered in his minds eye. The way those fine boned hands greedily grasped at his flesh coated in a fine layer of sweat. The flushed face above his, under his, shoved into a pillow as he thrust into the blond.

"He was that good" He snapped out of his reverie when he processed the suggestive comment

"You looked like you're about to salivate"

Usually he had no problem talking about his bed partners as they were after the same thing he was, a good time, no strings attached. But something felt wrong about discussing Draco with him.

"Lets go play, we'll see if there's a reason they kept you in reserves" Harry taunted going ahead of him to the equipment tent

"Hey" Oliver hurried to keep up

X x X x X x

* * *

another A/N: I'm not too good with writing fresh stuff, the reason I chose to write a little was more to show a small development in their relationship, through their physical relationship. Show it instead of just telling, let me know if I even accomplished a bit of what I intended. Thanks :)  



	6. Chapter 6

Beta: NoScrubs12345

Summary: Harry's a succesful Quidditch player that enjoys a very casual lovelife.When sudden paternity suits arise and accusations are flying,an old fashioned Ministry decides to auction him off in Marriage to the highest bidder. HarryDraco slash AU no Voldie

Another update! Comment

Read/Review/Complain...if you must

A/N: I'm sorry if its got issues, here and there. I'll look it over more and repost this later :)

* * *

Draco washed quickly but remained under the warm water for a while longer. Soapy residue swirled down the drain—much as his expectations had.

'No one said it was going to be easy. We'll spend the week here and resume this game on my territory.'

Flexing his slightly pruning fingertips, he decided it was long enough to shower away his frustrations and turned off the spigot. He walked out of the bathroom, towel loosely draped around his waist, and was thankful to find that his mother had thought of everything and had included Muggle jeans and shirts in his suitcase. He threw on some clothes, slipped into his white shoes and wandered into the living room.

Draco sat on the couch, shuffling aside some Quidditch play diagrams in search of a clean piece of parchment and a quill. He tapped the long eagle feather along his chin, debating which thing to pay Harry back for first when a metal clinking sound caught his attention.

Curious, he got up and walked to the entrance flap, drawing it aside. An older sandy haired man stood at the doorway of the tent.

"Sorry. Harry doesn't have a bell and I couldn't very well knock on the wall," he explained motioning to the spoon and metal can in his hands that he'd used to announce himself. Do you want to eat breakfast with us?"

Draco opened his mouth to protest, but his body was fast enough to respond with a barely audible growl from his stomach.

"How about it?" the kind man asked again.

"Alright," he gave in.

Draco braced himself for the multitude of stares, but noticed that, including the man who'd invited him, there were only five people left he hadn't met.

There was a large rectangular table where they all sat eating with their hands. He cringed inwardly; he was beginning to rethink this invitation.

"Let me introduce the team. I'm Ryan," the man said as he set the can and eating utensil on the table, "and from left to right, that's Mark, Audrey, Haylee, and William, or Will for short."

Draco inclined his head briefly. "Draco Malfoy." He almost said Potter but stopped himself in time.

Accepting their returned greetings, he asked about the missing people.

"What about the rest of them?" Draco inquired, pointing to the other sets of tent and players loitering in front of them.

"They're the reserves; they kind of stick together. It's usually just us and the captain and now our new Keeper, Oliver," Haylee answered.

"Sit down. I'll bring you a plate." Ryan went off to get the food.

'So these were the people that played with Harry all the time.' He mentally evaluated them trying to figure out who Harry would have fooled around with.

He began with Ryan, who was piling food onto a red plastic plate. He looked like a decent sort, probably married and hopelessly devoted to his partner. He felt confident in assuming that they would not have known each other intimately.

He turned his attention to the players in front of him. Mark was an attractive black man with striking hazel eyes and had a friendly air about him, but Draco could tell the man was straight. So, two down and three to go.

Audrey was not pretty in a classical way, but she had a cute dimpled smile and was tall and lean with muscle. He didn't know if Harry went for dominating, in-charge women, but if he did there was a confidence in her that he thought might attract the amorous brunet. She was a maybe, he decided disgruntledly.

Haylee, in comparison, was almost diminutive: a strawberry blonde, with a nice complexion, bright brown eyes and painted cherry lips. He would have to look out for her; she seemed the type to approach his husband if she hadn't already.

William, or Will, was immediately dismissed. He was taller than Harry and twice his bulk. His long dark hair was tied in a leather thong and he was handsome, but Draco doubted Harry was interested in men who could easily lift him over their head.

"None of us fucked him." Audrey's face remained impassive as she uttered the crude statement.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the woman. "I didn't say you did."

"But you're thinking it," Audrey responded matter-of-factly.

"Some of the players have tried, but nothing has ever come out of it," Will elaborated on her previous statement, which made Draco wonder if Haylee attempt had failed as well.

"He doesn't get involved with any of the people on the team," Haylee added with a barely restrained sigh of resignation.

Her comment cemented his earlier assumption. Regardless of whether or not Harry had a don't-touch policy for team members, Draco was wary of her

"Who'd he think we were sleeping with?" Mark asked, joining the conversation.

"I didn't—" Draco began.

"The Captain," Will answered between healthy mouthfuls.

Shaking his head, Mark leaned towards him, setting his elbows square on the table. "I know he's got a reputation for banging anything that doesn't move fast enough, but trust me, I'm too quick for him." He laughed good-naturedly. "Seriously though, guys don't do it for me. So don't worry-- no competition here." He tapped Draco's hand twice.

"Competition?" Haylee turned her brown eyes from Mark to Draco and back again.

"You seem like a nice guy. I should warn you that the Captain is not really the type to settle down," Will cautioned Draco.

"Yeah. Remember the twins that kept following him?" Mark asked.

Will nodded. "It was unfortunate. They get attached, but he never intends for the relationship to go any deeper."

"That's true, but Draco knows that already. You're shag buddies, right?" Mark asked.

Draco's eyebrows drew together in irritation. He was no one's 'shagging buddy.'

"I don't believe that's the case," Ryan contradicted. He placed a plate of food and cold soda in front of Draco. The older man pointed to Draco's adorned ring finger. "Harry has a matching band; I noticed it this morning. It seems that Draco is Harry's husband, not a one night stand."

The chorus of shocked 'What's!' would have almost been amusing if it wasn't for the sour mood Draco was in.

"Harry's married!" Haylee didn't say it as a question, but Draco felt the need to confirm it for her anyway.

"Yes, he is." His molten silver eyes caught her brown ones in a threatening grip that made her look away, stricken.

"He got you pregnant, didn't he? That's why it was so sudden," Mark proposed with a look full of sympathy.

"I'm not pregnant," Draco denied, his face reddening.

"The Ministry went through with it? I thought it was a bluff," Will asked Draco.

"What did they do? We don't read the Prophet, you know," Audrey asked him, leaning over Haylee to look him in the eye.

Will opened his mouth to say something, but the expression on Draco's face made him pause and allowed Draco to answer instead.

"It was a business arrangement," he said brusquely.

Her eyebrows lifted to her hairline and the former Slytherin could tell they were brimming with curiosity.

"Let the man eat in peace already. Hopefully he can stomach your cooking, Haylee!"

"Hey! It's just hot dogs. Even I can make that!" she protested once again, participating in the conversation after the uncomfortable moment she'd had.

"Will likes them fine" she pointed to the large man.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "He can eat meat that's almost raw. I don't stake a whole lot on the working condition of his palette."

The hot dog and bun lay on his plate where he'd taken one bite. Draco pushed it to the side suddenly losing all his appetite.

"Ok, I'm done! Let's play!" Mark announced, bumping into Audrey as he quickly stood up.

"I'll play," Audrey told him as she punched him lightly in the thigh for the shove.

"Hey! That was an accident. Who else is going to play?" he looked around at the others.

"I could use a warm up," Haylee joined in, packing up the plates and dumping them in the big bag that Ryan held open. She noticed the virtually untouched plate that Draco handed her but didn't comment or even look him in the face.

"Good, what about you, Ryan?" Mark prompted him.

"I'll get the Snitch." He closed the bag and headed off in the other direction.

After shrinking the table, Will offered Draco a hand up from the chair before folding and minimizing that too.

"Are you going to play with us, Draco?"

The blond shook his head.

"Leave him alone. He's probably afraid he won't be able to keep up. We are professionals, after all," Mark boasted.

Draco accepted the challenge. "I'll play, too, but I don't have a broom."

"Great! Let's go! We'll get you one."

Draco followed Mark and the others to the stadium with one last look in the direction Harry had gone with Wood.

X x X x X x

* * *

"What was that about him not being able to keep up, Mark?" Audrey reminded him.

"Are you sure you've never played before? Do you have some place you go to practice?" Mark asked suspiciously.

"Actually, I have a pitch approximately this size at the manor," Draco supplied.

"You have a Quidditch pitch the size of a stadium in your back yard?" Mark asked disbelievingly.

"Yes. My father had it built when I started at Hogwarts."

"You see, it's no wonder he caught me off guard. The guy has practised ever since he was in school. He probably plays an hour a day since he got that pitch!" Mark justified with wide arm gestures.

"I don't care for the sport, really. So, while I've flown, I've never played with a Snitch before," Draco smiled mischievously, thwarting Mark's attempts to downplay his win.

"Couldn't you have kept that to yourself? Let me imagine that I didn't get my arse handed to me by a newbie!" Mark joked, perching himself on Haylee's shoulder for a moment.

"Isn't this guy just evil, Haylee?" he beseeched.

"Umm. Umm…." Haylee was at a loss for words.

"He's better, but you're a Chaser not a Seeker, so suck it up," Audrey commanded, pushing the arm he supported himself on Haylee off her shoulder.

"Haylee, this is not how a young woman should be. Avert your eyes!" Mark instructed, trying to push her behind his back as he faced Audrey.

"They'll be at that for a while. Why don't you go sit down? I'm going to my tent for a minute," Ryan suggested, leading them towards the stands.

"You played really well," Will congratulated him, sitting down next to Draco.

"Of course it helps that Mark's so hot headed he flew all over the place. I don't think his attention was on the Snitch most of the time," Draco replied dryly.

"That too," the large man agreed, "but you played this game well."

"Probably not as well as people who actually love it like you, I imagine," Draco shrugged off the compliment.

"I don't play it because I love it. I like it, but I had different dreams," Will confessed. "I wanted to play football."

"Football? Why would you want to play that Muggle sport?" Draco questioned, genuinely interested.

"The rush, that constant motion, pumping your legs frantically trying to

catch control of the ball only to release it a teammate's grasp or the welcoming expanse of the goal--"

"I get it. It's a passion for you," Draco interrupted his fervent speech, eyebrows raised a little in surprise.

"I'm sorry. I know I get a little too excited, but it's what I've wanted to do ever since I was old enough to dribble a ball." He started to look like he was getting upset, so Draco intervened.

"So why don't you?"

"I'm too big." He said it with a final air as if it explained everything.

"Admittedly, you're not a small man, but what does that have to do with your ability to play?" Draco asked, briefly looking him up and down in confusion.

"I'm fast, but because of the average size of the players, they're all faster because they have less bulk and are more lean. Everyone's told me it's impossible," he explained regretfully.

"People will tell you that a lot of things are impossible, but you need to be ambitious and just do it. If they're smaller, hex them larger, or make yourself smaller. Or seem smaller, even. They're Muggles. A good disillusionment charm and they'll think that you're ...whatever the ideal measurements for that sport may be."

"But--"

"But nothing. If you really want it, you will go to any lengths necessary to get it," Draco insisted.

Will looked at Draco as if he was an amazing masterpiece he had never understood, but whose meaning was suddenly revealed to him. No one had encouraged his dreams before, only nicely suggested he stick with being a Beater alongside Ryan and win himself a championship.

"If anyone can get Harry to settle in a real relationship, it's you," he said finally, grinning widely.

"I'm going to bathe the results of this practice off me." Draco rose quickly from his seat.

His tried stepping over Will's legs, but almost fell forward when he tripped; his face was saved from eating cement when Will's arms caught him around his waist.

"You okay?" the large man asked, concerned.

Draco nodded while moving out of the embrace of those large, muscled arms.

"You're definitely too big. Maybe a shrinking potion would be best for you, starting with those giant feet."

X x X x X x

* * *

Harry unclenched his teeth. He had been walking up the stairs looking for Draco when the blond had almost fallen. Emerald eyes absorbed the sight of Will wrapping his large form around Draco. Harry was only able to breathe again when Draco moved away.

Will looked embarrassed, but was laughing and he could see Draco smiling back at him. Something bothered him about the sight but he couldn't put his finger on it. He quickly took the remaining steps up to meet the pair.

"Will, get your arse down to the Pitch. We're not here to fool around!"

"Sorry, Captain. Bye, Draco!" Will hurried down the steps to join the rest of the players.

"Where are you going?" Harry's voice was still gruff as he grabbed Draco's arm, preventing his intended descent down the steps.

"I'm not a lackey on your team, Potter, so you can't order me about," Draco complained.

"I'm not ordering him. There are rules that they need to follow."

"I get it, but I'm not a player on your team; any rules you've set don't apply to me. Now unhand me so I can go bathe." He tried pulling his arm from Harry's tight grip.

Switching tactics, Harry ran a hand across the trapped arm, caressing it. "Go bathe. I'll see you in our room later."

Once Draco was free, he turned and continued without any comment. Harry watched his jean clad form go until he was out of sight before running down to join his waiting teammates.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Nothing much to say except same old, same old, Read and Review

Let me know what you thought, it all helps to fuel my mind :). Sorry for the delay

* * *

"Are we done yet?" Mark complained to Audrey. "Aren't you tired?" 

"My arse fell asleep," she confessed, "but we have to wait until the Captain says it's over."

The sun was setting and the temperature was starting to get noticeably cooler. They'd been practicing with the reserves for the past four hours.

"Ok. That's all for today," Harry announced, causing a collective sigh of relief from the team.

"Okay, okay," Harry agreed with two hands raised. "Practice was hard today, but we have to work hard if we want a chance at the Cup."

"He's right. I don't want to keep on crossing my fingers and hoping for the best," Mark complained.

"Weren't you just going on about how tired you were?" Hailey whispered to him.

"Shut up—" Mark shot back.

"We can finally change our motto back!" Will yelled.

"We shall conquer!" The chant began picking up fervor amongst the tired players.

Harry smiled at the antics of his team mates and inclined his head to address Oliver.

"What did you think?" Harry asked his former captain.

"I thought **I** worked you guys hard," he admitted sheepishly, rubbing his aching shoulders. "You're really prepared to take us to victory aren't you, Harry?"

"I didn't leave the Magpies because this is Ron's favourite team. I liked the challenge, and if I'm here, if I'm here to win."

"So, what about the beauty waiting in your tent?" Oliver asked, recalling the sleep mussed blond from the morning.

"What about him?"

"Where does he fit into all this. What is he going to do while we train?" Oliver asked.

"He doesn't really fit in does he? But he'll learn that soon enough," Harry shrugged.

"Captain?" Ryan called from off the side of the pair.

"Yes?"

"Just thought I'd remind you that it's your turn to cook tonight," Ryan announced before moving back towards the group.

"Thanks," Harry replied cynically.

"Maybe you can get Draco to help you," Oliver teased.

"You think he's ever cooked a thing in his life?" Harry scoffed. "I'll see you at dinner."

He started to walk away but turned when Oliver called him.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry acknowledged with a quick tilt of his chin.

"You're not planning on making this work are you?" Oliver hooked his thumbs in waistband of his Quidditch uniform.

"No, I'm not. The quicker the divorce, the better." Resuming his path, he gave him a departing wave over his shoulder.

Oliver smiled briefly, looking pensive before he too followed Harry towards the tents.

X x X x X x X x X x X x

The small mobile rang incessantly for the umpteenth and Draco finally gave in and answered it.

"Hello?"

"It took you long enough to answer. Did I interrupt something?" Blaise asked slyly.

"No, I was just looking for something," Draco answered a little confused into the receiver.

"Pity," Blaise muttered, tracing the rings of moisture his glass left on his table.

"Why are you calling me exactly?" Draco asked impatiently as he looked around for his shoes. He remembered throwing them around the bed somewhere….

"To see how you were doing. How's the …husband?" He uttered the title as if it were something dirty.

"Around?"

"He's not with you?" Blaise sat up straighter in his chair.

"No. He's off polishing his broom or something," Draco answered a bit breathlessly, bending to look under the bed.

"He's gone off to wank?" Blaise asked disbelievingly. _Why would that Gryffindor resort to that when he was married to Draco?_

"No, pervert. He flew today, so he's probably doing maintenance to his equipment," the agitated man corrected, growing weary of the fruitless shoe search.

"It was smart of you to avoid the chateaux reporters who camped outside waiting for you to arrive. Where are you, anyway?" Blaise asked.

"A remote location in the middle of nowhere," Draco answered vaguely.

"He was small, wasn't he? Completely overrated," Blaise said suddenly.

"He's not small and it was more than I expected," Draco answered immediately, much to his chagrin.

"Listen no matter what lies he's fed you, how could you know that he's a good lover if you have no experience?" his friend tried to reason with him. "I could give you something to compare it to," he added after a brief pause.

Draco scoffed, bending a little more and finally spying his shoe further under the bed.

"You really need to find yourself another girlfriend," Draco answered in exasperation. "I'm starting to think you're serious—Hey!" Draco cried out at the sharp sting in his buttock and dropped the phone. He squirmed, moving out from underneath the bed.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked Harry and sat back on his haunches, rubbing the smarting flesh.

"Just wondering if you'd wash my back for me," Harry asked, smoothing back his sweat soaked bangs. His cheeks were flushed from exertion and a mischievous smile graced his lips.

"I think you can take care of your own grooming, Harry," Draco replied in disbelief, cautiously turning back to grab the phone from where he dropped it.

"I could always use another pair of hands…" Harry cajoled.

"Are you kidding me?" Blaise's voice came from the receiver when he heard Harry's comment.

Harry reached out and picked up the phone from the floor and looked at it briefly before handing it to Draco.

"I'll talk to you later," Draco told him curtly.

"Check for enlargement charms on his dick," Blaise ordered.

"No," Draco replied shortly before shutting the phone closed.

"Who was that?" Harry asked casually.

"Blaise."

"Hmm," Harry murmured and observed in a matter-of-fact way. "You're pretty close, huh?" he continued

"Just a friend? No sharing body heat in the dungeons on cold nights? No youthful experimentation?" Harry pried with a serious face.

"Is that what you got up to with the members of your trio? Because that's not my idea of a friendship." Draco directed a confused look at Harry arranging himself more comfortably on the floor.

"Just a thought. He was always hanging around you at Hogwarts and still does now."

"You've kept in touch with your cronies, right? I enjoy his company. Why are we talking about this anyway?" Draco finally asked in exasperation.

"Because you wouldn't wash my back," Harry explained.

"And I won't—now go!" Draco pushed Harry's shoulder, making him fight for balance.

"You stink. Take a bath already." Draco actually didn't mind Harry's current state, but he didn't want him knowing that the sight of him flushed and sweaty from practice was actually very alluring.

"Fine. You have a dinner to make anyway," Harry agreed, rising to his feet.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked the departing figure.

"We all take turns cooking and it's my turn. But seeing as how I can't cook worth shit, why don't you take care of it. There's plenty of food in the refrigerator. I'm going to soak in a bath. Try not to burn the kitchen down." Harry's laughter could still be heard as he entered the bathroom.

X x X x X XxX xXxX

Draco tilted his head one way and then the other trying to figure out what to do with the uncooked materials in the depths of the ice box. Well, they had hot dogs for breakfast, so it wouldn't take anything too complicated to show that meal up. Draco consoled himself with the thought.

He pushed up the sleeves of his cotton shirt and started preparing himself for work; he wasn't going to let Harry make a fool of him.

X x X x X x X xXxXxXx

"I don't know where to start!" Will whispered in amazement at the bounty of food across the table. There was roast beef, Cornish hens, roasted potatoes, glazed carrots, various other delicious looking vegetables, and Yorkshire pudding.

"Was it too much?" Draco asked coyly, seeing the amazed faces of the players surrounding the table.

"It looks wonderful, Draco! We just never get meals this lavish!" Ryan responded while the others nodded in agreement.

"This is amazing, Draco. Reminds me of the feasts at school!" Oliver, sitting to the right of his former classmate, complimented him.

"Ok, we'll dig in," Mark replied, grabbing a plate and starting to serve himself. The rest of the players followed suit, eagerly piling food onto their plates.

"Maybe someone should get Harry. I think he might have drowned in the bath," Draco suggested while gathering a modest amount of food on his own plate.

"Didn't drown but I almost fell asleep in there. It was very relaxing," Harry said, appearing at the front of the table stretching his arms high above his head.

"It's good you got here. Between these two I don't think they would have let you anything." Audrey pointed to the Mark and Will, whose plates resembled towering edible mountains.

"This is real good!" Mark enthused, indicating the food with this knife and fork. "You're lucky you married him, Captain. The man can cook."

"Can he?" Harry asked, taking the seat next to Draco and not taking his eyes off of Draco's profile. Draco met his gaze long enough to grace him with a triumphant smile.

"This is delicious. Much better than Hailie's hot dogs or that canned stuff she makes," Mark added.

Draco didn't fail to notice the hurt look on Hailie's face or the fact that it was her turn to pick at the food in front of her.

"So where did you buy this food, Draco?" Harry whispered to the blond.

"I didn't pay for it. It was cooked right here in this kitchen," he replied, pointing behind them towards their tent.

"Of course he made it, Harry," Oliver defended from the other seat next to Draco. He moved a little closer to Draco. "Can I have some more?" he requested in a familiar manner.

Draco nodded. "Help yourself." He waved him to the food in front of them.

He turned, shifting towards Harry until their thighs met.

"Taste this and tell me it's not the best thing you've ever had," Draco challenged Harry, holding out his fork with a bite of chicken. The brunet opened his mouth and allowed Draco to feed him the morsel, unaware of their audience.

Draco watched the movement of his cheeks as he slowly chewed the food. Closing his eyes briefly, he swallowed then opened his mouth to simply state, "It's horrible."

"Horrible?"

"Yeah, Draco. I think you may have ruined my taste buds," Harry said seriously, but the indignant expression on Draco's face caused him to lose his straight face and started laughing.

Draco poked him in his toned stomach, demanding, "Admit it—it's delicious." He kept jabbing him until the brunet gave in.

"Fine. It's not bad," Harry conceded, rubbing his side where Draco's fingers still lingered at his waist.

Draco just made a satisfied noise and gathered some food onto another plate, placing it in front of Harry. "It's certainly better than 'not bad,' but I'll let you enjoy my culinary excellence anyway," Draco told him generously.

"This is certainly worthy of praise, Draco" Ryan told with a warm smile.

"Like I said, Captain, you're lucky he's a good cook, not to mention he's a pretty decent flyer," Mark joined in.

"You flew together?" Oliver directed the question towards Draco but it was Audrey that answered.

"He was more than decent. I think he could provide you with a challenge, Harry," the woman mused.

"You should have seen him today, Captain. He flew circles around Mark," Will contributed.

"You really play?" Oliver asked excitedly.

"I don't. We were just flying around a bit," Draco corrected the eager looking Keeper.

"I want to see you fly. Why don't you join us tomorrow?" Oliver issued the invitation with a hopeful look.

"I don't think he wants to do that," Harry interjected, "do you, Draco? We're here to train, not play. I don't think you could handle it."

Draco tilted his head up at his husband, narrowing his grey eyes.

"I think he'll be fine," Will advocated for him.

"So will we see you tomorrow?" Ryan chimed in.

"Yeah, you will," Draco answered without turning his gaze from Harry's.

"Fine," Harry agreed moodily before starting on his dinner.

Feeling satisfied with himself, Draco sat back to start on his own plate.

X x X x X xXxXXX

"Admit it, you thought it would be a mess but it was far better than the gruel you probably would've made," Draco teased.

"It wasn't bad. I'm just surprised the kitchen's still in one piece," Harry replied looking over the messy but overall intact kitchen. "You should get to sleep. You have to wake up nice and early tomorrow."

Harry retired to the bedroom and Draco took a moment to close the tent and spell the opening shut. Walking in the darkness, he made his way slowly to the door of his bedroom but stopped cold in his tracks when he spied something moving in the kitchen.

He crept closer quietly, wand in hand, when a face suddenly appeared in front of him. Draco bit back a gasp of surprise and the hex that almost left his lips.

"Oh, it's just you!" he said with relief.

"Master Draco, did Dobby do good?" the long eared house elf bowed, his nose almost touching the floor.

"Yes, Dobby that was fine. Perfect actually. You did a great job," Draco whispered.

"OOOH, Master Draco, I is so happy you is happy with me. Dobby is so glad!"

"Shush!" Draco pleaded with a finger over his mouth. "You have to be quiet. You have to go now."

"Oh no, but Dobby has to clean. The plates and the—"

"It's okay," Draco interrupted. "You have to go before—"

The room was full of light, and Draco knew who was responsible but didn't want to turn back to confirm his suspicion.

"So the real chef finally appears."

Draco spun around. "I did cook!" he defended himself.

"Really? What did you cook, the salad?" Harry smirked.

"No, Master Draco cooked the chicken. I helped with the sides. He wanted it to be perfect—"

"That's enough Dobby. You can go home now," Draco interjected, covering his mouth.

Dobby disappeared in a flash and Draco's arms dropped from mid air.

"Had to call for reinforcements?" Harry teased.

"Shut up, Potter. You loved my chicken. I'm going to bed—I have a Snitch to catch tomorrow."

Harry watched him walk away for the second time that day and couldn't help but anticipate the coming morning.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, Not as fast as I would have hoped but I tried. Jope you enjoy this newest chapter and as always Feedback is never a bad thing.

Word Count was 3,000 something words... Dont know how that happened ..but here you go .

Repost: So sorry, the system ate this document and spit it out with extra phrases and extra words where that didnt exist before. Thanks so much to everyone that pointed it out to me. Hopefully its fine now. ...

* * *

He woke up before the alarm went off with an armful of the man who had become his husband. Harry wondered why he didn't seem to have a problem with Draco entwining his limbs with his own. He was so different from what Harry had expected, and at times he was almost adorable. His teammates seemed to like him and they had never liked any of the drifting lovers they'd met before. 

Harry gently shifted the silky hair that was obscuring Draco's face, gently tracing the light eyebrows and the pink lips. With that sweet expression of relaxation, his appearance was easily that of an angel. Not that Harry believed in them. The thought made him withdraw his fingers as if burned, remembering another countenance that had convincingly hidden the true nature of what lay beneath.

He took the arm that lay on his chest and repositioned it at Draco's side, and moved from under the thigh the blond rested on him as well. He had to remind himself that they all wanted something from him--all of them--as long as he didn't forget no one could hurt him again.

After showering and dressing in his practice gear, he approached Draco's sleeping form, and with a mischievous smile let his palm drop to those rounded globes. He accompanied the movement with a loud yell of "Wake up, rookie!"

Draco jumped, startled at the unexpected dual wake up calls. He glared at Harry for waking him up in such a rude manner.

"You have ten minutes to get ready," Harry ordered before leaving the bedroom.

"What is this man's obsession with striking my arse?" Draco pondered out loud. After a moment he forced his body into action and nearly tumbled out of bed.

"Ten minutes," he scoffed, making sure to thoroughly scrub and cleanse every part of his body regardless of his supposed time limit. He dried off, pulling on briefs and wrapping himself in a towel so he could begin searching for something to wear.

X x X x X x X x

Harry could feel impatience start to set in as he watched his teammates exit their tents and start taking the equipment towards the Quidditch pitch, ready to begin. He checked his watch; he'd already been there for seventeen minutes already. He went back to hurry Draco. Waltzing back into the bedroom, he stopped in his tracks.

Memorising the way the material of his pants were molding to Draco's backside seemed more important than the complaint on his lips. He was wearing the uniform Harry always packed for luck from his days at Hogwarts.

Draco finished adjusting the pant legs around his trainers muttering, "I'm coming," having heard Harry's steps.

"What?" he asked when he turned to face the silent man.

"Why are you wearing that?" Harry raked his eyes over his uniform clad form again.

"I wasn't going to wear jeans and it's not exactly like I have one of my own," Draco answered, giving him a look that clearly spoke of his confusion at the question. "You mind?"

"No, I'm surprised it's not too big for you though," Harry replied.

"They fit just fine, Potter," Draco assured him, smoothing the front of the shirt down.

"Well, they were from my school days, that's all. Come along, rookie!" Harry called to Draco, stressing his new nickname.

"Don't call me that," Draco protested, following him out.

X x XxXxXxx

"Captain's late."

Some of the other players nodded in agreement.

"Any guesses why?" Mark asked, making suggestive movements with his hips.

"The new husband maybe?"

Mark didn't flinch much when Audrey smacked the back of his head, used to her rough treatment.

"I like him," Audrey stated uncharacteristically.

"You actually like someone? I can't believe it! I didn't think hearts made of metal could feel emotions like that!" Mark interjected with exaggerated surprise from behind Hailey, using her as a shield.

Hailey moved a bit to let Audrey get to Mark and heard the others agreeing with her comment of liking Draco, but it sounded as if their voices were coming from far away.

Hailey couldn't believe it: Harry was married now. She had been hoping to finally approach him seriously and make her feelings known. Ryan in particular had tried to dissuade her, but she couldn't hold back the need to confess. She knew he didn't get involved in any serious relationships, and had seen him accept far too many one night stands with Quidditch fans to romanticise the idea of getting more than just sex.

She knew that, but she couldn't stop the desire to be closer in the only way he allowed. So she gathered her courage and had decided to approach him during training.

But he hadn't come alone. Looking over to where the handsome blond man stood shielding his eyes from the sun, the blaring red letters on his back were a painful reminder that he and only he had the right to call himself Mr Potter if he wished.

He wasn't like the other people that approached Harry: he didn't look on at him with reverence--he teased him and showed him up. It would be much easier if she could hate him, but only if he had been cruel to her…. But so far, while he had not been overly friendly with any of them, he seemed to be a nice guy when they approached him.

"Hailey!"

She snapped out of her musings to come face to face with Harry.

"Wake up, okay? You're liable to catch a Bludger to the head if you don't pay attention," he told her sternly.

"Yes, Captain."

He nodded, patting her arm.

"Hey, Harry, Draco's going to practice with me," new Keeper Oliver Wood called out, draping his arm around the blond's shoulder for a moment before the other man moved from under it. "It's fine, right? That way you can practice yourself."

Harry shrugged after a long pause. "I don't care."

There was something in his tone that hinted otherwise, though, as he didn't agree in his usual carefree manner.

"Great. Come on, Draco!" Oliver called for him to follow, but Draco just stood in place, casting a disbelieving look at Oliver.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked, trying to catch Draco's hand in his. Hailey noticed how, once again, the blond man did not allow the contact.

"You don't summon me. I'm not an animal. Now move aside, Wood, and I'll lead the way," Draco informed him before moving forward.

She wished she hadn't noticed the definite clenching of Harry's fists, however brief. He didn't look away from the direction the pair had gone until Ryan called his attention.

She'd never seen him give a paramour a second glance or even bat an eye when they approached their other teammates, but Draco was something different, and it was with that realisation she knew she stood no chance.

X x X x X x X x

"You brought a broom?" Oliver asked, gesturing to the object in question in Draco's hands.

"No, I borrowed Harry's extra one."

"And his uniform," Oliver added, looking over the lean frame clothed in the borrowed uniform.

"Yes, that too. So, Wood, what exactly is my role in all this?" Draco asked, getting impatient.

"All you have to do is get the Quaffle past me into any one of these three hoops." He handed him the ball and indicated up in the sky.

"Seems simple enough."

They took off into the air and Oliver took his position in front of the hoops while Draco hovered in front of him.

"Start whenever you're ready, not that you're getting anything past me, but you can try," Oliver teased.

The blond man didn't roll his eyes like he wanted to, but bounced the Quaffle in his hand and asked Oliver with a confused expression. "How should I...?"

Oliver relaxed his defensive stance and began to give him pointers when he felt a gust of air rush pass his cheek. He turned in time to see the Quaffle exit the middle hoop.

"One," Draco declared.

"You can't count that!" Oliver protested, clutching the newly retrieved ball in his arm.

"Of course I can, Wood. Now pass it back." Draco extended his arm.

Oliver sighed as he gave in to the unyielding expression on Draco's face.

"Ok, I'll give you that one, but let's see how many more you can get through me," he challenged, feeling his competitive side take over.

X x X x X x X x

"I won. I told you there was nothing that could get past me," Oliver boasted.

"I wouldn't brag so much. You are the professional player and I've never played before, so how satisfying can your victory be?" Draco pointed out, smirking when he watched the older man virtually deflate.

They now sat in the stands watching the other team members practice. Draco had grown weary of the activity and had wandered off to take a break and Oliver had joined him.

"Hey, Draco!"

Both men turned to where Will was waving and Oliver was surprised to see Draco make a small wave back.

"You've changed a lot since Hogwarts," Oliver mused aloud.

"Really? I didn't know you knew me well enough to make a comparison," Draco replied. His impassive expression took the sting from his words.

"Well, not as well as I would have liked considering how nicely you've matured," Oliver admitted softly, moving a bit closer.

"I don't know; you seem more relaxed now. It always seemed like there was something bothering you in school, and now you actually seem...content."

Draco's attention had returned to the players and he didn't reply to Oliver's comment.

"Draco, can I ask you something?" Oliver asked, serious all of a sudden.

"If you must," Draco answered without looking away from the match in front of them, taking note of Harry's technique: the way he flew like he owned the air and would turn the broom from hair raising drops and impossible angles with the control of powerful thighs.

"Why would you get bonded this way?"

"How fast do you think his reflexes are?" Draco asked a question of his own, either deliberately ignoring or genuinely unaware of Oliver's question.

"Who?" Oliver asked, following Draco's line of sight to where Harry was pulling up from a steep dive.

"Well, he is one of the fastest in the league, and he's known for changing direction smoothly even when flying at high speeds. He was the youngest player in one hundred years after all," Oliver answered, wondering if he should continue his question now that the momentum was gone.

"Come on, Draco. Captain wants take you on now!" Mark yelled exuberantly from above.

"Are you ready?" Will asked landing carefully in the narrow space of the row.

"Yes, but will do something for me, Will?" Draco pulled him aside for a moment.

X x X x X x

Ryan let the Snitch go and Harry deliberately gave Draco a small head start to make it a little more interesting. Draco's inexperience shown through in the mistakes he made, but Harry had to admit he wasn't half bad.

He could hear his teammates cheering them both on and smiled at their childish enthusiasm as the chant changed from "Go Captain!" to "Go Draco!" He spied the Snitch and knew the end of the game was near as he went for it.

Harry reached forward and was about to imprison the struggling Snitch within his determined palm but a blur of colour appeared across the corner of his eye.

Something dropped into his lap making the broom dip from the additional weight. It took him a moment to straighten the broom and discovered--to his amazement--the object was actually a person. He suddenly found himself with a lap full of Draco.

Harry quickly wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him back more securely against his chest, steering the broom lower until he could make a safe and unrushed landing.

Once his feet touched the ground, he could make out the yells from around him as the airborne players made their way to the ground to join them.

Draco's cheeks were flushed from the exertion, but he was smiling.

"You can let go of me now, Harry," Draco informed the man, glancing over his shoulder to look at the shocked Quidditch captain, but Harry made no move to loosen the grip around his middle.

"Harry, the match is over. I won," he lifted his arm in the air to show the man the trapped Snitch in his right palm.

"I don't think so," Harry contradicted. "You stole my Snitch but I caught you." He tightened his arms to emphasize his point. He finished with a smile, "So, technically, I win."

"Technically nothing, Potter. It's in my hand; I just used your body to get closer," Draco argued.

"Oh Merlin, you didn't say you were going to do that Draco!" Will hurried over with Draco's discarded broom. "You just told me to Accio your broom, but what if something had happened to you?" he questioned.

"That was crazy! You could have killed yourself!" Oliver yelled as he got closer.

"Nothing happened to me. He's the captain for a reason, right? And I did ask you how his reaction time was," Draco pointed out.

"Not for flinging yourself off your broom onto his in midair!"

"Oliver," Harry interjected, "I caught him. He's fine. Nothing broken or out of place," he reassured, removing his arms from Draco's waist to run them over his body for injuries.

"Don't ever do that again, Draco," Harry whispered softly into his ear, squeezing him tightly before releasing him and getting off the broom himself.

"Can you imagine? The things this man does just to try to beat me!" Harry said aloud for the benefit of their spectators.

"That was something else! You should have seen the Captain's face!" Mark told Draco, rushing up to slap him on the back in a show of congratulations.

Amongst the congratulating and amazed players, Draco didn't see Harry anymore or, for that matter, Oliver.

X x X X X x

Oliver followed Harry after he Apparated them out of the stadium. He had not said anything else, but Oliver thought he knew pretty well what the conversation was going to be about.

Harry suddenly ceased his fast strides and turned to face him.

"What was this morning all about?" he demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"Practicing with Draco?" he said, his face contorting into a skeptical expression.

"What about it?" Oliver replied.

"We're this close to the championship and you choose to slack off. What kind of practice could he give you that would sharpen your goal keeping skills?" Harry narrowed his emerald eyes in anger.

"Are you angry because I didn't practice seriously or because I played with Draco?" Oliver threw back at him.

"What?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"You're acting more like a jealous lover than a concerned captain."

"Being jealous would mean I cared."

"C'mon, Harry! I saw the way you held onto him when he pulled that move back there. You were probably terrified out of your mind."

"Just get it together. After this break you'll practice with us," Harry said, finally getting ready to Apparate back.

"He's not like Marietta or any of the others you've been with, Harry."

Harry glared disbelievingly at Oliver.

"He's not using you for your fame or to make an ex-boyfriend jealous."

"What do you know about it?" Harry asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"I know that I approached him and he couldn't have been less interested in what I had to say and was more involved in watching you play. This might be the best thing that ever happened to you, and as a friend I'm telling you not to screw it up before it even gets started."

X x X x

"You'll be introducing them into society as marriage partners before we dine. Is your speech ready?" Narcissa asked the father of her son coolly.

Grey eyes looked back at her over the long expanse of their dining table, which shown and reflected the lights above.  
"I don't know why you let that foolish boy choose," Lucius complained, looking at her over the rim of his goblet.

"Why? Did you have a work associate you wanted to drop him with to further your position in the Ministry?" Narcissa smiled tightly.

"I love how you assume that I'm trying to use him when it's you that has kept him away from me to punish me," Lucius challenged her.

A house elf appeared at their table, exchanging the plates for desert as was customary, not looking at either person.

"He's not the right choice for Draco," Lucius stated with quiet anger.

"And why is that? Because he's not doing what you want him to do? Because nothing he does will ever be good enough for you? Not entering the Ministry in your footsteps? Not finding a pureblooded marriage partner? What is wrong now?" Narcissa asked, gripping her own glass tightly in her manicured hands.

"Potter reminds me too much of myself," Lucius stated quietly.

Narcissa tried hard not to show any emotion as he spoke her fear aloud. She knew that already! But Draco wanted a chance to be loved by that man in return; what was there for her to do?

"But then again, Draco is very much like you, my dear, and look how happy we turned out." His smile was humourless as he threw back the contents of his goblet, satisfied at the burning sensation pouring down his throat.

A/N: sorry if Oliver seemed a little OOC . Hope it was okay  
As always, feedback is never a bad thing ;)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: ok, don't shoot me, Im really sorry for the loooong wait. the next chapter is already being written and should be updated soon. The bits I've been planning since the beginning of this fic are coming up and I'm looking foward to it because it should prove to be interesting.

Let me know what you thought, reviews are always much appreciated :)

* * *

Hermione makes a list. It's not too long, quite concise in all actuality, and captures the warring words that have been bouncing back and forth in her head with so much insistence she can almost _feel_ the thoughts forming.

She should have been working, but instead she had hurried through the entire case load on her desk early that morning to free up her afternoon for this important task. It began with her husband--as almost all disconcerting things did. They had been sitting at the dinner table when he made an off the cuff remark about whether or not Draco had processed the divorce papers with the Ministry yet. He had been uttering it for a while know and it was odd to think of it because, only three days into the honeymoon, Hermione had already begun to think of Draco as a brother-in-law of sorts.

She had wondered if they would get along and how it would feel to have another person introduced into their circle of friends. Would they double date? Was it still considered double dating if the couples in question were married? She wasn't too familiar with the dating scene. In school, she had pretty much taken a break in between studying to court Ron and then went right back to studying. Admittedly, it was distracting to keep on top of her schoolwork and deal with an amorous Ron, but it was kind of nice.

'Okay , enough day dreaming,' she told herself. 'Stick to the task at hand.'

The young woman looked intently at the list, tapping the title with her quill

"Would Harry give Draco a Sufficient Chance to Build a Real Marriage?"

In the yes column she jotted down a few notes. Most where far fetched, but she added them anyway.

_- Draco is just his type: beautiful but not effeminate , nice lean body-- no bulging muscles_

_-Harry was not immune to Draco's looks in Hogwarts and wasn't when he saw him at the bonding_

_- Draco is easy on the eyes_

_- Harry's getting older now. Maybe the example Ron and I have set will have permeated into his brain and he is growing tired of the life of a playboy. _

She admitted the last one was far fetched, but she looked again and the list contained only four items in the positive side, three of which were contributed to his looks. Hermione's brown eyes shifted to the No side and went down the column.

_Yes, Draco was good looking, but Harry was naturally suspicious of attractive people. He always suspected them of using their looks to take advantage of people _

_He hates people clinging to him and thinking that he belongs to them. What's a bigger sign of belonging to someone than a wedding band on your finger? _

_He doesn't know how to love _

_He doesn't trust easily_

What was worrisome about the negative column was the weight that was carried in those few simple statements. What could a boy who had lost his parents and godfather in a car accident , only to be taken in by a family who abhorred him, know about love?

Raised, if you could call it that, by a couple who were united in the unjustified hatred of a defenceless child and ignored him for their own child, taught that he was worth nothing, that no one could ever love him, and convinced him he was not worth loving. It was only to be expected that he would be wary of emotional attachment, But when Hermione met him at school he was not a bitter child, just reserved. Nevertheless, being around Ron's exaggerated energy and humour had served to help bring him out of his cocoon. Ron's family had embraced Harry as one of their own instantly and he had finally had a family for the first time.

Harry had been a decent student, decent looking, and he had even made seeker his first year. It was because of these reasons that Harry was often surrounded by people who lauded him for his skill and only approached him because he graced the latest covers of Witch Weekly. Starved for attention, he had embraced his "celebrity" status and had been content.

Everything had been perfect until sixth year and Marietta Edgecombe had waltzed into his life. A seventh year with long brown hair, clear brown eyes, and a nice complexion, she was was desired by many a student at Hogwarts.

Hermione had seen the way he had looked at her with infatuation and the way Marietta had chosen him for his notoriety to make her ex-boyfriend jealous. Hermione had watched the way she had used him, dropping him when the objective was accomplished and her ex-boyfriend had come crawling back with his tail between his legs. Marietta had hid her true nature well. So well in fact that Hermione hadn't realised she was a bitch until it was too late. Hermione didn't like calling people names, but some people, she concluded, deserved any and all expletives attached to them.

It just so heartbreaking for her to watch Harry hide his hurt behind a veil of complacency when it all came to an end, flippantly boasting of his prowess at landing older women. Marietta had been the beginning, and since then Hermione had seen her friend go through girls and guys, and eventually women and men, with no intention of any further attachments besides physical ones.

She admitted it was a very long shot. No matter how she lay out her factors, the conclusion she reached was the same—Harry and Draco would be divorced by the end of the week.

"Mrs Weasley?" Betty, a young intern, called from the doorway.

"Yes?" Hermione responded, flipping over her list and making room on the desk to receive the parchments that Betty carried.

"Here are the reports you asked for," the intern said with a smile.

"Do you know if the Johnson file is—" Hermione's question was interrupted by a loud exclamation from the office outside. The brunette woman stood up and moved the curtain back from her window and groaned at the sight.

"What is that bloody fool doing now?" she wondered aloud.

"Collecting wagers, ma'am," Betty answered the rhetorical question.

Hermione indicated for Betty to continue. The intern's expression peaked her curiosity as she wore the same "uh, oh" look that Hagrid wore every time dawned on him that he said something he shouldn't have.

"Mr Weasley is collecting wagers about the duration of Mr Potter's marriage," she explained with visible hesitation. Tentatively, she added, "Sorry?"

Hermione laughed. "Don't be, Betty. It's not your fault my husband's the way he is. Thanks, you can go. I know you're busy."

Hermione watched her husband through the glass windows in the main area as he joked around with his colleagues and it urged her to do something she had been holding off on. She dropped the curtain and returned to her desk, hastily sitting down and grabbing her mobile from her purse.

Her fingers flew over the pad and Hermione sat back, listening to it ring.

"Hello?" someone answered Harry's mobile but it wasn't Harry.

'That's odd,' She thought, checking the number on the phone display to make sure she had dialled right.

"Hi. May I speak to Harry please?" she asked after confirming the number was right.

"He's not available. Who is this?" The words were short but not quite rude.

"Hermione," she answered, feeling a little unsure of the situation—Harry never allowed any of his paramours use his phone. So who the bloody hell was this? "Tell him I called please."

"Actually, let me get him for you," the man's cold tone was replaced by a politer one.

The sound of shuffling and noise in the background grew louder and she could hear a muffled conversation from the other end of the line.

"Did you use it ?" she heard Harry ask.

"I was going to but Granger called. She's still on the line"

"Thanks."

"Hey Herm, what do you want?" Harry asked when he came on the receiver.

"That's real nice, Harry. Can't I call to see how you are?"

"Hold on a second, Herm." A shuffling sound spilled through the phone. "You can't beat Will in a drinking contest, Draco. What are you thinking—you couldn't even beat _me_!"

The answer was muffled by an emerging chant of "drink, drink!"

"Hermione, I have to stop Draco from drinking himself to death—bye!" She barely got to say goodbye before he hung up.

She stared at the phone a moment and flipped her list back from where it was and added one last thing on the list: _If the marriage is approached in terms of friendship, it increases the probability that more romantic emotions can emerge and grow._

It wasn't much , but it was enough. She wrote the statement on the bottom of the page from left to right , spanning both columns. Tucking her list into the last drawer, she locked it and stood up to stretch her cramped muscles. Hermione drew the attention of the office workers when she left her room and a nervous twitter began the closer she got to her husband and his list of wagers. The young woman called out "Twenty galleons and at least six months!"

"Alright, but it's your loss--" Ron began but stopped when he saw his wife.

"Oh, Hermione… I was just…erm…."

" Twenty galleons and at least six months," she repeated, tapping his notepad before leaving for an early lunch in a much better mood than she had been in that morning.

X x X x X x

"Okay, one last chance," Harry tried.

"He outweighs you by at least seven stone. You understand that, right?" Harry tried to reason one last time.

"So?" Draco replied, not really understanding. He took off his jumper and draped it on the back of his chair, brushing the arm that Harry was resting on it.

"So it takes a lot more alcohol to affect him." He peered suspiciously at Draco "Have you ever been sloshed before?"

"No. I have a high tolerance for spirits," Draco informed him calmly.

Harry laughed at Draco's naivety. "If you're sure, then."

"Of course I'm sure," he said confidently.

"He's sure, Harry! Now pour the man some spirits!" Oliver urged Will

Draco leaned forward with determination and waited for his drink. Harry turned to answer Audrey's question but kept an eye on the proceedings as Mark egged both of them on. At Will's suggestion, they had all went to the nearest pub to relax and enjoy a short break before the training became more intensive.

Harry watched Draco's face begin to flush as he threw back several shots of whiskey and shook his head when Will seemed unaffected by the amount he'd consumed.

"So, have we improved at a sufficient rate?" Audrey asked of the raucous around them.

"Yeah, by the end of the week I'll definitely feel more confident about beginning the season," Harry replied encouragingly while leaning forward and grabbing shot glass number five before Draco could take another sip. Throwing it back himself, he looked incredulously at Will.

'That was way too strong for a light weight.' Harry thought, setting the glass down to the side.

Draco looked confused as he stared at the shot glasses in front of him.

"Harry, someone stole my drink. Where is it?" Draco asked, pressing against Harry, trying to lift the brunet's shirt in search of the missing beverage. Harry pulled him up against him and anchored him in place with his arm around his waist.

"I don't know, Draco. Why don't you rest a minute and I'll help you look?"

Draco nodded, complacently tucking his head into the Harry's neck.

"Why don't you finish this off with Will?" Harry nodded to Oliver.

"So we have a chance?" Audrey picked up the conversation again without batting an eye at the newest addition to Harry's side and tried to hide a smile as Draco made himself comfortable and all but manoeuvred his way onto Harry's lap.

"Yeah, if we work hard enough we might have a chance," Harry replied, not noticing the smug smiles Oliver and Will exchanged over their glasses, proud of their handwork


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Another chapter and somewhat quicker than before right? just a little..

A HuGe thanks to my beta Noscrubs12345 who received this yesterday evening some time and returned it this morning.

* * *

It was always a good idea to go out one night in the middle of training for them to relax a little and enjoy their time together. Harry thought the players always seemed a little more refreshed and revived when they continued training the next day. Draco had moved from his side at the urging of Oliver, who had begun to shoot darts. Harry knew they were spelled to avoid hurting anyone, but he kept his wand ready just in case. 

Surprisingly, Draco, intoxicated or not, was a pretty good shot, hitting closer to the bulls eye than any of the others. Harry smiled when Draco patted Oliver's hand with false sympathy and turned the same palm upward to collect his winnings. One of the other "competitors" seemed to take interest in the champion and Harry didn't like the way he stood too close to Draco.

"I'm going to turn in," Harry announced, standing up from his seat.

"We probably should too," Will suggested to the other members.

"Yeah. I'm about ready to turn in myself," Mark acceded and they all began to gather their things and leave.

Harry waved goodbye to the others but motioned for Will to wait as he walked towards Draco and Oliver.

"Let's go," Harry announced, extending his hand to Draco. The blond threw the dart one last time, hitting dead centre before placing his hand in Harry's.

"Did you see, Harry? I made money," Draco told him, proudly, showing him the hand full of coins he'd fished from his pocket.

"I saw," Harry humoured him, tucking Draco's hand back in his pocket and releasing the coins.

"Where are you going?" Oliver asked, picking up his own dart for his turn.

"We're leaving, Thanks for waiting. Can you wait a bit more with Draco? I'll be right back," Harry asked when he, Draco, and Will made it out of the pub.

Will didn't have to wait too long for Harry to re-appear holding his broom.

"Why don't you Apparate with him?" Will asked, understanding that Draco himself was too tipsy too not splinch himself.

"He doesn't like side-along-apparition," Harry muttered, manoeuvring Draco to straddle the broom but he was not cooperating.

"Don't want to," the blond pouted. It seemed to the blond that the ground was trying to come up to meet him.

"Really?" Will asked perceptively.

"Yeah, and I don't need him throwing up on me," Harry told him, brushing off his considerate act with an exaggerated grimace.

"Draco, here. Just move your legs real quick." Harry turned him on the broom to face him instead as he got on the broom. He waved to Will and began the trip to the stadium at a sedate pace, not wanting to disrupt Draco's stomach.

While in the air, the blond wasted no time in edging closer and wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and tucking his head on his shoulder.

"You smell good," Draco commented, sniffing lightly along Harry's neck.

"It's the smell of your cologne. It rubbed off from you hanging on to me all night," Harry teased.

Draco shrugged. "Wanted to," he replied, tracing circles on Harry's back.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?" he nodded to show he was listening.

"Why did you marry me?"

"Because I wanted too," Draco sing-songed, not seeming to take the questions seriously or was otherwise incapacitated.

"Did your parents make you?" Harry tried.

"No," Draco giggled and damned if Harry didn't think it was cute.

Harry sighed. "Do you think I'm handsome?" he asked, starting to question him to get to the bottom of everything.

"Very," Draco replied, stroking his cheek a bit.

"Did you want my money?" Harry tried, moving back a little.

"Of course not, Harry. I have money. I just wanted you."

He would be lying if he said that those words didn't cause a ripple of warmth to spread through him and his heart beat to skip a beat.

"Did you?" he asked, more to himself than the tipsy blond who was resting comfortably in his arms.

Harry found that he didn't hate the midnight ride and given the nice breeze and star illuminated sky, he was actually feeling relaxed. Practice had been great--the team was growing more and more comfortable playing with each other and his choice in the new Keeper seemed like it would pay off. Now, this one in his arms had not originally bowed down and complained of the conditions like he anticipated he would. Draco had instead risen to the challenge. He hadn't complained about the tent or the food, and besides the food his house elf had cooked, he seemed fine eating the "common" food cooked by the players.

This was certainly not the way he'd envisioned his training week to go, but strangely enough he didn't mind the changes.

X x x X x x X

"Ohh," Draco groaned, curling deeper into the blankets and trying to evade the morning sunlight that seemed to penetrate his skin and poke his very brain.

"When did we get a window?" Draco complained aloud, hating that blazing star and its exacerbating effect on his pounding headache.

"Last night ,you decided you wanted to see the stars" a voice answered from his right.

Draco used his outstretched hand to slowly drag the edges of the blanket low enough so he could catch a glimpse of the man sitting in the chair next to the bed.

Harry lowered that month's issue of _Quidditch Magazine_ to look at him as well. Draco was a sight to behold wrapped in the sheet with only the top of his head and squinting grey eyes visible.

"I did what?" the blond asked softly.

"You renovated. Here drink this," Harry said and put the magazine down on the side table and picked up a cup, extending it to Draco.

"Make it go away."

The gesture towards the window was not lost on Harry and he waved his wand over the spot to restore the tent wall to its original state.

"Thank you," Draco said as he slowly sipped the frothy concoction that was offered to him, swallowing it quickly so that the bitter, medicinal taste would not linger across his taste buds.

Draco sat the cup on the ground and slowly began to recline back on the bed, covering his face with his hands while he waited for the pain in his head and the feelings of nausea to recede. "Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be practicing?"

"I'm taking the morning off."

"To take care of me?" Draco asked disbelievingly, his stomach doing flips that had nothing to do with the alcohol he had consumed.

"No," Harry denied, face a tad rosy. "I just wanted to be the first to remind you that I told you so."

"You're so childish, Potter. It wasn't on fair terms—you yourself said that he had a handicap," Draco replied, disappointed.

"But you were all too eager to face off against him knowing the facts, Draco. Admit it: you are a lightweight."

"Kindly shut your mouth, Potter. It was a slight miscalculation on my part but I will take action to ensure my victory next time we face off."

"Oh, there is that wordy Draco again. I wondered where he went. Last night you couldn't string more than two words together at a time. "

"Excuse me?" Draco asked slowly.

"You don't remember?" Harry let the corner of his mouth curl in a small smile.

"Remember what, Potter?" the blond asked, sitting up in the bed and looking towards him for an explanation.

"How you clung to me and all you did was giggle. You looked so cute."

"It was all very innocent and I had resigned myself to a just a drink or two but then it got interesting." Harry leaned forward, lowering his voice.

Draco swallowed nervously but did not look away or break eye contact.

"You lulled me into a false sense of security and then you attacked me. What? You don't believe me?" he asked. "I have the marks to prove it." Harry indicated towards his back.

"So if you want to train so you can beat Will, then I think it's a great idea. The results of a tipsy Draco are very satisfying indeed." Harry smiled sinfully at the blushing former Slytherin.

"Of course it was satisfying. It's me after all," Draco said. Ignoring the heat in his face, he threw his legs over the side of the bed and made his way, unclothed, to the bathroom.

Harry took pleasure in watching him depart and had to adjust himself when he noticed the dried trail of proof of his own passion gracing the back of Draco's left thigh. They had certainly got carried away the night before, Harry thought with satisfaction, waiting as his erection waned a little. Sure that Draco was okay, he went to join the others in practice.

Not that he was looking out for him. He just didn't want vomit of his sheets.

X x x X x x X

"I better see you in the stands in two weeks," Will warned good-naturedly.

"Maybe. I've seen you louts fly about enough I think," Draco teased.

"No, you have to," Haylee insisted.

"Yeah, you should," Audrey added.

"Of course he's coming. He doesn't want to miss me break the records with the amount of points I get," Mark boasted.

"I might come to watch, but don't cry if I don't," Draco replied as he shook their hands and was wrapped into a hug by Oliver.

"At least come to see me though. I'm the one that actually keeps the team going, not Harry. He just likes to bathe in my limelight," the older man told him.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's the case. I'll see you guys," Harry told the players surrounding them.

Draco inclined his head in a final good bye, turning around to grab his husband's hand and they disappeared with a pop.

"Okay, gather round people. What are your wagers?" Mark began.

"I say yes and give them at least three months," Will was first to answer.

"This is Harry we're talking about. He doesn't do commitment and I've never seen him with someone for more than a week. So I'm going with less," replied Mark.

"Yeah, but he's never brought anyone to meet us either," Audrey added.

"Right, but I think he did that to try to scare Draco away," Haylee interjected.

"Maybe he did it with that intention, but I think Draco handled it all brilliantly. I don't know how I would have reacted to having my honeymoon in the midst of you ruffians," Audrey informed them.

"He did special order that hangover potion from that apothecary in Berlin, and, most importantly, he missed morning practice to take care of him," Will told his fellow players.

"I'm siding with Will. That was a hell of a difference from the way they were when they first got here," Oliver declared confidently.

"He nearly took my head off when I was teaching Draco how to play."

"That's because you were trying to put the moves on him. A blind man could have seen that," Audrey reminded him.

"Yeah, what was that about? You were trying to hook up with Draco even though you knew they were bonded. What made you change your mind?" Mark asked.

"Hey, I thought it wouldn't mean a thing to Harry. He never cared if his buddies enjoyed the company of his partners before," Oliver defended himself, "but I think Draco could be different and that they could really be happy."

"That and the obvious fact that Oliver here could have stripped to his skin and Draco wouldn't have been interested," Will teased.

"OK, so he showed a little jealousy. So what? It could be the initial brand new toy, don't want to share feeling," Mark put in.

"Did you eat with us these last few days?" Will asked.

"You know I did..." Mark responded, confused. "Why would I miss dinner?"

"Then how did you miss the arm Harry had around Draco's chair and the fact that he served him his food before his own?" Will explained.

"The Captain was coming to practice later than usual too," Haylee admitted.

"The simple fact of the matter is that when they left this morning the Captian only had eyes for Draco," Will said.

"I agree with Will. Put me down for at least three months," Ryan finally spoke up, content earlier to watch the others make their points.

"He convinced Ryan. I'm in," Audrey said, knowing that if anyone could sway the older family man to gamble, then it was a good indication she should too.

"Me too," Haylee smiled, throwing her money in the middle of the pile.

"I still say less than three," Mark insisted, refusing to join the rest.

"Okay. Now some of you have to switch back because when we win, we'll have to split it too many ways," Oliver complained.

X x x X x x X

"Tell me you're going to win the cup this year" was the greeting Ron gave when Harry answered his phone.

"We're going to bloody well try," Harry assured him while he towelled himself dry.

"Good. I have money riding on this," Ron said.

"Didn't Hermione warn you against all this gambling?" Harry reminded him.

"Ha! Shows what you know. Right now Hermione is in on one of my bets," Ron boasted. "Besides, I don't need her permission," he added as an afterthought.

"Really? You got her to bet on something? What was it?" Harry asked curiously, pulling on his pants and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I can't say." Ron was fast to respond.

"Oh, sounds a little personal. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, you crazy kids," Harry laughed.

"Yeah..." Ron forced a laugh, thinking of how to best change the subject.

"Harry, the food is ready. Are you hungry?" Ron could make out the other person's question.

"It depends who cooked. You or Dobby?" Harry teased.

"If you must know, the house elf, but I made the dessert," Draco informed him.

"I'll eat…." The rest came out muffled, but Ron heard them nonetheless and blushed beet red at the statement that Harry would have his dessert on top of Draco.

"Sorry, Ron. What were you saying?" Harry asked, coming back on the line

"Nothing much, mate. So I guess its going well, huh? I got the invitation to the Bonding Celebration this morning. Hermione wants to know if we need to bring anything."

Harry turned away from watching Draco leave to ask. "What celebration?"

"For your bonding. Tomorrow night? I thought you knew. It says we are invited to attend the celebration at Malfoy Manor."

"No, I didn't, Ron. This is the first time I've heard about this. What the bloody hell is it for?" he asked, more than a little irritated.

"It's just customary, mate. When wizards or witches bond, the families hold a party where they formally announce the joining of families. Purebloods have been doing it for ages. It's also kind of a way to show off the husband or wife and kind of boast about how influential and wealthy they are. I hate those kinds of things but I was going because it was yours..." he trailed off.

"Harry, are you okay?" he asked instead

"I'm fine. So it's to parade me around is it?" Harry muttered.

"Pretty much, mate. Harry? Are you not going? Because if your not I'm not." Ron assured him.

"No, go, Ron. It should be very interesting"

So they wanted to show him off like a prized poodle, did they? Harry clenched his fist and took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. He was no one's trophy anything.

* * *

A/N: and here I am again, I just wanted to say that in the next chapter there is a scene that I've been giggling to myself about so I'm excited its finally happening and hopefully you enjoy it as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Author: chibidraco

Beta: noscrubs12345 Big thanks !!!  
From: thematichp round one LJ

Summary: Harry's a succesful Quidditch player that enjoys a very casual lovelife.When sudden paternity suits arise and accusations are flying,an old fashioned Ministry decides to auction him off in Marriage to the highest bidder. HarryDraco slash AU no Voldie

Big thanks to everyone that has left notes along the way and that poke me once in a while to make sure I'm working. :)

Enjoy , and review

* * *

The sharp tapping of the red healed shoe on the marble floor was beginning to drive the ministry worker mad. Lisa tried to maintain her cool as the woman in front of her scowled impatiently. She was going as fast as she could. It was Saturday and here she was, stuck working extra hours at the Department of Magical Families.

Lisa didn't work the extra time for the pay--she knew laws forced her into them because of an infernal Quidditch player. Sure, Harry Potter was handsome, but he seemed to have a serious problem keeping his robes on.

The first petition that had arrived in her office had been rapidly followed by an overwhelming amount of other single parents claiming their children were sired by him. Already, she had managed to send at least twenty home with definite proof that Potter could not have been their father.

'Now this is just ridiculous,' she thought. 'There is no way that this is Potter's child.'

The impatient woman standing in front of her had a poorly done Muggle dye job, with overly red lips. Her robes were falling off one shoulder, revealing a low cut blouse that barely restrained her breasts. The picture of the child she held out to Lisa showed a cheerful baby who grinned broadly, two tiny teeth shining in a drooling mouth.

Lisa sighed; he was a cute kid, but his dark skin tone was obviously not a trait that Potter could have passed on. Nevertheless, she had to follow procedure and test everyone to close the indefinitely cases. So that meant at least an hour to prepare the paperwork and get the Mungo-hired mediwitch to perform the paternity test.

What was worse was that there were other people coming forward demanding child support back pay from other negligent fathers. Parents who were too embarrassed to come forward before were encouraged by the attention Potter would draw away from them.

Lisa was all for bringing the irresponsible dead beats to justice, but this also meant that, on top of Potter's extensive case, she had countless others to review as well. Lisa's plan was to concentrate on the other cases more than his and get these other couples out of the way so it would seem like she was actually getting somewhere.

"Ok, miss. You are going to have to bring your son in for formal testing," Lisa informed Ms Bradley, handing back the photograph and paperwork.

"Why?" the woman asked belligerently.

Lisa took a breath and replied in a still pleasant tone, "Because we cannot test him if he's not here."

"Why do you have to test him? Are you calling me a liar?" the faux-blonde asked angrily, leaning over the desk.

"I didn't say that miss. Those are the rules. He needs to be tested. If you want to drop your case now, you may. Otherwise, you need to bring your child in," Lisa said in a no nonsense tone. She looked pointedly at the woman's elbows that rested at the top of her desk and the woman re-treated.

"Fine, but I won't have to wait in the queue, will I?" Ms Bradley questioned.

"I'm sorry, miss, but you will have to queue up again."

"What!?"

Lisa massaged her temples. Oh, how she wished she could kick Harry Potter in the shin"

Little did she know that miles away someone else was thinking the same thing, except this person was more interested in kicking him a little higher and a little more in between his legs.

X x x X x x X

'Ok, this is absurd,' Draco thought.

He hadn't remembered Potter being a nutter in school. In the last week that they had spent together, he had blown hot and cold, a shift of emotions that Draco had mirrored. But sometime during the second day, he felt they really made progress and had got along together beyond the realm of the bedroom.

He had thought they were finally moving forward, but Harry had been acting strange since he joined him at the dinner table. The brunet ate the main course quickly and made a point of nudging the dessert away.

"Not in the mood for sweets anymore," he had murmured, and during the time that it took Draco to instruct Dobby to gather the plates and store the pie, Harry disappeared.

Draco ate sparingly at the table, mouthing his fork he bit down in surprise when the unwelcome silence in the flat was disturbed by the belligerent ringing of his mobile.

He stood quickly and turned the corner of the kitchen, snatching the tiny phone from the coffee table.

"Hello?" he answered and hated himself when he sagged in disappointment that it wasn't Harry.

"Draco."

The blond rolled his eyes at his friend's serious tone; he always did that when he had something to complain about. "Yes, Blaise?"

"I bought your _pet _some Quidditch supplies. What time are you going to be at your mother's?"

"For what, Blaise? And why are you buying anything for Harry?"

"Because I can't come to the celebration empty handed. Your mother would lecture me about my bad manners and all that rot."

"What exactly is happening, Blaise?" Draco asked again, trying to understand.

"The bonding celebration? She sent out invitations. Didn't you know about it?"

"No, Blaise, I didn't. I figured we would do it later, not right now…." _Not when Harry and my relationship is not solid yet_, he wanted to add.

"Call your mother then, because she's expecting you tomorrow at seven."

"I have to call her right now. I'll talk to you later," Draco said quickly and made his way to the fireplace in the living room so he could use the Floo.

X x x X x x X

'That wasn't so horrible,' thought Draco when Harry had returned the night before he told him of the get together his parents had arranged. The brunet did not seem upset at all; instead, he agreed readily and said he would be going to bed early that night.

The next morning had been uneventful and seemed to drag, but Draco attributed the boring afternoon to Harry's disappearance from the flat. He mentioned he was going to see a friend and had been out most of the late morning and early afternoon hours.

The Quidditch captain had returned in time for the party, though, and Draco had only been too relieved to worry about his earlier whereabouts. Now as he stood in front of the long walkway to his grand childhood home, he felt his innards coiling with nervousness.

Draco held his breath and was trying to calm his protesting stomach. He hoped his mother would not bring out the baby pictures or fawn over him too much, and he also hoped she and his father were nice to Harry and gave him no reason to resume the bad mood that had dawned the night before.

Harry himself was occupied at the moment taking in the size of the house and its grand architecture. The house was bigger than Harry had imagined, which was a feat in itself. He followed a few steps behind Draco and grimaced when he saw the amount of people loitering in the grand ballroom through a leaded glass window. A servant led them through the entry hall to the room.

"Draco?" Harry watched as an elegant blond woman excused herself from her guests and clutched Draco to her, a sweet smile curving her lips. She was beautiful, he thought. He saw her more clearly when she reluctantly let her son go and turned to greet him.

"Mr Potter, it's nice to have you with us," she said and shook his hand.

"Mrs Malfoy," he returned, inclining his head. He felt Draco return to his side.

"Call me Narcissa. I hope you don't mind if I call you Harold."

"I do actually," Harry confessed, holding up a placating hand and ignoring Draco's discrete squeeze of his hip. "My name is not short for Harold. It's just Harry."

"Well, Harry Potter, I'm pleased to meet you. You must come meet Draco's father," she said and motioned an attendant.

"Yes, ma'am?" the servant asked, bowing slightly.

"Please call my husband over."

With a curt nod, he left to do her bidding.

"Human servers, Mother?" Draco asked, voicing both his and Harry's concerns. "They're squibs, dear, or wizards if you like," she said dismissively. "Parkinson had them at Pansy's birthday party and they do look more presentable than the house elves, don't you think?."

Draco just rolled his eyes as his father approached them.

The man cut an impressive figure in his formal robes. Standing next to his wife, they made a striking pair, but the distance between them was obvious even though they were only an elbow's length apart.

"Mr Potter, Lucius Malfoy," he introduced himself and shook Harry's hand firmly. Turning to Draco, he said, "Son."

"Father," Draco answered and Harry looked back and forth between them quizzically.

"You'll have to excuse me. Now that you've arrived, we can formerly begin. Come, Narcissa." Lucius swept away towards the front of the room.

The woman followed at a more sedate pace and went to stand behind him. The elder Malfoy cast a sonorous charm and all eyes turned to the couple.

"First, I'd like to thank all of you for attending tonight. It is not every day that your child tells you he's getting married and not everyday that you get to celebrate with your growing family. I know this is a little sudden, but my son has always been a very determined child who did everything at his own pace, on his own terms. I don't know if many of you have met our new son-in-law, but I would like to take this opportunity to introduce him to you. He is a gentleman by the name of Harry Potter, the last remaining heir to the Potter estates and, ironically enough, the Black estates as well. Some of you may know him as a skilled Quidditch player who has made quite a name for himself…."

Draco looked away from his father briefly when Harry nudged him, informing him he was going to the restroom.

"...and is the youngest player to join the league. I only hope that my son can find happiness in this union and that I can be blessed with many grandchildren along the way. It has been almost twenty-five years since Draco came into my life and I cannot wait to see his children make him as proud as he has made me."

Draco looked towards his father with wide grey eyes, astounded by his words; he had never thought his father was proud of him. In his estimation, he barely existed to him there the man was, saying something that was absolutely heartfelt and sincere. He glanced around for Harry, but remembered he had gone to the wash room and instead made his way towards his parents.

X x x X x x X

He left before the eldest Malfoy could continue boasting about the prized catch his son had made. He shook his head in aggravation as he leaned against the sink; he had almost forgotten about the exact circumstances of them being married. It was easy to forget in light of the warm bed and nice overall companionship that he'd enjoyed for the past week, but Malfoy had been keeping this get together a secret and had pretended to find out only recently. And here they were, playing the role of the happily married couple...

Harry glanced at his watch. Well, he had a little more time to get ready and sit back and watch things get interesting.

X x x X x x X

When Harry rejoined Draco in the ballroom, the blond wondered if he had been mauled by a werewolf, as the brunet's hair was more a rat's nest than the sexily tousled mess it usually was. The formal robes that Draco had laid out for him were unbuttoned and hanging open, framing jeans that were frayed at the hem and a plain white tank top.

"Harry, what's wrong with you?" he whispered, moving to his side and hoping to block him from sight of the other guests with his own body.

"Nothing. Why?" Harry asked as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Your clothes!" Draco answered, pulling the sides of the robe together to, but Harry pushed his hands away.

"It's hot," Harry shrugged.

"Cast a bloody cooling charm then, Potter. Just don't start disrobing!" Draco told him in frustration.

Harry shrugged indifferently, tugging the shirt out of his trousers as soon as Draco tucked it in.

"Really, Harry. It's not hot at all; it's really quite comfortable." Draco shook his head, not understanding.

"Draco, come here a moment, please," Narcissa called from across the ballroom.

Draco nodded to his mother.

"Just keep your exhibitionist tendencies reined in, okay? I'll be right back. Did you get anything to eat?"

Harry didn't answer, but Draco summoned Dobby and left him with instructions to see to Master Harry's needs.

When thirty minutes had passed and Draco was still unable to return to Harry. It seemed, he thought, as though his mother had invited every relative and acquaintance and he was to greet them all. He was catching up with his father's uncle when his mother whispered in his ear that she needed to speak to him in private.

The pair moved into a secluded area just outside the ballroom so that Narcissa could explain. "There are awful people here, Draco. They're upsetting our guests."

They hurried along to the foyer, but before they could return to the ballroom, his mother stopped him briefly. "I think they're Muggles, Draco."

"Muggles?" Draco murmured as he peered through the doors. He didn't know any Muggles.

It was all too easy to spot the people his mother spoke of as soon as they drew closer. There was a portly blond man and a younger man around his own age who was on his way to obtaining what must have been his father's generous girth. The mother stood clinging to both of them, although Draco could not see how she could wrap her bony arms around them both as it seemed she was doing.

'Freaks, the lot of you! Where's that freak? I want to go home!" the older man said as they approached.

"Who are you?" Draco asked coldly.

It was a suddenly re-appearing Harry who answered his question.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't introduce you, did I? These are as close to in-laws as you'll get with me. This is my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and my cousin Dudley. Durselys, this is my _husband_,Draco." He stressed the word gleefully and Draco noticed the red rising in the Vernon's face.

"You're a shirt lifter on top of being a freak, boy!" he roared.

"Yes, although to be fair, I lift skirts too." Harry smiled at him calmly.

"And I would be careful, Vernon, if I were you. You see, all these people here are all wizards and witches and they might not like you calling them freaks."

"You let us out of here, boy! Right now! I don't know how we got here but take us back home! We don't want to be with your sort!"

"I don't think I will. Why don't you stay a while? Get to know your new family." And with that Harry turned on his heel and swept out of the room.

"Vernon!" Harry's horse-faced aunt wheedled.

"Its okay, Petunia. The boy will come back eventually; just keep your stuff about you. They're probably just as degenerate as the boy's deadbeat parents were. This house was probably paid for with dirty money. Never worked a decent day in their lives. Look at the men wearing _dresses_, and the boy's a bloody poof!" He would have went on, but Draco had had enough.

"Listen here you rotund waste! You are in my home. If you malign my family and friends or Harry's parents again, I will hex your bollocks off and affix them to your forehead. You will sit in this corner until I am well and ready to return you to your hovel – understand?"

Draco brought out his wand to make sure they knew he would follow through with his threat. Satisfied at the fear and obvious humbling of their demeanour, he left the room, keeping his head high and already hearing the whispers about the quality of Harry's family members from the assembled guests.

X x x X x x X

"That was actually pretty impressive," Ron commented, watching the drama unfold with Harry from their hidden vantage point.

When Vernon mentioned Harry's parents, he had to bodily hold him back to prevent him from going after Vernon, but he could see that his best friend felt somewhat mitigated by Draco's response.

"Why all of this, Harry? I mean, honestly, how old are you?" Hermione asked, appearing at his shoulder.

"Because I want out."

"Well I wouldn't worry so much--you're on your way. At this rate, you'll have Draco flinging himself into the arms of another for comfort and you'll be able to go your separate ways. It's already happening."

'What do you mean?" Harry asked more harshly than he intended.

"Oh, nothing. Just Draco took Blaise aside and it looks like Blaise is reassuring him, that's all. Must have really got to him. That was awful, Harry! They were saying some awful things before and now all the guest are talking about it. Don't you think your overdoing this?" Hermione asked calmly.

"Had to be done." Harry forced himself to shrug indifferently.

"I'm just saying. You're wasting a lot of effort just to get under his skin. You called the Durselys and brought them here although you hate them more than anyone in the world--you've got a problem. Just to embarrass him in front of possibly everyone he knows and now you stand here and glower just because he's being admired by others!"

"I don't care. Why is everyone--you know what? Forget it." He became quiet, crossing his arms across his chest.

"No, why is everyone what, Harry? Pointing out your protesting a mite too much?"

"I don't care about him. I don't even notice he's there," he denied.

"You haven't looked away from him," Hermione pointed out.

"Only because I want to savour his humiliation," Harry countered.

"Really, it's a little strange. Your face holds the same countenance as when it's thinking of revenge, which just happens to the same as when it's thinking of more amorous pursuits," Hermione replied with false innocence. "Come on, Ron. Let's get something to drink."

"That's not fair, Hermione! You're cheating. You can't get an edge with all those crazy ideas. He looked so pissed off."

"If your friend is angry, it's only because he knows that I'm right."

X x x xX x x X

The nightmare that was the Durselys taken care of, Draco went to give Harry piece of his mind and ask about his questionable judgement in inviting them.

"Dobby, have you seen Harry?"

"Ye..yes, Master Draco."

"Where is he then?" Draco asked again.

"He's in…He's in..." the elf stuttered.

"Dobby, what's wrong with you? Just Apparate me there."

Dobby hung his head and wrapped his hand around the blond's wrist, Apparating them outside of his fathers study.

It was fitting that when he opened the door with Harry's name on his lips, he found Harry propped against the desk and watching the dark head that bobbed around his groin with lidded eyes.

The door hit the wall and the person jumped, disengaging herself and looking at Draco in horror. He took note of her uniform and identified her as one of his mother's servers.

"Hello, Dear. Have you met Draco yet, Julie? He's my husband." Harry introduced, the word thrown out with disdain.

"Oh Merlin, I didn't know--I'm so sorry." She stumbled across her words and picked up the discarded serving tray and ran from the room, squeezing against the doorframe so as not to brush against Draco as she left.

Harry stood there, pants pooling at his feet, no shame with his open robe and hard cock glistening with proof that someone else was touching what was Draco's. He made no move to cover himself, instead mockingly inviting Draco forward.

"You chased her away and she didn't finish. Are you going to take care of this?" Harry asked, cruelly stroking himself.

"The help, Potter? How crass." It took all he had to say just that, but he was not going to break down in front of Potter. Instead he said, "Escort your family home. They don't seem to get along with my family as well as they do with your sort."

Turning on his heel, he left the office, seeking solace in his old bedroom.

* * *

A/N: That's it. It all comes down to this and what will Draco do next? 


	12. Chapter 12

Author: Chibidraco (cdraco)

Beta: Noscrubs12345

It is a miracle , a week later and here's a new chapter already , not sure if it was all the reviews that it a creative fire under my butt ... but here you go! Hope you like

Read/Review/Complain if you must

* * *

Harry noticed the hyper house elf that was living in the flat with them waiting outside the office door for Draco. He watched as it moved forward as the blond exited the office.

"Oh, Master Draco!" the house elf cried helplessly, looking up at the blond. The creature's expression twisted woefully before Draco grabbed his hand and turned the corner with him.

Harry yearned for a drink to ease his suddenly tight throat. With a sigh he tucked his softened member into his jeans and zipped himself up. Strong fingers ran through his hair and he let the hand drop to his side, breathing out deeply.

'What had Dobby seen on Draco's face that caused him to react that way?'

He fought the feeling of guilt that suddenly hung over his head like a dark cloud. This is what he wanted-- to push the man away. He needed his freedom.

Tales of happily-ever-afters were for fools, and he had proven long ago that he didn't need those silly fairy tales. He didn't need to dress up physical relief in the false trapping of love or commitment.

The brunet sighed. The Dursely's had served their purpose. Now to get them out of his life again...

X x x X x x X

If any tears darkened the silver-grey of the Malfoy heir's eyes, no one knew about them. Waving away Dobby's concerns, he let go of his hand and began ascending the stairs that led to his room, Dobby still following him faithfully.

'Keep it together,' Draco thought to himself as he slowly climbed. He was relieved to see the door to his bedroom, and opened it quickly and attempting to close it behind him.

"Master Draco, Dobby is so sorry!" the elf cried, large, bulgy eyes glassy with tears and long spindly fingers holding the door open.

"No, Dobby. It's not your fault, and don't go punish yourself either," he ordered, gently removing the elf's fingers from the door and closing it firmly in the elf's concerned face. He made his way to bed, falling upon it with his arms spread out and pressing his right cheek deep into the mattress.

The image of his wedding ring grew blurry as the diamonds lost detail and became white splashes of colour against the silver of the band. He breathed deeply through his nose, but it didn't stop the tears from leaking down his cheeks and pooling on the covers. He clenched his lids closed tightly, willing himself to sleep, to forget what he had seen, but it was impossible to ask that of himself.

What had happened to that sweet boy he'd met at Madame Malkin's all those years ago? The wide eyed boy who had returned his smile so shyly? The boy who was less reserved? The boy who existed before sixth year at Hogwarts? Why couldn't Draco see that Harry anymore?

He lay motionless in bed, heard his mother at the door but refused to answer. He knew the wards he'd decided to erect would hold up, so he didn't worry and soon her voice grew softer and softer as she called for him. It wasn't long before nothing save the sound of his own breathing could be heard, but the silence only lasted a moment before it was broken by the slight '_creak_' of the door opening.

"Didn't your parents teach that you need permission before entering someone's quarters?" Draco muttered loud enough for the intruder to hear.

"I seem to remember you exercise no such censure with my bedroom, so I figured I'd return the favour," a man replied in a slow drawl.

Draco lifted his head in surprise and smiled at the tall figure standing in the doorway.

"There was never a reason to knock. It wasn't as if there was a possibility I'd find you flagrante delicto," he muttered.

"Impudent brat," Severus Snape countered, lowering himself onto the bed by Draco.

"I thought you grew out of this? Barricading yourself in your room… hiding away," Severus asked without failing to take note of the blond's red rimmed eyes.

"Mother sent for you. That was faster than I expected," Draco commented dryly.

"I was already here. It's bad enough that she drags me away from my potion making to attend this wretched affair, but now I have to serve as a nursemaid," the Potions Master complained.

"You could have declined," Draco shot back at him.

Severus eyebrows rose in disbelief and Draco had to smile knowing once his mother got started, the older man had no choice but acquiesce to the demands she dressed up in 'pleases and thankyous'.

"I could have, but this is your bonding celebration and one of the instances when one must play the role of the caring godfather however much one detests the sentimentality of it all." The words were sarcastic, but Draco knew his godfather loved him but was never one to say it with words.

"So what is so serious that it has you hiding away in your room?" The dark haired man asked, observing the prostrate form on top the bed.

"I found Potter in Father's office cavorting with the help," Draco spoke slowly and softly, trying to maintain an even tone.

"That is quite disturbing."

Draco cast a look of derision toward his godfather for stating the obvious, but Severus wasn't finished.

"I'd heard about his paternity issues, but never imagined his roaming hands extended into other species as well. House elves you say?" The jest delivered so seriously from the dour looking man made Draco let out an involuntary laugh.

"No, not the house elves. Although at this rate I think it's pretty much all that's left," Draco said softly. "He's probably curbed his baser urges to avoid Granger's wrath. You know, her little campaign and all..." he trailed off.

He remained lying on the bed, twisting the coverlet with his fingers and when he spoke again it was more to himself than to Severus. "I don't know why it's so hard. He's not a bad person, but he's the worst husband."

"Oh, you foolish boy- you gave your heart to this worthless braggart," Severus groaned. "I warned you, Draco. He is just like his father--more brawn than brains and full of himself."

"But his father loved his mother. Everyone says so. They say they never saw a man more devoted to his spouse," Draco argued.

"As much as I loathe admitting it, James Potter was in love with Lily. Deeply so, but you can't set expectations about a person based on their ancestry. There is no devotion in him; the boy has moved through the beds of many of the students at Hogwarts, Draco. Even I was well aware of that. Harry Potter is not James and it is very foolish to have placed so much power over you in his hands."

Draco couldn't deny it, so he didn't try.

"So this is your plan, to lay about pouting?" Snape asked.

"No." The denial was confirmed with a negative shake of his blond head.

Snape was more than a little concerned, remembering very clearly the small tow-headed child rant about the mysterious boy with eyes the colour of mother's favourite bauble.

"So what are you going to do?" Snape prodded again, needing to see his godson moved into action.

Draco, now on his feet, paced the perimeter around his bed. Severus watched him walk back and forth, and just when he was about to command him to stop, he did so himself. He sat next to Severus and watched the ring as he twirled it, stones appearing and disappearing round his finger.

"I know what I'm going to do," Draco informed him softly.

"Good, but let me ask you this. Do you still want him after all this is over?"

Snape pursed his lips when no response came and felt the weight of Draco's head on his shoulder as the younger man leaned against him.

X x xx X x x X

"Whoa! I didn't think it was actually possible, but Draco has too much money!" Mark exclaimed.

"I feel underdressed," murmured Hailie from beside him, self-consciously fingering the edges of her robes.

"You look fine," Audrey assured her, having thrown on the first robes she found that were clean herself.

"Ok, act natural and we'll find Harry and stick to him. I'm sure he's dressed more casually than anyone else here," Ryan commented.

"Yeah, the captain will be dressed a hell of a lot less stuffy than these people," Mark agreed.

"Ok, Mark, keep your elbows in and don't walk too close to anything," Audrey warned as they began to manoeuvre around the other guests and occasional expensive looking artefacts against the walls.

"Hey, what am I? A little kid?" Mark protested. "I know how to walk."

"Fine, but if you break something, I'm not lending you any money," she retorted.

"Yes you would." Mark tilted his head sideways, pouting at her.

"Shut up." She pushed his head back to its former position, having spied Harry behind him in the distance. "There's the captain."

"Harry!" Hailie called him over with a wave.

The team was taken back by his appearance. He was dressed _much_ more casually than they would have expected. He didn't seem the in-control Quidditch captain they were all used to.

"Oh, hi," Harry greeted lamely as his teammates approached.

"Where's Draco?" Mark asked, looking behind the taller figure for the blond.

A closed expression came over Harry's face. "I don't know. I have something to do. I'll see you guys later," he said quickly, not pausing for a response.

Oliver watched him leave, dreading the reason for his behaviour. He looked at Will and knew that he was thinking the same thing. They needed to find Draco.

X x x X x x X

Harry moved away from his teammates, hoping to avoid any questions he wasn't comfortable answering. He had to get the Dursely's back to Privet Drive and head back home...

He made his way into the room where he had left them, surprised to find no sign of any other guests, but, more importantly, no annoying relatives.

"Damn, where are they?"

He was sure they wouldn't leave the safety of the corner and it wasn't likely they would have gone exploring.

"I took them home, Harry," Hermione announced, appearing at the doorway behind him, causing him to start. "I figured you weren't in need of their services anymore."

She steeped into the room, closely followed by Ron, who looked sympathetically at Harry but said nothing.

Harry didn't reply, but cringed at the look of censure on her face; she seemed like she was straining to hold in her temper.

"Why are you doing this, Harry? I have never seem anyone more smitten than Draco in that court room, and here you are on the brink of something great and you ruin it! Dobby told me what you did. How could you?" she demanded.

"So now you're using the house elves as informants to pry into my private life? And just what could he have told you, Hermione?" he answered, angry that her meddling was reaching so far.

"I wasn't snooping, if that's what you're thinking. The poor thing was inconsolable in the corner of the foyer--I went to help him and then he began crying that he had hurt the first wizard to see him as a person. Do you know who he was talking about? Draco. He told me that when Draco was four he heard Dobby telling another house elf that he yearned for freedom and do you know what Draco did?" Hermione asked, poking Harry in the chest.

"When Dobby went to wake him up for breakfast the next morning, he gave him a present, Harry. He gave him his dress robes. Draco told him that he was going to miss him lots but that he knew Dobby wanted to be free." Hermione peered up at him with fire in her brown eyes, making sure he truly understood.

"You can tell the character of a man by how he treats those that others deem beneath him, and by this fact alone, Draco has proven to be a good person. Enough so that this house elf is crying and feels responsible for leading him straight to you and blatant proof of your unfaithfulness. I can't believe you, Harry Potter! What's happened to you?" Her look of anger faded and the look of disappointment she gave Harry made him feel like scum.

"This isn't a real marriage, Hermione. I never asked for this and the vows I took--by force, I'll remind you--are not worth much to me," he replied softly.

Her shoulders dropped in defeat. "I can see that."

And with one last sad look over her shoulder, she left.

"Hermione!" Ron called after her.

"I'll see you at home" was her only response and she ignored the rest of his calls.

The tall, lanky red head felt torn between going after his wife and staying to comforting his best friend.

He choose the latter, understanding his wife's fierce objection to what Harry had done, but at the same time he held no love for Draco Malfoy and couldn't blame Harry much. He knew Harry had been forced into these circumstances and hated, above all else, being controlled by anyone.

"She just said that because he freed a house elf, mate. He's virtually an angel in her eyes after that," Ron tried to joke but Harry didn't laugh.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" Seamus asked, stepping into the room, having just overheard the former Gryffindor as he passed at the door.

"Nothing," mumbled Harry, upset at the turn of events

"You look like hell, Harry. You're not supposed to look this defeated until years down the road," Seamus teased, nudging him in the side with his elbow.

"Guess I'm just lucky," Harry said wearily, rubbing his temple.

"You want to get out of here for a bit?" Seamus offered, growing concerned with Harry's demeanour. He remembered how his former classmate had been very spirited and full of life at Hogwarts, and now he seemed drained somehow.

Harry thought about it a moment, then answered, "You know what? I do. Let's get out of here."

"But the celebrations not over, Harry--" Ron began, the pesky manners his mother had beat into him uncharacteristically rearing their ugly head.

"Ron, I don't care. You can stay in my place if you like," Harry informed him and then urged Seamus towards the door. "C'mon, let's go. Now."

The Irishman looked quizzically back at Ron, but bade him farewell when Harry insistently pulled on his hand.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered, staring at the place where they Disapparated.

X x x X x x X

"Thank you, Sev," Draco thanked the man as he left his bedroom, shutting the door behind him only to walk into a mountain of muscle.

"Draco," the deep voice greeted urgently.

"Will?" He looked up the expanse of musculature and identified the Quidditch player.

"I'm sorry? Are you okay?" the other man apologised

"Of course he isn't. You nearly plastered him against the door," commented Oliver Wood, who Draco had not initially noticed behind the larger man.

"How are you?" Will asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"We didn't see you and your mother seemed concerned," Will explained.

"I'm fine," Draco waved away. "I move out of sight of the fawning relatives for one moment and my mother's in near vapours."

"Draco!" he turned towards the voice calling his name amused to see Blaise hurrying to his side.

"You too?" he looked from Will to Oliver to Blaise, sighing. "I'm fine, really. Thanks for your interest, but my mother has a flair for the dramatic."

Blaise's eyes bore into his own and Draco knew he was not convinced but that he would hold his tongue in front of the others.

"Let's go downstairs; this is a party, is it not?" Draco asked, motioning down the hall towards the stair case.

Oliver walked beside him, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "Do you have any fire whiskey?"

"I don't think my mother made such accommodations, but I think there may be port," Draco replied.

The remaining two men looked at one another briefly and then, as if Blaise did not find Will to be much of a threat, he turned on his heel and followed the older man with too friendly hands.

X x x X x x X

"Your breakfast, Sir."

The way the elf said 'Sir' was as close to insolent as Harry imagined a house elf could get.

He served him his usual order of eggs, bacon and the customary concoction of vegetable juice he was fond of. Harry grabbed the morning edition of the Prophet, eyes widening as he saw a picture of himself in full Quidditch regalia under the title "Harry Potter's Sudden Marriage Doomed to Failure?"

He scanned the words, throwing back his drink quickly and using his spoon to move the eggs back and forth while he read.

Harry Potter's Sudden Marriage Doomed to Failure?

Article by: Daniel Little

As our readers, you are well aware of the shocking petition of paternity suits against famed Quidditch player Harry Potter and the many others that followed. Last weekend, Mr Potter was surprisingly married to former schoolmate Draco Malfoy. There are rumours of the less than willingness of the groom to enter the state of matrimony, but the Ministry and officials who performed the bonding are choosing not to comment. What's more, it is believed that there is an enchantment in place to keep anyone who knows more information that we've been provided to keep his or her silence. After the events of last night, this reporter suspects there is some truth to this rumour.

Last evening Mr and Mrs Lucius Malfoy hosted a celebration in honour of the recent bonding of their son. The affair was said to be beautifully done in the most elegant of ways as one would expect from the prestigious Malfoy family. What came as a surprise, however, was the behaviour of the wedded couple. Reliable sources report that they observed the couple get into a spat when Potter introduced his Muggle family to Draco.

My source, someone who assures that she has nothing against Muggles in general, was highly disturbed with the manners of these guests, who insulted all wizard and witches alike by calling them 'freaks.' After this unpleasant encounter, the couple was not seen together in the same room for the rest evening. Indeed, Harry Potter left the celebrations much earlier than customary, notably without his spouse and was seen at a Muggle nightclub with some unidentified companions. Meanwhile, Mr Malfoy-Potter remained at his parent's home, but by no means was he abandoned, as he was seen in the company of several handsome gentlemen, from Blaise Zabini, the childhood friend who most expected him to marry, to a strapping Quidditch player he lovingly nicknamed Will.

It seems as if this union is doomed from the start and this reporter wonders when Draco Malfoy-Potter's petition will appear at the Ministry accompanying the paternity ones.

After he finished reading the article over again, he called for Dobby--_that _is_ what Hermione called him, right ?--_one question floating in his mind. So Draco had spent the night being wooed and chatted up by "several handsome gentlemen," did he?

"That was quick," he muttered as Dobby appeared nervously wringing his tiny hands. "Where's Draco?"

"Master Draco did not come back to this residence. Dobby does not know where Master is."

"What?" Harry asked. "Where would he go, Dobby?"

"Home with his Mr Malfoy and Mrs Malfoy," he answered, shrugging, and then raised Harry's hackles with his next comment. "Or maybe Mr Zabini's house; they are always together."

"Serves you right you infidel" Dobby muttered walking away

"What?" Harry asked not quite hearing the mumbled words.

"Nothing Sir, I'm going to do the laundry Sir" Dobby did a jerky bow and disappeared with a crack.

Harry told himself he didn't care, but couldn't forget the words of the article. Had people really expected Draco to marry Blaise? Then why did he marry him?

"_Why do you care_?" he reminded himself.

"_I__don't. I just don't like sharing my toys, at least not when they're new_," he reassured himself.

He was working himself into a mood. It must have been the lack of release; he had met no one at the club that had caught his attention. They're skin was not smooth enough, their smell not intoxicating to his senses, the bodies not the lean sexiness he was drawn to. Maybe a morning wank would release some of that pent up emotion that held his body so tensely...

Hurrying into the bathroom, he turned on the spigot and stood under the steady rush of water, taking himself in hand. Not intending to romance himself, he got straight to business, but as pleasurable as the motions were, his member did not react.

"I must have drank more than I thought," he wondered out loud, never having experienced a time when his cock was not ready for action. He shrugged it off and moved out of the stall to towel himself off.

X x x X x x X

Pale arms stretched out of the covers, sleep flushed cheeks appeared and the relaxed face could be seen. Eyes still closed, Draco commanded sleepily, "Don't watch me sleep, you pervert."

"I like to watch you sleep," Blaise replied, taking the opportunity to gaze at his friend with tenderness unobserved.

"I know, I know, I look like an angel. You're too odd, Blaise." Draco finally opened his eyes and smiled up at him.

"Thanks for letting me stay here."

"What was I going to say? 'No?' You know this is your room." Blaise rolled his eyes, brushing off his thanks.

Draco suddenly sat up, the shoulder of his borrowed silk pyjamas slipping slightly, giggling to himself as he remembering the conversation with his godfather.

"_This is guaranteed to make Potter unable to perform," Severus had assured him._

"_You're sure it's not permanent, right?" Draco asked, concerned. _

"_I'm a potions master, boy. I know what I'm doing," the man had replied, annoyed at his godson's doubt._

"_Good. Thank you. I know you must have stayed up all night brewing this."_

"_That's fine, Draco." Severus nodded. "But what is making him impotent going to accomplish?" _

"_This marriage can't grow if he keeps substituting sex for emotional intimacy. He needs to realise that if we hope to have a real marriage," Draco explained. _

"_You actually have a sensible plan. Draco. It's good to see this infatuation hasn't dimmed you any, and in any case it should be interesting to see his breakdown at the sight of his own inadequacy." Severus had smiled wickedly. _

"Do you think he drank it already?" Blaise asked, interrupting his memory.

"Yes. Dobby is nothing but reliable, and by now the potion is probably hidden in his vegetable concoction and well within his system," Draco assured him, throwing himself back on the pillows with childish enthusiasm.


	13. Chapter 13

Author: chibidraco (cdraco)

Beta: Noscrubs12345

A/N: I know its been a long time, hopefully this chapter makes up for it!

Read/Review/Complain

Let me know what you thought

* * *

His mobile rang insistently all morning. After Harry had taken a shower, it seemed everyone he knew wanted to talk to him. No one said anything outright about his marriage; some didn't even mention it at all. They had all asked how he was doing, though, and if he was feeling alright, perfectly aware of the detestable article in the paper that morning.

Only Hermione had been brave enough--or intrusive enough really--to ask about his and Draco's situation.

"So, how are you and your _husband _this morning?" she asked in a falsely cheery voice when she rang him.

"Just fine," he replied tersely.

"Hmm," she hummed doubtfully but said nothing more on the subject. "Ron says you have to come to the Burrow for tea today. Molly insisted that you come, considering she barely saw you yesterday."

"I don't want to go, Hermione," Harry protested with a groan, running a hand through his hair.

"That's fine, but you know Molly won't take no for an answer," she told him and they hung up not too long after.

He was on a the phone with Seamus, talking about having a few drinks together before deciding on an answer to Hermione's sudden dinner invitation, when he heard his name being called from the direction of the living room and what could only have been the Floo.

"Harry? Harry, dear?" a high pitched voice sing-songed from the vicinity of the front room.

Green eyes rolled heavenward and Harry puffed his cheeks out before expelling an exasperated breath.

"I'll call you back, Seamus," he said quickly, angrily snapping the mobile shut, and drug his feet into the living room.

Molly Weasley's round face smiled up at him lovingly from the fireplace.

"Good morning, dear. You look a little worse for the wear," she commented, face and voice full of concern.

"Morning, Molly. I'm fine, thanks, just a little tired," Harry reassured her, not, sure he could deal with her coddling at the moment.

"The whole family is getting together for lunch today at around half-past two, Harry. You don't have to bring anything except you and your new husband."

"Molly, I'm sorry, I can't. I have something I need to do."

"Oh, but I barely got to see you yesterday! And you haven't been to visit in almost two months, Harry. You have to be there," Molly chastised with a decisive nod.

"Okay, okay! We'll be there," Harry caved, not strong enough to say no to the imploring look on the woman's face. She had always made sure that Harry felt at home in their home and that he belonged, so he how could he possibly refuse without feeling like an arse?

"Great!" Molly smiled wide. "See you _both_about two-thirty then, dear. Oh, hello, Draco," she called and Harry stared at her, confused, for a moment before following her gaze and turning to find Draco entering the room.

"Good morning, Mrs Weasley," Draco replied after he recovered from the surprise of seeing the woman's head in the fireplace.

"Well, I'll have to run if I expect to have everything ready by the time you arrive," Molly said, and after both men had said their goodbyes, the flames died down and she was gone.

X x x X x x X

"_Merlin,__this is a lot of Weasleys!_" Draco thought to himself, carefully looking around for any available exits in case he needed to make a quick and subtle escape. He couldn't find any, though, that seemed free of the red headed, freckled members of the prolific family.

Harry hadn't said much since his return to their flat that morning; having stormed out to get a bit of fresh air and to "think".

The Weasley residence was a small house that seemed it would have fit almost completely into Malfoy Manor's cavernous foyer. To Draco, it felt odd to see such a difference in the way Weasley had been raised and his own childhood. It wasn't necessarily unpleasant, just odd.

"So, Malfoy," one of the twins said casually, making room for himself on the couch beside Draco.

"Weasley." Draco inclined his head towards Ron's older brother in greeting.

"Forge," came the reply, carried with a large, mischievous smile.

"Would you like a sweet?" he asked, taking something from his pocket and offering the brightly wrapped confection to the blond.

Draco accepted the candy but tucked it neatly into the front pocket of his own trousers.

"You're not going to try it?" the other twin asked, appearing on Draco's other side and tilting his head inquiringly.

"No, I plan to give it to someone and see if anything interesting happens," he said with a smirk.

"Wily Slytherin," Fred replied with a smile that matched his brother's face. "If you decide to try it here, I suggest our brother Percy. He loves surprises."

Draco looked in the direction of the sibling in question and made a quick note of his the stiff posture and self important expression. He seemed so prim and proper, the opposite of his rather rambunctious and loud family.

"I bet he does," Draco murmured.

"Are you boys bothering, Draco?" Molly asked, appearing in a flurry from kitchen.

"Of course not, Mum," the twins said in perfect unison and Draco couldn't help but smile at their antics.

"If you say so...Now, be dears and please go de-gnome the garden so we can set up for lunch," she instructed them, wiping her hands on her apron.

"If we have too. Come on, Malfoy," George said, standing and extending a hand to Draco.

"What do you think you're doing?" Molly asked, hands taking their customary place on her ample hips.

"Malfoy's part of the family now, Mum,--" Fred began.

"--and that means that he can participate in _all_our family activities," George stressed.

Soon enough, the younger Weasleys were all gathered outside the Burrow, readying themselves for the de-gnoming.

Draco watched bemused as he learned exactly what the process entailed. It wasn't long before the air was full of colourful expletives from both parties as gnomes were hexed, thrown through the air and bit back.

At one point, a gnome escaped from Ron's grip after biting him and made its way towards Draco, tiny arms outstretched and teeth bared. Draco didn't waste any time in bringing out his wand and stunning it.

"Good aim!" one of the twins cried and was quick to swoop in and grab it by its ankles, swinging it around and building up speed before throwing releasing it over the hedge.

It was the most interesting afternoon of his life, he decided, stunning the creatures while the twins would toss them away from the garden. All the while watching Harry covertly, Draco was smiling openly with Ron and Hermione and tossing gnomes of his own over the hedge.

"Good job, Malfoy," George said and patted him on the back. "Not bad for your first time."

Draco shrugged. "I didn't know that a garden had to be de-gnomed."

"Your mum probably has the house elves do it," the Weasley twin replied nonchalantly.

"I guess so," Draco agreed.

"Draco!" came the enthusiastic greeting before he was wrapped in a bear hug and lifted off the ground by the enthusiastic embrace.

"Hello to you too, Wood. Mind letting me down?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow over his shoulder.

"Sure," Oliver replied with a last squeeze and sat him back on his feet.

"Hey you two," he greeted the twins with a wave.

"Oliver! You actually showed up?" Fred asked, feigning shock.

"Of course I did, you prat," Oliver replied, hitting him on the shoulder. "Why wouldn't I have?"

"I don't know... Maybe because you never wrote? You never called?" George pretended to wail dramatically.

Draco rolled his eyes at the twins and half-listened to them tease Oliver about not keeping in touch. As they caught up, he let his gaze wander and was surprised to see the third eldest Weasley casting a longing look at the trio next to him.

Draco looked at Percy and then the men to his side, and seeing that two of the men were his brothers, it wasn't hard to figure out who it was that swapped his pompous expression for this softer, more appealing one.

Oliver was animated and slapping his hands together for emphasis as he explained his decision to leave his old Quidditch team when Harry recruited him. Draco smiled. He could see what Percy would find attractive in the man. He was handsome, a Quidditch player, and Draco grudgingly admitted he would have had a charm about him if he wasn't such a notorious flirt.

He stopped studying Oliver when he felt eyes on him. He looked to the side and grey eyes locked with emerald. Harry was standing next to his friends by the hedge, but was facing him and looking at him with a serious expression. Draco faced him squarely; he didn't know why the Gryffindor looked so angry, but he had no reason to avert his gaze like he was intimidated by him. Their stare was broken when Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder and shook him slightly, drawing the brunet's attention to him. With Harry otherwise occupied, Draco excused himself to get out of the sun a little and headed into the empty house now that everyone was outside.

With the drink Molly had offered him in hand, he walked aimlessly around the small house, glancing at knick-knacks and pictures of redheaded children waving him as he passed by their frames. Turning a corner into a hallway, he was shocked to feel himself pushed into the wall, drink sloshing slightly over the rim of his glass.

He was turned around and pushed against the wall once again. His vision was filled with Harry's face before the brunet leaned down and captured his lips with his own. The brunet's strong hands wandered over him, undoing the buttons of his shirt and pulling the rich fabric free from his trousers. Harry dropped kisses on his newly revealed skin, and Draco was sure the nips he took of his skin would darken with colour and leave bruises.

Draco struggled to keep himself from spilling the drink as Harry's kiss made his knees almost buckle. Harry, on his part, was starting to panic. He felt all the tell-tale signs of arousal; he should have been harder than he'd ever been. But while the desire was there, the ability was not. He didn't feel the familiar sensation of his cock growing in preparation.

Draco's flushed face looked up at him and those silver eyes seemed to bore into him.

"What's wrong, Potter?" he asked, trailing his tongue along his kiss swollen lips.

Harry swallowed nervously, alarm growing, but he couldn't let on that something was wrong. Not to Draco. Not right now, when he was assuring his place in this sham of a relationship.

"I just decided that I'm not in the mood for a blond tonight. Maybe Seamus can suggest something," he said callously, pulling the edges of Draco shirt back together and patted him dismissively.

Draco warily fell back against the wall when Harry left. Glancing at the liquid in his glass, he wished it was a little stronger than the butterbeer Molly had served him.

Even though Harry's words carried little weight considering his small "condition," it still made his heart twist to think of what Harry could be attempting with someone else.

X x x X x x X

Harry hurried from the corridor, but before he could rejoin Ron and Hermione outside, he was stopped by Mrs Weasley.

"Can you help me in the kitchen for a moment, Harry?" she asked him.

"Sure," he replied, following her into the small kitchen and taking a seat at the worn table where he had partaken in various meals with this family over the years. Molly simply gathered two cups and set a weathered, slightly chipped porcelain teapot in front of him that had seen too many years of use.

Everything in their house was like that. Even after Harry had offered to pay for room and board during his stays there, Molly and Arthur had been aghast at his suggestion, insisting that his presence was all they required. Throughout the years, as the twins opened their joke shop and began to give their parents an allowance, only then had they accepted Harry's contribution.

He had always wondered about that.

"Molly?" he asked, stirring his sugar after she had poured his tea.

"Yes, dear?"

"Why didn't you accept my help before?" he asked.

"Before what, Harry?" Molly asked, genuinely confused.

"When I offered to help out around here, you didn't let me. At least not until the twins did."

"Because you wanted to pay for the food you ate, the things you used, but this was always a home for you, Harry. You didn't owe us a thing for sleeping in a bed that was yours and spending time with your family," she said firmly.

"Afterwards, when the boys began that little 'shop,'" she said a little ruefully, "and they wanted to give us a little help and you offered again, it was different. It was just family helping each other out."

Harry nodded, accepting her soothing caress on his shoulder.

"Now, I have never tried to replace your mother, dear, but I must confess that I you've been like another child to me and I'm a little concerned about these allegations from the Ministry," she said sternly, squeezing the same shoulder she had been caressing a only moment before.

Harry was a little taken aback by the sudden change in her demeanour.

"Start at the beginning, Harry," she urged, giving his shoulder another firm squeeze.

He didn't know what to say to that. What was he supposed to give her? A list of the people he'd been with?

"There's nothing to say," he hedged.

She looked at him expectantly; he could feel her gaze on him. To avoid having to answer anything for the moment, he kept sipping his tea, not removing the cup from the vicinity of his lips. Just when he thought she would sense his unease and change the subject, she spoke.

"Harry, dear, I know you haven't been exactly chaste."

"Mrs Weasley!" Harry said, face reddening.

"Harry, don't be embarrassed. I'm no stranger to things of this nature. You don't get seven children if you don't have knowledge about a little something." She smiled.

"I remember that Arthur would do the most wonderful thing with–"

Harry uncovered his face with the open hand. "Please don't finish that thought--ever. I'll tell you everything you want to know just...don't... let's not speak of that." He waved in her direction. "Ever again."

"I don't mean to tease you, Harry, but understand there is nothing you could tell me that is likely to embarrass me," she asked again, her teasing smile fading and satisfied that he would tell her now.

"What do you want to know?" he asked, finally setting down his tea.

"Well, to begin with: could it be true?" she asked cautiously.

"If you're asking if I slept with those people, then yes. I couldn't tell you half of their names, and may not even remember their faces but I probably have been...involvedwith them in some way," he answered, looking down at the table.

"Okay," she said slowly, no censure in her voice. "Is it possible then that the children are yours?"

"No," he answered resolutely. "I always used protection charms."

"Could it be that you might have drunk too much or maybe weren't thinking clearly?"

"Molly, I'm not a saint but I'm a little more responsible than that." And he added to himself he hated losing control and wouldn't drink to the point he forgot who he was.

"Whatever happens, remember that we will support you," she reassured him.

"I know. It's just the Ministry's being unreasonable," he answered softly. He hated to worry her and she had that look on her face that said she was.

"It was a little archaic, I admit, to force you to bond but the fact remains, young man, that you are well and bonded." She drew a folded, well worn copy of the Daily Prophet out of her robe pocket and continued, "And this should not be the actions of a married man, Harry."

It was the same picture of him and Seamus dancing closely with men he couldn't remember seeing. Picture Harry's hand was suspiciously missing from where it was wrapped around the front of the other mans waist. It was with reluctance that he raised his eyes to meet hers.

"It's not a real commitment, Molly. It's a farce," he explained, covering the image with his hand, as if hiding it away would cause her to forget what she had seen.

"Harry, the documents at the Ministry would say otherwise. I know the bonding was unexpected and you didn't want it but the commitment is very much real."

"It's the same issue, Molly: the Ministry trying to trample on my rights to live my life the way I want too. They said I was a bad example and then secretly held an auction where they sold me off to the person who paid them the most. And of course Malfoy always had more money than he knew what to do with and he decided to buy me like a prize horse!"

"The beginning is a tad rocky, I must admit, but for all purposes you are married now."

"Not by my own will," Harry insisted.

"Bonding is a very important thing and not to be cast away so easily. Please give it a chance, Harry. Who knows? You may be happy."

"He_bought_ me, Molly. How happy could I be?" Harry scoffed.

"Just give it a chance, Harry. For me?" she asked and waited for an answer while she poured herself another cup.

Molly was not blind and she had seen the way Draco looked at Harry and it was obvious the boy was in love. If the way that Harry looked back at him was any indication, he wasn't half as adverse to the idea as he claimed he was.

"I'll think about it, Molly," he gave in just a bit, looking into her eyes.

Once she had hoped that Harry would have ended up with Ginny, but she had seen that what her daughter felt for him was only infatuation. Draco, on the other hand seemed a good match for him. There was a passion that burned between them and the distance they maintained this morning did nothing to tamper it.

Now that Harry's marriage was somewhat on the road to something, she could branch out and see to Ginny. There was the young man she kept talking about, the one Percy's age that worked at the Ministry as an Unspeakable. He was the youngest person to get the position, if she remembered Ginny's ramblings correctly. What was his name Tim? No, Tom. It was definitely Tom. Tom Riddle. He seemed charming.

X x x x X x x X

"So how do you like the Weasley family?" Oliver casually asked Draco when the blond rejoined the party.

Having finished lunch, everyone was gathered in the sitting room to have a drink and mingle.

"They're pleasant enough in small doses. Although the one that works with dragons seemed to think I would be as interested as he is in the creatures because of my name."

"Oh," Oliver groaned sympathetically. "Tell me he didn't start on the mating habits of the Norwegian Ridgeback, did he?"

"No, he didn't say anything about their intimate nature." Draco grimaced at the possibility. "The older brother-- the one with the earring--joined the conversation and changed the subject," Draco continued, remembering his gratefulness in the change of topic.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Fred and George invited me. We haven't seen each other in a long time and they thought we might catch up since the whole family is together."

Draco could tell he was being stared at again. A quick look in Harry's direction revealed that it wasn't the brunet like he had thought, but Percy Weasley.

"Oliver?" Draco asked suddenly, interrupting the explanation the Quidditch player was giving.

"Yes?"

"Did the Weasley number three see anyone in Hogwarts?"

"Number three?" Oliver asked, bemused at the odd question.

"Third in line, the third born..," Draco prompted impatiently.

"You mean Percy?" Oliver asked, beginning to understand.

"Yes," Draco answered impatiently, "him. Was he involved with anyone?"

Oliver glanced over to find Percy just as Draco hoped he would and their eyes caught. The blond was amused to see red spread all over the lightly freckled cheeks. Oliver was surprised a little but waved enthusiastically at the redhead.

"Oi, Perce!" he called out and smiled when Percy regained his composure, unfortunately donning his customary serious expression, but not before making a small wave back.

"No, Percy wasn't involved with anyone during school. He didn't seem interested," Oliver mused.

"We shared a room together and whenever I would talk to him about the people I was seeing, he seemed to get real quiet and would always say he had something to do." Oliver shrugged and laughed to himself. "He probably thought that I was wasting my time dating instead of studying for my NEWTs."

'More like he was jealous of your lovers,' Draco thought, mentally rolling his eyes.

Gryffindors were too simple.

"Why are you interested, Draco?" Oliver asked, confused.

Draco shrugged. "Just wondering. He seems kind of lonely over there. Maybe you should go catch up?"

"But I don't want to leave you alone..." Oliver trailed off.

Draco rolled his eyes. "There are at least thirty Weasleys here. How could I possibly find any space to be alone? Now go and give number three this sweet," he said and handed him the small confection Fred had given him earlier. –"Maybe it will improve his disposition."

Draco watched Oliver as he walked towards Percy's side of the crowded front room and smiled in satisfaction when they began to speak but had to hold back a laugh because the third Weasley was so flustered by Oliver's arrival at his side he spilled his drink on the front of Oliver's shirt.

Percy's attempts to dry him with his small napkin seemed futile and Draco smirked as Percy muttered apologies and, finally remembering he was a wizard, cast a drying charm.

He could see Oliver reassuring him that it was okay. Draco couldn't make out what he said, so he was surprised when Oliver led Percy outside.

"So number four... What was it again?" Draco asked, seeking out the twins after about five minutes of watching the doorway and not seeing the pair re-emerge.

"What was what, Malfoy?" Fred answered, already used to Draco's numbering system.

"The sweet you gave me," Draco reminded him.

"If you tried it, you wouldn't have to ask me," Fred said with a smile.

"True," Draco acceded, "but I thought that Weasley number three would like to know."

"And why's that?" George asked, joining the conversation.

"Because Oliver offered him one."

"What?" both twins blanched and asked him in unison. "Where are they?"

"They left that way." Draco pointed and they didn't waste any time and hurried out the door.

Draco watched them leave, a little confused at the entire situation and then looking about the room he realised that Weasley and Wood were not the only people that were missing--Harry was nowhere to be seen either.

X x x x X x

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Harry asked himself, sitting down on the toilet seat. His face disappeared and reappeared from behind his hands as he rubbed hard, trying to remain calm.

He'd never had a problem with his performance. Never. All things considered, his heart was racing, feelings of arousal running rampant and...nothing. Absolutely nothing. As much as he wished to have dragged Draco into the room he had often shared with Ron during the summers, he physically couldn't have. He thought that maybe it was his body's way of telling him he was no longer interested in the blond, so he had escaped the luncheon and joined Seamus at a bar where the dancing and drinking went on regardless of the time of day.

Now he sat here in the loo of this seedy establishment, barely remembering to cast a _Scourgify_ on the top of the seat before sitting down. He had been enjoying some bloke's ministrations, but just like it had done back at the Burrow, he did not respond in the way that mattered.

He cautiously opened the button on his jeans, methodically lowering the zipper and nudging enough of his underwear out of the way to try to wank. The familiar motion of his wrist began, growing frantic at the disinterest in his body's reaction. He added a twist and his touch became almost punishing as the flesh refused to harden and remained limp in his curled hand.

'What am I going to do?'

Well, the first thing would be to get checked, but it'd take a while before he could find someone he could trust to be discrete. In the meantime, he would just stay away from these conquests so the word didn't get out.

"Hey, are we going to do this or not? Are you having a problem?" the question followed the knocking on the stall.

Harry recognised the voice as the man he had left in the backroom.

He braced himself and threw the door open after he adjusted himself. "Nothing's wrong , except you're not half as attractive as the ball and chain, so I think I'm going to go home and enjoy a little more of his company," he said dismissively, shouldering past him.

X x x X x x X

Where did Harry Potter run off to now?

Article by: Daniel Little

**It seems it's becoming a bit of a tradition for young Mr Potter, who leaves family get-togethers early and ends up in Muggle or wizard night clubs, to be spotted cavorting with various men and women. **

**Such was the case this Sunday, where the recently bonded pair was seen arriving at the Weasley residence but were not seen leaving together. Indeed, Mr Potter had already left for the aforementioned club when Mr Malfoy took his leave later, accompanied by Fred and George Weasley. **

**Could Mr Malfoy possibly be seeking to fill the absence of his husband with his pseudo-family members? And to serve his needs for companionship?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author: ****chibidraco**  
Beta: **noscrubs12345**  
From: **thematichp** First Round  
Summary: Harry's a succesful Quidditch player that enjoys a very casual lovelife.When sudden paternity suits arise and accusations are flying,an old fashioned Ministry decides to auction him off in Marriage to the highest bidder. HarryDraco slash AU no Voldie  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all related characters do not belong to me.

Read / Review/ if you must complain

* * *

"Now why did you have to do that, Malfoy?" Fred asked mournfully, grabbing onto his older brother's waist and holding him up as George mirrored his on Percy's other side as they Apparated back to the twins' flat above their joke shop.

"You didn't honestly believe that I would ingest anything that you infamous pranksters gave me did you?" Draco asked them graciously and used his wand to levitate the various boxes off the couch where they meant to lay the unconscious Weasley.

"I don't see the problem with number three confessing himself to Wood. You gave the man an excuse to do something he's probably been yearning to do since Hogwarts." Draco smiled. "What was in that sweet anyway? Veritaserum?"

Fred turned around to face him after he finished arranging Percy's limbs comfortably and George went to grab a blanket for him.

"A little bit of Veritaserum, but mostly it was an inhibition reliever with a dash of an aphrodisiac," he admitted.

"And you were giving that concoction to me why?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Malfoy, you _are_ a newlywed," George answered, smiling widely. "We figured it would be a nice gift."

Grey eyes rolled beneath dark blond lashes. "You didn't seem to think so when your brother took it."

"Because Percy isn't ready for something that strong yet. He's a lightweight," George explained with a shrug.

"And Mum would have killed us if he had done anything 'naughty.'"

"Who knows--maybe this will be the catalyst that will start a romance between Wood and number three," Draco mused.

"He's right, and at least we don't have to tip toe around the subject anymore now that Perce finally confessed," Fred told his twin.

George looked thoughtful then nodded eagerly.

"So is this where you concoct your love and lust potions?" Draco asked surveying, the vials on the surface of a cluttered table and being careful not to touch anything.

"They are more than just silly love potions--" disagreed Fred.

"we create laughter--"

"--and enable mischief making everywhere," Fred finished with a flourish and a grin.

"Do you want to see the work shop?" George offered.

"Why not?" Draco replied, shrugging his shoulders and following them down the stairs into the door of the shop.

After being given the grand tour, he wisely declined the offered Canary Creams and Ton-Tongue Toffees with narrowed eyes.

They shrugged and replaced the sweets back in their respective bins, as if saying 'Can you blame us?'

Draco was impressed by the imagination behind the vast selection of their wares. The store seemed to invite you in and had stands filled to the brim with colourful sweets labelled for the "Adventurous," "Risk Takers," and-- most comical of them all--"Playing It Safe" with a bright yellow chicken hiding behind the word safe.

Draco was pleased to see his own favourite sweet, Blood Pops, tucked neatly away in the "Adventurous" bins.

'There is so much potential here,' Draco decided as he slipped the wrapper off the lollipop and brought it to his lips. It looked like they looked like they were running out of space, with their "orders" boxes filled to the brim and even more merchandise that was not kept in the front of the store for lack of space.

"It's a bit of a mess," George shrugged, noticing the blond's interest.

"We need more space," Fred admitted.

"Do you have any plans to expand your business? Maybe open a second shop somewhere?"

"That would take money, Malfoy, and we're not quite there yet," Fred answered simply and crossed his arms.

"What if I gave you the funds to do so?" Draco asked, picking out another Blood Pop.

"We don't take money from family," George replied.

"Or hand outs," Fred agreed.

"I'm not talking about a handout. I'm talking about investing in your venture and making sure that all of us are amply compensated. A new facility, maybe another employee or two and the eventual opening of another store," Draco corrected, secretly touched that they considered him part of the family already.

Fred held up a finger and motioned George to follow him into the far corner, where they turned their backs to him and whispered to one another.

Draco unwrapped his treat and savoured the tart taste of artificial blood; he had never understood why he loved these things. Maybe it was the shocked reactions he got from people that saw him enjoy them.

"Okay, Malfoy. We agree," they both announced, appearing suddenly in front of him with hands extended.

He didn't answer because his mouth was full but he extended both of his hands to shake theirs.

"Now you owe me fourteen sickles for those lollipops, you vampire," Fred teased, extending his hand to Draco.

Draco just smiled.

X x x X x x X

Harry resisted the urge to tug on the upturned collar of his long frock coat. After Apparating from his flat, he had made a couple of random stops all over the countryside and in different towns in the attempt to shake off anyone that might have been following him.

The wig he wore was itching something fierce but he didn't attempt to scratch it in fear of dislodging the shaggy dirty blond strands that clashed horribly with his dark eyebrows. His glasses were exchanged for a pair of sunglasses and a bowler hat completed his disguise.

He hastened his steps, glancing unnecessarily at the worn parchment in his hand, having memorised the directions the evening before. Harry made his way down the unfamiliar streets, trying to find his desired destination as quickly as possible and growing apprehensive to being exposed to the bright sunlight for fear of being recognised.

"Get it together, Potter," he muttered to himself. "No one knows you here. It's a Muggle community in bloody Wales, miles away from the nearest Wizarding village. Nothing to fear."

Regardless of his reassurances to himself, he was never happier to see a place before. The two story white building was quaint, with red, slightly crooked letters down the side that identified it as the 1789 numbered building he searched for.

Blessedly, the waiting room only contained one other person, an older man who seemed to be dozing with his head on his chest and didn't turn to look when Harry entered, for which Harry was grateful.

"Can I help you, sir?" a nurse asked after she had slid her frosted glass window open.

"I'm Shunpike. Stan Shunpike. I have an appointment with Doctor Stern," Harry introduced himself, proud at not stumbling on his alias.

"Hmm, let me see," she replied glancing at her appointment book. "Oh, yes here you are at 12:30. You're early," she commented, smiling up at him.

"Yeah, I didn't want to be late."

"If you can fill these out for me, please," she said and handed him a long sheet to fill out. "Please make sure you answer all the questions to the best of your ability the doctor will be with you soon."

Harry nodded and took a seat on the opposite side of the room, away from the man sleeping in the corner.

Name, Sex, and Age. Those were easy, but Reason for Visit? Did he really want to write down that he hadn't been able to gain, let alone maintain, an erection? Deciding he didn't need to see it in writing on top of everything else, he scribbled "Personal issue."

X x x x x X

Dr Stern was an all right fellow, kind of portly, but very polite and an all around nice guy. But at that moment, Harry wanted to choke the life out of him.

"What exactly is the personal issue, Mr Shunpike?" Dr Stern inquired.

"I'm having an issue with my... you know," Harry motioned vaguely towards his lap.

"Excuse me?" the doctor asked, confused.

"When I was being intimate... it didn't…" Harry trailed off, hoping the man would catch on.

"I'm sorry. I don't quite understand what you're trying to say," Dr Stern apologised with a kind smile.

Maybe it was a bad idea to come to a small town with a general practitioner who seemed naive and a little wet behind the ears.

Throwing all caution to the wind in light of his impatience and frustration, Harry decided to explain it simply.

"My dick is not working."

"You're not able to urinate?" Dr Stern tried to clarify.

"No. As in, it's not participating in the act of fucking," Harry dead panned.

"Oh. Oh! Okay," Dr Stern breathed out. "Let's see what we can d-d-deduce, okay?"

Harry rolled his eyes but held out his arm so that he could draw blood.

Hours later, Harry returned to the office after sitting through a cheesy science fiction film at the decrepit, cramped cinema, not sure if he was ready to hear the results.

He had been lucky it seemed, because the lab specialist was a cousin of Dr Stern's and was able to process his blood work relatively quickly.

"Mr Shunpike, with these tests we have not been able to determine any possible cause for your sudden case of impotency." Dr Stern's tone was apologetic and he seemed more collected.

"Don't call it that!" Harry said in exasperation, running his hands through his hair and dislodging his wig a bit.

"Mr Shunpike, this is nothing to be ashamed of. Many men suffer from the inability to perform, even young ones," the round faced man told him comfortingly.

"I've never had a problem with performance before. Do you know how many people are petitioning me for child support right now?" Harry demanded.

"N-N-NO!" the doctor stumbled over the word, blushing and looking scandalised.

"We can start on more extensive tests, but they don't process the results here in this town. I would have to send it to Cardiff and it would take a bit longer," Dr Stern apologised.

"Fine, take what you need. Just get it done as soon as possible." Realising how rude he sounded, he rubbed his eyes tiredly and added, "Please. It's important."

"Of course, Mr Shunpike. I'll send it off in a little bit."

There was only one solution to all this mess really, Harry thought resignedly as the GP grinned at him idiotically.

X x x X x x X

"You still live here, Master Potter? Dobby made food for Master Draco but there's none for you," Dobby informed Harry when he stepped into his flat.

"Of course I live here. It's my place," Harry answered him, confused.

"Oh, you didn't come back, sir, for so long. Dobby thought you went away."

"I was gone for a day and a half," Harry muttered.

The small elf shrugged uncaringly. "You want something to eat?"

"No, its fine," Harry replied. That elf was free and he wouldn't put it past him to spit in his dinner if he chose to judging from his behaviour.

"Your house elf is rude," he told Dobby's blond master, whom he found lounging in the living space watching television.

"He's just spirited," Draco contradicted nonchalantly, not looking up at Harry.

"Yeah, spirited." Harry rolled his eyes. "Draco, let's call it a truce--"

"I wasn't aware we were feuding," Draco replied, raising an eyebrow.

Harry knew he had to stick to his plan.

"Well, we weren't. Not really. Listen, we just got on the wrong foot."

Draco just watched him impassively.

"I never wanted to get married. Merlin's beard, you bought me, Draco!" the brunet exclaimed, grabbing his head between his hands.

"Not for a cheap price though. You _were_ highly valued," Draco replied seriously, bringing his knees up to his chest.

Harry started to feel anger pool in his belly.

Draco sighed and, seeing the look forming on Harry's face, turned off the television and set the remote aside. "You're right, Potter. We got off on the wrong foot. My parents have been on my case for the longest time about me settling down. They kept insisting that I needed to get married and most of the acquaintances they suggested are at least ten years my senior and not appealing in the least." Draco frowned.

"So there you were, the Ministry coming down on you and forcing you to commit, and I'd always found you attractive and a smart enough bloke. It seemed like a perfect solution." Draco shrugged. "You were going to be married anyway and I don't think I'm too hard on the eyes."

"You're gorgeous," Harry stated matter-of-factly. "So what is this," he asked motioning back and forth between them "to you?"

"Frankly, a marriage of convenience, Potter."

"Oh," Harry answered.

"Isn't that good for you? What did you think? That I loved you or something?" Draco asked, eyebrows furrowed together.

"No, of course not. It's good," Harry answered, a little taken aback by the blond's casual attitude.

"Shall we discuss the terms, then, now that were on the subject?" Draco asked seriously, uncurling his legs and summoning Dobby. "Potter, do you want a cup?" he asked after he requested his tea.

"No, thanks," Harry shook his head watching the house elf warily.

"Suit yourself. So, is our sleeping arrangement to your satisfaction? We could have separate bedrooms if you wish," Draco asked.

"Um, no that's fine," Harry said, having got used to the warm body next to his over the past two weeks.

"Alright, so how does this sound to you? We both go on with our lives as usual, see our friends and such. As far as other extramarital pursuits, I trust that you can be a little more discrete than this," Draco asked, pointing at the newspaper on the coffee table. There was yet another sordid picture of Harry on the cover and an article full of ugly insinuations.

"I, of course, will also endeavour to make sure none of my amorous pursuits come to light."

Harry swallowed that unwelcome tightness in his chest appearing once more at Draco's words.

"All in all, you'll be free to lead your life the way you please, as I shall also be. Do you agree, Potter?"

Harry was shocked. Draco was giving him everything he wanted. Well, almost everything. A divorce would have been welcome as well, but here he had been trying to figure out a way to discuss this very thing with him and Draco was offering it to him on a silver platter.

"Not to say we can't enjoy one another--I thought our bodies at least were rather compatible," Draco said smoothly, laying his hand on Harry's upper thigh and leaning forward a bit. The blond held back his laughter at the look of near panic on Harry's face, knowing full well the reason for his reaction.

"Actually, I think in light of our agreement we should learn to be friends first," Harry replied, gently grabbing the hand from his leg and forming it for a handshake. "For appearances and all that rot."

"Sounds agreeable enough," Draco replied lightly, running his trimmed nails along the inside of Harry's palm as they released hands.

Harry barely held back the shiver that ran down his spine. This was going to kill him, that he was sure of. There was nothing wrong with his libido; the sensation of arousal had not disappeared. That feeling of pressure still existed even though his cock did not seem to respond.

He ached to have Draco but his equipment was not cooperating with him.

This was perfect though, Harry thought, watching Draco grab the remote and turn the television set back on.

Pretending to be a good husband would help him save face until he was able to fix his problem and once everything was back in working order, he could also enjoy this free agreement.

He wondered briefly if Draco would seek Blaise out to warm his bed and then told himself that he didn't care.

X x x X x x X

A/N:

Hope you guys liked :D 


	15. Chapter 15

See first chapter for Warnings and Disclaimers

A/N: I know its been too long since I updated, and I just want to say thank you for those people that left an encouraging note reminding me that someone besides myself wanted to know what happened next in this story.

I have decided to concentrate on one fic at a time until it is completely finished, and I have chosen to start with this one. :D

A great big thanks to noscrubs12345 , who still puts up with me

Read/Review

The motions of the body next to him roused Harry from sleep and he was momentarily disoriented before he realised what it was that had woken him. He swallowed tightly.

A lean silk clad thigh slid sensuously against the rougher material of his cotton pyjama pants. Draco's hand shifted on Harry's naked chest, pale fingers grazing his nipple and creating a shiver at the base of Harry's spine. Draco breathed softly in sleep but his hand crept down his chest and stomach before ghosting over and finally resting on his groin.

Harry looked at the other man carefully, but he was sound asleep. He caught the wandering hand in his and tried to move it from its position, but the elegant fingers curled and entwined in his own. Harry was surprised when he didn't pull away. The blond seemed to have settled down and was no longer rubbing against his side, so he thought he could put up with a little hand holding. It didn't occur to him he had already done two things he never did with anyone: cuddle or hold hands.

He settled their joined hands at his side and closed his eyes, his body soon giving into sleep.

Pink lips curled softly at the corners and Draco smiled in satisfaction, enjoying the feel of Harry's fingers against his own.

X x x X x

Last night had been the second night after their decision to call a truce and Harry was still finding the terms hard.

Suffering through another cold shower that morning, Harry itched for an answer from Dr Stern even more. But the doctor had informed him it would be almost three weeks until he got back any conclusive results.

The shower curtain was pushed over slightly and Harry was greeted by two pale lean legs stepping into the shower with him.

"Can you pass the soap, Harry?" Draco asked, turning slightly to look back at him.

"Harry?" he asked again when the man didn't respond.

"What are you doing?" Harry croaked.

"Taking a shower. I'm in a rush. I didn't think you'd mind if we shared. Do you?" the blond asked, tilting his head a bit.

"No, it's fine," Harry swallowed, admiring Draco's naked form as he wordlessly handed him the bar of soap and the looffa Draco used.

Draco stepped closer to access the stream of water coming from the showerhead. Harry moved back to give him room and avoided letting their bodies touch. He scrambled to grab his shampoo bottle and pressed too tightly on the bottle. It made a squelching sound and left too large an amount on his palm.

Draco looked over his shoulder questioningly, his hair plastered to his face.

"That was the bottle," he confessed in a rush, lest Draco think that he had passed gas.

Draco smiled, a little confused. "I know. Do you really think you should use that much though? It's going to make your hair really greasy."

Harry noticed the palm size amount of shampoo in his hand and shook off the excess. When he looked up at Draco again, the man was rinsing the lather off his body. Harry watched the trails of soapy water trickle down his body, leaving glistening flesh behind.

Realising that he was torturing himself unnecessarily, he furiously began to scrub his head clean, and with a mumbled "excuse me," he moved next to Draco to wash his hair.

"Ok. I'll see you," he said quickly without looking back at him and fled from the bathroom, wrapping his towel around his waist.

Draco watched Harry's departure, letting out a small smile at the man's reaction to his sudden company in the shower.

X x x x X x x X

The alarm sounded and Harry threw his arm out aimlessly towards the snooze button, managing to swipe a glass of water to the floor instead. He heard it shatter and muttered to himself while he finally managed to shut off the annoying buzzing. So far their "arrangement" had been nothing that he wasn't uncomfortable with, but mornings had become the time when he was most tormented since the commencement of his "condition". While it was true that they had slept next to one another before, it had been different than the situation he found himself in lately.

He hadn't allowed the shower occurrence to happen again in fear of losing his sanity but every night he went to sleep on his own side of the bed, peacefully minding his own business only to awaken with Draco curled nearly on top of him with his head tucked under his chin.

The other man's body pressed tight against his own did nothing to alleviate his morning wood and was a painful reminder of his predicament. When Draco's snuggling got to him in the past he had simply gone with his urges. Now those urges remained but he could not satisfy them.

It took him a minute to realise that Draco wasn't next to him. He would have given anything to stay in and sleep now that the bed was minus one blond distraction, but unfortunately for him they were having their first match that afternoon and he needed to get out of bed and get ready. Waving his wand over the broken glass, he cleaned it up and righted his pyjama bottoms before stumbling out of bed.

His mood failed to improve when, through bleary eyes, he caught sight of an unwelcome visitor in his kitchen.

There Draco was, looking resplendent in his dark blue robes with silver trim, awake and refreshed, very much unlike himself. The interloper had moved the chair from the opposite side of the table to sit right next to Draco.

'Did he need to breathe Draco's same air?' Harry thought sarcastically.

"What's he doing here?" he asked Draco.

"I invited him," Draco told him, looking at him as if the answer should have been obvious.

"Why?" he asked a little petulantly.

"I wanted company, Harry," Draco replied with a peculiar look on his face.

"You're sitting with the Weasleys today. Isn't that enough company for you? Why would you need _him_?" he asked.

"_He_ is right here, in case you didn't notice," Zabini spoke up.

"Yeah," Harry drawled and narrowed his eyes at him, "it's hard to not to notice when you're sitting in my chair."

Draco looked amused, though Harry couldn't fathom what it was he found so entertaining.

"There, there, Harry. Blaise is a guest--play nicely. And shouldn't you be getting ready?" Draco asked him.

Harry shrugged. "I just have to shower; you should already have been out the door. The Weasleys want you to join them in our box, so Molly wanted you to meet them at the Burrow."

Draco's looked at him in confusion. "They told me to meet them at the stadium."

"No, Molly wanted us at their house first," he lied unabashedly.

"Okay," Draco answered, a little unconvinced. "Blaise and I are ready to go anyway."

"There's not enough room for him," Harry informed him, smiling slightly.

Draco arched an eyebrow. "Enough room where?"

"The box. All the family is going," Harry replied, shrugging.

"It can accommodate sixteen people. Blaise will fit just fine," Draco assured him, rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry about me, Potter. Draco can always sit on my lap," Zabini smirked.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the man briefly, causing Blaise to sit up a little straighter but Draco broke their staring contest.

"Go wash up, Harry," Draco urged.

Once Potter left the kitchen, Blaise turned to his friend and muttered, "Potter is such a wanker."

Draco laughed softly while shaking his head. "He's not all that bad, and he couldn't wank right now if he wanted to."

Blaise laughed outright, feeling his annoyance fade slightly as he thought of the other man's problem.

X x x X x x X

Blaise could not believe the bloody bastard's nerve.

Minutes after he had appeared freshly dressed in the kitchen, Potter had grabbed Draco to Apparate and he had been forced to--literally--grab onto the seat of Draco's trousers so he wasn't left behind.

When they appeared on the side of a dirt road, Draco turned to give him a scathing look as he adjusted his pants firmly around his waist.

"You all right?" Blaise asked contritely as he watched Potter helping Draco get his bearings; he was familiar with his friend's aversion to side along Apparation.

"Are you barmy? Why did you grab my trousers?" Draco asked while trying to get his stomach settled. He gently pushing Potter away and reassured him that he was okay.

"Blame Potter," Blaise said belligerently and pointed at the culprit. "The git wanted to leave me behind!"

"Oh, well, you're still here," Potter called innocently over his shoulder before starting down the path.

Blaise stood in the road, looking incredulously at Potter's retreating form. "That lousy mother...."

"Blaise, come on," Draco urged impatiently from further up the way.

Blaise bit off any additional expletives he had on his tongue and followed him.

"How does this shite stay together?" Blaise wondered aloud, taking in the sight of the tilting hovel as it appeared in the distance.

"It's magic," Potter replied sarcastically.

"They use magic to hold together a pile of rubbish?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Its not rubbish, it's their home," Potter corrected.

"A proper wizard would have bought himself a new one. But you don't know anything about being a proper wizard, do you, Potter?" Blaise smiled thinly.

"You're right, I don't. I'll leave the inbreeding to you," Potter smiled back, moving towards him slightly.

"Your father was a pureblood, Potter, so who's to say..." Draco interjected, putting a hand in the middle of Potter's back to hurry him down the way.

Potter looked down at Draco but he didn't seem angry; he might have been a little contrite.

"I didn't mean you," Blaise heard him say softly.

The blond raised an eyebrow but smiled softly. "Thanks for the affirmation, but there's none of that in Blaise's family either."

When Potter was once again marching on, Draco turned back to address him.

"There is more to it; they have a new addition in the back. It's perfectly serviceable. They just wanted to keep their ancestral home. You can relate to that, can't you?"

Draco tried looking at him expectantly.

Honestly he couldn't. He had been born into wealth and so had Draco.

"My Mum would have torn down any reminder we lived somewhere like that, ancestral home or not," Blaise insisted.

Draco shrugged in response. "It's important to them."

He let the subject drop when he saw that Draco wouldn't explain any further.

They grew closer to the front of the house, but the door sprung open in one violent motion before Potter could knock.

A plump red-headed woman stood in the doorway, her arms aplomb and an eager grin across her lightly freckled face.

Blaise watched as the woman nearly crushed Draco and Potter to her bosom as he hugged them, at one point squeezing them into each other.

"Draco, Harry, how are you?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Are you eating?" she turned to ask Draco once she finally let them go.

She looked him over and shook her head in dismay. "You are way too skinny! You're going to have to come over and eat with the family more often."

Personally Blaise thought that Draco looked perfect.

"I'm fine Mrs Weasley," Draco insisted.

"Nonsense. We need to put a little more meat on these bones," she contradicted, "like Harry." She patted the other man's developed bicep and tilted her head upward as he kissed her cheek.

"We don't all want the build of a hippogriff, madam," Blaise interjected dryly, looking at Potter's back to see what his response would be.

"I'm sorry, Molly. I should have asked before I brought a stranger here, but he followed Draco home," Potter said, shrugging his shoulders and pointing back at him.

"Harry!" the woman cried, but he avoided her swat on his shoulder and trotted ahead.

"I'm going to find Ron!" Potter bellowed as he brushed past her.

"You try to teach them manners and they never appreciate it," she said playfully.

"Yes… Potter does have a problem with appreciation, doesn't he?" Blaise answered and damned himself for inadvertently looking at Draco. He saw Molly follow his gaze.

Molly nodded after a moment of inspecting him as if she was trying to figure out something that she had on the tip of her tongue but couldn't quite remember.

"Mrs Weasley, this is a good friend of mine, Blaise Zabini," Draco introduced them after bringing her gaze to the blond instead.

"I told you to call me Molly. None of that Mrs Weasley business now that you're family." She patted Draco's cheek as if he was a small child and Blaise smiled in amusement. Women always seemed to want to coddle Draco since he had been very young.

"It's nice to meet you, Blaise, and don't mind Harry. Any friend of my son-in-law is always welcome here." Molly smiled at him warmly.

"Look at me! I haven't invited you in!" Molly apologised and moved back, indicating for them to move into the living room.

"Draco!" a red head called jovially.

"Come see our latest invention!" an identical red head added.

Blaise recognised them both as Fred and George Weasley from their Hogwarts days but couldn't guess who was who.

Molly sent a glare their way. "You better watch what you give any member of this family, Fred Weasley!"

"Relax, it's harmless," George soothed his mother with a wicked grin and joined Fred in the living room.

"You better see that it is, George," she frowned, peering at him in suspicion

"I'm Fred, Mum!" the red head protested.

Their mother shook her head in exasperation. "_Both_of you behave," she warned, wagging a stern finger between both of her sons. "I have to finish getting ready, and I'll be right down." She patted down some fly away hairs before as she started to leave the room.

"I take it she hasn't forgiven you for Number Three's predicament?" Draco asked the twins once she was out of sight.

"Ah, but she doesn't know the entire story, does she?" Fred or George revealed.

"And she won't right, partner?" the other one confirmed, throwing an arm around Draco's shoulder and leaning forward.

Blaise was a little taken aback by the familiarity between them, and although Draco moved from underneath the arm, he seemed amused by the gesture rather than upset.

"So, what _did_ occur according to the Weasley matron?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, Percy just happened to taste one of our liquor filled chocolates--" one of them answered.

"--and got a little pissed, is all," his twin continued.

"So what did happen between him and Wood?" Draco asked and Blaise could tell there was general interest in the subject.

"Nothing. We got there before Percy said anything too juicy, apparently."

"But I have it on good authority that he did manage to tell Ollie that he missed him terribly," one red head said melodramatically, pretending to swoon into the chest of the other.

"_Oh, Percy, I've missed you too! Now kiss me!" _

Blaise watched disbelievingly as the two play acted some horrible clichéd love scene with one another. The performance was blessedly broken by fits of laughter.

"You're actually willingly spend time with these characters?" Blaise asked once he captured Draco's attention?

"They are…something else," Draco replied with a small smile. "It's never boring."

"Did you hear that, Forge? Draco loves us!"

"I knew it! We are the best looking brothers!" the other agreed, brushing his jumper down.

"Fools," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Are you guys ready yet?" another red head swept into the room, smoothing back his hair and adjusting the collar on his robes. "We need to get going."

"Oh, hello there, Draco. I didn't see you," the new addition said when he noticed him.

"Number Three," Draco answered. "Blaise Zabini, this is Percy Weasley."

"That's not fair, Draco. Why didn't you introduce us?" one of the twins jibbed.

"Because you miscreants need no introduction."

They looked at each other and smiled impishly then nodded in full agreement. It didn't take them long to flank Percy and begin terrorising him.

"Why do you want to go so bad, Percy?"

"You never really liked Quidditch."

"Yeah, you never cared when we played."

"Could it be you're going to go see Oliver?"

Percy's face turned red with either anger or bashfulness and he pushed his brothers away from him.

"I just want to be punctual. I don't mind Quidditch and I've seen plenty of your matches at school," Percy shot back.

"Hmm….Notice he didn't mention Oliver, Gred?"

"Sure did, Forge," he nodded quickly.

"I think he's just going to see Ollie in his tight Quidditch pants--all sweaty and stuff."

"Is that why you're going, Percy? To stare at Ollie's bum?" the other twin pretended to look scandalised.

"NO! Leave me alone, you prats!" Percy stuttered.

"Leave your brother alone!" came the stern voice of Molly Weasley, who was stepping into the living room with her semi-formal robes on.

She seemed to do a quick inventory of the room and in short order was bellowing, "Ron! Harry! Arthur! Get out here! We're ready!"

The next thing Blaise knew, they were all huddled in a circle, reaching out to grab an old broom and he felt that familiar pull on his navel.

X x x X x x X

**Harry Potter leads Puddlemere United to Victory !**

**Daniel Little**

To the surprise of Puddlemere United fans and much of the wizarding world, Draco Malfoy did not only attend the match this past Saturday but was well ensconced in Harry Potter's private box along with his close friends, the Weasleys. Seeing as Molly and Arthur Weasley are the only parental figures Mr Potter has had in his life, it seemed the perfect picture of a family outing. After the match against Falmouth, where Puddlemere United won with a score of 230-170, the large family went out for lunch to celebrate. Previous rumours of recent team addition Oliver Wood being after young Mr Malfoy seemed unfounded as he spent the rest of the afternoon glued to Percy Weasley's side.

Mr Malfoy, on the other hand, always seemed in close proximity of Mr Potter, except for the times that his attention seemed to be taken by Mr Blaise Zabini. After their disastrous bonding celebration last week, this reporter was sure that this marriage would have been over. Though, for now, it doesn't seem like it's so....


	16. Chapter 16

Lots of thanks to my beta noscrubs12345 for her help and encouragement

As well as all of you guys that have sent messages that got me to start working on this again :)

* * *

"I know that you two have not had much experience as businessmen, but the meetings are usually conducted in places with a different kind of atmosphere," Draco commented, pointing to the flickering candle in the middle of their table.

The romantic lighting illuminated the identical smiles that stared back at him.

Draco shook his head ruefully; it would not be the first meeting where the other person had another agenda in mind, but he doubted the twins were trying to close the deal by trying to get in his bed.

"And why did I have to be here?" Harry grumbled from beside him, unfolding his menu.

"You're a partner and need to be present for important decisions," Fred informed him, smiling widely.

"You didn't need me there when you affiliated with Draco," he pointed out.

"Because we knew you would agree to bring Draco into the fold. Keeping it in the family and all that," George added, nudging Harry.

Draco smiled when Harry just shrugged his shoulders and concentrated on selecting a meal. Deciding to get down to business, he began to fill them in with the details of the renovation

"The expansion will begin tomorrow. The materials have all arrived this morning and the workers and spell casters should have it ready for the grand opening on Friday," Draco informed them, taking a sip of chilled water.

"You did tell them not to touch anything else, right?" George asked.

"I did. They are only doing the structural work as instructed on your plans. I told them that we would personally see to the arrangement of the store's merchandise."

Draco turned towards Harry in to response the soft nudges the man was making to his side. "What are you getting?" Harry asked, pointing to his menu.

Draco leaned forward into him to choose a selection and couldn't resist deeply breathing in the rich scent of Harry's favourite cologne. He didn't notice Harry enjoying his own scent, but the twins did. "This is fine," he said softly, pointing.

Harry nodded and motioned for their waiter and then, almost as a second thought, turned to the twins. "You guys are ready to order, right?"

"Yeah, we're ready." They both delivered sly grins, but Harry did not react beyond narrowing his eyes at them.

"See, I told you our blond brother could handle it," Fred told George.

"I knew he could, but did he remember…" George asked, trailing off.

Both turned to him, auburn eyebrows waggling comically.

Draco sighed. "Yes, the hidden passages are going to be added for when you decide to launch your adult line."

"With the separate entrance?" George asked eagerly.

"Yes and the age line," Draco reminded them. "You don't need to end up in front of the Ministry for peddling pornographic wares to underage wizards."

"You're going to sell porn?" Harry asked, startling the waiter who was taking his order.

Fred and George waited until they gave their orders and the waiter had walked away before they addressed his question.

"Not porn," Fred corrected.

"Potions and toys," George said proudly.

"So this is your contribution to the company?" Harry teased. "What kind of things are you going to sell, Draco? Whips, chains, all kinds of toys?" His lips curled into a deviant smirk.

"Yes, Harry, all kinds of naughty things," Draco deadpanned, damning himself for the heat colouring his pale complexion.

"And you'll have to test out the merchandise with Draco before we can put it out."

"It's only fair," Fred agreed with his twin.

"Sounds reasonable," Harry agreed, looking sideways at the blond. "Does your new line include costumes?" he teased, smiling at the thought of possible role play.

Draco rolled his eyes but smiled ruefully. "They are not opening up a sex shop, Potter. It's simply an extension of their services with an adult flair. Hence the need for an age line to prevent the entrance of minors."

"Who are we to deny the future generations the chance to get their rocks off?" Fred wailed melodramatically.

"We must, brother. Otherwise they'll shut us down." George patted him consolingly on the shoulder.

"Okay, enough of that you two. So we agree that we will meet on Tuesday to overlook their work? And I imagine the Weasley clan will come on Wednesday to help settle in the store?" Draco asked.

After receiving nods, he leaned forward. "Now, why are you spying on number three's date with Wood?"

Harry followed Draco's gaze behind him where he recognised a bright head of red hair belonging to Percy, who seemed to be accompanied by Oliver.

"Whatever do you mean?" George asked with false innocence.

Draco rolled his eyes. "So you're telling me that it's just a coincidence that Wood and number three are behind that fern?"

"Oh, wow! Look at that, Fred! It's Percy and Oliver."

"Who knew they would be here?" George pondered aloud with an exaggerated expression of surprise.

Caving into Draco's look of disbelief, they spilled.

"We just wanted to make sure that our hard work did not go unrewarded," Fred shrugged.

"But so far, it's been a complete bust," George complained.

"Why?" Draco asked. His view was obstructed by the fauna and he wasn't able to tell much from their expressions.

"Because Percy's been talking about some manifesto they are trying to push in the Ministry for the past thirty minutes," George said with a sigh.

"It's what he finds interesting," Harry shrugged, moving his hands to allow the waiter to set their meals on the table.

"It's what he rambles about when he's nervous," Fred corrected.

"Shite!" Fred cursed suddenly pressing his hand against his left ear.

George mirrored his action with his right.

"What?" Draco asked.

"He just asked Ollie when he was going to get a real job!" Fred told him, hitting the palm of his hand to his forehead.

"He needs help."

"How do you know what they're saying?" Draco finally asked.

"Extendable Ears," Harry explained.

Fred pulled a flesh coloured string from his ear and showed it to Draco briefly.

"They invented it to eavesdrop on conversations. They probably set it up before they sat here," the Quidditch player said and went back to eating his steak.

"Oh, Perce. You idiot!" Fred groaned.

"We have to help him," George declared, looking at Draco.

"I'm not getting involved in this," Harry declared, tearing off a piece of his bread.

"Harry, if we don't help Percy he'll end up with Clearwater again and then you can explain to his children why their mother wears his bollocks as earrings," Fred warned.

Draco's head inclined towards him. "Pardon me?"

"Penelope did a real number on him," Fred confided seriously.

"He was her personal marionette," Greg added, pulling on illusionary strings and Fred strangely seemed to follow the motion of his hands.

Draco was distracted for a moment with their perfectly choreographed motions before the previous statement really caught up with him.

"What was Clearwater doing exactly?" Draco asked curiously.

"Making him into her father's political tool," Harry said spitefully, taking a swig of his butterbeer. "Her father's a law wizard and he would have benefited from having a complacent son-in-law in the Ministry."

"They're broken up right now but unless he is able to take a chance with Oliver, he's going to go back to her like all the times before," George delivered his prediction in a sombre manner not befitting his usual jovial nature.

"And he's blowing it right now. You know how Percy gets when he's nervous. He starts acting holier-than-thou and he's going to push Oliver away," Fred complained.

Draco nodded slowly with understanding, and he was about to speak his agreement to help them when Harry beat him to it.

"I'm not going to play matchmaker," Harry warned. "You get Percy not to act like a pretentious arse and I'll get Ollie to give a date another chance."

"Draco, will you help too?" George asked.

"I'll assist you. Number three does look pretty pathetic," Draco agreed, catching the dejected way Percy stared at the table and how Oliver's gaze was focused straight ahead.

"Perfect."

Both of them men rubbed their hands together enthusiastically and Draco grew a little apprehensive wondering what he was getting himself into.

X x x x X x x X

Harry watched the lean limbs stretch, fingers curling on top of the pillow. His eyes watched every detail as the silk of Draco's pyjamas moulded to his body with his contortions.

"Goodnight, Harry," Draco murmured.

"'Night," he replied, watching Draco curl on his side and hearing his breaths even out as he fell into a deep sleep.

Harry lay on his back, thinking about the past couple of days. He had received good news from the doctor. His condition did not seem to stem from any physical factor. Dr Stern believed that the stress of his new marriage and his subsequent reaction to it were what was causing him undue stress and affecting his physical reaction.

While he planned to seek out the doctor that Stern recommended, he figured that if he tried to begin restraining his temper and taking the situation in stride, the problem could go away on its own.

In truth, it wasn't hard to get along with Draco. The man had a sharp wit and was genuinely good company. His house elf was a disrespectful wanker, but even he was pretty amusing when he was not muttering under his breath.

Tomorrow they would begin to work on the newly renovated shop and begin to test the water regarding the Percy and Oliver situation.

Harry rubbed his temples tiredly. Although he didn't believe in interfering with other peoples' lives, he could not deny that Percy's situation with Penelope brought out similarities to what happened with Marietta. But unlike himself, Percy did not learn from the experience and walk away, but continued to allow her to use him.

He could not stand by and let the injustice continue. Percy may be annoying at times, but he was family.

When Draco turned over to face him and shuffled into his side, Harry simply pulled him closer and closed his eyes, giving into sleep.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading, I'm not going to ramble on with apologies for my severe lack of updates but instead say that I am already working on the next chapter and hope to have it out next week :)


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

A/N: A big thanks to my beta, who had this back so quickly and for all the encouragement you guys have given me. I hope you like the update, let me know what you think. I'm just happy I was able to update this week!

* * *

"A little gesture of our appreciation." Fred held out a large white box with a red bow affixed to the top of it.

Draco took it but was quick to set the package on the living room table. With caution, he levitated the top off and when nothing randomly exploded or sprung out, he moved closer to inspect the contents.

He pulled out the first item, holding up the black vest in question and dropping it to inspect what appeared to be a dark blue coat with embossed golden buttons.

"What is this exactly?"

"We got the idea when we ate lunch yesterday."

"You see, this goes around your head." Fred grabbed a long black cloth and wrapped it around Draco's head, covering some of his forehead and tying it with a knot.

"We were thinking of Pirate Draco gets captured by Commodore Harry and is interrogated using unorthodox tactics."

"Harry's costume is in there too," George assured him.

Draco was stuck between mortification and amusement, but he focused on the latter emotion.

"As titillating as my sex life may be, you should be concentrating on getting your own."

"Who's to say we ever go without?" Fred replied, slipping his arm around George's shoulders.

Draco eyes widened. He couldn't mean...?

Raucous laughter broke his train of thought. "With other people, you pervert!"

"Wow, brother. Draco is pretty kinky. Maybe we should have brought the shackles."

"Maybe you should have," Draco replied, willing the colour out of his face. "Where is number three? I want to get this matter settled." He tugged the wrap from his head, stuffing it in the box and closing the lid.

"I'll get him," George volunteered, going up the stairs.

Draco smoothed down his mussed locks with his fingers, trying to get it in order. Fred smiled and leaned forward, messing it up again.

Draco glared but their attention was quickly drawn to the staircase where Percy and George were descending.

"You have to join us for lunch. Draco's here and he brought food from a fancy smancy restaurant. All kinds of treats," he cajoled.

"I can't, George. I have to accompany Penelope."

"You mean hold her bags while she shops. You can do that anytime. How often can you eat with our new brother?"

"But why would Malfoy want to see me?" Percy asked, a little confused.

"_Draco_," George corrected, "and for shame, Percy. Of course he wants to get to know you better."

Percy adopted a look of confusion, still not having noticed the men in the living room. "Look, I have to go. I didn't reply to her message and I'm running late." He held up a folded square of parchment.

"You can reschedule," George insisted.

"Penny-- I mean, Penelope--won't like that," he corrected himself.

Draco and Fred exchanged looks. After hearing George try to convince him and Percy mumbling back excuses about how upset Clearwater would be, Draco had had enough.

He made his way to Percy's side, ignoring his surprise to grab the folded parchment. He glanced over the note, which read more like a court appearance than an invitation for an outing. He took his pen from his pocket and wrote out a response using Percy's back as a table.

Clearwater,

Weasley is otherwise engaged.

Draco Lucius Malfoy

"Get this to your owl, will you?" he asked, handing over the note to Fred, who nodded and bounded up the stairs.

"Wait! What did you write, Draco?" Percy asked, frantically looking after his brother.

"That you were unavailable."

"That's it? No explanation?"

"Why would I have to explain myself to her?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Well, not you, but I would have to explain why I can't go because she'll get upset," Percy explained.

"Clearwater can get a house elf to carry her bags."

"Just sit down and eat with us, Percy," Fred grumbled, grabbing his wrist and leading him towards the kitchen.

Percy finally stopped insisting that he had to meet Penelope and began to serve himself from the containers on the table and ate quietly.

"The vegetables are not decoration. They are part of the meal," Draco pointed out to the twins before turning to Percy. "And you stop fretting over there."

"I'm sorry but she's going to be so angry," Percy replied, shrugging his shoulders helplessly.

"Percy, you don't have to run to her side when she beckons you. You're not a dog."

"And why should you drop whatever book you're reading to run to her side anyway?" George joined his twin.

"I don't drop what I'm doing. I just make time," Percy protested.

"You're not going out with her anymore. You don't have to make time."

"We might get back together," Percy confided quietly, not looking up the table.

"What! Percy, she makes you miserable."

"She sucks the life out of you, man, and you need every bit of spark you have."

Percy looked from twin to twin as they argued with him.

"It just makes sense. She doesn't mind that I like my books, she doesn't mind that I spend a lot of time at the Ministry, she doesn't expect me to go to discothèques, or become the life of a party. We just fit together," the older brother defended.

Draco sighed, setting his knife and fork to the sides of his plate gently. "Number three--" Draco paused. "Percy. You're an intelligent fellow. So you must realise that this is not a 'let's get to know one another' kind of moment."

Percy nodded, looking around suspiciously at his brothers.

"Let me be blunt. This is an intervention," Draco declared.

Red eyebrows rose high on his forehead and the twins looked at him in surprise but said nothing.

"First of all, they haven't been called discotheques since the Seventies or Eighties, and I don't know how important your position is to her father or whether or not that's what spurning her to continue your courtship."

"She just wants to make sure I become a well respected member of the Ministry," Percy replied defensively.

"You don't have to depend on her to make you anything. You have reached your position based on your own qualifications," Draco pointed out.

Percy said nothing but he seemed to be taking in what Draco was saying.

"It's this simple: I'm not about to sit here telling you things that you already know. If you want to be Clearwater's house elf and pet project then go ahead. Conform yourself to that quaint little existence."

Draco leaned forward across the table. Lowering his voice, he said, "But I know you probably lay awake at night wondering how it would feel to have Wood's body covering your own." He ran his fingers lightly over the top of Percy's clenched hands, causing him to shiver. "You fantasise about what it would feel like to have his Quidditch roughened hands running over your skin…."

Draco fought to hide his grin, watching Percy's reaction.

"I don't fantasise about Oliver," Percy stammered.

"No, you don't _**only **_fantasise of him. You are completely besotted with the man," Draco corrected himself, straightening in his seat.

"I don't! I'm not!"

"Are too," the twins contradicted. "You eat him up with your eyes."

Percy shook his head.

"It's your choice, Weasley. Carry on with the Clearwater girl and cling to your fantasies or grab some of that Gryffindor courage and go for what you really want. Haven't you waited long enough?" Draco stood up from the table, smoothing out his shirt.

"Oh, and if you decide to pursue him, no more of this rambling or lectures. Just let go of some of that reserve. You're not dead, after all."

And with that Draco waved good bye to the twins and left the house.

X x x X x x X

It was easy to agree to help Percy. It was quite another thing to figure out how to go about it. Although the twins had orchestrated the situation, his instructions were simple. Draco suggested that he test the water and figure out what Oliver thought about the whole thing and, if he was interested, they would follow through. If he wasn't, Draco added he would have her taken care of. The funny thing was that Harry knew Draco would. He wasn't sure what method he would use, but he was pretty certain the former Slytherin would ensure she never approached Percy again.

The twins were obviously too close to the situation for Oliver to be candid, and Harry was familiar enough to make it comfortable for him to open up to.

Harry sighed in defeat. He had a feeling he would regret it but it was too late to turn back now. He chose the moment when the locker rooms were cleared out and only he and Oliver remained.

"So. I heard you went out with Perce last night," Harry commented, trying to keep a casual tone about his words as he worked his pants over his hips.

"Yeah. That news spread fast." Oliver's voice was muffled as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"Did anything good come out of it?" Harry made himself ask.

"Not your kind of good," Oliver said ruefully.

"I could tell that much by your goal keeping," Harry smirked.

"I was a little distracted," Oliver admitted, "but to be honest it wasn't my kind of good either."

"Why?" Harry asked, kneeling down to tie his shoes.

"I thought he was interested. I mean, he kind of hinted at it when we saw each other at the Weasley's, but last night he was a different person. It seemed like he would have rather have been in a meeting or something," Oliver finished with a sigh.

"You like him though." It wasn't a question and Oliver did not deny it.

"There's something about him. He can be so serious, but when I tease him he starts to loosen up and he gets shocked so easily. And when he blushes, I imagine it goes straight down to his toes." Oliver hid his smile behind his fist.

It was so obvious that his Keeper was interested in Percy. It was kind of sickening, but Harry couldn't help but smile in recollection of another person he knew was prone to blushing. Draco was very proper but he also was wily, though he didn't possess quite the nerdy innocence that Oliver seemed to appreciate in Percy.

"It's up to you really," Harry said finally. "If you're willing to see him flail about trying to get it together and talk to you like a date and not professor, or you seek out some good old fashioned consolation. You're an all right looking bloke. You're bound to get someone," Harry shrugged.

"Thanks, mate," Oliver replied dryly.

"Just get this settled. I need you in peak condition." Harry gave him a parting shot on the shoulder.

X x x X x x X

"He's interested enough to let it affect his game, so all I did was ask him if he wanted him enough to put up with him being…. Well, being Percy."

The couple was busy arranging the back wall of the first floor of the shop.

Draco turned towards his husband. "And that worked?"

"He's coming, isn't he?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I never took you for a relationship expert," Draco murmured, adjusting the bin Harry had just set down.

Harry laughed. "Haven't been in any long enough to be considered an expert."

"True. By every definition," Draco agreed, but his brow furrowed as he estimated the distance between each container. "Have you ever had any relationships that lasted more than an evening?" Draco questioned teasingly.

"Once. In Hogwarts," Harry answered.

"Oh, right. With that Seventh Year," Draco said quietly, remembering with clarity the day he found out that Harry was dating Marietta.

"Yeah. It was around the time you went missing in Fifth Year," Harry realised.

"I didn't go missing, Potter." Draco pushed back the bins more.

Harry shrugged. "You were never around. It was boring without you keeping me on my toes"

"Sorry I wasn't there to keep you entertained. But I'm sure that your flame kept you amused." Draco tried to keep the envy he felt out of his voice.

"Something like that."

"So what did I miss in those months of Harry Potter's life?" Draco felt like he was torturing himself; there was a reason he had maintained his distance when Harry dated Marietta. He had closed himself off to the situation, refused to hear the talk along the grapevine because it hurt too much, but he couldn't help himself to ask.

"You didn't miss much. Relationships are not for me. It's better to enjoy one another and move on with no strings attached. Now would you stop messing with that?" Harry demanded, grabbing his hands so he couldn't mess with the containers anymore.

"But it needs to be perfect." Draco resisted, trying to pull his hands out of Harry's gentle but firm grip.

"It is perfect. They don't have to be three millimetres from each other," Harry teased.

"_Five_ millimetres," Draco corrected.

"Come on! I'm hungry," Harry pretended to pout, shaking Draco's hands, "and Molly won't let me eat unless you take a break too."

"Fine," Draco gave in. "Merlin knows we can't let you go too long without feeding."

The brunet released his hands but steered him towards the designated eating area with his hands on the small of Draco's back.

"So when did the Nines say Wood was coming?" Draco asked once they were seated on the floor and he was peeling back the wrapper on his sandwich.

"The Nines?" Harry mumbled around a mouthful of roast beef sandwich

Draco made a face but didn't bother reminding him not to speak with his mouth full. "When four and five are together they become the Nines. It's simple arithmetic, Potter."

"Fred and George," Harry laughed, "like everyone else calls them, said Oliver would come around lunch. So any time now, I guess." He went back to eating his sandwich.

"I'm not everyone, though, and there are way too many children in that family to bother remembering names," Draco pointed out, holding out his can.

"You know their names. You just like to bother." Harry opened the can while Draco held it still.

Draco thanked him and sat back to enjoy his simple meal while keeping an eye on Percy, who was sat across the way. All morning while they were setting up the store, he had been throwing looks in Draco's direction. Draco wasn't bothered by his need for reassurance, if that's what it was, but it felt more like he was being observed.

He didn't think about it for long, his mind already moving to his conversation with Harry. He had known Marietta only in the most basic of terms. He had known her because was she dating Diggory and he had been involved in the Tri-Wizard Tournament they hosted at Hogwarts. But in conjunction to Harry, she had only been a faceless person that got to be where he longed to.

The look on Harry's face when he briefly spoke about her, though, was far from loving recollection and he was relieved to see he held no lost love for her. Maybe he would ask the twins for more information, Draco decided.

They didn't have to wait much longer; once they began levitating the heavier merchandise and displays, Wood made his appearance. It was as if Percy had veritably bloomed before their eyes. He didn't stand as stiffly as was his custom, but adopted a stance that visibly reigned in excitement.

'How could Wood not realise?' Draco thought.

Both men watched as Percy did an odd kind of saunter towards Oliver. It was more of a lopsided gait and Draco could not tear his eyes away from the display. Percy's cheeks were flushed and he looked uncomfortable, but he kept advancing until he was in Oliver's personal space.

"What did you tell him exactly?" Harry finally asked, watching with morbid fascination.

'Was Percy rubbing Oliver's chest?'

"Nothing that would explain that." Draco's eyes remained on the sight when he answered.

"Hello, partners!" a cheery call came from behind them.

"What is your brother doing?"

"You gave him a great pep talk, Draco, but Percy didn't feel too confident so we gave him a role model," George explained.

"And who was that, exactly?"

"Our newest family addition," Fred said.

"I don't look like that!" Draco said, aghast.

"No, you don't," Harry denied quickly. "I think Percy's a little smoother," he added, barely holding his serious expression. Harry moved behind him, his front pressed against Draco's back, draping his arm over Draco's shoulder.

"Oh look, he's going to give Ollie your 'come hither' stare."

"These eyelashes have never fluttered about like that," Draco corrected, turning his head, his cheek pressing into Harry's.

"No, you're right. Yours is a little different," Harry admitted.

'A hell of a lot different,' Harry thought, recalling the smoldering look Draco often delivered from beneath his lashes.

"See? He's doing good," Fred beamed, ignoring the disbelieving looks from Harry and Draco.

X x x X x x X


	18. Chapter 18

**I was hoping to have this up last week, but here it is now. I'm off to write more chapters... hope you guys enjoy.  
**

* * *

He could feel heat fill his cheeks and he wondered if the warmth was strong enough for Oliver to feel it. His former dorm mate had the oddest expression on his face--sort of confused but still smiling--and it made Percy feel even warmer inside. Merlin, he had it bad.

He knew that he'd never gotten over Oliver and through the years had attempted a relationship with Penelope because she had approached him and he had yearned for companionship. He was aware that people thought he was a prat. Most people were far too eager to tell him exactly how uptight and rigid they found him; he had been and was, too be truthful, still afraid he would end up alone.

After Draco had spoken to him that afternoon and wasted no time in dissecting his and Penelope's relationship, he had been forced to admit that even if Oliver rejected him, he'd rather make an attempt at real happiness and not resign himself to the life he had been leading.

But his determination had wavered in the light of the next morning, and he had come up with countless reasons why Oliver would certainly reject him. So what if he had feelings for the Quidditch player? It didn't mean they were reciprocated or that the man had any interest in building an interest. He told his brothers as much when they burst through his room that morning hollering encouragement.

The twins had brushed aside his concerns with grand hand motions and wide grins, but when they saw he was not convinced they suggested something that made him pause in his nervous breakdown.

Be like Draco.

Be like Draco.

Even now, that was the chant that he kept repeating in his head.

He forced himself to drag his index finger across the top of the cream puff he was holding and, before he could talk himself out of it, he stuck the icing covered digit in his mouth and began sucking it obscenely. The blush on his face felt like it was burning into his very skin and Oliver's expression was one of shocked disbelief.

He dropped his head, quickly pulling his finger out of his mouth and dejectedly rubbing his hand on the outside of his trousers.

He was about to leave when he felt a cool hand wrapped around his elbow preventing his escape. A glance to the side revealed the one responsible for his detainment was his new role model.

"Wood," the name was delivered in his usual cultured timbres.

"Dr-Draco," Oliver stuttered a bit, but Percy was too nervous to look up and see what expression he wore now.

"The cream puffs are delicious. You should try one." He offered one of the pastries he held in his hands.

"Sure," the tone was light, so Percy ventured a peek and was surprised to see him smiling.

"No," Draco deterred Oliver when he was about to put the thing in his mouth. "I believe Percy had the right idea. The cream has to be savoured alone to truly appreciate its taste. Only then should you take a bite." Percy marvelled at the way he gave his opinion, making it seem like he was not speaking about a cream puff at all.

Percy froze, feeling uncertain at what Draco was playing at, but Oliver just smiled and replied in a voice that was more than definitely flirtatious, "Percy did seem to be enjoying it." If the tone of his voice didn't convince him, the wink he sent in his direction did.

And in one smooth motion he repeated the shameful action that he had done, but Percy knew that the display was much different than his own.

"Like that, Draco?" Oliver asked the man, throwing an arm around his shoulders and Percy tensed at first until he realised that the action was friendly and not amorous.

"Draco said you had to _savour_ it, Oliver," Harry interrupted, appearing next to them just as Draco was manoeuvring from under the muscular arm.

"Go ahead. Feed me," Harry cajoled, motioning to the second pasty his husband held.

Percy watched in surprise when the fair cheeks were lit rose and he tried to nonchalantly offer it to Harry.

"No, no," Harry shook his head, moving back. Percy watched Draco stare him down for a minute before he let out a little breath and dipped his finger before lifting it disinterestedly towards him. Harry quickly grabbed the hand between his and licked a line straight up the side of the finger that didn't have any icing.

"Delicious." Percy could barely make out the softly spoken declaration. But Draco had definitely heard him if the rosy cheeks were any indication.

It felt as if he was interrupting a very private moment, but he could not look away from it all. Both men held eye contact and Harry didn't so much lick the icing off his finger as ravish it. Draco, for his part, gazed intently at the sight of his captured hand.

"Keep it clean, keep it clean. Unless you let us sell tickets," Fred announced, popping his head over Harry's shoulder. Harry gave one final suck to the well cleaned finger and stepped back.

"Not unless we get the majority of the sales." Harry knocked shoulders with him.

"Now that was savouring," Percy heard close to his ear and he turned so quickly he almost knocked into Oliver.

"Oh" was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

"Harry knows how to take it up a notch, but I like the way you enjoyed yours more." He smiled mischievously.

"Um… Okay." Stupid. Stupid. He probably thought he was an idiot.

Oliver's smile seemed to grow even wider and Percy started twisting the hem of his shirt in nervousness at the attention.

"Wood, I think Percy and I would appreciate it if you could bring us a cloth to clean up," Draco requested while turning to avoid Harry.

"But I'm not done yet, Draco," Harry pretended to whine.

"Eat it yourself, Potter. My fingers are not substitutes for utensils," he protested, but he didn't look angry as much as flustered.

"But they make it taste that much better," Harry teased.

Percy's attention was drawn away from them when Oliver began to speak. "I'll go get you a cloth. Did you want something to drink?" he asked.

Percy shook his head and followed his progress towards the back of the shop.

"You seem to be making progress with Ollie," George declared, coming close to him.

"You did well," Fred joined in, framing him from the other side.

"Probably had him fantasising about other things you could suck," George laughed, nudging him with his elbow.

"Inappropriate!" Percy gasped at his brother's audacity, checking to see if Oliver was on his way back, but he was across the way and seemed to be caught in his mother's clutches.

"Like you haven't fantasised!" Fred taunted from the other side.

"You …. You," Percy could only sputter.

"Ok, ok. Calm down. Ollie keeps his clothes on in your fantasies and all you do is hold hands," George assuaged while Fred rolled his eyes.

"Shut up," Percy muttered.

"More importantly, now thanks to us you are that much closer to making those fantasies reality," George concluded with a sharp nod.

"Good work, Forge," they said simultaneously to one another.

"Wait!" George interjected. "We couldn't have done it without Draco."

"You're right. Our new brother helped a lot, didn't he," Fred agreed.

"Why did he help?" Percy wondered aloud.

The twins shook their heads slowly and gave him a disappointed glance.

"Percy, Percy, Percy. I thought you were supposed to be smart."

"--and observant," they muttered, nudging his chin in direction of the pair. It seemed that Draco had tired of waiting for Oliver and was making use of the handkerchief Harry handed out to him. The more telling part, though, came when Draco reached over with the folded cloth and cleaned traces of crumbs from the corner of Harry's mouth.

It was the man's expression, although he rolled his eyes and muttered something that probably insulted Harry's manners, the way that he gently wiped him clean said so much more.

"He's in love with Harry," Percy whispered his discovery only loud enough for his brothers to hear.

"Of course he is, Percival," Fred confirmed, using his full name to indicate the seriousness of his statement.

"And because he loves Harry, he's making an effort to get to know his family--"

"--and help like he did with us by investing in the shop," George added.

"But why me? Harry and I aren't particularly close," Percy argued, not really understanding why the younger man would care.

"You prat! Because we all care about you! You're part of this family too!"

"As if the red hair wasn't enough proof," George laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Plus Draco is a decent bloke," Fred revealed. "He's sneaky but we like that about him."

"And Harry likes him too, although I don't think he'll admit it anytime soon," George added.

"I had thought he only married him so he could show him off, like a trophy husband. That's what they were saying at the Ministry," Percy confided. "But I can see they were mistaken," he added, taking a glance at the couple again.

"Yup, so make nice with Draco. I think he's going to be around for a while. And here comes lover boy." Fred pointed to where Oliver was finally free of their mother.

"Okay, so Draco was able to smooth the way, but I think you shouldn't perform fellatio on any more objects today, all right? Don't want to get Ollie anymore shocked." George swallowed a groan when Percy shoved his pointy elbow into his stomach.

X x x X x x X

Harry had to admit that he was having a pretty good day. He had woken up in a good mood and had been able to maintain it during the day. The fixing of the shop was kind of fun because he was amongst people he cared about and he was happy to help the twins continue to prosper.

He never did thank Draco for helping them.

He took pleasure in seeing how meticulous the man was about getting everything just right, even if he had to tease him for it.

He couldn't help his reaction when Oliver wrapped his arm around Draco during the Percy Pastry Debacle. He knew they were aiming to pair Oliver with Percy, but he remembered all too clearly the interest that Oliver had originally made known when he saw Draco during practice.

But Draco had moved away from the man just as he was arriving, and so Harry was just so relieved he didn't have to move him away himself that he didn't stop to think why he cared in the first place. That and he had way to much fun tormenting the man with his skilful tongue.

He smiled in recollection of Draco's expression and the smile turned a little softer when he remembered the way he had cleaned him amidst complaints that Harry was too uncouth to take anywhere.

Now they were back in the Burrow, celebrating the completion of their work and eagerly awaiting the grand opening tomorrow.

"Come here, Harry. I have yours and Draco's plates all ready to go," Molly smiled, bustling around the small kitchen, her charmed spoon stirring something in a pot.

"Here you go. For you and my son-in-law. I'm so happy to see you're giving it a chance," she said, handing him the plates and patting him on the cheek fondly once her hands were free.

He looked at Molly's face and could not regret his decision to cooperate with Draco and try to build a friendship. She seemed so happy that he was giving it a chance, and he could not bear to set her straight. Plus, what did it hurt? They just had to be civil and maintain the relationship a sufficient time until the Ministry would cease censuring him and Draco's parents would not immediately try to saddle him with another husband.

"Sure, Molly. We're getting along," he smiled.

"Uh huh, very well. Don't think I didn't see that display, young man; but you are newlyweds," she said mischievously. "I remember when me and Arthur were just married…"

But Harry took this as his sign to go and hurried to escape before she said something that would scar him for life.

He said goodbye to Molly and took their plates to find Draco already seated at a picnic table set aside a bit from the bulk of the guests. Draco sat primly with his legs crossed at the ankles and his elbows balanced on the top of the table behind him.

He really liked how composed he always seemed, especially because he knew exactly what lay underneath that cool reserve…. He shook himself of the thoughts before they led to dangerous territory. He was a little tired of gaining arousal and not being able to release it, but he was intent on following the specialist's advice. His problem was not physical and he had informed him that stress could be the reason why his body was rebelling against him.

He must have been staring for too long because Draco sat up a little straighter and cocked a curious eyebrow at him.

"Just admiring the view." He almost crowed when he noticed the slight blush his comment earned.

Harry sat down, choosing to straddle the picnic bench and face Draco.

"They want us to go on a double date with them," Draco informed him, grabbing the plate of food with thanks. Harry was disappointed to see the pale skin was back to normal all too quickly.

Harry's face scrunched up with confusion. "Why?"

He didn't need to be told who "they" were, but he didn't understand the reason.

"Because Percy is not comfortable with the thought of going out with him alone and it would supposedly make him more at ease. And I don't think Mrs Weasley would appreciate having him end up in a gossip rag by whatever wooing technique he chooses to implement next," Draco replied, cutting into his poultry neatly. Harry was glad he remembered to bring the knife and fork for him.

"Why did you go along with this?" Harry asked, grabbing his own chicken with his fingers and taking a bite.

"Clearwater was making a house elf out of the fellow; actually, I think my Dobby has more backbone than number three did…" Draco mused.

"I didn't know it was getting that bad," Harry confided, feeling a little angry at himself for not noticing...

"You did something, though, and from the looks of it Percival only needed a little encouragement to get that Gryffindor courage going." Harry couldn't help but think his smirk was actually quite attractive.

"I'm glad he did. It was like she was taking away his choices, was making him into the type of man that she wanted him to be." Harry shrugged. "I just wish we had taken action sooner."

When Draco didn't add anything, he continued.

"It might not last, you know? Maybe Percy can't loosen up without changing himself, and maybe Oliver won't be able to be with him if he doesn't. But if he does change, I figure it will be because he wants to and not because Oliver is forcing him into a mould."

"Draco, are you okay?" he asked when he noticed that the other man was holding a forkful of salad to his mouth but made no motion to eat it.

Fine blond strands waved in the air a bit when he seemed to shake himself out of whatever thought held him captive.

"No, I'm fine. I just think I had a horrible thought of Clearwater and Wood fighting over number three, hair pulling and all." The blond gave him a little smile.

Harry let loose an unrestrained laugh. "I think Oliver can take her, but she does have a wicked set of nails," he admitted.

He noticed Draco swallowing and liking his lips.

"I didn't get you a drink? Sorry 'bout that. I'll go get us something," he offered. Getting up from the table, he didn't see the forlorn expression on Draco's face.

* * *

**There's a lot that's going to happen in the next chapter so stay tuned!**


	19. Chapter 19

A big thanks to all those people that reviewed, much appreciated and it gets me to plead with my muse.

I swear I love this woman, thanks to my beta NOscrubs12345 that was able to get this back so quickly

Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

It was a beautiful restaurant, obviously upscale with posh embossed menus that had dishes they couldn't pronounce and not a price in sight. Three of the four men looked uncomfortable with that discovery and imagined the prices must be astronomical if they were hesitant to display them, but one glare from Draco informed them they were not expected to pay for this meal.

"This is really too nice. We could have gone to this nice pub I know in Glasgow," Oliver offered when their maitre d' went to get their meals.

"I don't think that Draco would have enjoyed that," Percy ventured shyly.

"I don't know. Draco seemed to have a great time the last time we went to a pub. He was hustling people, playing darts, getting pissed. He had a fine time," Oliver negated.

Percy's gaze swerved in the direction of the young aristocrat in surprise.

"I was not intoxicated," Draco shook his head at Percy.

"You were stumbling all over the place. You could barely hold on to the broom when I flew you to our tent," Harry teased, shaking the ice in his empty glass.

"I was not. I was in perfect control of my senses, Harry." The other couple watched as Draco leaned into Harry's space.

Harry's smile grew smug. "You had to cuddle on my lap to avoid falling. Not that you minded." His expression grew suddenly pensive.

After a mild glare directed at Harry, Draco motioned to Oliver. "Pay attention, Wood, since we're instructing you on the proper way to woo this particular brand of Weasley. Pubs leave little to be desired as far as privacy and mood setting go," he offered, taking a drink out of his wine glass.

"You want to go to places like this, Perce?" Oliver asked his date curiously.

"No! I mean, it doesn't have to be this exclusive, but restaurants are nice…" Percy trailed off.

"Okay," Oliver agreed easily enough.

"I'm sorry for the wait, sirs. We have a new waiter and we had a misunderstanding in the kitchen," the maitre d' apologised.

"How many dishes has he broken?" Oliver asked sympathetically.

"Too many too count, sir. I managed to help before he ruined your plates." His formerly placid demeanour seemed to be gone and his hair was a bit out of place. He seemed to realise what he'd said and, explaining to Draco, suddenly added, "It was perfectly fine. I am merely exaggerating the excitement, you understand. Your meals were never in any real danger." He set their plates in front of them, setting down Harry's refill before bowing nervously and moving to attend to another table.

"I couldn't imagine doing this job," Oliver said, "with all these rich people around, asking for your job when you make any small mistake."

"It would be stressful," Percy murmured.

"What would you do, Perce, if you didn't work for the ministry?" Oliver asked, turning towards him.

"I would be a law wizard," he replied instantly.

"That was a fast," Harry said, joining into the conversation as he paused from eating to take a drink.

"Well, I-I thought about it for a while. You just need to have a good understanding of the laws," Percy explained.

"But it also means using that knowledge to argue for or against the person being accused," Draco added.

Percy nodded. "Exactly. I didn't think that I was the best person to win in an argument."

"Well, I wouldn't say that. I thought you made a pretty good prefect." Oliver smiled reassuringly.

Percy shrugged. "I love my job at the Ministry, though. What would you do if you didn't play Quidditch, Oliver?"

"That's easy. I would be a Quidditch equipment tester!" he returned, bringing forth laughter from everyone at the table.

"What can I say? Quidditch is in my blood. Harry knows. His father was a brilliant player and he followed in his footsteps. Tell 'em, Harry," Oliver urged, calling out to him.

"I don't know, Oliver. If I didn't play Quidditch I think I would be an Auror. They just get a lot of action." He grinned.

"That would just provide alternatives to risking your neck, exchanging those foolhardy moves you do on a broom to dangerous missions," Draco said dryly.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Harry agreed, smiling and finishing off the juice. "This is even better the second time," he added, licking his lips.

"Everything is so good here," Percy praised. "Thank you for allowing us to join you, Draco."

"It was my pleasure," Draco replied politely.

"What would you be, Draco? If you had a job, that is," Harry teased.

"I do have employment, Harry._ I_ am a business man and I'm quite good at it," Draco declared, setting down his knife and fork.

Harry took the chance to steal a mushroom off the blond's plate. "What else would you do?" he asked, genuinely interested.

"A potions master," Draco answered, tilting his plate and sweeping some of his mushrooms onto Harry's.

"Ugh, like Snape. I wonder if your hair would get that greasy," Harry ventured, touching some of the blond locks that fell against Draco's nape.

Draco shivered from the caress. "Hardly. Severus just doesn't care about his appearance, but there are ways to prevent that."

"Hmm, good to know. It would be a pity to mess it up," Harry murmured, pulling his hand back to run his fingers through his own unruly strands.

Harry leaned back his chair and puffed out his stomach. "Well I'm stuffed," he declared.

"Of course you are." Draco rolled his eyes, the food thievery not going unnoticed. Throughout the meal Harry had also taken bites of his smoked salmon.

"Well, we have to go," Harry said, standing up once he'd taken a breather.

"You're leaving?" Oliver asked, turning from the private conversation he'd been holding with Percy.

"We aren't able to attend the show with you, but put the tickets to good use. I've been told the Cirque Du Soleil's Varekai show is amazing," Draco encouraged, standing up himself. 

"You can't come along?" Percy said nervously.

"Nope. You kids have fun. Just don't get in too late, Oliver. We have that game against Toyohashi Tengu tomorrow"

"The bill is taken care of. Just enjoy yourselves" were Draco's parting words as he let Harry lead him out.

X x x X x x X

"You're here early," Blaise commented, observing Draco lounging on his couch. His best friend had woken him at a ghastly hour of the morning. Draco had only murmured a good morning in response to his complaints at having his rest disturbed and made himself comfortable on the sofa.

The dark skinned man had brushed it off and left him alone so he could take a shower and refresh himself before rejoining him. Now, almost 45 minutes later the blond hadn't moved and was gazing out the window at nothing in particular.

"What's going on?" he asked, having had enough of the silence.

Draco shook his head, glancing at his watch for the third time. "Is there something you're waiting for?" Blaise asked impatiently.

"No," Draco answered abruptly, directing his gaze towards him. "Actually, there is. I am waiting to see when you were going to tell me that you were dating Audrey."

"I'm not, and who told you this?" Blaise drew his legs up from their sprawled position and rested his forearms on his thighs.

"The twins," Draco shrugged, "and we both know that they are unfailingly accurate on the things they broadcast, extendable ears and all. So, are you dating her?"

Blaise groaned. "We went out for some drinks, nothing more."

"I mean, I knew you met at the wedding_ celebration--_" he said the word with sarcasm "--but I didn't think you spoke more than two words to each other."

"Well, while you were hiding away in your bedroom the world still went on, believe it or not," he replied derisively "And during that time, when you no longer shined upon us and left me to deal with a captainless Quidditch team, Audrey and I got to talking a little."

"And?"

"And nothing. She didn't seem like a screeching harpy and I was bored, so we exchanged words."

"And contact information," Draco added.

"Yes, that too." Blaise rolled his eyes. "You're really making it out to be more than it is."

"Are you going to see each other again?" Draco pressed.

"We might, but_ casually_." He stressed the word when he answered.

"Well, you must like her if she warrants another get together," Draco commented, sitting up on the couch.

"I like her no-nonsense attitude," Blaise admitted. "And why the million questions? You were the one that told me to get a girlfriend."

"I thought you weren't dating?" Draco said victoriously, jumping on that titbit of information.

"We're not, but if we were, you were the one that insisted I should get someone."

Draco shrugged. "If I seemed insistent it's only because you seemed lonely."

"I wasn't. I have my bed warmers and, even as annoying as you are sometimes, I have you," Blaise answered.

There was an odd look that came over the blond's face. "You still need someone to care for you like a lover and most dalliances can't give you that," Draco replied, watching him carefully.

"How is it going with your Quidditch captain?" Blaise asked, changing the subject.

"Severus brewed the antidote," Draco replied quietly.

"But you haven't even started! It's barely taken affect!" Blaise said incredulously.

"I was so angry by his little performance at our bonding celebration that I had to retaliate and I got my revenge. But while it was brilliantly executed, what is it really getting me, Blaise? It's about time I gave the man back control of his body. How can he really choose me instead of his nameless paramours if I make the decision for him?" Draco sighed forlornly.

"If we get what we want at the end, does it really matter how we got there?" Blaise questioned, really not understanding his plight.

"It does when you care about the person. Would you like to have the object of your affections to be yours forcefully?"

"Maybe," Blaise replied honestly.

"I guess I'm too selfish. I want it all, and I want it to be genuine," Draco shrugged non-apologetically.

Blaise let out a sigh, a little frustrated with the situation. "Okay, when are you going to do it?"

"Oh, I already have," Draco said, sitting cross-legged on the sofa.

"What? When?"

"Yesterday, when we went to dinner with Wood and number three. I had Dobby go in using a Polyjuice potion as a waiter, and he slipped it into Harry's drink. By Severus's calculations he should have been back to normal by this morning."

"All right, this is fixable," Blaise muttered to himself, rubbing the pads of his forefinger and thumb into his temple. "Are you going to go back to your original plan to seduce him?"

"I don't know if it's repairable as I left him a note telling him I was responsible." Draco confided.

"What? Are you insane? Hormonal? Merlin's balls, Draco! He won't want to even see you again!" Blaise thundered.

"Oh, no I'm sure that he'll want to see me one more time. If only to yell at me," Draco reassured him with a grim smile.

"That's why you're here," Blaise realised. "Because you're afraid to go home."

Draco didn't contradict him and that was proof enough to Blaise he was nervous about the outcome.

'Of course he should be nervous,' Blaise thought. 'What else was the man going to do but throw him out of the flat and demand not to see him anymore?'

The blond looked resigned and it caused all kinds of unpleasant feelings to bubble up in Blaise's stomach.

"So what's your plan?"

"I don't really have one," Draco confessed. "I feel like I've been living on borrowed time with him, and it's clear that it may be coming to an end."

"Why so bloody morose, Draco? What happened yesterday?" Blaise was growing concerned by the melancholy attitude Draco seemed to be taking on.

"After we finished helping Fred and George with Percival's relationship woes, Harry made a comment." Draco paused, unconsciously rubbing his wedding band.

"What did Saint Potter say?" Blaise murmured angrily.

"I just realised that Harry is never going to be mine under these circumstances and rightly so," Draco explained shortly, ignoring the jibe.

"What makes Potter so special?" Blaise spit out the man's surname with an impressive amount of venom. "I've known you since we were snot nosed brats, and you fall for the non-existent charms of that common half-blood wizard--" he stood up angrily.

"What is it that makes him the better choice? Why couldn't you have fancied me? Your parents would have loved the merging of our families! You wouldn't have to wonder where I went at night or been embarrassed by my antics. Why couldn't you have loved me?" Blaise's breathing was ragged as he leaned over Draco.

Draco gazed at the face he knew so well, but it seemed to belong to a stranger.

"Yes, I've wanted you to be mine for a long time, Draco, but instead you've only seen Potter. All those years in school you never once turned in my direction."

"You never gave any indication," Draco frowned in confusion.

"I've made constant overtures," Blaise argued.

"Flirtations that you practiced on many others!" Draco replied a little angrily. How could he not have noticed that his friend felt this way about him, he thought.

They stared at one another for a long moment, grey eyes peering into brown, Draco trying to understand how his world had spun out of whack in a few short moments. Blaise watched the war of emotions on Draco's face and admitted that he had lied previously. He would not have wanted Draco to be his by force. He wanted to be looked at by him with the same expression he saved for Potter. He wanted that to belong to him, but it didn't and never would.

"You only saw Potter. It wouldn't have mattered if I would have carved it into the Slytherin table, you were always too busy looking across the great hall," Blaise finally said dejectedly.

"It is where I gravitated to," Draco answered with a small shrug.

They looked at each other a moment longer before the blond stood up. "I'm going to go now."

"I don't want to lose your friendship," Blaise said quietly, holding onto his wrist and preventing him from leaving.

"You haven't," Draco reassured him, carefully unfurling his fingers from his sleeve and straightening the cuff. "Good friends are hard to come by."

"Let that be a lesson to you, Draco. You don't always get what you want just because you use honesty or are Hufflepuff enough to declare your feelings." He delivered the warning with a mocking smile.

"Would your declaration have been worth it if it had garnered the results you craved?" Draco asked softly.

The expression on Blaise's face told it all, and, out of respect for his friend, Draco did not wait for a reply.

"I _will _contact you later," he declared instead and made his way towards the fireplace.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think, I am actually kind of excited about this chapter, and a little nervous too. There should be about 6 more chapters and this will finally be complete. :D **


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Big thanks to Noscrubs12345 for getting this back so fast.

I hope you guys enjoy.

Thanks for the encouragement it definitely sped up the process. Let me know what you thought.

* * *

He stroked the long shaft in a smooth motion, farther down each time before reaching the head, cupping it in his hand and rubbing his thumb along the side.

The room was dark; it was better that way. Business such as this should be conducted in darkness, away from prying eyes, hidden in the shadows cast by the flames in the fireplace.

'Where is he?' He was taking too long to answer his summons and he could feel his patience wane. He had already waited long enough, months even. The sound of Apparation filled him with relief, but now that he had arrived, the feeling of urgency hit him. He was _that_ close to getting what he wanted.

"What do you have to say?" he ordered, grabbing onto the shaft once more and pointing it menacingly towards his visitor.

"I'm sorry, Mister Lucius, but there was much to be done in the house this morning," Dobby said quietly but firmly, not flinching away from the cane pointed in his direction. He had been freed many years ago by Draco and he only considered the young man his master.

Lucius rubbed the snake head once more before standing it up next to his armchair, easily within reach.

"Never mind. What is your update?" he commanded, used to the house elf's' antics.

The house elf stood up straight to give his report. "Master Draco and Harry Potter have lived together since they bonded. They eat and see friends, and, in the nights, they sleep in their own rooms and in the morning it starts again."

'Separate rooms?' he thought.

"That's all you've got?" he barked out instead.

"Dobby does not have to talk to Mister Lucius if he is going to be like this. Dobby is not your house elf." The outrageous statement was followed by furious nodding.

"Please," Lucius said with a grimace that bared his teeth. "This is for your master's well being." The only reason the house elf was speaking to him about the conditions of his son's life was because Lucius had managed to convince him that he could help Draco if he needed it. As it was, this was the first time since the bonding celebration Lucius had seen Dobby and was eager to find out news.

"How is my son?" Lucius asked trying a different approach.

"Master is happier than he ever been." Lucius nodded at that.

"But sometimes he is very sad." Dobby grabbed the top of his ears and wrung them.

"Because of this?" Lucius ventured, sliding over the articles he'd collected of his son-in-law's escapades. He turned on the light on his desk, casting a glow on the room and his desk so the elf could see.

"Not anymore. Master put a stop to dirty Harry Potter," Dobby virtually growled.

"How did he do that?" His curiosity piqued at the ferocity of Dobby's answer.

The house elf raised a fist to his temple in a reflexive action but dropped it. Dobby pressed his lips together tightly and shook his head.

"So you can't tell me. Which means that Draco did something he didn't want others knowing," Lucius guessed but didn't press the issue."Then if it isn't this, then what causes my son's unhappiness?"

"Master look at Harry Potter strange sometimes when infidel not looking," Dobby muttered, obviously not calmed yet.

"But Harry Potter looks at Master too. Sometimes like he wants to be dirty Harry Potter again but the other times soft," Dobby explained.

Lucius thought he understood what he was saying. It sounded like his son was enamoured with Potter, but that was not a surprise. He'd known that. He knew the moment he had warned his wife that Potter was not the choice for their son. What did surprise him was the revelation that Potter looked at his son with something besides lust.

The separate rooms did intrigue him, but he determined it probably had to do with Draco putting an end to Potter's dalliances. Maybe he was withholding some of the conjugal parts of their marriage as punishment. He had enough experience with that particular torture method. The separate rooms could not be because Potter was not interested; there was plenty of proof at the Ministry he was a man of various needs. Then a thought struck him suddenly.

"Dobby," he drew the attention of the elf, who seemed preoccupied shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Inform your master the cases in the department against Potter are dwindling, and so far, not one child has been determined to be a Potter bastard."

'That should lift Draco's spirits, as that is sure to be the reason behind his melancholy,' he thought, nodding decisively.

"I will tell Master Draco. But Dobby thinks Master Draco thinks he will fight with Harry Potter." The elf's concerned words pulled him from his musings.

"Why is that?" Lucius asked.

"Master Draco has fixed something and waits for Harry Potter to be angry."

"Dobby must go now. Has to be ready if we have to move." The elf then Apparated away without waiting to be dismissed. That house elf really was an impertinent creature Draco allowed to run free and do as he wished.

With a deep sigh, Lucius sank into his arm chair. The conversation had left him with a lot of questions, and he could only wonder what his son was getting up to. He was too much like his mother and, though he had not changed his opinion of Potter, the man appeared to be an uncouth version of his younger self.

He stood up and grabbed his cane, suddenly feeling the urge to look in on his wife. When he got close to her drawing room, he took care at softening his purposeful strides. The door was open a sliver and he used the tip of his cane to widen the gap.

She was on the settee, holding up a white garment he recognised immediately as their son's bonding robes. He'd known from the house elves it had been torn, but it didn't surprise him that his wife had already had it repaired. He watched as her delicate hands smoothed over the fabric, tracing the designs and his fist tightened reflexively when she suddenly grasped handfuls of the material and folded the robe in half on her lap.

Her expression was so tender he felt the irrational need to tear the bloody thing apart. Sitting there, catching rays of sun in her unusually unbound hair, she resembled the girl from many years ago, the girl who had worn at least a part of that robe at their own bonding.

Lucius could honestly say he had never stopped loving that girl or the woman she had become. But he had not been able to squelch the need to explore others. He was a Malfoy, and his father had urged him to take what was his; and he had done so. He had kept his love at home, luxuriating in her care and sampled lovers outside their marriage as well. It had taken him a while to realise the embraces of others could not be compared to his wife and by then it had been too late: she had found out and she had made it her mission to separate herself from him in everything but his name.

Marriages settled for convenience were better than matches crafted from emotions. He was convinced of that. His mother had not minded his father's paramours; she had married him for his position and had been content to be Lady Malfoy.

Dobby's parting words had been strange and he wondered if it meant Draco could be coming home soon and just what would drive him to leave.

X x x X x x X

The moment he'd read Draco's confession--not that it was much of a confession--he'd wanted to break out into a rage and break things against the walls, especially those little expensive touches Draco thought he hadn't noticed being slowly added to the flat.

He went straight for the largest piece, staring at its place on the mantle next to his Quidditch trophies. Except the dragon statue was actually pretty cool, and he figured that this particular dragon had never done anything against him. So he waited for the coward to come back and he could properly demand an explanation.

Instead of breaking dragons or flinging what had to be ridiculously expensive plates out his four story windows, he had a wank.

Three times.

Just to prove he could.

The first time in the shower was a little embarrassing, even if no one was there to witness the grateful tears that joined the running water streaking down his cheeks at finally achieving completion.

He dressed only in his loose pyjama bottoms and wandered around the house just a moment before heading straight to Draco's room. Once he entered the room, the smell he associated with Draco seemed to be immersed in the space, not overwhelming but easily identifiable. Harry sat back on the edge of the bed and wondered at just what the hell was going on.

Draco's note had been brief.

_Harry, _

_I felt I had to return the favour for your performance at our bonding, so I gave you a libido inhibitor. I'm sure you'd noticed physical restrictions on your part, but rest assured that the effects have been counteracted. I will return later. Side effects are listed below. _

He wasn't thick and it was easy to figure out Draco slipping him the mickey had been the reason behind his lack of performance these past two months.

'Who did he think he was?' Harry asked himself angrily, sitting on the edge of Draco's bed. 'What kind of game was he playing?'

He spied something grey out of the corner of his eye. He snatched it tightly in his hands. He recognised the soft cashmere jumper Draco liked to wear and crushed it in his hands. The material was soft under his fingertips and he surprised himself when he couldn't stop himself from bringing it to his nose and taking a deep sniff.

For a man who made sure to rotate his wardrobe as much as possible, Draco couldn't seem to help himself from wearing this very same jumper often.

Harry felt angry as he looked at the fabric trapped between his hands; it had lain on top of the bed, probably left behind in Draco's hurry to escape the flat before Harry awoke. The brunet decided to go wait in the living room and catch Draco the moment he walked through the door.

He imagined punching him in the face, but quickly discarded the idea as he saw Draco's bruised face in his mind's eye. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do to Draco, but hurting him was not it, at least not physically. Unbidden, the image of Draco sprung to his mind, sprawled across his lap, bare bottom red from his punishment while Harry raised a hand to swat him again.

Harry cursed himself, wryly taking in the obvious proof on his interest in the scenario tenting his trousers. He had to reign in his hormones. He could not remember being affected like this and could only surmise it was due to the long time of celibacy.

Before he could think about it, he was freeing himself from his pants. He began the practiced motions that always served to make him feel the best. He looked at the jumper he still had in his possession and grabbed it up, running his cloth covered hand up and down his erection.

He imagined Draco's face clouding over with displeasure at the soiling of his clothes, how he would offer to let Harry come on him instead of his beloved jumper. Harry savoured the image, his movements growing more frantic as he neared completion when he heard the door open.

The blond stood in the doorway and his expression was not unlike the one in his fantasy, except it was also joined by surprise.

"So you got the courage to come back?" Harry questioned, not pausing in his motions.

"I was always going to return, but maybe I should come back later and give you a little privacy with my clothing?" His smile was more like a smirk and it got Harry's blood pumping in an unpleasant way. He threw the jumper aside and jerked his self back into his drawstring pants, wincing at the discomfort before turning a glare on the man before him.

Draco sighed. "You might as well finish." He made a vague motion in his direction. Harry could feel his eyes almost bulging.

"You have to get it out of your system," he explained. "Didn't you read the side effects?"

"I was a little too busy thinking of the ways I'm going to murder you," Harry replied, smiling tightly.

Draco ignored the threat and explained, "After the antidote settles in your system, it will take a while for the hormones to regulate themselves. So go and take care of yourself, then we can talk. Or I can talk and you can bellow if you prefer," Draco said quietly at the end, taking a seat on the chair across from him.

"I'll be back," Harry muttered, leaving the room with glances back over his shoulder at Draco, who was now massaging the back of his neck with one hand.

He wasn't long, rinsing off in the shower and throwing on a shirt. A quick glance at the clock told him he had about three hours before his Quidditch match. Draco was sitting in the same place, except the cushions on the couch seemed tidied up and the jumper was missing.

"Why do you look so put out? You killed my cock. If anything I should be put out. And believe me, I am way beyond that," Harry said just as soon as he sat.

"I mean, is there any permanent damage?" he continued. "What the hell did you give me?"

"If you read my note, you would know that there isn't. Only ineptly brewed potions could have unpleasant side effects and mine was brewed to perfection," Draco replied.

"You are a piece of work. Of course your bloody potion was perfect," Harry laughed disbelievingly. "You probably had Snape brew it for you. But why the bloody hell were you giving me that shite in the first place?!" he yelled.

"Who gave you the right to pull such a fucked up…whatever it was? Was it a prank? Why would you put me through that? I went to a bloody doctor in the Muggle world because I didn't want anyone to know, pretending to be the bloody driving assistant from the Knight Bus!" he finished.

"I'm not familiar with the fellow you speak of, but I would imagine he wouldn't appreciate others believing he was unable to perform," Draco couldn't stop himself from interjecting.

"So you think this is a laugh? All of this torture you put me through--the robbing of my very manhood--is all a joke to you? You embarrassed me and you think it's funny!" Harry yelled, jumping to his feet and towering over Draco.

"You humiliated me first," the blond bit out with quiet dignity.

"When?" Harry sputtered out the question, moving back a bit when Draco's knees pushed him backward.

"At out bonding celebration. You brought your awful family members, who had the gall to insult generations of my family and friends and behave themselves atrociously. I had to stop my father from hexing them and came close to it myself until I realised that they apparently dislike you as much as you do them. Which can only mean you extended the invitation for your own twisted enjoyment," Draco almost spit out.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Draco kept right on, getting to his feet.

"Then as I go to find you so that my father can introduce us, I find you far too busy getting your cock sucked by the help!" There was a tight expression on Draco's face and Harry felt a tightness form in his chest along with surprise at the coarse term spilling from his lips.

Harry gathered himself enough to yell back.

"Your father wanted to show me off like a prized stallion he'd bought. I didn't want that stupid party, I didn't want to be paraded about while people gave you congratulations on your latest purchase!"

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but my father does not like you. In his opinion, our match is far from advantageous. He was trying to be supportive and follow my mother's lead in welcoming you to the family," Draco stressed the words and glared at him.

"And all the while, as I stood there alone in the ballroom with my parents, you were busy whoremongering. I thought we were getting along, but it was easy to see you had set that up for me to find you."

Harry took a breath. "Okay, I'll admit it was a nasty thing to do. But I wanted my freedom. I was being trapped by the Ministry and I figured I could get out of it if you filed for divorce first.

"Why couldn't you have explained why you bonded with me? Why did you have to give me that potion, whatever it was?" Harry asked.

"You hurt my pride, so I went after yours," Draco replied angrily. "That's all you value yourself as, a lothario, and after that scene in my father's study I wanted to make you pay," he confessed.

The words were bitter and Harry suddenly recalled Draco's reaction that day. The way his expression caused Dobby to cry out "Oh, Master Draco!" That odd pain was in his chest again.

"Okay, maybe you had a point. Maybe," he conceded. "But you should have talked to me about it. I could have made it up to you."

"Oh, really? And what would you have done then? Invited me to another romantic escapade, where we were surrounded by Quidditch players sleeping metres away?"

Harry grimaced, remembering his expression when his teammates started flying in. "Okay, that was pretty awful."

"I didn't force you into this marriage, Harry. The Ministry did. I just thought we would match well. I like you and I thought if you had to start a marriage with anyone, you should not be averse to starting one with me. Like I said before, I thought this could be beneficial to us both. Then I saw you preferred to act as if you were single so I offered a truce."

"You cheated when you offered that truce, though. You knew you had the upper hand. How could I go off and live my life normally with you making me impotent?" Harry asked, shaking his head in exasperation.

"What would you have done? I went into this marriage with a genuine intent to make it work and then it seemed like only moments after my first time, I was having my honeymoon in a field, not only in the middle of nowhere, but in the centre of a training camp. Then your licentious behaviour was being captured in publications and you topped it all off at our bonding celebration," Draco finished with a sigh.

Harry felt as if he'd had a bucket of cold water poured on his head, as frozen as he was. When he didn't reply, the other man continued.

"You have a game and I promised Mrs Weasley we would go to your match together," Draco said, breaking the silence. "Unless you don't want me there?"

Harry could only make a vague hand motion to go.

Draco grabbed his keys from the table and made his way to the front door. "If you wish, we can continue our talk after your match," he offered, gaining a distracted nod in return.

Harry dropped down onto the couch in a daze.

His alarm went off on his wrist watch, alerting him he had only thirty minutes to leave for the locker room. He prepared to be there ahead of time to rally his troops and get ready.

Harry ran to his room, changing his shirt and struggling into a pair of jeans while dialling Ron on his mobile.

"Ron," he greeted immediately.

"Hey, mate. Aren't you getting ready?"

"Ron," he said again, ignoring the question. "I think Draco just told me that I took his virginity."

"What!" the screech brought a wince to Harry's face and he sat down on his bed.

"We were arguing and then he smuggled it in with the all the reasons why he poisoned me! Just right in the middle. 'My first time.' And then he went off again about the honeymoon and the newspaper articles!"

There was a moment of silence while Ron thought the situation out.

"He poisoned you!"came his outraged squawk.

"He got revenge for the bonding party, the Durselys and something else I did," he said evasively. "He gave me a potion that basically made me impotent, but I'm fine now. What do you think about what he said though?" Harry asked, mussing his hair even more.

"Are you serious? You couldn't get it up?" Ron's question was laced with horror.

"No, but I'm _fine, _Ronald. Focus. Could he have been telling the truth?" he questioned once more.

"I don't know, mate. Maybe he said it to mess with your head. You know, bring on the guilt to try to excuse the robbing of your manhood!" Ron said impassionedly. "I doubt that the ice prince went without for what—twenty-five years?" Ron said, on a roll. "He's not that ugly. I'm sure someone would have done the job."

Harry shook his head although Ron could not see the motion. He had a nagging feeling about it. "Is there a way to know for sure?"

"Well, you can't copy the natural reaction when you have your first time."

Harry waited with bated breath for him to continue. "Hermione could explain it better, but it has something to do with magic maturing, something…something your body kinda lets out. A rush of magic that your partner feels. It's actually pretty intense. It's like a shock you get from those electrical holes in the wall Mione tells me not to touch. Come to think of it, I remember with Hermione it was almost enough to come again.

"I'm sorry, mate. Was that too much information?" Ron asked when he remained quiet.

It kind of was, but Harry wasn't worried about that now.

"I…felt that Ron. At the time I just thought that it was just really, really good but…."

"You popped Malfoy's cherry," Ron said somberly.

"Why me?" Harry muttered, lost in very confusing emotions.

"I don't know, mate," Ron sighed, the accompanying shrug almost in his voice. He laughed suddenly. "Maybe Hermione was right. Maybe he's in love with you."

"What?" Harry smiled a little awkwardly at the suggestion.

"Well, Hermione has this theory that he loves you. I told her she's barmy, but she says it's obvious in the way he looks at you and some other stuff she was going on about. Something about him not putting up with some of the things you've pulled and still treat you the way he does unless he loved you. I don't know, mate. Ask her."

Harry tried to take it all in for a moment.

"I've got to go, but keep your head in the game and I'll see you after, okay?" Ron said encouragingly.

"Yeah," Harry said into the phone, looking at is as if it could answer his questions.

Draco loved him?

He knew that the man liked him. He had told him as much today. But why would he love him?

Harry had always thought love was not meant for him. His own family hadn't loved him, calling him worthless and a freak. He only really had Hermione and the Weasleys in school, no one really interested in the gangly boy he'd been. It was only when he became a Quidditch star everything had changed. After that, people started to flock to him, all interested in him because he had been on his way to joining prodigies like Viktor Krum.

So why would Draco love him? Was Ron jumping to conclusions because he had chosen Harry as his first?

But there was something in the way Draco looked at him sometimes, the way he'd ordered Harry's favourite meal, the way he knew his favourite drink.

The new discovery of having been Draco's first had thrown him for a loop, jumbling his senses, making him question why Draco would have chosen him. Maybe he was a traditional pureblood, waiting for marriage or something. Someone else could have easily been his husband, had the right to touch the untouched smooth skin, taste it, savour it beneath his hands, his lips. Harry felt that grip in his chest at the thought of this non-existent man touching Draco.

Did he even care why Draco had been a virgin? What about this potion situation? He knew he still felt angry at the whole thing, but he also felt guilty about what drove Draco to it.

He shook his head. He had a game to win and now wasn't the time for this. He would finish this talk with Draco after the game. He grabbed his bag from atop his dresser and left the flat.

X x x X x x X

"Oi, Mione!" Ron called to his wife, waving her over.

She smiled, used to his enthusiasm. "What happened, Ronald?" she asked.

"I think you may be right about Malfoy," he replied.

"What about Draco?"

"I think he's in love with Harry or something, because Harry popped Malfoy's cherry," he declared triumphantly and then his face scrunched in distaste.

"Excuse me?"

"But he also poisoned him first..." he trailed off.

Hermione's eyebrows lifted in surprise but before she could ask he waved her off. "Harry's fine. It's like a lovers tiff, but I can't reveal anymore before breaking the man code," he warned her grimly.

She didn't bother prying because she knew that, best friends or not, there were some things that could only be divulged between the male components of their trio just as she had Ginny to talk to for more female issues.

She did, however, jump on the one piece of information that Ron provided. "Tell me what happened?" she asked.

After he finished regaling her about his recent conversation with Harry, she smiled widely at him."We have to call a family meeting, Ron. Call the twins, Percy and Ginny."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I'll just keep getting these chapters out :)  
Almost to the end!

Word Count: 5,854

Beta: noscrubs12345 , who is wonderful as always.

Thank you guys for the great reviews, some which make me blush with pride, and the ones that push me to bring out more chapters (and not take months to do it) :D

* * *

The roar of the stadium filled his ears and he was glad for the distraction. He wasn't sure what would happen after the match was over. It felt like so much had already happened within a short span of hours.

He had built a wall of defence for the fall out between Harry and himself only to feel it crack under the weight of Blaise's confession. Walking into Harry's private moment with his jumper seemed so surreal now, the look of ecstasy was plain on his face and his own jumper left no doubt as to who was the subject of Harry's fantasy.

But when Harry had begun with the accusations, he found he could no longer hold his tongue. He had to uncloak all the subterfuge that had gone into their marriage, bare the situations and his reactions for what they were.

Now he just had to wait.

The family had chosen to forego their usual private box, and they were in great seats but surrounded by rabid fans. Draco, for his own sanity, was tucked in between Percy and Hermione, with Ron next to her and Fred next to Percy. Molly sat in the row directly below them with George, Ginerva and her date, Tom Riddle. His man-made blockade kept strangers away but he was still cognizant of the gazes directed at him, particularly a man directly behind Percy.

He smiled at the welcome the crowd gave Harry and the team when they emerged from the locker rooms, flying around the pitch waving to their fans. He clapped alongside them, eyes drawn to his husband.

Harry was scanning the playing field with the usual intensity he reserved for matches, and Draco felt relief that he did not seem to be distracted from earlier events.

"Boys!" Molly hissed from the row in front of him. "Stop that! You're going to embarrass Draco!"

"But, Mum, Draco was the one that gave us the idea," George whispered loudly.

"I don't know how much more embarrassed you can get, Draco," Fred laughed, pointing to the large banner they had charmed to float above their heads.

Draco shrugged lightly. "At least it's silent," he said, remembering the one from their first game that sang out an awful ode to the players.

"Hey! Can I have one?" a man yelled from further up in his row.

"Draco, do you have more? I'm all out!" Fred asked.

He nodded, reaching into his coat pocket for a handful of shrunken Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes goods.

"I'm pretty sure this is illegal," Percy commented, but he obediently passed on the items to Fred.

Draco watched as it made its way to their future customer. He had made sure the shop's contact information was inscribed on all the merchandise.

"It would be illegal if we were selling them, but we are simply sharing our fanfare instruments and informing them where they can obtain more," Draco explained.

"Yup. They're samples, Perce. Lighten up." Fred tapped him on the shoulder. "Nice robe by the way."

Percy flushed a little while he smoothed out the letters on the upper left corner of his chest. Taking a look at the garment, whose expert representation and fit on Percy's frame convinced Draco this was probably one of Woods extra uniforms and not a store bought replica.

A part of him wanted to grimace at how saccharine a gesture it was, but a larger part of him wished he had Harry's to wear, he admitted to himself, glancing at his own Chudley Cannons pin. Not that he would wear it if Harry had given him one, mind. Orange did nothing for his complexion, but he would have carried it to all the games. It didn't really favour Percy either, with his red hair, but it didn't stop the young man from wearing it proudly. While he was happy Wood was drawing Percy out of his shell, he could not stop the slight feeling of jealousy at their blossoming relationship.

"That's actually a great idea," Hermione commented from the other side of him.

"But what if someone gets hurt?" Molly asked, not entirely convinced.

"I approved all of the merchandise they brought, Molly. We're not going to facilitate any hexing of rival fans," he reassured her.

"Thank you, dear. These two need a level headed young man like you to advise them," she smiled warmly then turned to ask around. "Tom, love, would you like a sandwich?" she asked, reaching into her large bag. Trust Mrs Weasley to think Draco was going to be embarrassed by the nine's selling their wares while carrying her own feast of illegal foodstuffs.

Molly ignored Ginerva's glare while extending the wrapped sandwich in Riddle's direction.

"No thank you, Molly," Riddle replied, softening his denial with a small smile.

"Anything to drink?" she asked without missing a beat.

"Please just take it," Draco could hear Ginerva whispering to Riddle. "She won't stop until you take something."

Riddle extended his arm to accept it.

"Oh, dear. What is that?" Molly asked.

Draco imagined that she had caught a look at the wizarding tattoo the man had on his inner forearm. It had also caught his attention when he had introduced himself earlier.

"It's a tattoo, Mum," Ginerva answered shortly.

"I know it's a tattoo, young lady, but why one so ghastly?" She stared down at it with a mild look of displeasure.

"Mum, he's not going to get daisies or rainbows," she sighed, grabbing the soft drink can from her mother's lax grasp and setting it in her cup holder. "I like it," she reassured her boyfriend.

Draco was glad they were sitting in different rows when Molly went on to suggest ways of making the image look less intimidating. He couldn't see how the skull with a serpent coming out of its mouth could be manipulated to showcase more cheer unless you painted it a pastel colour, an option that would certainly render the drawing ghastly in his opinion. He thought the serious Riddle would have taken issue with Molly's interloping personality, but from the look on his face he seemed to find her amusing.

What was a little puzzling was Ronald. Instead of enjoying his sister's obvious distress, he seemed more interested in catching glances at him.

"Do you need something?" he asked finally and watched him sputter for a bit before his wife elbowed him and turned to answer for him.

"Ron is just surprised you were amendable to sitting here instead of the box," she smiled widely at him, making him feel a tad uncomfortable.

He just nodded. "Maybe that's why he's staring as well," he replied, motioning over his shoulder at the man who had not diverted his attention from Draco's profile for much of the game.

"Has he been staring?" Hermione asked concerned.

"It doesn't matter. He'll tire of it soon enough," he replied, not really caring he was the recipient of the violet-eyed gaze.

"Okay," she said hesitantly, then smiled. "I must commend you on this marketing strategy of yours. It's going to bring the guys a lot of new clientele. You've been a great addition to this family," Hermione said softly, her large brown eyes practically mooning at him.

"Right. Well, thank you," he replied slowly. While he had never been at war with Hermione, this exchange was more than a little odd.

His gaze returned to the game, where the Cannons were leading by twenty points. Harry was weaving in and out of traffic with the other team's Seeker following closely behind, but Draco knew he had no intention of closing in on the Snitch just yet. He was just getting a feel of his team, his mere presence fuelling the others to continue playing their best.

The vibration of his mobile drew his eyes away from the action and he struggled a moment to unearth it from the lower pockets of his coat.

There was a message from Blaise. It was easy to read the subtext.

**Thank Dobby for making the Wiltshire property livable. **

Draco was satisfied that his friend had understood the intent behind sending Dobby over to clean the Zabini home. It was where he most often ran to when he needed a break from his parents. It was meant to be a sign that he continued to be a friend.

**He likes to keep busy; my new flat in London has been prepared as well.** **I'll invite you to see it when we've settled in. **

He was sure that Blaise would also understand his response. That while he was still considered a friend and he acknowledged his support, he was going to stand to maintain a distance for a bit.

**Are you going to need to move into your flat? **

He sought out Harry's form before replying.

**We'll see. I like to be prepared. **

It was the truth. While he was hoping the result was a favourable one, he had to be ready in the event it wasn't.

**I wish you luck, if that means anything. **

The simple statement was very meaningful, especially because Draco knew his best friend was being sincere.

**It does. Next time, come see Audrey play. **

He didn't know if anything would come from their association, but here was his encouragement for Blaise to seek other horizons.

**Maybe I will, take care Draco. **

**You too. **

He turned off the screen and tucked the phone in his pocket, content their friendship was going to weather this awkward time. While he may not love the other man as a lover, they had spent too many years of camaraderie to let it end now.

Watching the man he did love as a lover, his thoughts ran again in the direction of their imminent conversation. He could see Percy was setting off the noise makers beside him and shrugged mentally, grabbing his own novelty item from the inner breast pocket of his coat. He activated the red galleon sized stone and watched 'POTTER' sparkle above him for a moment. Ignoring what could only be, Merlin forbid, a coo from Hermione, he instead turned back to the game.

He rejoined the game just in time to see one of the Beaters from Toyohashi Tengu send a Bludger hurling towards Harry. Draco shifted to the edge of his seat and watched gratefully as Ryan's large form loomed suddenly before his husband, striking the Bludger back in the opposite direction and managing to strike the broom of one of the opposing team's Chasers.

"That was a close one!" Fred yelled over the Cannons's enthusiastic fans.

Draco nodded, watching Harry nod his head to whatever Ryan was yelling and quickly rub a hand over his face. It was maybe fifteen minutes later that Harry dove suddenly, Toyohashi's Seeker on his heels, and rose back up with the Snitch grasped in his hand.

X x x X x x X

Harry accepted all the congratulations and nodded in the appropriate places, relieved when the team finally made it to the locker rooms. Audrey and Hailey had gone to their shared shower and the guys had quickly left, planning to meet up with him later.

Harry stood under the hot spray, letting the warmth ease his sore muscles. He had been doing so well, completely on top of his game, in control, watching over his team performing like a perfect well-oiled machine. Admittedly, his gaze had scanned over the area where Draco sat during the game, but never more than a moment, although he would say he was looking at the ridiculously large banner Molly insisted on bringing. It was during one of those glances that he'd been surprised to see the scarlet 'POTTER' blinking above his blond head. That's all it had taken and if it not for Ryan's quick defending he would have been laid out flat.

There was just something about the other man sitting there amongst his family, wearing that Cannons pin he caught sight of earlier, writing names in the sky with bloody sparkly letters, and generally being...something that Harry could not explain.

But while he could not explain it, he knew he didn't dislike it. Draco was witty and handsome, fun to be around, even without the sex he'd been used to.

The man had poisoned him though.

But he hadn't used the knowledge to embarrass him; no one even knew of his condition until he mentioned it to Ron.

He'd also given Harry his virginity.

'This is all so confusing,' Harry thought and turned off the shower, grabbing his towel. He was in the middle of drying off his legs when he noticed her. He had no idea who she was, her hair was brown and her eyes blue, and she had a nice enough figure which she bared completely to his eyes when she opened her overcoat.

"Hello, Harry," she called to him, smiling a provocative smile. He was used to this, every once in a while a fan would manage to sneak past security and hide away in the locker room, and, more often than not, he would take them up on their offers.

He glanced at her a moment more to appreciate the view but drew on the briefs he had placed on the bench.

"You shouldn't be here," he told her, grabbing for his jeans when she held on to the legs.

"Wait, don't you want to..." she trailed off, casting confused looks in his direction.

"I want to get dressed. Can you let go?" he asked, pulling on the waist of his pants until they slipped from her grasp.

"Is there a problem with me?" she said, her tone obviously annoyed.

He finished fastening the buttons on his pants and spared her a glance. She had drawn the edges of her cloak together in a white knuckled grip, glaring at him.

"You're fine," he sighed, throwing on his shirt.

"Then why?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't know," Harry confessed. "I'm married?" He threw the reason out there like a question, taking a seat on the bench across from her.

"He said that wouldn't matter," she said, tightening the belt around her waist.

"Who said that?" Harry asked, completely bemused with the situation.

"Doesn't matter. So you're really saying that I do nothing for you?" she asked, suddenly more spirited then she'd been before.

Harry shrugged, slipping his now socked feet into his trainers.

"Can't you imagine me riding you, moaning your name?" she threw her head back exposing her throat and letting loose a loud moan.

This woman was barmy. His hand found his wand and he was about to tell her to leave when he was interrupted by a cry from the doorway.

"Aha!" Harry turned his head to see a man whose face was hidden behind a camera, snapping photo after photo, but it was Draco who stood behind him that drew his attention.

"You see?" the man asked, turning to Draco. "Wait!" he looked back towards them.

"Why are you still dressed? Why is he dressed?" the now revealed stranger asked the woman.

"Are you her pimp?" Harry could only think to ask. "Because I didn't order her."

"I'm not a pimp," he denied, violet eyes ablaze.

"I'm leaving. I don't have time for this," the woman announced before marching towards the exit.

"Wait. Where's my money?"

"I'm keeping it. Not my problem if he wasn't interested," she yelled and walked out before he could stop her.

Harry motioned for Draco to come over by him, keeping an eye on the blond stranger.

"What exactly was I supposed to see?" Draco asked, drawing the man's attention back to them. "Your prostitute's attempt to seduce Harry?" Draco didn't seem mad at the situation, but was just as confused as Harry himself felt.

"He doesn't need to be seduced. As long as the offer is there, he's all over it," the man stated, fiddling with the camera hanging from his neck.

"You know him?" Harry asked Draco, pointing towards the man.

"He introduced himself as Daniel Little," Draco answered.

"He knows who I am," Daniel replied, tucking his bright blond strands behind his ear.

A second look told Harry that his face was passable, the charmed violet eyes were kind of nice, but he could not recall ever meeting the man. He shook his head at Draco.

"He's that reporter that was writing stories about you in the paper," Draco offered. "Who was apparently planning to catch you with that woman to publicise it. Has it been that lax a news week?" he asked, turning towards the reporter.

"Potter knows why. Is it so wrong for me to benefit from your deviancy? I figure you owe me that much," he emphasised with an open handed motion.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, not understanding why this stranger was speaking as if he knew him.

"Oh my god! Has all the screwing made you lose your marbles? We met at Seamus's birthday party!" he yelled.

Harry remained starring at him.

"I told you I worked for the Prophet--"

Still no response.

"That I was trying to become a full time reporter--"

By this time, Harry was quickly losing interest in the conversation, and it must have shown on his face because the stranger's face contorted and Harry unknowingly shifted in front of Draco.

"I went down on you in the restaurant bathroom. You said I gave the best head you ever got!" he yelled at last.

Harry thought about it for a moment then nodded. He could vaguely remember now: the bathroom, the blow job, then not really wanting to see him again because he talked far too much and was a little too dramatic for his tastes.

"Wait, this seems familiar. Ginny was telling me about you. You broke the story about this whole lawsuit mess," Harry realised aloud.

"You see what I mean? He can barely remember the name of the people he fucks!" Daniel almost screeched.

"I'm pretty sure he remembers mine," Draco said softly, drawing a laugh from Harry.

"I do," he confirmed with a smile. This entire situation was more than a little ridiculous.

"So you performed fellatio on him, he discarded you, so now you write nasty stories about him in the paper?" Draco tried to understand.

"Not stories. _Facts_," Daniel contradicted.

"This was a set up though. There is no question of that," Draco observed.

"Fine, I may have been fishing for a story. But he's been really quiet, and I was this close from getting a promotion, I just know it, and then suddenly the parties are over and there's family time happening." Daniel waved his hands around, clearly agitated.

"I don't know what kind of position you would attain with this gossip, but I think we can agree you won't get it today, right?" Draco asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was watching you and you seem like a really nice bloke." Daniel jerked a thumb in Harry's direction. "This guy is a douche though."

Then Daniel turned to him. "I'm worth at least a phone call, you wanker!" he shouted and with that parting shot he stormed out of the locker room.

"Does this happen often?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just that irresistible, I guess," Harry replied, laughing. "I honestly didn't remember him at all."

"Not until he reminded you of the circumstance behind your meeting."

"Yeah, he was hard to place. It's just weird he did this though. I don't really get it," Harry confessed.

"He needs to sell papers and has no problem using you to meet his quota. I imagine it has to do with that lack of a phone call after he serviced you, or the fact you couldn't even remember meeting him," Draco hypothesised with a sly smile on his face.

Harry burst into laughter and Draco let a wide smile grace his face. They remained smiling at one another for a moment, but a silence settled over them once the humour of the situation gave way to the more serious undercurrents they had yet to deal with.

"He said he was watching you, though. Are you being stalked?" Harry asked.

"To my knowledge he is not making a habit of observing me. He was staring during the match, and as soon as I separated from the group he approached me." Draco sat down on the bench where the prostitute had been before continuing.

"The moment he started asking me about us, I figured he was a reporter and not an interested suitor."

Draco looked so out of place sitting on the bench with his expensive coat, lightly touching the pin. In this setting it was normal to see half dressed guys in towels or in their comfortable jeans and t-shirts. Draco's immaculate grooming really did stand out.

Harry took a seat across from him. They looked at each other and Harry took a moment to think about the things that had been bothering him since their talk that morning.

In the end, he just went with his first instinct.

"Ron thinks you fancy me," Harry declared, forcing a laugh.

"Ronald is a deluded arse," Draco said wryly, which made Harry smile only to drop off his face a second later.

"But in this case he's right," Draco admitted with a sigh.

"What?" Harry exclaimed, his jaw dropping before closing it in an exaggerated swallow. "Since when?"

"Since Hogwarts." Draco reached for his wand but before he could question him, he cast _Muffliato_ to keep their conversation private.

"We were always fighting in school," Harry said after he set the wand aside.

"We were kids. Then, after I realised I was more inclined to snog you than hex you, you were running around with Marietta and later the rest of the Hogwarts alumni," Draco replied.

"Wow, so you've…you know…loved me? All this time?" Harry stumbled across the words, still in disbelief.

"I held a regard for you, Harry, after Hogwarts. I was not wallowing in lovesickness or anything." Draco's face flushed a little as he made that distinction. "When I saw you again, though, it was clear that neither my interest nor affection had waivered."

Harry was glad that he was sitting, because he felt as if the floor had disappeared beneath him.

"Is that why you married me at the auction?" Harry asked, finally gathering his thoughts.

"I didn't lie," Draco explained, stroking the pin with his thumb. "My parents had been on my case for some time about getting married. I think the lack of courting on my part probably worried them, and then you were in the papers and the timing was just perfect."

"I didn't want to get married though; this was all forced on me," Harry said softly.

"I am aware of that." Draco's face fell a bit and Harry could feel that pang in his chest again.

"What do you want from me, Draco?" Harry murmured, running his hand through his still wet hair.

"I just want you." He lowered his face so only the crown of his blond head was visible. Harry couldn't really explain his increased heart beat at that proclamation.

"When I participated in the auction, I was simply jumping on the opportunity to be with you. With all intention to have a real marriage, it was never my goal to make you miserable."

"Or make me impotent?" Harry asked with a small smile. That caused Draco to look up at him and the expression on his face was full of embarrassment but he could also see determination.

"No, it wasn't. And if you repeat a word of this exaggerated sentimentality to anyone, I'm going to hex you," Draco threatened and then took a deep breath.

"But I was hurt by your actions, and I did what I could to soothe my wounds and salvage some of my pride. You behaved immaturely and I just followed suit."

Harry nodded. "I get it. You never were one to lie down and take something. Well, not all things." He smirked, satisfied when Draco blushed. "I should have thought about that when I set out to get you to divorce me."

"Has it really been that horrid?" His uncertain smile made Harry hesitate.

"No, besides the obvious, I can't say it has been. There have been some really good parts," he answered truthfully, strangely relieved when Draco's smile grew wider and more relaxed.

The blond straightened up. "I have a proposal for you, Harry."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed with caution. "What?"

"I'm asking if you would agree to us entering into a proper courtship. No more tricks or games, and we can see if we are able to create more 'good parts' together." The blond's expression was more open than he'd ever seen it.

"Obviously you know where my heart lies, but if either party does not want to continue with a romantic relationship, then we'll cease immediately and I will put through our divorce."

"What if I don't want to try? What if I want a divorce now?" Harry asked quietly.

"Then I would start the procedure immediately." Draco did not hesitate, but Harry saw the way his hands clenched in his lap for a moment.

"I-I have to think about this," Harry announced, standing up. He played with the strap on his duffle before picking it up, crossing over the strap and adjusting the weight on his shoulder.

"May I ask a favour, Harry?" Draco asked, looking up at him.

"Sure."

"Don't take too long to reply. It's best to start the legal process as soon as possible if I have to. "

_'_Easier to begin moving on'was the unspoken message and they both knew it.

"I'll let you know by tomorrow," Harry promised.

The brunet nodded a farewell. With one last look over his shoulder, he caught sight of Draco losing that perfect posture and slumping forward, his elbows propped on his knees.

X x x X x x X

"Ron, what do you think I should do?"

Harry lay in his bed whispering into his mobile. He knew that Draco had already turned in but he didn't want to risk him overhearing.

"I don't know Harry--"

"Harry?"

"Hermione?" He could hear the Ron complaining about her appropriating the phone.

"Are you okay?" She sounded worried, but the last thing he wanted was her trying to pry.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You know you can always talk to me about anything," she urged.

Harry sighed; he really was getting nowhere with Ron and he wasn't any closer to an answer.

"What would you do if you didn't understand how things just suddenly changed or didn't change? Like if you got new information that you didn't know at the time that changes the way you look at something?" he rambled on before shaking his head, sure that she would not understand.

"Like it suddenly makes sense, but doesn't," he added softly to himself.

"Can you tell me anything else?"

"Not anything I'm comfortable talking about now," he replied. He figured Draco would think it was bad enough that Ron knew about the situation.

Hermione didn't reply for a moment and he just sighed in defeat. "Forget it, Hermione."

"No, wait! I don't know exactly what you're talking about, but it reminds me of when I was using the Time Turner to take all those courses at Hogwarts. I had the most challenging schedule, you know."

Harry rolled his eyes and just grunted in agreement.

"Well, when I felt really overwhelmed, I felt like I couldn't understand the answers to equations or questions. I couldn't use the Time Turner too much, so I couldn't actually go back to review the lesson multiple times."

"Ok…." Harry wondered how this had anything to do with him.

"What I could do was use a Pensieve, put my memories of the class in and then I could experience it from a new perspective. It cast a different light on a lot of things I may have missed the first time."

"Imagine you missing something," Harry teased.

"I'm not perfect, Harry, and sometimes we all miss things that are right in front of us." He could see her prim smile in his mind.

'Wait....'

"I have to go, Hermione. Thanks!" he said, virtually leaping from the bed.

"My pleasure, Harry. Good night."

He had a Pensieve that he could use. Dumbledore had given it to him a couple years back with his own memories of Harry's parents and his godfather so he could somehow experience them.

He threw the mobile on the bed, going towards the large wardrobe in the corner of his room. He threw the doors wide open, searching through the bottom and happily grasping on the metal edge of the basin.

He cleared one of his night tables, pulling it away from the wall to in front of his bed. He set the basin on the top and went back to find the bottle of that silver liquid he never bothered learning the name of.

He knew just what memory to pull. Once it was prepared, he placed his hands on the table and leaned forward.

_"Now you have to resort to pay for your pleasure, Malfoy?" Harry taunted as soon as the door closed behind them and he was able to speak._

_"Only if you consider yourself a harlot Malfoy," Draco replied with a quiet dignity._

_"I'm not a Malfoy."_

_"Well, now you're one by marriage."_

_"Does that make you Mrs Potter?" Harry smiled in satisfaction at the blush that spread across his "husband's" face._

….

_"You smell good. What is that?" Harry asked, looking up at him without drawing back._

_"Erm, it's Armani," he replied self-importantly to disguise his nervousness._

_"Imagine, you knowing Muggle designers…." Harry trailed off as his nose located the origin of another mysterious scent to where his own hands rested on Malfoy's shoulders._

_"Why do I smell like peppermint?"_

_"It's the freshening spell."_

_"Hmm," he mumbled noncommittally. Almost to himself, he added, "Does it taste like peppermint?" He drew his tongue over a small patch of skin. "It does." He looked at his hand and back at Draco._

_"Does it taste like peppermint everywhere?" He thought of the tingle that had spread over his entire body._

_"You're so common, Potter." Draco pushed him away a little, swallowing hard at the suggestive comment._

_….._

_Harry gripped Draco's waist; he had to blink a couple of times in an attempt to clear his head. At the point of penetration, a rush of pleasure combined with a feeling of magic set his nerves on fire. It had never felt this way before. He grabbed onto the blond, bringing their chests together. Clinging to the body in front of him, he felt Draco's small nails dig into his shoulders and wondered if he felt it too. _

Harry got closer to the pair, leaning in to where Draco was sitting on the other him's lap facing Harry, face hidden behind his shoulder and his sheer joy was easy to see. Seeing this from a third person's perspective, it was easy to catch the glances he sent him when he wasn't looking. It was also easy to catch the dejection when Harry asked if they could just fuck and get it over with. It was overwhelmingly clear to Harry that Draco loved him.

He didn't completely understand it, but he'd be lying if he said it didn't cause a tightness in his chest that was not entirely unpleasant.

The other memories caused much of the same. There were countless moments when Draco took care of him and really made Harry feel as if he was…well, loved, he guessed.

What was Draco asking for really? A chance to be with him, to be his lover? Although he could not put Draco in the same category as someone like the nutter from this afternoon, he was more than a bed warmer and he clearly wanted to be a companion.

That wasn't too bad; he wasn't clingy and his friends and family liked him, and Harry enjoyed being in his presence.

He hadn't dated since Marietta and really had no plans of doing so again. He knew Draco's intention had been to marry him and that should have made him nervous about where this relationship would be headed, but strangely the fact they were married only meant if he got tired of it, they would just get divorced.

And Draco would hold true to his word because he loved him.

Really, there was no risk involved for him. He got to have a gorgeous lover, one he didn't want to discard the next morning and someone he didn't mind having around all the time.

He set the basin away, mind made up. He stepped out into the hallway, quietly making his way into the guest bedroom Draco called his own. Opening the door as quickly as he dared, he stopped when it was just wide enough for him to get in.

He closed it behind him, looking at the curled up figure on the king sized bed. Harry walked to the other side, took off his shirt, leaving him only in his blue cotton pyjama bottoms and curled in right behind him.

"Oh!" The moment his front made contact with Draco's back, he made that exclamation and tensed up.

Before he could get hexed, he whispered in his ear, "It's me."

The body in front of him relaxed, but not by much.

"I have your answer," he teased, letting his lips graze the shell of his ear with each word.

"Really?" The blond's voice was nonchalant but Harry felt the shiver at his touch.

"We'll give dating a chance."

"But no more potions," he warned.

"I can abide by that, but no more adultery from you either."

"I'll play fair," Harry promised, feeling Draco's body finally start to curve more firmly against him. "But in my defence, you started it."

"How did I do that?" Draco asked but didn't turn to look at him.

"Right after the bonding. You said that you bought me because I was wealthy, a Quidditch player, had good teeth and then you said a lot of people wanted me and that you would have what everyone desired…or something like that."

Draco shook his head. "Potter, I was obviously trying to hide my affection for you."

"I know." Harry's smile was smug. "But you still started it. Which I figure means you owe me." He shifted forward to press his erection firmly against Draco's arse. He had been aroused ever since he saw the memory of their wedding night.

Draco made a small groan of approval and pushed back.

"As much as I'd like to collect my due now, I really should be getting some sleep. _Someone _put me through a lot of shite today." Harry laughed at Draco's almost growl and pulled him tighter against him and fell asleep not too long after smelling the fancy crap Draco washed his hair with.

* * *

A/N:

I just realized that in the HP world, it is possible to see fully dimensional porn. All you need is a pensieve….. interesting. Let me know what you thought, this was actually a hard chapter to write, and it grew into something a little different that I had planned. Hopefully, you guys enjoyed it.


	22. Chapter 22

Word Count: 6,085

Beta: noscrubs12345

Hope you enjoy the latest installment !

let me know what you thought.

* * *

Chapter 22

X x x X x x X

Barely awake, his thoughts lingered on perceptions: the absence of the warmth from where Harry had laid, the smell of Harry's shampoo on his pillow. He smiled, realising it had not been a dream.

Last night had really happened. Harry had agreed to give them a chance. Maybe there was something to be said about using honesty and being straightforward in order to obtain the results you want. But he didn't just _want_ Harry. Sometimes he swore that he yearned for the man. A thought he would never share with another, not at all comfortable at exposing such a large vulnerability.

Although with Harry's agreement, Draco held the hope the other man would feel the same.

'Okay, enough of that,' he ordered himself, softly uncoiling from his sleep curled position and pushed aside the blankets that covered him. The floor felt chilly under his bare feet so he hurried to his bathroom, grabbing a pair of underwear from the wardrobe on the way. After he relieved himself, he turned on the hot water in the shower and disrobed, throwing his pyjamas in the hamper.

He stood under the water for a moment, relishing the warm spray that poured on him. With time he eased open the other spigot, introducing the cold water into his shower. Draco could hear the bathroom door open and was not surprised when, after a shuffle of motion, the curtain parted and a naked Harry joined him.

Draco blinked droplets off his lashes, sweeping his sodden hair away from his face in an uncertain motion. Harry seemed content to stare at him and it was making him feel a little nervous until he realised the gaze was very lascivious in nature and that it was causing his body to respond in interest.

"Morning," Harry finally greeted with a slow smile, coming closer until he was directly in front of Draco and just within range of the shower spray.

"Good morning," Draco replied, taking his own perusal of Harry's body now some of the nervous fear of Harry taking back his agreement had waned. In an effort to relax further he reached for the sponge, turning his back on Harry to lather it against the soap under the water.

Harry's arms wrapped around him from behind and Draco tensed until he breathed into his ear, "Let me get that."

He let the brunet take the bathing materials and waited to see what he would do next. Harry moved him away from the shower, though he didn't turn him around and Draco jumped when he felt the first brush of the sponge on the back of his neck where Harry began to scrub gently in circular motions. Quidditch roughened hands traced after the sponge almost as if they were inspecting each freshened patch of skin. This continued down the back of his arms, the length of his back, and Draco's buttocks clenched reflexively when Harry reached the rounded globes. By this time, Draco could feel himself forming an erection.

He was unprepared for the pressure Harry applied to the sides of his hips, making him turn to face him and consequently allow the water to sluice the soap off the posterior side of his body.

Harry remained squatted where he had been washing Draco's arse and legs, which put him directly in front of Draco's visible arousal.

He didn't touch him though, just continued his ministrations, washing the front of his legs completely and rising to wash of the rest of his body, clearly avoiding his groin but paying special attention to his jutting hipbones. Draco tried to control his breathing; it was so strange for someone else to bathe him. He was surprised at how sensual the activity seemed, although Harry's methods were obviously garnered to draw out such a response from him.

Harry's hair was darkened from the water and almost looked black, which contrasted greatly against his green eyes. Draco felt a little foolish at the flutter in his chest at the man's intense expression and gasped when he felt Harry wrap the sponge around his cock.

"Do you remember the last time we took a shower together?" Harry asked, his hand stroking up and down. The texture of the sponge felt strange against his sensitive skin but was not painful. "You just burst and said we should bathe together," he prompted. "You said it was in the interest of saving time."

Draco could remember. It was shortly after the potion had taken effect and he hadn't been able to help himself from teasing the man with what he couldn't get. He froze, wondering if Harry was planning to do the same to him.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to leave you unsatisfied. We're starting over, remember?" Harry reassured him, throwing the sponge on the windowsill and reaching down to grab two handfuls of Draco's arse and bring their bodies together.

"I'm going to do to you all the things I wanted to do to you then. You were just like this. I wanted to touch your slippery skin. Bloody hell, your skin is just glistening, making me want to lick you dry.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Harry asked, pulling away from Draco a bit.

"I thought you would stop," Draco said softly. "To get me back," he elaborated.

"I would be punishing myself," Harry confessed with a small laugh. "And I think I deserve this, don't you?" he teased, curling a hand around Draco's slender neck and tilting his head forward for a kiss.

Draco made a noise of agreement and knew he could get used to mornings like this.

X x x X x x X

After their second shower they ate breakfast together before Harry went to make some calls and Draco sat in the living room to open the package from his mother Dobby had waiting.

"Thank you, Dobby. You went out yesterday?" he asked curiously, having noticed his absence.

"Only for moment, Master Draco. Private business," Dobby told him, nodding fiercely.

"Okay." Draco smiled, bemused at what private business the elf could have, but then he'd always been different. He waved him away when he asked if Draco needed anything else.

Setting the heavy box on top of the coffee table, he pried off the lid and smiled when he noticed what was within. His bonding robes. He caressed the material before lifting it from the box. It brought back so many memories from what had been his wedding night. He turned it around, trying to find where the tears had been but could find nothing but uniform, impeccable stitching.

"I thought I tore those," Harry commented over his shoulder, joining him on the couch.

"You did, but my mother had it repaired. It's a family heirloom of sorts," Draco answered, taking one last look at the restored robe before folding it carefully and placing the expensive cloth back in the ornate box.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologised. "I didn't do it on purpose. Well, I did but I was just, you know, excited." The brunet shrugged with a smile.

"It's okay. It's good as new." Draco smiled back, remembering just how insistent Harry had been that night and he could feel his body growing a little hot at the memories.

"Were you waiting for marriage?" Harry asked suddenly, pulling him from his reverie.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, his mind drawing a blank.

"I'm sure you got many offers at school." The brunet zipped up his Quidditch equipment bag and set it on the floor beside him.

"I wasn't about to endure adolescent fumbling in the Astronomy Tower. And it wasn't as if I was seeing anyone at the time," Draco replied seriously, lifting his chin in what felt ridiculously defiant even to him. He had other reasons besides pining for Harry, but it seemed that reason would stand out the most.

Harry scooted closer. "Oh, I get it. You weren't with me so no one else would do," he teased. His smile grew larger with the slight flush on Draco's pale cheeks.

Draco rolled his grey eyes."Even if it had been you, I wouldn't have agreed to an assignation at the most commonly used place at Hogwarts," he informed him primly.

"You wouldn't have had to," Harry agreed. "I would have taken you to the Room of Requirement. I would have set up something a little classier for you."

The former Slytherin narrowed his eyes and let out an unimpressed sigh, but the truth was if Harry had asked, as genuinely as he delivered the assurance now, he would have certainly followed.

"Well, it's a good thing you waited anyway. Wasn't I worth it?" Harry smiled and did a ridiculous waggle of his eyebrows.

"Fishing for compliments, Potter? I don't think your ego requires any stroking." Draco stifled a laugh at the comical leer he sent his way.

"Well, I haven't had any complaints, but some praise is nice every now and then," Harry agreed with a shrug.

"So, out of your countless lovers you've never had anyone express dissatisfaction?" Draco reached to replace the top of the box and missed the solemn expression that graced Harry's face.

"Maybe only the first time, but I've come a long way" was the more serious reply.

Draco raised an eyebrow and smiled when he turned back to him. "Honed your skills have you?"

"Like I said, no complaints." Harry's face stretched into a wicked grin.

"Really? Are you sure it's not that you don't remember? What about your friend the reporter?" Draco laughed, remembering the scene in the locker room.

"Okay!" Harry held up two hands in defeat. "But his only real complaint was that he didn't get more of me."

"He certainly wanted something from you," Draco agreed.

"So I think that my record remains pretty much untarnished. I mean, you don't have any complaints, do you?"

"It's satisfactory," he sighed, but he contradicted his words with an involuntary smile. "I can't attest to your growth since Hogwarts, but I'll take your word for it."

"Satisfactory? Mind blowing is more like it," Harry contradicted with a laugh. "I got to go. Are you coming to see?"

Draco nodded. "As soon as I finish some errands."

"Not to an apothecary?" Harry could not resist the dig.

"No." Draco sighed. "I'm not going to an apothecary; I have Severus for that kind of thing.

"Just kidding," he added quickly. "I said I wouldn't and I meant it. Like I'm hoping you were sincere about us." Draco smiled a little but he was searching Harry's face, hoping to find the sincerity he could not determine last night in the dark.

"I am. We'll date and all that," Harry confirmed, standing up. "But be careful. One more reason for that reporter guy to stalk you, you know. You have what he wanted," he warned teasingly.

Draco looked up at him and just rolled his eyes. "Because you're just that irresistible and unforgettable," he replied sarcastically.

"I am," Harry assured him. "And just so you know, I wouldn't have fumbled in Hogwarts either," he leaned down to whisper in his ear then straightened up. "In fact, if you still have your uniform robes, I'll be happy to show you after the game." He topped the outrageous comment with a kiss and grabbed his bag from the ground before leaving the flat.

"What a deviant," Draco muttered to no one. But just as quickly as he uttered the words, his mind was trying to recall if he had kept his school robes. If he had, they were probably in his school trunk somewhere, but he brushed the thoughts away. They probably wouldn't fit correctly anyway.

But the thought wouldn't leave him alone.

"Dobby," he called and the elf was quick to appear in front of him.

"Yes, Master Draco?" he asked eagerly.

"Can you pick up my trunk from my bedroom at the manor?" he asked, trying not to blush. Dobby didn't know what he wanted with the contents of his trunk; there was no reason to feel strange for asking.

"Right away, Master." Dobby nodded, Disapparating.

His mobile suddenly began bouncing on the counter top from its vibrations, announcing an incoming call. He caught it before it could fall off the edge.

"Draco!" he heard the instant that he answered it.

"Where are you?" one of the nines asked him. He could tell by the slight echo he was on speaker phone so that both of them could speak to him at the same time, as was their habit.

"At the flat," he replied.

"Where's Harry?" one of them asked.

"He left already." Draco took the closed package to his bedroom, intent on storing it in the wardrobe.

"How did he sleep?"

"Did he sleepwalk?"

"Any twisting and turning?" They shot off the questions in tandem.

"No, he slept the whole night through. And as far as I could tell, there was no twisting and turning. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing. We may have—"

"—placed a wager on the team is all," the other twin finished and Draco felt like there was something to this conversation he was missing.

"Master Draco, here you go," Dobby announced, reappearing with the trunk floating behind him.

"Thanks, Dobby."

"Okay, Draco. We'll see you at the match, right?" one of the nines asked.

"I'll be there, but this time let's use the box," he requested. They both readily agreed and yelled a goodbye before ending their connection.

'They were stranger than usual,' he thought briefly, but was then preoccupied in digging through his trunk. He might have just enough time to clean the robes before he ran to his meeting.

Draco rushed to see his solicitor. He had other investments to check on and had to hurry if has going to make it to the game. He reviewed the documents as quickly as he dared; as it was, even cutting his meeting short he was late to the match.

The people in the box greeted him excitedly and made room for him. He didn't see Harry smile at his arrival from his position in the sky.

After the game was finished and Harry accepted his congratulations and said his goodbyes, they made it back to the flat where his brunet husband donned his own Gryffindor robes, complete with red and gold striped tie.

X x x X x x X

There went that bloody banner again. Molly really was too enthusiastic sometimes. Harry could see the large group in the box; it seemed to have grown even larger as the significant others in attendance had increased. Even Blaise was there, sitting next to Draco, although Harry wasn't too sure who he was there to see.

Percy was wearing one of Oliver's uniforms as was his new formed tradition, and there were two women on dates with the twins; Harry wondered if they knew Fred and George had been switching shirts and partners since early that morning.

Ginny was alone though. She had mentioned something to Harry the day before, something about Riddle being too focused on his work, bordering on obsessive and his pseudo-sister was tired of being ignored. It was hard to see her so frazzled, going from sad to incensed from one short moment to another. He had listened to her but had shrugged when she asked what she should do. He was the last person to ask for relationship advice, he told her, backing away when she looked like she was going to choke him as punishment in Riddle's stead.

Although he had to admit that his own relationship was going pretty smoothly.

Harry hadn't been sure what it was he'd been expecting, but there was little that actually changed. Here they were almost a month after he agreed to Draco's proposal, still sharing meals, going to matches together, celebrating their wins, commiserating their loses with family and friends and making up for lost time in the moments between.

Draco didn't try to monopolise him or grow clingy as he had somewhat feared; the other man was too busy with his own business dealings. He'd taken a look at some of his ledgers once and the random thought that he was definitely not with him for his money had sprung into his mind. Not that he really thought that anyway, but it was hard not to think Draco wanted something out of their association.

So far, though the man seemed content to just be in his company. Harry himself had to admit that without the spectre of their forced association it was much easier for him to relax and the truth was his boyfriend made for pretty good company.

That had been another strange adjustment, calling Draco his boyfriend. Although technically he was his husband, something they didn't talk about. But the first time he'd called him that in front of someone Draco had not been able to hide his happy smile so Harry kept on using it. It had earned him odd looks but it was no one's business but their own.

A strong gust of air passed by his side and he zeroed in the back of Brand's uniform just as the Seeker of the Heidelberg Harriers swept under him in pursuit of the Snitch.

"Harry!" Audrey's yell put him in motion and he dived right after him.

He really had to stop thinking about other things while he was mid-game, he chastised himself.

X x x X x x X

"Good job out there," Harry called to Audrey, catching her as she stepped out of the ladies locker room on his way to the guys.

"Not bad yourself, Captain, once you got your head back in the game," she teased him bumping her shoulder against his.

"Just giving Brand some false hope," Harry replied, his eyes widening when he took in her clothes. "Are you wearing a dress?" The woman was dressed in a simple sleeveless dark blue dress that was gathered under her breasts and draped above her knees.

"Yes. It's just a dress, Harry." Audrey narrowed her brown eyes and pursed her mouth.

The Quidditch captain moved away a bit before she punched him, the women he knew were so violent. "It looks good. Just a surprise, that's all." It really did flatter her; the dress was not at all flashy and it fit her, showing off the toned muscles of her arms and legs and she had topped the outfit with a flat pair of black sandals.

"Why are you dolled up though?" Harry could not resist asking. In the almost two years they'd known each other, he had never seen the woman dress in anything but jeans and trainers.

"If you must know, Blaise and I are going to go catch a bite after this, and if he's anything like Draco I figured they wouldn't let me in if I dressed like usual." She shrugged.

"You're going where with who?" he asked, flummoxed by the whole idea.

"Not a big deal," Audrey said shortly. "Not the first time, and we're just _friends._ I'll see you later, Captain." She bent her head closer to him. "And just so you know, there's a woman over there whose eyes have been glued to you since we started talking." She made a motion with her finger towards his left. "A barracuda-looking woman."

He nodded, thankful for the warning; it was never good to be surprised by enthusiastic groupies. He watched her walk away for a bit.

'Audrey in a dress. Who would have believed it? And just when did she and Zabini talk to each other?'

"Harry!" He steeled himself and sprung around to face the woman when he stopped mid step. The sound of her heels clicked loudly in the hall, her short skirt revealing generous amounts of thigh as she sauntered towards him.

"Marietta?" He blinked a couple of times, trying to discern if it was really her.

"Yes." She tilted her head close to him. "Don't tell me you didn't recognise me. I haven't changed all that much," she pouted. Her hair was still that pitch black colour Hermione had informed him was dyed, but it was cut in a short bob that just reached her shoulders. Her brown eyes were the same almond shape and it seemed she still had an affinity for her face paints.

"That's new." He pointed towards her low cut blouse where a tattoo of a heart rested in the middle of her chest framed by snakes. The heart wasn't the pretty curved version, but the real kind he'd seen once in Dudley's anatomy books.

"I have others. I could show them to you, but I don't think we're in the right place for that." She bit the corner of a plump lip that he had once admired.

Marietta was still stunning, no doubt about it, but he really didn't feel anything but genuine confusion as to what she was doing here.

"Why are you here?" His brows were furrowed in confusion.

"I'm here to discuss a small issue of paternity with you," she said, toying with a spaghetti strap of her blouse.

His face contorted in disbelief.

"Just kidding!" she laughed, patting him on his arm with her manicured nails. "I don't have any mementos like that from our fun times at Hogwarts."

"Was that what they were? Fun times?" Harry asked, his words lacking any heat.

"Of course. Didn't we enjoy each other?" She smiled.

"We did." He nodded briefly. "But you went back to having fun with Cedric pretty quickly," he said, remembering the pain he'd felt after she told him it'd been fun but it was time it ended.

"I can't even remember why we were fighting, but I knew he made me really angry. So I thought what better way than to get back at him but to hook up with his obsession." She shrugged in her own patented method that resulted in her breasts squeezing together more than they should.

Harry's eyebrows raised high in shock at her statement.

"Cedric didn't fancy you, Harry," she corrected him, crossing her arm below her chest and propping her elbow on her hand. "He was just obsessed with you because his father kept going on and on about what a great prodigy you were."

She bit the tip of her thumb in a move that had always caused a reaction in him, but he found himself non-responsive. "I never thanked you for that actually. It worked out great for both us, didn't it? Those were some couple of days we spent together." Harry watched her holding back a disbelievingly laugh. They had been together at least two months.

"Cedric was more than willing to apologise and beg that I come back. I think he didn't want to lose more than the house cup to the youngest little Seeker." She smiled without malice; it was almost wistful.

"But just look at you now!" She virtually breathed out the statement. He imagined he probably looked a mess, all sweaty with his hair even more windblown than usual and uniform rumpled from use. "You've grown, Harry; I still remember when you were all knocked knees, your eyes almost too large for your face."

"I was just a kid then," he reminded her, starting to regain his bearings. "I thought you had a thing for the young ones." He smirked.

"But you're not so little anymore, are you, Harry? I heard about all that nasty business with the Ministry."

He shrugged. "My law wizard's clearing it up."

"It seems like you've turned into quite the commodity. Fully lived up to your potential, didn't you?" Her hands were on her hips and she looked him over with an expression that could only be predatory.

"How is Cedric?" Harry asked suddenly.

"I don't know. We don't talk," she spat suddenly, her full lips straightening into a thin line.

"Oh?" He watched her fiddle with the short hem of her skirt.

"It's not important," she waved off. "So how have you been--"

"Just what are you doing here?" he interrupted. "Why did you show up in this hallway at this time?" He was growing tired of standing in his own drying sweat; he yearned to take a hot shower and maybe get Draco to give him a massage.

She rolled her eyes impatiently. "I happened to be at the match and I wanted to congratulate you in person. Is that a problem?" By this time, she had moved even more into his space and was close to pressing her breasts against his chest. He leaned away from her, wary of what she could be up to.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Harry caught sight of the Heidelberg Harriers's Seeker advancing menacingly from down the hall.

"Potter?" Brand's head swerved in his direction. Harry raised his hands to his sides, showing that they were nowhere near any naughty bits.

"So I lose the match and you automatically move on to Potter? How could you do this to me?" he demanded, turning to Marietta.

"I never said we were exclusive and Harry is an old friend of mine. Aren't you, Harry?" she asked him, donning a bored expression and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Old _something_," Harry muttered, wisely putting some distance between the couple.

"I don't see what your problem is. You know we're not exclusive," Marietta said quietly.

"I took you to meet my mutter and vater!" Brand's face was growing a nasty shade of red.

"And I was nice enough to stick around when you sprung that on me, but we're not dating. What gave you that impression?" Marietta told him.

"Harry, so when do you want to go out? Catch up on old times?" she asked, disregarding the other Seeker's slaw jacked expression.

"No thanks. Didn't you hear I got married?" He smiled, waving widely and ignoring her disbelieving huff. "Good game, Brand," he congratulated the Quidditch player, thumping him once on his shoulder before walking away.

He could hear the other man angrily questioning her. With a quick look back, he could see she was walking away from Brand in the other direction.

"Well, at least I know how she got in. I was starting to think security was getting really lax around here. Any nut could just get in," Harry muttered to himself.

The scene had served to lift a weight off of him and, in turn, made him feel like the biggest kind of fool. Marietta was really just a cold hearted bitch. Maybe that wasn't fair, but it was clear she had no idea the pain she had caused him with what had been just a fling to her. Seeing her interact with Brand had just cemented it for him. It had nothing to do with him in particular.

He caught sight of Draco leaning against the locker room door, extending a handshake to Will, who ignored it and hugged him so tightly he nearly lifted him off his feet. Harry smiled. Will had been practicing football recently, following Draco's suggestion. Although the large man may never play professionally, he was happy and was even thinking of teaching it.

"Hey!" he called out to where Draco was smoothing down his hair and waving off the larger man.

"Hello yourself. Are you finally going to take a shower or are you going to marinate in your own filth a bit longer?" Draco dodged when Harry tried to grab him in punishment for his words.

"I'm getting to it. I was held up." Harry smiled, occasionally making a grab for Draco.

"Really?" Draco said but didn't press for more.

"I saw Marietta, actually," he found himself confiding. Dismissively, he added, "She hasn't changed much."

"She came to see the match?" Draco asked, coming to a stop.

"Yup." Harry took advantage and grabbed his hand, pulling him forward but stopping before they touched so as not to dirty Draco. "Brand's dating her. Or at least he thought he was.

"Hey. Draco. Do you know what ever happened to Cedric?"

"Who?" Draco asked, taken back at the change in conversation.

"Cedric Diggory. Hufflepuff, played Quidditch. Marietta ex," Harry prompted.

"Oh." Draco paused. "He's working for the Ministry," he replied uncertainly, playing with the Velcro strap on Harry's glove.

"Father received an invitation to Cedric's wedding from his father about a year ago. They work in different departments, but it's only proper to extend the invitation. I remember my father had to convince my mother to attend." Draco's expression made it clear it must have been memorable.

"Cedric got married? To who?" Harry asked, suddenly wondering if this had a connection to Marietta's behaviour when he asked about Cedric.

"I know she was a Hogwarts alumnus. I think her name was Cho. Why the questions?" Draco asked, a line forming between his dark blond brows. Harry smoothed them with his thumb.

"No special reason. Just thinking about all that's changed for all of us since Hogwarts. It's weird to think he's married."

Harry remembered Cho Chang, the sweet Asian girl who had called his attention until he had been overwhelmed by Marietta's vibrant beauty. Remembering Cedric's easy going nature and good heart, Cho seemed to be a better match than her dramatic persona.

"Careful, Harry. That amount of contemplation may be more than your mind can handle," Draco teased, peering up at him.

"Nope. Not about this." Harry smiled good naturedly. "My mind just wandered. I was wondering if Kaufmann's arse could have possibly gotten bigger since the last time I saw him." He smiled lecherously. He knew how ridiculous his false admiration was given the sheer size of the Beater.

"Yes, it's so large I'm surprised it doesn't block your view of the sun when he flies overhead," Draco said dryly.

"Is that jealousy I sense?" Harry smiled, helping Draco remove his gloves.

"Hardly. Not when my arse is sheer perfection," Draco replied, eyebrow aloft.

"Hmm," Harry murmured, exaggeratingly tilting back to check out the aforementioned arse.

"You're right. This arse has nothing to be ashamed of." He snuck a squeeze. "Come on. I'll sneak you into the locker room and you can wash my back." He grabbed the man to him with his arm and ignored Draco's feeble protests.

X x x X x x X

"I'm telling you. He hates me. He's plotting my death," Harry complained when they returned home to the flat. They were curling together on the couch, waiting for the movie to begin.

"Dobby is not planning anything against you," Draco reassured him.

"He's always watching me, like he's spying on me or something," Harry insisted. Once he even swore he caught him writing something in a pad of paper while he peered at him with those big eyes.

"Why would he be spying on you? Dobby is free and has a life of his own."

"Yeah, the life of a voyeur. I'm warding the bedroom tonight," Harry muttered, catching sight of Dobby at the entrance to the living room. When he made eye contact with him, the elf made a swiping motion with his finger across his throat.

"Did you just see that!" Harry asked, mouth agape.

"What?" Draco asked, confused, trying to pay attention to the beginning scene.

"Your house elf just threatened me!"

Draco gave him a look that was mixture of amusement and disbelief. He pressed paused on the remote and leaned against the cushions to face Harry.

"And just how did Dobby do that?"

"He did this." Harry mimicked the motion, satisfied when blond brows rose in surprise but his words were far from supporting.

"Okay, let's say he did do that. He would have to have a good reason. Maybe he feels threatened by you." Draco shrugged, turning back to the television and pressing play.

"Fine, but I don't see how this relationship will work out for you if you end up with a dead husband," Harry threw back.

Draco shrugged, moving closer until his legs were stretched out on Harry's. The brunet grabbed hold of a thin ankle and, without thinking, began rubbing the insole, using his palm to massage from the heel to the toes. Draco gave him a grateful smile before turning back to the movie.

They watched the film in silence and Harry kept up the massage until his hands began to ache.

"Okay, now it's your turn," Harry declared with one last squeeze to Draco's foot. He reached for the remote and pressed pause again.

Draco laughed but drew in his legs so he could swing them off the couch and went to their room for the materials; he had moved in to Harry's bedroom the night after their agreement.

When he came back, Harry had already taken off his shirt and had lain on the open area of the couch with his head pillowed on his bent arms.

The blond set the oil carefully on the coffee table, leaving the opened top on the bottle. He drew up the sleeves of his jumper above his elbows.

Draco straddled Harry, sitting on his upturned bum. Dropping a bit of oil on his palms, he rubbed them until it was warmed up before he began methodically kneading the tense muscles. Cupping his hands around Harry's neck, he used his thumbs to press from the base to the top in outward circles.

Harry groaned in appreciation.

"Thanks for this. You're a lot better at it than Ron."

"I don't mind," Draco replied. Truthfully, he preferred to be the person to take care of this particular ritual. Not that he thought his straight as an arrow best mate would put a move on Harry, but he rather it be his hands that wrought those moans of pleasure out of his husband.

"You know, I think your _friend_ is making the moves on my Chaser," Harry said suddenly.

"You mean Blaise," Draco corrected. It wasn't a question. Harry enjoyed pretending Blaise was a stranger every time the subject came up.

"Whatever. She was wearing a dress for Merlin's sake. A dress, Draco! And since when does your friend eat with her?" His words were muffled but Draco could make out what he was mumbling about.

"Blaise has been picking her up after every match. Sometimes they go eat, other times he just escorts her home." Draco shrugged, lightly moving to Harry's upper back.

"He walks her home? Audrey? The same woman that could drop a man twice her size?" Harry laughed, lifting Draco up momentarily.

"Just because she prefers jeans to skirts and t-shirts to blouses doesn't mean she would not appreciate being courted," he informed him.

"If you say so." Harry shrugged. "Hey, aren't we courting? Does that mean you want me to hold your hand and walk you home from the Twins' shop?" he teased.

"Not particularly, you prat." Draco hit him on his back, the oil making the motion sound worse than it was. "We're dating more than courting, but there is something I would like," he said softly, placing both his oiled hands on Harry's back. "It's my birthday on Wednesday...."

"On the 5th," Harry mumbled as Draco kneaded a particularly tense spot.

Draco was glad Harry couldn't see his large smile at Harry's automatic response.

"Yes. My parents are throwing me a party, and it would be great if you attended and behaved yourself this time," Draco told him.

"Only if we can go celebrate with the guys later. The family wanted to throw you a little something too."

"That's satisfactory," Draco answered. It was actually kind of sweet they had so readily considered him one of them and made plans for his birthday.

"Actually, I think that was supposed to be a secret, so don't say I told you," Harry told him, craning his neck back to look at him.

"I'll act surprised," he promised. "I won't let them know you ruined it."

Draco smiled down at the resting man and continued to knead the stiff muscles.

* * *

A/N:

Okay, so you finally met Marianne. If your interested in seeing her tattoo you can go to http://www. zaotattoo .com /Tattoos/tattoos_29721 .html


	23. Chapter 23

, , { margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: "Times New Roman"; }1 { page: Section1; }

Chapter Twenty-three

"Dobby made this, not Potter. He will give it to Master Draco," the house elf insisted, throwing his elbows further out to prevent Harry from taking the tray.

"You're going to throw it all over him," Harry hissed, trying to tug it out of his hands. The tray was suspended over Draco's slumbering form.

"If youse let go then Dobby can put it on the table and wake Master Draco and give him his food like he does for every birthday." Harry felt himself start to lean from his side of the bed onto Draco's so he started to loosen his grip.

"It's his birthday; he should be allowed to sleep in. I would have liked to sleep in," Harry argued. He had been woken by the wards when the elf entered their room.

"Master Draco is not lazy like the Potter boy. He wakes up early," Dobby shot back with narrowed eyes.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and searched for patience. "You care about Draco, right?"

"Of course, Master Draco freed Dobby." Harry almost smiled at the proud way the house elf threw out his chest and straightened his posture.

"Right, well, look at him." Harry motioned toward Draco's form where he'd curled closer to Harry during the scuffle. "He's tired. He had a long night so why don't you let him lie in and you can leave his food on the table," he offered absently, grateful he'd put his boxers back on last night now that his sheet was slipping off his waist.

Dobby took a moment to look at the slumbering man and smiled tenderly, which would have moved Harry if the elf wasn't such a nutter.

"Okay, we will let Master sleep." Harry let go of the tray at these words and stopped himself from snatching it again when he added, "But Dobby will bring back food. Potter will try to say it was him." And with that last insult, he left their bedroom.

Once the door closed, Harry sighed and adjusted himself until he was laying flat on his back. Draco moved closer but didn't wake when his head came to rest on Harry's shoulder. Harry's right hand went straight to the fine blond strands, sifting through them. He fell back asleep with his hand in Draco's hair.

When he woke for the second time, Draco was gone and the much fought over breakfast tray was on Harry's bedside table. Harry reached for his glasses and grabbed the piece of paper he noticed beside them.

Harry,

Have some breakfast, I've already eaten a portion and I am feeling just fine. Don't worry. I won't let the evil house elf get you.

Draco  
Taste Tester of one surprisingly paranoid Harry Potter

"Ha ha," the Gryffindor replied aloud. He could imagine the smile that Draco had on his face as he wrote the note. He threw his legs over the side of the bed, pulled the tray into his lap and started digging away so he could take a shower.

When he finally exited the bedroom he was greeted with such a racket he realised that someone had placed a silencing spell on the room, otherwise it would have woken him up. There were redheads in every corner, the pattern occasionally broke with a brunet, but Harry could not catch sight of the towheaded birthday boy.

"Hey, Captain!" Mark's exuberant greeting called attention to him and he spent a moment saying hello to the Weasleys and his Quidditch teammates.

"Is everything ready?" he asked Fred after accepting his hug.

"Of course. You can count on us!" George answered.

"Where is Draco?" Harry asked after a moment.

"I think he is around here somewhere…. There he goes!" Fred motioned to the fireplace where Draco was coming out of the green flames. They had the Floo installed last week when Draco complained of having to fight through the other tenants on the first floor to access the public Floo.

Harry nodded and made his way over to the fireplace in time to see Zabini step out behind Draco.

'What the hell?'

He didn't have time to say anything because they were followed by Hermione and Mr Weasley. 'What in Merlin's name was this odd group doing together?'

"Happy birthday." Harry chose to greet Draco first and give him a one armed hug that turned into a full body squeeze.

"Thank you." The replying smile was wide in Draco's face.

"Hello, Arthur, Mione." He shook hands with Arthur and hugged his friend close. "Zabini," he added almost as an afterthought.

The dark haired man just rolled his eyes at him. The former Slytherin turned to the young woman. "So what do you think, Granger?"

"Well." She turned to her father-in-law. "Arthur, you did say that the Ford Anglia was shrunk and transported that way without incident."

"Yes, but that was a broken down Anglia, dear. This is very different." Arthur's eyes were wide and he cupped his hands in air over the imagined car.

"What's happening exactly?" Harry asked finally, tired of being out of the loop, especially if Zabini was involved.

Draco wrapped an arm around his waist and answered, "Blaise bought me a mechanical carriage in honour of my birthday."

"It's called an automobile, Draco," Zabini corrected.

Draco waved it off. "Right, an automobile, and he asked Hermione what the best way to transport it would be because he had it delivered outside of his manor instead of our flat." He sent Zabini a look that plainly read 'you didn't think' but Harry could have told him that Zabini was kind of an idiot.

"You should see it, Harry. It's a beautiful piece of craftsmanship. What was it called again, Blaise?" Arthur Weasley wore an excited smile and played with the lapels of what must have been a new robe.

"A Lamborghini Murcielago, Arthur," Zabini answered calmly as if he hadn't just called him Arthur, like it was perfectly normal to call Harry's best mate's father by his first name, like they were friends or something.

"They're expensive, aren't they?" Arthur asked.

"About 49,196 galleons I think, but I'm not very good with conversion from Muggle currency," Zabini replied dismissively

"Enjoy it, Draco!" Arthur laughed good-naturedly and excused himself after genially patting the blond on the shoulder. Hermione followed him, pulling Zabini along with a hand on his robe sleeve.

"You wanted a car?" Draco looked up at Harry's question and squeezed the arm he had around the brunet's middle. "I could have bought you a car," Harry assured him.

"Of course you could have," Draco's quick reply soothed his mood a bit.

"Although I may not have been in want of automobile, it's a nice gesture and I have been assured that I will draw much admiration whilst I'm in it. And you can teach me to manoeuvre it right?" Draco's head tilted slightly in question.

"Yeah, I'll teach you. We can't have you running over any Muggles," Harry answered with a teasing grin.

"Great. Now please go get ready. We have to be at my parents in half an hour." Draco patted him on the chest and went toward Dobby, who was carrying a tall stack of presents. He bent down and nodded at something the house elf said and he was off to talk to the other guests.

Harry wondered if he would like his gift and he also wondered how the hell he could learn to drive in time to teach Draco.

X x x X x x X

The manor's main ballroom was impeccably decorated with silver and touches of green. Harry realised that the Malfoys were the only family he knew that did not need to rent a locale for a party, but only had to decide which ballroom to occupy.

Despite the different décor, the house looked the same as when Harry had last been there. The differences were obvious though: he wasn't there to sabotage anything and Narcissa looked as if she wanted to wear his bollocks as earrings.

She made him feel as awkward as possible while simultaneously following through as a consummate hostess; Harry couldn't figure out how she balanced the two, but balance it she did. Almost immediately after arriving at the party she had swept away with Draco and was now moving him across the room, busy introducing him to people.

"Hey, Fred?"

"Yes, George?"

Harry watched the twins frame him on either side and waited to see what they were up to.

"Did you notice a pattern with the last few blokes that Old Lady Malfoy introduced our blond brother to?"

"What? That they are all tall, dark and handsome, Georgie?"

"Yeah, Freddie. Something like our Harry here," he confirmed, patting the top of his head. "With neater hair though."

"Hmm, it's almost like she wants him to move to a new model, huh, George?"

"But our blond brother wouldn't leave, would he?" George gasped loudly. "I don't know, Fred. This last one seems to be pretty insistent."

Harry wanted to roll his eyes at their melodrama but this guy did seem to be too close to Draco, and the blond was subtly trying to put space between them. He couldn't see the man's face but could tell he was a tall with closely cropped dark hair, broad shoulders and a muscular frame.

As he made his way across the room he realised just who was trying to come on to Draco.

"Hey, Viktor," he greeted, bringing himself to Draco's side and wrapping an arm across his shoulders.

"Harry." Krum looked a confused at the familiarity between Harry and Draco.

"Have you met my husband?" Harry made sure to move Draco a little closer and lower his hand until it rested on his hip.

"Oh, your mudder did not say you were married. Sorry about that, Harry," Viktor apologised, but they waved off his apology and invited him to partake in some refreshments.

"Your mother is looking to do me in, isn't she?" Harry asked, watching her glare at him when she noticed Viktor walking away.

"If she was looking to murder you she wouldn't bother with this parade of suitors."

"Do I have to watch my back for your father?" Harry asked while manoeuvring them toward a corner until he had his back to the wall and could see anyone approaching them.

Draco shook his head ruefully. "My father won't interfere unless I become eligible to barter in marriage again. My mother is just feeling overprotective. She's still upset over the articles, but she'll get over it."

"You're close to your mother," Harry said, leaning back with one foot propped on the wall behind him.

"Closer than my father," Draco admitted. "My mother caught my father being unfaithful when she was pregnant with me and she never forgave him. It feels like it's been me and her my whole life."

"Did she keep him away from you?" Harry asked softly, unsure if he was overstepping his boundaries.

"Maybe at first, but she encouraged us to spend time together. He just never seemed to make an effort."

"Sorry," Harry apologised.

"Nothing for you to be sorry about," Draco replied. It didn't look like he was aware of it but Harry had been holding his hand and rubbing his thumb across the knuckles in a gentle caress. "I think my father saw me as the replacement for his affections."

"Not like that," Harry said, aghast, making some jerking motion with his free hand hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

"No! That's disgusting, Harry." Draco made a face and punched Harry lightly in the stomach.

"I don't know. All that inbreeding in your fancy social circles," Harry shrugged with an impish smile.

"Must I remind you that your father belonged to these same circles and that your family tree could just as well have a brother-cousin somewhere in its limbs."

"Not likely. We Potters enjoy diversity."

"Blonds, brunets, redheads…males, females…" Draco provided.

"Exactly. You get it." Harry squeezed the hand that he still held. "But seriously, how could he be jealous of you? His own son?"

"He cares for my mother. Who knows what he was thinking at the time. Regardless of his reasoning, the fact is we never really managed to connect." Draco shrugged lightly; many years had passed since he wondered at the reasons for the distance between him and his father.

"So that's why you're a mummy's boy. It all makes so much sense now." Harry pretended to marvel over his discovery.

"If you're asking if I have a healthy appreciation and care for my mother then yes, Potter," Draco said in a haughty way before being distracted by something.

"What's wrong?" Harry followed his gaze, catching sight of Viktor bending over to kiss Hermione's hand and he could make out the colour rising to Ron's face.

"He's really aiming for the unattainable tonight, isn't he?" Draco murmured, pulling him from the wall. "Come, before Weasley hurts himself."

X x x x X

"He was lucky that Malfoy got there when he did," Ron boasted, looking around the table. After the party had winded down they had reconvened at a local pub to continue celebrating Draco's birthday.

"Yeah, and what would you have done, Ronniekins?" Fred asked.

"He would have been overwhelmed and then Hermione would have had to rescue him," George answered, smiling at his sister-in-law, who could only laugh at Ron's horrified look.

"My mother thinks that you and your brood are a bad influence on me," Draco confided, sipping from his drink. He and Harry sat at the bar while the rest of their friends were clustered together around two tables.

"She may be right," Harry admitted, watching the twins wrestle Ron until he cried out in submission. Harry, for one, had been relieved once they could get their own little celebration under way, away from overprotective parents and the line of suitors who kept coming Draco's way whenever he left him alone.

"But the Nines are terribly entertaining, so I'll think I'll bear the bad influence for now." He turned in his stool a little bit.

"Careful." Harry reached out to steady him.

"I'm not inebriated, Harry." Draco laughed pushing his hand away a little.

"I don't know. You are known to be a lightweight, and you get a little frisky… which could make for an interesting evening. Actually, here. Have some more," he said pushing his own drink toward a now blushing Draco.

Suddenly, a red head appeared between them. "Ooh, what's going on here? The coy looks, the blushes I think they are trying to skip out early, Fred."

"I think you're right, George. Okay, Harry, that's enough hogging the birthday boy," Fred complained. "It's time for the presenting of the greatest present of them all."

Draco surmised that since he had already opened everyone's presents the only gift giver left was Harry. He looked to the brunet and his suspicion was confirmed by the satisfied look on his boyfriend's face.

"So this is where we tell you that our dear Harry James Potter has arranged for you to have an amazing weekend on the island of St Thomas." George handed Draco a brochure as he spoke.

"White sandy beaches." As George spoke, Fred pulled a bucket from his pocket and actually poured some of the aforementioned sand across the ground in front of Harry and Draco's stools.

"Sailing." Fred threw out a sailboat onto the ground.

"Some diving." An odd metal contraption that resembled two tubes stuck together fell heavily on the sand. "Actually, they won't need that, Fred. They can just use a bubble-head charm." Fred shrugged and made it disappear.

"But the best part is the secluded beaches where Draco can get a shade darker than milk without worrying about tan lines." George winked lecherously. Draco could only laugh at the expression.

"So I'm supposed to tell you all of that, but unfortunately I can't because you won't be going for a weekend," George ended, his face losing all of its joviality.

"You said it was all ready!" Harry jumped up, feeling strangely incensed at his pseudo-brother for bringing that look of disappointment to Draco's face that he caught before he composed himself.

"He's getting there, Harry. Hold on," Fred interrupted.

"Okay, enough teasing. Get to it!" Everyone turned to look at Audrey, who was sitting between Blaise and Mark.

"All right, all right. The younger generation of Weasleys, Weasley-Grangers included, and your lovely teammates-" he sent a saccharine smile at Audrey "-decided that Draco deserved more than just a weekend at this paradise and instead we've all chipped in and booked you an entire week!" Fred made the pronouncement with his arms thrown wide.

"But I can't! We have to practice every other day and then we have the semi-final match this week," Harry protested, sending Draco an apologetic look. "That's why I told you to book the weekend." The blond nodded understandingly but the disappointment was clear in his eyes.

"And that, my friends, is why we have to thank Merlin for whatever potion Ronniekins slipped Hermione to cement her into our fold because she has managed to borrow this from the Ministry." George ignored Ron's squawking protests and pulled out something from his pocket and held up a small hourglass dangling from a necklace.

"A time turner," Harry heard Draco say in obvious surprise.

"What is that?" he asked, turning to face him.

"It allows you to go back in time, depending on the amount of turns. Are we supposed to…" Draco trailed off, looking at Hermione.

"Yes, Draco, you and Harry have permission to go back one week. You get to enjoy a second honeymoon and not miss a thing." Hermione's mouth stretched into a big smile.

"Finally, happy birthday!" Mark hollered and set off streams of confetti from one of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes party wands.

Soon the sound of merriment got louder and louder as they ordered rounds of drinks and all came to give Draco hugs.

"You've conned my entire family on to your side," Harry teased when they managed to catch a moment to themselves.

"They just have good taste," Draco replied loftily before smiling back.

"You do taste good," Harry agreed.

Draco rolled his eyes, but quickly closed them when he felt Harry actually nibble along his neck.

"Very good," Harry confirmed, dropping his chin in the crook of Draco's neck. "Did you like your present?"

"I did. Thank you," Draco replied, feeling intensely happy in that moment.

His eyebrows creased for a bit. Did Harry just mumble 'better than a crummy car' into his neck?

A/N: Many thanks and hugs to my beta who is just amazing! You can see I took your advice-  
I'm already working on the next part and hope to be done with this story before the end of the year. Thank you for the nudges :D  
It's gotten me too work, that and watching Deathly Hallows, it made me run for the fanfiction world where Draco was made for Harry.  
As always, please let me know what you thought.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter twenty-four**

The island of St Thomas was very beautiful. Lush emerald hills could be seen from the town as they browsed the local shops. There was something to be said about island living; it was a lot slower than the pace maintained living in a busy city.

It was the second day of their holiday and they decided to go to the beach after a lie in. Once they got there, Draco made sure to cast a notice-me-not charm over the large section they were occupying.

Once in the water, Harry wasted no time in grabbing Draco about the waist and dunking them together. Being without his wand, Draco resorted to using his arms and shoving as much water Harry's way as he could.

The fiend was not slowed down but instead kept diving under and re-emerging, catching him off guard. Draco tried to evade him by diving and swimming toward some of the rocks that stuck out from shore. He pushed the sodden hair from his face, peering out over the side, and, seeing no sign of Harry, relaxed a little and rested against the rock.

He was able to catch sight of something in the water before Harry jumped out from the water directly in front of him. He shook the water off himself, sprinkling Draco and getting close enough that he had a clear look at his startling green eyes. He had worn contacts today to avoid the hassle of his glasses and, without the frames blocking his vision, his eyes were even more vibrant.

"Got you," Harry said, grabbing Draco's hips in his hands.

"And what would you do with me now that you've got me?" Draco replied, proud that he was able to keep his voice steady.

"Whatever I want," Harry mumbled against his lips before nibbling on them and capturing his mouth in a kiss. Harry's hands moved possessively over him, caressing all that he could reach.

It wasn't long before his swim shorts were off, and Harry propped himself on the rock with Draco balancing himself with his legs around his waist. His hands grabbed for purchase on the brunet's back, throwing his head back as Harry first breached him. He tried to stifle his groans of pleasure as the thrusts started to come faster and harder. At the crest of his orgasm, he bit into Harry's shoulder to muffle the sound.

Once they had gathered themselves and cleaned up, Harry carried Draco out of the water, legs still around his hips, up the beach toward their towels. He sat down slowly and they both arranged themselves until Harry was laying on his back with Draco on top of him.

They were content to let the air dry them and it wasn't long before they fell asleep, confident that no Muggle nor wizard would discover them.

X x x X x x X

"You really do burn easily," Harry murmured guiltily. The back of Draco's body from his shoulders to his legs was an angry red and the smooth skin was radiating a heat he could feel on his palms before actually touching the skin. "I'm so sorry."

"It's all right. Once I told Severus our destination he sent along a potion. It should be in the small luggage." His voice was muffled into the sheets of the bed but Harry understood enough to quickly fetch it. He found it next to the hair and body potions that he recognised from Draco's corner in the shower, simply labelled "Draco" in spidery print.

Harry uncorked the vial and sat next to bed. He wasn't able to straddle him to apply it because even his rounded arse had suffered from their nap in the midday sun. He poured some of the thick potion, which had appeared black but was actually a dark purple, onto his hand. Once he had a healthy coat on his hand he reached to smooth his hand across the top of a crimson shoulder. Draco's hiss made him pause but the "Continue" had him reaching for more potion. Soon the top of his back was covered but Harry could already see the potion was starting to soak in, leaving behind perfectly unmarred pale flesh.

"It's working," Harry murmured.

"Of course. He is a Potions Master after all." Harry was glad to hear the teasing note in Draco's voice.

"Must have been convenient growing up." Harry continued coating his lower back. "Actually, I know how convenient." He could tell Draco understood his meaning when he saw the tips of his ears flush.

"He was probably happy to do that task. That bat has never liked me much." Harry laughed to show him that he was not angry about it anymore.

"He doesn't dislike you as much as he did in school. He just always thought you were too arrogant, and he's never liked the appreciation that's given to athletes over scholars." Draco shrugged as best he could in his current position.

"That's fine as long as he keeps his potions away from my bits," Harry warned, delivering a light swat on the rounded buttocks. Draco reared up and Harry realised what he'd thoughtlessly done.

" Sorry." He dropped an apologetic kiss on his shoulder blade and hurried to coat the potion on. Soon enough his arse was back to its normal hue and he began to smooth more potion down the back of his thighs until he reached each ankle.

"He won't do, I promise. Can you get me something to drink?" With a quick look to make sure the same healing result was happening along the rest of his body, he went to the kitchen area of their cabana.

"Sure." When he returned with the punch courtesy of the resort, Draco was sitting up in bed with only a portion of the sheet covering his lap. He handed over the bottle and watched him drink, admiring the line of his throat and what looked like miles and miles of porcelain skin on display.

"So you're feeling all right?" he confirmed.

"Completely recuperated." Draco nodded, licking his lips.

"Good." He took the drink from Draco's hand and put in on the table before pulling him closer for a kiss. Draco held his head close and moaned when he felt Harry slip his hands under his sheet.

X x x X x x X

She could see the sky clearly from the large ceiling to floor windows of her sitting room. It was filled with dark clouds and she knew she would find the air chilly if she stepped outside the warmth of her home. It was only a matter of time before it began to snow. Narcissa greatly favoured snow, loved the appearance it would give the manor grounds, and how it looked scattered on the tree tops. Today though, even the promise of snow did little to lift her spirits.

Today was the third day of her son's holiday, and, while she could not deny he deserved a break, she wished he was enjoying it with someone other than Potter. The night of his birthday she had made it her mission to send as many eligible bachelors Draco's way as she could. She had been sure to send only his type: athletic, charismatic, handsome young men that would catch his eye.

She'd been disappointed but not surprised to see her son behave perfectly cordial but nowhere near inviting enough to encourage them. The truth was the men she'd picked would have needed very little coaxing to court her son-they'd been watching him all night with clear admiration. Then the only one who continued to pursue her son was the Bulgarian Seeker, but no sooner had he gotten close that Potter had appeared to lay claim on Draco.

She reached for her tea, had to cast a warming charm because she'd been lost in thought so long it had cooled. Just as she reached for it she placed it down again. What could he be up to?

Even though Draco did not confide in her the details surrounding his marriage, she had been able to piece together that he had worked on something with his godfather. For a time, the tales of Potter's conquests in the newspaper articles became even more sordid than before and all of a sudden they had stopped. She wasn't sure what had made the switch but Potter had started to become a proper husband. At his birthday, Draco had seemed so much more relaxed and Potter that much more attentive.

Potter could be volatile and unpredictable. He'd been acting charming, caring and possessive enough that she knew her son was lapping it all up. The truth was that she was worried for her son; she had lived firsthand what it felt like to have your heart broken by someone you loved.

Lucius took a moment to check in on his wife. She looked so lost there on her settee, her eyes fixed on her cup. He knew better than to ask what was wrong. It would only lead to another row and he'd grown so weary of them over the years.

He continued to his office where he planned to spend the rest of the afternoon looking over some request for Hogwarts on behalf of the school governors. His thoughts kept straying to his wife, though, and whatever had her distraught. It didn't take much cunning to realise she was worried about Draco. He wished that he could share the reports he'd been receiving from Dobby-the-free-elf-who-lived-to-annoy, but knew she wouldn't take his concern for what it was. Truthfully, he'd given up any thought of cultivating another match for his son. The partnership between him and Potter hit a little close to home for him and, although it was disgustingly romantic, he hoped it would work out for them.

X x x X x x X

In the years after Hogwarts, the family meetings of the younger Weasley generation had taken to convening up at the home of Ron and Hermione, safely away from the ears of the censoring Weasley matriarch. This time they were once again joined by the interest party of the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team.

"I wonder how they're doing," Oliver wondered aloud. He had been included once he and Percy had started to date seriously. It was never too early to be brought into the Weasley fold, although they hadn't extended an invitation yet to Ginny's on again/off again beau.

"We would know exactly how they were faring if a certain witch had not confiscated our monitoring equipment," Fred groused from the head of the table where he sat next to George. Since Bill and Charlie weren't there and Percy didn't want the position, it fell to them to lead the meetings as next in line.

"I couldn't allow you to spy on them," Hermione admonished, setting down the cake courtesy of Mrs Weasley in the middle of the table before taking a seat next to Ron.

"We just wanted to make sure they were making full use of our investment."

"Making sure that flame stays lit," George supplied, taking a slice of cake.

A hand shot into the air and wiggled about. Ron laughed at the picture his wife made; it brought back so many memories from their days at Hogwarts and her eagerness to learn and share all that she knew.

"Go ahead. You don't have to raise your hand," Fred sighed when he motioned to her.

"It prevents chaos when we follow some kind of protocol," she explained primly. " I move that we do away with all these wagers." Several mouths opened to protest but closed shut when she gave them a stern look. "We are all here because we know that Draco is the best thing that's happened to Harry in a long time. That's why we must desist with this childish practice since we are sincere in our quest to bring them together," she finished, hands clasped together.

"You just want to stop because you're afraid you're going to lose." Ron mumbled, earning laughs around the table.

Her head swung around to glare at her husband. "For your information, Ronald, my bet was six months and seeing that the gentlemen are shortly completing their fourth month, I stand a very good chance of winning. I seem to remember you wagered three weeks." Ron flushed red. "But that's not the point. It's just the right thing to do. All in favour?"

Ron was the first to say aye and the rest quickly followed suit.

"Yes, Percy, go ahead," George acknowledged the raised hand. "See what you started?" he pointed to Hermione with a fake glare.

"I spoke to Lisa in the Magical Families department and was able to get her talking. She had a lot to say about Harry. Mostly that she hated him for all the extra work he gave her, but more importantly that all her effort has been for naught because not one child has been found to have Harry as their father." Percy blushed at Oliver's "Good job!"

"I say Harry sues." George interjected.

"For all the emotional distress. You can sue for that, right, Percy?" Fred asked.

"Yes. He can also request that all the monies that were awarded to the petitioners be returned and they could be liable for additional charges, but we can't tell him yet," Percy warned. "Lisa told me in confidence. They'll be sending him official documents through owl post."

"Harry can decide what to do about that when he finds out. It's good that there is one less complication to their relationship. Although I hope he doesn't decide to have the marriage overturned." Hermione frowned, thinking of the possible consequence of Harry finding out all the charges were dismissed and that, in essence, the Ministry had acted impetuously.

"I say we slip Draco a fertility potion. It would keep them together and Mum would have her first grandchild and would leave the rest of us alone about settling down," Fred offered.

"Then we can leave little Ronniekins to procreate in his own time," added George.

"See? Everyone wins!" Fred finished, crossing his arms in satisfaction.

"What! Have you done that to us?" Ron shrieked at the possibility.

"Of course not," the twins answered in unison. Their wicked smiles did little to soothe Ron's fear.

"Okay, that idea is absolute rubbish. We're not going to do that to them," Ginny declared, giving her brothers a very accurate imitation of Molly's censuring glare.

"But, little sister, it's an age old device that has entrapped many a wayward suitor into marriage."

"We're working on getting Harry to realise that he wants and loves Draco, not trapping them together, you twat."

"But that's what Mum's been doing to get you Tom," Fred replied, a look of false innocence gracing his face.

"What!" Ginny exclaimed, furious.

"Just joshing you, Sis," George said, laughing.

"And don't you get any ideas about fertility potions or let Mum get them either. I don't need you to help me. I can get a man just fine," Ginny assured them.

"I think that's not what she's afraid of, Ginerva. It's the keeping of the men that worry her," Fred clarified. "She's seen them come and she's seen them go…."

"Shut up before I hex you," she threatened. "It's not my fault that no one could keep my interest."

"Leave Ginny alone. She's doing fine. How is it going with Tom, by the way?" Hermione asked, trying to sooth her sister's-in-law temper.

"Who's Tom?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Tom Riddle. He's an Unspeakable at; he was three years ahead of us at school," Percy informed his lover.

"As a matter of fact, Hermione, Tom and I are great. The problem was that all those boys fell short, but Tom's different." She turned to smile sweetly at the twins. "He's just so intense in everything, his job, and more so in the bedroom," she finished with a smirk.

"Aaaahhh!" Ron screamed. "Okay, we really don't want to think about that...ever. Back to Harry and Draco, please." Ron glared at his baby sister, who was still chaste as the day she was born in his mind.

"Maybe someone should feel Harry out. I know he saw Marietta the other day and he didn't seem bothered at all. Maybe all he needs is a nudge to see how happy he is with Draco," Hermione said softly to Ron.

He nodded in agreement and said loudly, "Maybe one of you guys-" he motioned to the side of the table where the Quidditch players were "-can talk to Harry. Maybe about how happy you've noticed him lately?"

They looked to each other. "Daniel, maybe you could?"

"I think Ollie should talk to him," Fred proposed.

"Yeah, Ollie used to be a player himself before Percy charmed him." George sent a wink to his older brother.

"Actually, that may be a great idea. He could relate to Oliver and he's not so close to Draco that he would think Draco was fishing for information," Hermione finished, satisfied.

"Could you, Oliver?" Percy asked earnestly, thinking back at Draco's own helping hand in his situation when he had been lovelorn.

"Sure," Oliver agreed, grabbing Percy's hand under the table.

A/N: Okay, now before you say anything I'm trying. I know I've said before I read the smut, love the smut, but I am pants at writing it... so I tried. A big thanks to everyone that reviewed, I am seriously getting this done before December is up. So expect another chapter next week


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter twenty-five **

**Hope you enjoy , and like always , read/review/comment  
**

**

* * *

**

Oliver left the Weasley family meeting feeling out of his element. He didn't know why he let Percy talk him into things. That was a lie-he knew exactly why he was willing to go forward with this was because it would make Percy happy.

His problem now was trying to come up with a way to broach the subject with Harry and so far he had nothing. What really qualified him for this?

Apparently going a few years with no boyfriend but not lacking in companionship labelled him a playboy, but he was a redeemed playboy and therefore the best choice to talk to Harry. At least that was the consensus.

Well, there was really only one way to go about it and that was the same way he handled things when he was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team-decisively. Oliver shrugged; his method had certainly garnered results before.

On Monday morning they all greeted Harry warmly, and hugs were exchanged until he shifted into captain mode and began ordering drills. Oliver immersed himself in stopping the Quaffle and the afternoon melted away as they went from one formation to the other.

When practice was over and all the players had nudged him at least once, Oliver knew it was time to talk with Harry. He stayed behind with him while the others went to the showers.

"How was St Thomas?" Oliver began casually. He could see the showers down the hall from the opening where they stood and saw Mark make a 'go ahead' motion.

"It was great. They even had a wizarding quarter a little ways off from where we stayed. We mostly relaxed on the beach when Draco wasn't buying crap to bring back as souvenirs. I swear I think I saw him pick up something for his house elf too." Harry took off his gloves and attached them to the shaft of his broom.

"Where's my souvenir then?" Oliver nudged him with his shoulder.

"Draco wanted to take you guys to dinner as a thank you actually, so he'll probably give it to you then," Harry shrugged.

"That's nice of him to remember us since you didn't care enough to bring us a slice of paradise," Oliver teased.

"I had my mind on other things besides you sweaty louts." Harry punched him on his shoulder.

"I'm sure you did," Oliver leered, feeling more comfortable now that they were falling into their regular pattern of conversation.

"You're looking good, Harry. You look relaxed...happy." Oliver commented.

"Are you coming on to me, Oliver?" Harry messed with his friend. "Because I'll have to tell you that I'm taken."

"You're not really my type, Potter," Oliver shot back.

"Yeah, I've seen your type. Redheaded, freckles, and bookwormish is more to your liking, huh?"

"Yeah, they make for a complete package. It's kind of funny, isn't it?"

"What?"

"You remember my first day of practice? You had dragged poor Draco here on your honeymoon and I was between beds, and now here were are, months later, completely enamoured with one person." Oliver smiled, suddenly wanting to call Percy to see how he was doing.

"Excuse me?" Oliver didn't notice the serious tone.

"I mean, it's been nice sowing our oats, but it just feels right, you know? Wanting to finally settle down. I know that it's kind of early, but watching how happy you are with Draco just makes me want to propose to Percy," Oliver explained.

"Why would watching me and Draco give you that idea, Oliver?" Harry asked quietly, picking at the stitching on the glove that was still perched on his broom.

"You can really tell that you guys are in love. That you don't have to be in relationship for years before you know you're in love," Oliver shrugged, smiling and feeling infinitely better about discussing marriage with Percy in the near future.

"I'm not in love with Draco." Harry whispered the proclamation as if Oliver was accusing him of something heinous.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Harry, in loving someone," Oliver tried to reassure his friend.

"I don't know why you keep saying that. You're speaking out of turn, Wood. I enjoy him and he's a good friend. He says he loves me, but what does he do? He throws himself into my family and makes himself vulnerable."

"Vulnerable?" Oliver repeated, concerned with Harry's behaviour. His breathing seemed to have increased.

"There is always a risk in love, Harry, but I think what you have is worth it," Oliver said quietly.

"I'm not in love with Draco! Hell, I don't know if I really believe that he loves me. I mean, how could he? Listen, we enjoy one another but he promised that if it didn't work out he'd give me a divorce. Where would you get the ridiculous idea that I loved him?"

"Hey, calm down. I didn't mean anything by it," Oliver retracted, lifting his hands in a sign of submission. 'Just what is happening here?'

"Yes, you did. You think I'm head over heels, stupidly in love with Draco. Like he can make me do anything he wants and I'm just tied to him. That we'll live happily ever after, bonded in marriage-" Harry waved his arms, throwing his broom to the floor.

"Well, it's not true. If anything, Draco loves me, and because he's not hard on the eyes and he's eager to please, the moment I get my fill of him I can just as easily move on to another piece of arse." Harry spit out.

Oliver was completely taken aback. He didn't recognise his friend right now. In a few short moments he went from discrediting Draco's affections to throwing them in his face.

"You piece of shit. I should hex you where you stand." The words dripped with anger, and they both turned to see Blaise emerge from the hallway into the open field.

Harry automatically reached for his wand, forgetting he didn't carry it when he played.

"What? You have nothing to say for yourself?" Blaise drew closer with his own wand held tightly in his hand.

"It's none of your damn business!" Harry growled, tired of seeing him, of having Blaise spring up everywhere between him and Draco where he did not belong.

"It is when you're screwing over my best friend." They started to circle one another. Oliver could only watch in shock.

"That's the problem, isn't it, Zabini? That I'm screwing Draco, that I get to touch him, bite him, fuck him and you have no chance because he loves me," Harry taunted.

The Slytherin suddenly rushed him, throwing him into the ground before he started to strike at Harry's face and shoulders.

"Why did Draco want you?" he growled the question.

"Because I'm the famous Harry Potter," Harry jeered, blood seeping from the broken skin on his lips.

"You're really fucked up Potter!" Blaise continued to strike him. "Why couldn't it be me? I was there all along, but he only saw you!"

Harry blocked some of the punches and finally managed to push him off with Oliver's help, who pushed them apart, shouting at them to calm down.

Harry wiped the corner of his lips and just watched the dark skinned man, both of them kneeling in the dirt.

"Draco really has you tied up in knots, doesn't he?" Harry's laugh was ugly. "You love him," he accused.

"Certainly more than you ever could." Blaise stood up, brushing the lower half of his robes. "Enough to want to give him a chance at happiness. Enough to set my fucking pride aside and pay random women to make accusations to the Ministry about you."

Harry's smile froze.

"Yeah, don't forget that I'm a Slytherin. I knew how the Ministry would act and what would happen, so I set the wheels in motion so Draco could get a chance. Just a fucking chance." Blaise shook his head.

"You put them up to it!" Harry howled, lifting himself on his haunches, the fight renewed in him. Oliver, breaking out of his stupor, grabbed him around the shoulders and held him back.

"I did it because I wanted to give him the happiness he wanted. But Merlin knows how much I regret it now." Blaise gathered his abandoned wand before throwing one last glare at Harry.

"Wood, please tell Audrey that I'm unable to take her home," he said over Harry's yells to be released.

The crack of Disapparation stopped his rants.

"Let me go," Harry murmured quietly.

Oliver removed his arms and watched him march angrily to the showers.

"Harry, wait!" he tried calling.

"No, not right now, Wood," Harry said tersely without turning back.

What in Merlin's name had just happened? He was just supposed to talk to Harry, make him realise he was the happiest he'd ever been and instead he denied it all. They had both learned the truth about the paternity claims that Oliver had never seen coming, and now…. Well, he didn't know what was going to happen.

How would he explain this to Percy?

X x x X x x X

"Master Draco, would you be wanting some cake from Mummy Weasley?" Dobby offered.

His clothing drew a small smile from Draco. The house elf was wearing the novelty shirt he'd brought him from St Thomas; it had two large lizards on it with the words "Iguanas be friends forever." He had immediately said that he was one iguana and Draco was the other.

He looked at the delicious pastry from Molly's kitchen and his thoughts sobered.

"No, Dobby."

He stood up and straightened his shirt over the waistband of his jeans. "Dobby, I need you to pack everything."

"Oh, does Dobby have to get Potter's things too?" Dobby asked with a disgruntled look.

"No. Just my things. All of it. Please don't leave anything behind."

Dobby looked at him for a moment, wringing the top of his ears.

"No questions," Draco pre-empted him, motioning for him to go with a wave of his hand. Once he no longer had an audience, he sat back on the bed and thought of what he'd just learned.

Earlier when Blaise had shown up in the Floo, Draco had teased him about coming over unannounced because he knew Harry hated it, but Blaise's countenance alerted him something was wrong.

Blaise hadn't said anything. He simply handed over a Pensieve and Draco identified a memory floating on the surface. He'd replayed it.

Draco knew enough Legilimency from his godfather to recognise the memory had not been tampered with, no matter how much he wished it had been. It showed Harry saying that he equated to no more than a warm body and ended as Blaise threw himself at him.

"Draco, it doesn't matter how well you get along. No matter much you love that twat, he is not interested now nor has he ever been in a permanent relationship with you," Blaise entreated.

"He's scared," Draco whispered, but Blaise had not heard him.

"Just please, _please_ let this go." Blaise was the closest to begging that he had ever seen him.

Seeing his friend in that position, he remembered poise had been one of the first things they had learned in Slytherin. Don't let them smell blood in the water. But here Blaise was earnestly pleading for him to let go.

Much as his friend had not been able to vocalise anything before showing him the memory, he wasn't sure what to reply after seeing it. So he gave him a tight hug and thanked him. That had been an hour ago.

Draco caught his reflection in the full mirror by the armoire. He stood up and drew closer until he centred in on the teethmarks on his neck. He traced them with his fingertips and was horrified to feel his eyes beginning to water.

He turned from the mirror and threw open the doors of the wardrobe. He started grabbing his clothes and throwing them on the bed.

X x x X x x X

After Harry had taken a shower he had flown to try to get his emotions under control. There was no one else around, but he figured that Oliver had cleared everyone out.

He felt so confused. The accusation from Oliver, the machinations of Zabini and just where did Draco fall in all of this? Had he been in league with Zabini this whole time? As the bastard had reminded him he _was_ a Slytherin and they _were_ known for their cunning and for doing anything to get what they wanted.

He landed quickly, feeling the anger begin to rise again. He Apparated to his building, pushing through the afternoon traffic in the lobby and ran up the steps to their floor. He threw open the door to the flat and set out to find Draco.

He found him in the bedroom, packed suitcases on the floor next to the bed.

"Did you have fun with all this?" he accused.

When he turned to look at him, the eyes that had always been so warm when they looked at him resembled ice chips. Harry swallowed.

"I don't have to ask if you did," Draco answered coldly, waving the last of his clothes into the suitcase; his infernal house elf popped in, grabbed some suit cases and popped out again.

"I thought we said no more lies," Harry yelled. "And then I find out you got Blaise to get this paternity mess with the Ministry started just so they could put me on the market for you to buy because Draco should have everything he wants," he jeered mockingly

Draco's eyes widened a moment before his face was back in its unreadable expression.

"Oh, now you're going to act surprised? Like you had nothing to do with it!" Harry barely stopped himself from throwing the suitcase on the floor.

"Think what you want, Potter, I don't care anymore," Draco said softly, closing the clasps on his bag.

"Of course you don't! You never did. You didn't know me and you don't fall in love with someone just because they're the first person you fuck. It was just sex! I didn't feel anything for you," he taunted.

Draco's head snapped up and he was across the room, pressing his wand into Harry's throat. "You felt something."

"You felt something for me," he repeated. "You're just too much of a fucking coward to admit it. Imagine, a cowardly Gryffindor." Two tears escaped down his cheeks even as he sneered.

The stricken expression was almost a physical blow to Harry's stomach before he felt a very real pain to his shin.

Dobby glared up at him murderously, and, when he looked back up, Draco was gone.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Thank you for the feedback so far :D They are dear to me, I thought I would try to get this out as soon as possible

Two more chapters to go

**Hope you enjoy , and like always , read/review/comment  
**

**

* * *

**

He had almost decided not to return home, but Dobby had taken all his belongings to his room at the manor, so, after wandering about Muggle London, he finally made his way home.

Catching sight of the Dobby's shirt, he remembered that he still had to send out the souvenirs he'd picked up for his friends. He took a moment to pen a personal thank you note to affix on each box and then shrank them and instructed Dobby to take them to the owlery.

To think that he had been so happy just a few hours ago and setting up a thank you dinner at an exclusive restaurant for the thoughtful people who had granted him and Harry more than two days in paradise. Now here he was trying to figure out what to do with himself. The door opened and he turned, thinking Dobby had returned but instead his mother filled the doorway.

"Draco, Mitsy mentioned you were back." She paused, taking in all his suitcases and boxes. "Not just from the trip, I see."

"I've returned," he answered quietly, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and she was quick to follow.

"Oh, Draco. It's for the best." She wrapped an arm around him and her soft hand pressed his face against her shoulder. Mournfully, she said, "My darling, I wanted to spare you this. Don't you worry, my love. It's best to move on as quickly as you can."

Her fingers were stroking his hair.

"We'll find someone a lot better than Potter. He'll be affluent and handsome-"

'They wouldn't have Harry's green eyes or his messy hair,' Draco thought.

"He won't be a lecherous cheat," she continued.

'Except Harry could be faithful. He was starting to be just the partner I had always dreamed he would be.'

"You're gorgeous and charming. You'll have no problem and all of this will be in the past," she reassured him, patting his hand gently.

"Is it that easy? Like you moved on from Father?" Draco couldn't help the hurtful words and closed his eyes when he felt his mother stiffen. How could she think he could just start finding a replacement?

"I'm sorry, Mummy. That was uncalled for." Draco sighed, sitting up to look his mother in the eyes. "I fear I don't make for good company right now, and, to avoid hurting you, please let me be for a while," he asked, squeezing her hand.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I just want you to be happy and to do what I wasn't able." Her blue eyes teary, she gave him a tight hug and left his room.

He threw off his trainers and crawled up the bed until his head hit the pillow and tried to lose himself to sleep.

He was woken later by Dobby's insistent shaking.

"Master Draco! Master Draco!"

"Yes, Dobby?" he groaned, his head still tucked into his pillow.

"The redheaded man with the same face on two bodies insists they see you."

'Did he mean the twins?' He sat up and, sure enough, the Weasley twins were standing at the foot of his bed.

"Hey, Draco," they said in unison.

"Hello, Fred, George," he replied tiredly, smoothing his shirt down.

"No," Fred declared with a shake of his head. "I refuse to be addressed by that name. It's 'Nine' to you."

George nodded.

"Have you been eating?"

"You look so thin!"

"Of course he hasn't. How could he when he's been separated from his love, George?"

"Listen, you'll never go another week without seeing me, I promise." Fred dropped onto his knees next to the bed.

Draco laughed. It felt good to laugh. "It's quite all right. I'll survive somehow."

"But we need our blond brother," Fred replied. "So, when are you coming to the shop? We have lots of plans and we're going to be very busy." There was a look of understanding in his eyes that made Draco realise their intention to keep him occupied.

"Merlin knows I shouldn't leave you two to your own devices for too long. I'll come in tomorrow," Draco arranged; it was better than moping about his room.

"It's a deal!" they cried, each brother grabbing a hand to shake.

"Thank you for the gifts, Draco. You're the only person I know that gives thank you presents for getting a gift."

"You're welcome."

They turned to leave and made it to the door but George turned around.

"You know, we were hoping that the trip would bring you together," he said quietly.

"If I had Gryffindors plotting on my behalf, then my situation was dire indeed," Draco replied, giving them a small wave goodbye.

X x x X x x X

On Wednesday, he ate lunch with his godfather at his home at Spinner's End.

"Your mother, of course, has written me every day to go on and on about how worried she is for you. In fact, today she resorted to sending me a Howler, which ruined the potion I'd been slaving over for five hours," Severus informed him, gripping his cup tightly. "I'd imagined you were locked up in your room, threatening with a hunger strike."

"I haven't done that since I freed Dobby," Draco replied with a smile.

"Yes, I do remember that." Severus smiled, remembering Lucius's bellows.

"But if you are not seeking to free more of your house elves then your problems, which your mother insists on making mine, must revolve around Potter," Severus stated.

Draco looked at him a moment. He'd come to speak to his godfather. Now he wasn't sure what to say. He knew he would not hold back but he had to talk to someone.

"It's always been about him. Since the moment I saw him trying on his robes in Madam Malkin's. You know, a part of me thought that once I got to know him as a lover I would feel less captivated by him, but I just fell deeper. He's a great friend, he's funny without trying to be, he just complimented me…" Draco trailed off, horrified. He couldn't cry in front of his godfather.

"So, it is over, then? I trust you are not going to be a danger to yourself?" Snape asked half-seriously.

"Of course not." 'Just how bad _d_o I look?' Draco wondered.

"Good, because declarations of 'I can't live without you' are just a sign of co-dependency issues," Snape sneered.

No, he knew he could live without Harry. He'd eventually find someone who was perfectly acceptable and he could learn to love. He knew it wouldn't be like what he felt for Harry, knew he wouldn't have that kind of love again, but maybe it was better that way. This whole experience had left him feeling like he was out of breath with the knowledge that Harry would not be there to give it back.

"Draco, I don't mean to sound heartless, but look at what you've done so far. You reacted when the Ministry sanctioned him and married him."

"Blaise arranged for that," Draco interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"Blaise hired those initial women to claim they bore his children."

"Zabini always did carry a soft spot for you," Severus replied, not all surprised.

"I asked you at your bonding celebration whether or not you were still going to want him. Do you?" Severus asked.

"You can't hold on to something that was never yours," Draco replied, rubbing his left ring finger. It was then Severus realised there was a tan line where a wedding band should be.

X x x X x x X

In the wake of Draco leaving it felt like every single one of his family members had come by wanting to get him to talk. What, exactly, did they want him to talk about?

The relationship that should have never begun with Draco was over, and it would've ended soon enough anyway. What was wrong with them? Everything would be returned to normal. He could go out drinking and carousing with Seamus again if he wanted to. He dared the Ministry to try to censure him again. If they posed one objection, he would throw what Zabini did in their faces.

Except he didn't go out with Seamus. He didn't go out with anyone. He immersed himself in his practices, working the players harder than he ever had before and not thinking of anything but capturing the Snitch at the semi-finals on Friday.

When he wasn't practicing he stayed at home. He didn't understand why it suddenly seemed so empty. Maybe Draco had mistakenly taken some of his things when he left?

But he knew that the vase he remembered on a corner table or an ornament on the coffee table were not originally his. Without noticing, Draco had made the flat theirs instead of just Harry's.

His sole bar of soap and shampoo looked lonely without the various hair and body potions that Draco had arranged around them. His clothes were spaced far apart to make up for the space Draco's clothing had left behind. His whole home, which had always been comfortable, seemed cavernous now.

Then he began to remember things.

The way Draco would look as he slept and how enjoyable it was for Harry to wake him up. The long showers they shared together, caressing each piece of skin they cleaned. The time he tried to tame Harry's hair wasted an entire bottle of some fancy hair stuff and complained when his messy hair rebelled not even an hour later.

He couldn't eat at the table because he remembered the meals they shared there and eating alone had robbed him of his appetite. He couldn't relax on the couch because he kept seeing them in the lazy sprawls they shared in the afternoons watching programs on the television.

When he could no longer stand to be in his flat, he began going to the Burrow after practice. Which brought on a whole series of different problems.

Hermione seemed to have managed to get everyone to stop asking him questions about Draco, but the twins would gaze at him seriously, Percy would try to hide his gleeful smiles when he returned from dates with Oliver and Molly…well, Molly was the worse. She kept sending him such pained looks that he choose to stay in Ron's old room and come out only for dinner.

The day of the match came and they were victorious over the Wimborne Wasps; it had been one of the greatest games of his career. His family had stood in the stands, waving his banner and cheering for him, but he couldn't stop himself from seeking a blond head amidst the red.

With the semi-finals done and the finals in three weeks, he had nothing to hide behind anymore. He had to face the reasons behind his self-imposed exile from his home. This wasn't just some faceless yearning he carried about. He knew exactly whom he was missing, whose presence had so completely filled his life.

So he reached out to the two people that he could always depend on. He showed up on their doorstep without warning and Hermione only took one look at him before pulling him into a hug.

The trio sat on the couch with Harry snuggled between them. He spoke slowly but managed to confide in them the exact circumstances of their marriage and his recent loss of temper with Oliver that ended in Draco moving out.

Ron had surprisingly remained calm when he heard about the potion Draco had slipped him. They had now known that he had gone beyond bringing the Durselys to the party and had orchestrated for Draco to find him fooling around.

"I can't say I blame him mate, if I saw Hermione like that..." Ron's face twisted getting lost for a moment before his wife reached over and stroked her fingers in his hair.

"He must have been really been hurting, especially because he loved you. But you can't help it if you don't reciprocate those feelings and maybe now he'll realize that and he can find someone who can love him" Hermione proposed softly.

The thought of Draco being with someone else filled him with sudden panic. Of someone else kissing him, touching him, waking up beside him; those privileges belonged to him!

"But I think I do love Draco," Harry confessed softly head down facing his knees so he didn't see Hermione's tender smile.

"We know." Hermione patted his knee.

"How could you when I didn't even know?" Harrys head shot up and he looked at her in surprise.

"I know I've always said Ron has the emotional range of a teaspoon, but you aren't much better."

Ron looked like he was going protest but changed his mind and nodded. "It's true, mate. We're a little slow on the uptake."

"You need to tell him, Harry." Hermione's warm brown eyes were peering into his own.

"I can't. Draco was right. I'm a fucking coward." He gripped his hands together.

"Harry, it's okay to be scared. Love is a very powerful emotion and it can be frightening. I know the Durselys worked a number on you and Marietta didn't help matters, but you are so worthy of love. We love you very much," Hermione managed, wiping a few tears off of her cheek.

"Damn Muggles!" Ron growled, throwing an arm around Harry's shoulders. "I love you, mate," he muttered, looking away suddenly, blushing.

Harry laughed at his friend and looked up at Hermione when she took his hand in hers.

"Oliver told me what you said. Harry, you can't let the past dictate your future like this. You were the happiest that I've ever seen you, and trust me when I tell you that only someone head over heels in love with you would put up with all that Draco has."

"But the things I said… All that's happened between us" Harry began.

"You've both done some very childish and hurtful things, but anyone can tell that you love each other. So you're going to go to him, and try to fix this," Hermione instructed.

"You're a Gryffindor, mate. Put that courage to use." Ron knocked shoulders with him.

X x x X x x X

Harry went home for the first time in days feeling lighter than he had in a long time. He paused in the kitchen to get a drink before heading to bed when he noticed an unknown owl dozing on his table.

There was a sealed scroll in its claws and it sprung awake when Harry reached for it. It hooted in displeasure and dropped it on the table, pushing it toward Harry with his beak. He then extended a talon and Harry realised it was indicating the pouch wrapped around its neck. He untangled it and grabbed the owl some water and a treat.

He opened the parchment and stopped when he recognised what it was.

Draco had served him with divorce papers. He emptied the pouch into his palm and closed his fingers over the blond's wedding ring


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

* * *

He'd sent the divorce papers before he'd gone to see Severus and meeting with him had only served to strengthen his resolve. He had gone about it the Slytherin way by taking advantage of the opportunity to actually be married to Harry. It had seemed so easy at the time: marry him, have Harry get to know him and learn to love him.

Harry's rebellion should not have been all that surprising having known him for so many years and seeing the other man's irritating habit of thinking before acting. Then after their bonding celebration and the horrible scene with the server in his father's study, the pain had brought out the vindictiveness in Draco and he had resorted to tampering with the man's libido.

Draco made himself see the memory when he felt like seeking Harry out and recanting his request for a divorce. He'd seen that memory enough times he could step into Harry's role and recite the harsh words he had uttered so emphatically.

It also meant he had called it correctly. Harry was frightened. Scared of Draco, scared of himself, and Draco wasn't sure who he feared more. What he did know was that he couldn't keep exposing himself by handing over his long protected heart. It just left him feeling raw and defeated.

The saddest part was that he wasn't horribly embarrassed or upset at his behaviour. It would have been worth it to have received his happily ever after in the end.

Draco scoffed, rubbing a hand down his face. He hadn't obtained his fairy tale ending though. He had trapped an unwilling man and it was about time he moved on.

Which was why he was so taken aback by the sudden outpouring of letters and phone calls in the last two days. Harry had taken to calling him repeatedly and leaving messages where he simply asked Draco to call him back. He sent letters with the same message: 'Please call me."

He never picked them up, but he had taken to carrying his mobile around on silent tucked into his front pocket, only listening to the messages when he was alone and not daring to call back. He even started receiving letters from their friends asking him to call Harry, that he was sorry and wanted to see him.

He felt oversensitive to everything, confused about Harry's persistence in seeking him out. Scared what he would say. What else did he want from him? Draco had finally given up.

He felt a reprieve with the twins because they never spoke of it, never pressured him to talk about anything except ideas for products or marketing.

Their business was flourishing, and Draco was going to look into a couple of locales for the opening of the third store in a wizarding village near Durmstrang.

It was easy to forget how his life was crumbling when he was with the twins. They both served as excellent distracters, which had to be the reason why he pulled his mobile out during one of their get-togethers and watched Harry's name flashing on the display before tucking it back into his pocket.

A look back up at the twins froze him in his tracks. He didn't know what kind of expression he'd made as he stared at the call screen, but for the first time he saw matching expressions of fondness and what could only be sympathy on the identical faces.

He couldn't let this linger.

X x x X x x X

The ornate doors to his study blew open, cracking against the sides of the doorway. Did Draco really have to abuse the hardware?

"How dare you?" his son inquired between clenched teeth. "Wilkens has informed me they haven't begun processing my request."

Lucius knew it would only be a matter of time before Draco's solicitor discovered that tidbit of information.

"The Ministry is not known for its speediness, I'm afraid," he answered, resting his chin on his clasped hands. It was always good to play innocent.

"Don't insult me." Of course, playing innocent didn't always work.

"I know that you met with Runcorn for lunch three days ago. It's a little odd you happen to dine with the head of the Department of Magical Families and within hours the handling of my divorce was halted." His son was in quite a state; his wand was at the ready, absently tapping it against his upper thigh as he spoke.

"Why? What do you want? Is this to protect your reputation? To avoid the blight of a divorce falling on your house?" The disappointed look in the silver eyes cut him to the quick. He really had done a disservice to his son if he thought so little of him.

"It would be a fabrication if I said I didn't care about how our family is perceived, but that's not why I asked him, Draco." He looked over his son and recalled the expressive green eyes of his son-in-law and his unexpected request.

"I did it because Potter asked me to," he finally replied.

"Harry asked you to? And you obliged him because..." There was a look of joy that had briefly crossed Draco's face before he glared at him.

"He wants to see you. He's reaching out to you, but you're not even giving him the chance to explain." But Lucius knew there was so much happening he wasn't privy to.

"I've given him a lot already," Draco said softly, tucking away is wand.

'Why would he bother and why do you care for me all of a sudden?' was what Lucius knew he wasn't asking him, but he couldn't help but answer anyway.

"I've always cared about you. I know I've let my problems with your mother keep me at bay, but I do love you. That's why I'm doing this." He reached out to pat his son's hand.

"I let my marriage break apart because I was too proud to apologise. It was the biggest mistake of my life, and instead of trying to make it right I fell back on my pride when she confronted me." He had been so stupid then. Too many drinks had landed him in an unknown witch's bed, and, in the aftermath, he could hear his father's voice in his mind demanding that he not bend to Narcissa because he was the head of the household. All it had got him, he knew, was an empty bed and an empty life.

"I agreed to help Potter because you love him, and he is trying to fight for you as I should have done for your mother."

X x x X x x X

Harry really hoped he found the place soon. He'd been barging into empty storefronts all morning. He was lucky they were open to any wizard and not attended by someone or else he would have been frightening a lot of people.

After speaking to Lucius he had gone to the twins prepared to ask them for help. It had been strange to be stared down so seriously by the two men who never seemed to take a pause from merrymaking and pranks. Harry explained he was desperate to see Draco, and that he had been avoiding all forms of communication so the only option would be to surprise him in person.

Fred and George had looked at him intently for a while before declaring they had no idea where he would be today but knew he was going to be researching storefronts. George handed him the property section of the newspaper. About fifteen of the entries were circled in red felt tip.

"He's at one of those," Fred shrugged when Harry asked where to go.

"I really hope you find him. He didn't tell us not to tell you his whereabouts, but I'm pretty sure it was implied somewhere," George added with crooked smile.

"Go get him, Harry," they both encouraged, raising their fists in a manner reminiscent of their days as Beaters at Hogwarts.

By now he'd been halfway through the list and had not caught sight of Draco. He only hoped he had figured correctly what path Draco would most likely take. Harry thought that since he was so organised he would go to the locations from the top most entry and follow a left to right pattern down the paper.

At least the entries were centred in villages in what seemed to be Sweden and he was able to find transportation from one place to the other. Just when he had started to despair, he caught sight of Draco's memorable blond hair entering his next destination.

The bus he rode did not stop for another block so he was forced to wait until the doors opened and released him. He ran back to where he had seen him enter and let himself in.

"Harry?" Draco set down the briefcase he carried on the counter of the only piece of furniture in the empty store.

"Hey, Draco." Harry licked his lips nervously.

"How did you find me?" Draco asked, leaning back against the counter.

"Um, I asked..." he trailed off, unsure if the twins wanted him to reveal they assisted him.

"The Nines," Draco answered, coming to the conclusion himself. He could probably read the guilt on Harry's face.

"Actually, they just gave me the newspaper with possible choices." He showed him the page where he had crossed off the places he'd visited. "I've been working my way through them. I thought I wouldn't find you."

"You almost didn't." Draco answered. "I was going to stop for the day but decided to survey this last one."

Silence descended upon them and Harry took a moment to drink in the sight of Draco. He looked as perfectly put together as he always did, and Harry felt the familiar yearning to muss him up.

"You didn't reply to my messages," he said finally.

"I didn't think there was anything to say."

"Of course there is…. A lot happened and we didn't even talk about it."

"I thought you had been quite clear when you shouted at me in our bedroom." Draco's tone was even.

"I'm sorry about that. I was really confused and angry, but I want to explain." He hoped Draco would listen to what he had to say. Every moment he didn't say anything the fear that he wouldn't grew.

"You've gone through the trouble of seeking me out." Draco rubbed his temple briefly. "What is it you want to tell me?"

"Um… well, I guess the first thing I want to say is I'm sorry." Harry fell quiet for a moment while he tried to formulate his words into actual sentences.

"I tried to prepare what I would say, but I'm kind of forgetting what I practiced. I guess I should start at the beginning. Well, Hermione says it's the beginning." Harry smiled nervously, but it didn't chase away Draco's guarded look.

"My aunt and uncle were horrible, as you saw."

"I remember their less than stellar personalities from the party," Draco agreed, fiddling with the latch on his briefcase.

"They always were horrible to me ever since I can remember. But even when they treated me like a servant I still loved them. I mean, I was supposed to, wasn't I?

"They were the only family I had left. So I tried to do the chores and things they wanted and hoped that they would see how much I was willing to make them happy and love me back." Harry pulled at a loose thread on his jumper.

"Except they never did. The first time I met Ron's family, I realised it didn't work that way. Arthur and Molly love all seven of their kids equally and my relatives couldn't love two. They would never love me," Harry finished, looking at him for a reaction, and, although his expression didn't change, he could tell there was a softening in Draco's eyes.

Harry thought he should continue while he could still reveal more of himself.

"Listen, I don't want to blame the Dursleys or even Marietta. I was just scared," he admitted, shrugging his shoulders helplessly.

"I know that," Draco said softly.

"I had this plan, you know." Harry let out a rueful laugh. "I was going to get you to hate me so much you would divorce me before I even knew it was you who won me. All I knew was that I was being forced to marry and I was going to make it end as soon as possible. Then all that stuff happened with the potion and our truce…." Harry grimaced, knowing he had to say this, had to be honest.

"I really did mean to try, but only because I felt I was safely unaffected. It was just so easy to get all the benefits of being with you and having your affection without the pressure to acknowledge any of my own emotions with you content with what we were."

Draco nodded, biting the corner of his lip. Harry couldn't tell what he was thinking; he had never been this hard to read.

"Then Oliver came along and he was so shiny eyed and glowing. You've see how he gets when he talks about Percy," Harry stressed, remembering the burly man and his besotted expression.

"And he kept going on about our relationship and talking about love. He confronted me with something I had been hiding from and ignoring because… because I knew I didn't want it to end.

"I want to keep trying. I'm not saying I'm not scared-I'm scared shitless, actually-but I know that I want this. I want you.

"So, can we start over?" he asked the same thing Draco had asked him what seemed like so long ago in the locker room. "Please?"

"Maybe this really is for the best," Draco murmured, reaching for his briefcase, searching through the folds before he pulled out a parchment and a quill.

"But...Look, I know I may have not said it, but you get that I love you. I mean, apparently everyone knew except me. You understood what I was trying to say, right?" Harry tried, confused his revelation had not caused a different reaction. "I know I'm not the best speaker and I may not make sense, but I would like you to give this relationship another chance."

"I understood. More than you know, Harry, and you've just confirmed that I'm making the right decision." Draco's voice was filled with resignation.

He held out the parchment he'd retrieved. "This statement confirms that our divorce is amicable and will require no further action." Draco wore a shuttered expression and Harry didn't know how it had all gone so wrong.

"I know that I have issues, but I am trying. Let me court you. Percy said there was this art thing opening tomorrow night. We could go to lunch and then go check it out if you want," Harry proposed, desperately ignoring the papers.

But Draco said nothing. He kept his arm outstretched, offering him those damnable papers.

"Hey, you did pretty rotten things to me too and I forgave you. Why won't you forgive me?" Harry asked, not understanding why he wouldn't give him a chance to prove himself.

"Please just sign the papers, Harry," Draco said softly, holding them back out, his expression so sorrowful Harry felt his heart drop. Although Draco did not seem happy, he could see he wasn't wavering from his decision.

It was with a heavy heart that he accepted the document. He went to the counter to lay it across the surface, grabbed the quill and scrawled his name across the dotted line.

"Now all that's left is a bit of your blood." Draco's voice seemed so loud in the silent room. Harry extended his hand and watched him silently as he warned that he would feel a light pinch from his spell. He cherished the feeling of Draco holding his hand to perform the spell but he let it go too soon.

He looked down at his thumb where a blood drop was welling on the surface. Just when it was about to overflow he pressed it next to his signature. The whole document shown red for a moment and Harry could feel the draw of magic in the air.

"It's done." The blond looked at him. "I will file it tomorrow morning. Once the Wizengamot seal is on it, the divorce will be final."

"Yeah…. I'm sorry for bothering you," Harry said, turning around, his lips tightening. He couldn't be angry with Draco. Isn't this is what he had been demanding from the beginning when he had first been bound to him?

"I'm sorry, Harry," Draco apologised, lightly touching his shoulder.

"I was too late." Harry shrugged, smiling bitterly and turning around to face him once more.

"No." He shook his head. "I'm so sorry for putting you through all of this." Harry could see him visibly swallow.

"What my father had done at your request, regardless of the noble intention, the result was still entrapment." Draco's smile was so sad that Harry had to restrain himself from reaching for him.

He waved the papers. "Just like what I had done to you beginning with Blaise's intervention and my attempts to make you give me an opportunity. I was in love with the idea of you and I would have done anything to get you." Draco laughed humourlessly.

Harry felt his breath leave him. "Then I got to know you and the more time we spent together the more certain I became what I felt was love."

"Then why…" Harry motioned desperately to the divorce papers where his bloody mark taunted him.

Harry froze in surprise when Draco pulled him in for a tight hug, and he could only relish his familiar scent and melt in the warmth of their embrace. "Because it was a prison for you, held together by lies and manipulation. We just managed to cause each other pain and it's time I let you go," Draco whispered in his ear.

Harry felt the wetness on his face from where Draco's was pressed against it and felt his own tears slide down his face. With one last squeeze and a discreet sniff, Draco moved away, tucking those dreaded documents away in his briefcase and starting toward the front door.

He had been too late. It had not mattered that Harry had confronted his fears and made the attempt to move forward. They were divorced and it was all over. He had lost Draco. Sure, their relationship had started off on the wrong foot, but it had turned into so much more.

"I don't want you to let me go," Harry said finally, hurrying his steps and catching Draco at the front door.

When he turned away from the door the blond's eyes were red and glistening with unshed tears.

"Harry?"

He didn't bother to wipe his own tears, just looked intently at the man who was trying to walk away with his heart.

"Yeah?" he replied with a croak.

"After I leave the Ministry I'm going to be at the Three Broomsticks. If you mean what you say-" Draco's smile was heartbreakingly beautiful "-I may let you buy me a drink." And with that last statement he opened the door and he was gone.

Harry's joyous laughter was obscenely loud bouncing off the vaulted ceilings.

X x x X x x X

_Shortly after winning the Quidditch World Cup semi-finals, Potter loses…_

_By Daniel Little _

_Dear readers, I have some very important and not all surprising news regarding famous Quidditch player Harry Potter. Just yesterday it became public record that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have filed and were granted a divorce. _

_Your esteemed reporter has had quite a history reporting on their marriage, and I'm remembering the strange whispers that the marriage may have been coerced. Again, the Ministry is not available for comment, but I think it's a little odd that this news is on the coattails of the recent announcement that declared Harry Potter free of all paternity charges. _

_What's even stranger is that I spotted the pair at the Three Broomsticks enjoying a pint together on what had to be the afternoon after the filing. They certainly didn't look like any divorced couple I know. If I didn't know better I would say they looked like they were on a date. Potter was certainly chivalrous enough to pay the bill and seemed to be glaring daggers at a few admiring looks that Mr Malfoy drew his way. _

_This reporter will do what he can to find out more and, as always, keep my readers informed. It would not shock me if the reasons behind the divorce were Potter's fault. After all, he's known to be quite the wanker._

"Is this true?" Narcissa was aghast, looking from the newspaper to her son across the table. Lucius looked on without saying a word.

"I think it's because Mr Little is still upset at being rejected. Harry is not a wanker all of the time." Draco smiled softly, reaching to pour himself another cup of coffee.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you know perfectly well what I'm asking. Did you really have lunch with Potter? Was it an assignation?" She pushed aside her breakfast.

"It was lunch, Mother, but if Harry extends a proper invitation in the near future for a date I am quite sure I'll say yes," Draco replied, dabbing at the corner of his mouth with a napkin.

"After all he's done? Now that you are free of him you're going back?" Her fair face was starting to take on an angry red flush.

"Yes, after all he's done. After all I've done to him, we are starting anew without Ministry intervention or well meaning plotters." He gave his father a brief look that Narcissa caught.

"I still love him and I want him around," Draco said, arranging his used utensils neatly on his empty plate. He turned to look out of the dining room window "I don't want to be staring out that window longing for him in twenty-five years because I was held down by pride or by past hurts. Please trust that I know what I'm doing.

"If you'll excuse me," he said, standing from the table and pushing his chair in. He went to his silent mother's side and kissed her forehead. "Also, I will be moving into my new flat this weekend."

"What?"

"I know it's sudden, Mother, but the perfect property became available recently and it's exactly what I was looking for. It's time I stopped living between you." He paused, looking between her and his father. "I think it's time for me to be out on my own.

* * *

A/N:

I am happy with this chapter, I hope the readers are as well. I never thought that Harry was the bad guy, or blamed Draco for taking his chance. Love gets the better of us and I don't think I wouldn't have taken a forced bonding laying down either. But I hope you'll agree that they have come a long way from the people they were at the beginning and have truly come to care for one another. Draco knew that he had to let go, but I could not stand to do that without giving them a new beginning.

The final chapter will be posted before the end of the year, I am currently putting the final touches on this and the epilogue. As soon as it's ready I will send it to my beta.


	28. Chapter 28

**Beta:** **noscrubs12345***  
**Title**: Harry's Dirty Little Secrets 28/28 Complete  
**Rating:** R- NC17  
**Word Count:** 8,805 this chapter

****  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related characters do not belong to me, I simply borrow them to play with, and make no profit besides my own amusement

* * *

Harry had not missed the opportunity to meet him at the Three Broomsticks. After spending all morning picking out something to wear, he arrived to see Draco already sitting at the bar. He grabbed a stool and just watched him for a moment; the blonde had not noticed his arrival, but he seemed to be ignoring all of the attention centred his way. He motioned to the bartender and asked him to send Draco a butterbeer on his behalf.

"He hasn't accepted any other drinks," he warned Harry.

"Just tell him it's from me."

Draco didn't bother to look up, already pushing the drink away before the bartender spoke and pointed at Harry. Draco looked over and nodded after a moment with a small smile, accepting the drink. Harry took that as an invitation and relocated to the stool beside him.

"I seem to remember you being a lightweight. Thought you'd appreciate this instead," Harry teased.

And so began his courtship of one Draco Malfoy.

**July **

**_He won the World Cup in July and celebrated his birthday. _**

He had been able to convince Draco to accept his invitation to watch him play the final match of the World Cup. Harry had to exercise patience when his teammates swarmed Draco in welcome, all spending time catching up with him.

When he had finally caught him alone, he asked for a good luck kiss which Draco had promptly given him on his forehead.

The entire team played the best they had all season, and it was lucky for Harry they were on their top of their game because he kept getting distracted by Draco in their private box. This time he didn't have the incantation sparkling Harry's name above him, but he was waving a little flag.

Counting the time they met at the Three Broomsticks, they had been on about five dates. Harry was having a great time with Draco on these meetings, although it was hard to restrain himself from being too forward.

For his birthday, when his family asked to throw him a party at the Burrow, he decided to accept as he wasn't going to be spending it pub hopping as he had previous years.

It was almost as if he had never been gone, with the ease that Draco manoeuvred around the various family members and in the way they received him in turn. Thank Merlin, Molly kept her word and didn't try to ask any uncomfortable questions about their divorce and had simply hugged the young man like she hadn't seen him in years.

"Happy birthday!" Hermione said joyfully.

"Thanks." He returned her hug.

"I guess it's a good sign that Draco's here. How's it going with the courting?"

"Good, I guess. I mean, he accepts when I've ask him on dates." Harry smiled, gaining confidence. Draco may have been reserved, but he had not turned him down once, except a time when he had to reschedule because he had things to do with the twins.

All the presents were lovely, but he was looking forward to Draco's gift the most. Finally, the blond approached him with a medium sized black box with a small silver bow on the top corner.

"Happy birthday, Harry." Draco offered the gift, their fingers brushing when he reached to take it. He was happy to see he wasn't the only one affected at the touch.

Harry removed the lid and slowly drew the small white card from the inside.

"Driving lessons?"

Draco laughed at his look of confusion. "A little birdie let it slip that you have no idea how to manoeuvre an automobile, so I got you paid lessons."

"Oh." Harry's' face flushed with embarrassment at being caught out. He glared at the twins because he was sure they were the ones that let it slip.

"I thought we could learn together." Harry's smile returned at that. "And if you manage to pass the course, Harry, then the second part of the present is yours."

Harry's attention went back to the box. He pushed aside the tissue paper and lifted out a key ring with a prancing horse on it. "You're going to learn with me?"

Draco nodded smiling.

"You bought him a car?" Ron asked in surprise. "How rich are you, Draco?" His question incurred laughs.

"A Ferrari!" Arthur oohed, appreciatively easily recognising the keyfob.

"The salesmen said that it was top of the line. It's even done in a Gryffindor red that I'm sure you'll like," Draco informed him with a pat on his shoulder.

**August **

**_Learning to drive...was an experience. _**

"We would like to learn in our own vehicles so that it's an easy transition. Your manager said it would not be a problem," Draco informed their instructor, who was standing with his mouth gaping.

"No, that's fine. I've just never seen anyone learn in one of these before." He couldn't draw his eyes away from the luxury vehicles.

"Is there a problem? I was assured that the manufacturing on both of them is excellent," Draco asked again, looking toward Harry in confusion.

"No, not at all. Let's get in so I can give you a demonstration."

Harry and Draco shrugged when they saw him run a hand just over the bonnet without actually touching it.

"How expensive are these things?" Harry asked as he held open the passenger door for Draco.

"Not that much," Draco answered nonchalantly. He didn't see the instructor's disbelievingly look, but Harry did and it did a lot to confirm how extravagant the cars probably were.

It got interesting once Draco was behind the wheel.

He had been excited to discover how fast the car could go, and once he had control of the acceleration and the brakes he set fearlessly off onto the streets.

A particularly hairraising turn had the instructor gripping his seat and yelling, "Oh my god! Stop please! Pull over!"

Draco complied, pulling over to the side. The man threw open the door and hurled himself out.

"Are you all right?" Draco called after him.

"You almost rammed us into that car!" he screamed back, resting his hands on his knees.

"What is he going on about, Harry? The charms on the car would have made it get out of our way," Draco asked, turning to him in the back seat.

Harry smiled. That had been exhilarating. The speeds the car could go up to made you feel like you were flying.

"I don't think Muggle cars have charms like the Knight Bus."

"When is he getting back in? I want to continue driving."

"I think you broke him," Harry replied, looking sideways at the man who was now sitting on the pavement with his head between his knees.

After their first and only lesson Draco decided they knew enough of the basics that they didn't need any more lessons and would rely on a notice-me-not spell and whatever charms the Knight Bus had on it.

Two weeks after their adventure in driving, Draco asked to meet him so he could ask him a favour. Harry knew he would have agreed to anything, but when he heard what it was, it was nothing that he could have ever imagined. It was all for Percy's birthday.

The family gathered around the large table in a private room of the restaurant. When it was time to open presents, Draco asked to give his first.

"What is it?" Percy asked, taking the rolled up parchment from its wrappings.

"You mentioned once, in this very restaurant actually, that you would have preferred to be a law wizard rather than work at the Ministry. I spoke to my solicitor and filed an application on your behalf for the training program in his firm."

Percy eyes widened and he unrolled the parchment, reading over the details.

"It's a very elite program, but when they saw your N.E.W.T.S they knew you were qualified and can't wait to meet you. If you choose to do it, of course." He smiled reassuringly.

"It's fully paid," Percy whispered in surprise, looking around at his family and only finding encouraging smiles. "You're taking a risk. I may not even pass it and the money will go to waste."

"When have you ever failed anything, Perce? I know you're not happy at the Ministry. I told Draco this would be good for you, and I know you'll be great," Oliver assured him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

Percy looked down for a moment. "Thank you, Draco."

"Thank Harry and Oliver. They cinched the deal. Their spaces for the year were already filled, but the head of the firm happens to be a big fan of the Chudley Cannons. He made it happen as long as I agreed to loan these two out for an evening.

"Completely innocently, of course," Draco clarified when he saw Percy's horrified look.

Draco had a way of doing these amazing things and then pretending as if they were nothing to execute. Which in this particular deed, Harry knew it had not been that simple, but throwing his weight around and threatening to take his family's business elsewhere had got the application in. Percy's qualifications and the head of the firm's love of Quidditch had taken them the rest of the way.

Harry really loved that about him, his unassuming niceness.

**September **

**_Harry was really starting to hate every unattached gay male in the vicinity. _**

"Will you at least be my boyfriend? Help me look a little less like a nutter when I tell these wankers to go away?" Harry complained, glaring at another would be suitor.

Couldn't they see that he and Draco were trying to eat in peace? He knew Draco was handsome and they would want to make their move, but couldn't they see he was not unaccompanied and certainly not available?

"Or you could stop threatening to hex people just for looking at me," Draco offered with a raised eyebrow, taking a bite of his pasta.

"No, I'm pretty sure the only thing that will calm these hormone driven prats is if you're taken," Harry argued, waving about his fork and disregarding the piece of steak that clung to the tines.

Draco looked amused but not at all convinced.

"Okay, I would like you to be my boyfriend because I love you and I want to be in a proper relationship with you," Harry tried again, trying his damndest not to blush.

He knew his second attempt was successful when Draco's face softened. "I guess I should accept since I don't think you're half bad either," Draco said causally, hiding a smile beneath his napkin.

"Okay then." Harry smiled before stuffing the somewhat cold meat into his mouth and chewing enthusiastically now in a much better mood.

It became easier to deal with his admirers after Draco agreed to be his boyfriend. The only thing that was missing was the intimacy.

Harry kept waiting, but Draco wasn't inviting him up to his flat when he would drop him off. He would always kiss him on the doorstep. Harry would savour his soft lips, getting away with a touch or too before Draco would untangle himself from his embrace and bid him goodnight.

Everyone else was moving forward though.

Percy started the training and couldn't stop raving about it, although Harry figured he was probably taking turns now talking about his new career and Oliver's marriage proposal.

X x x X x x X

"They look happy," Harry commented, setting down his and Draco's slice of cake. The newly engaged couple was dancing, attention only on one another.

"We have some success as matchmakers," Draco agreed, reaching for the cake and a fork.

Harry thought back to the time when the twins had requested he encourage Oliver to ask Percy out again. He was glad it had worked out for both of them. Now here they were celebrating at their engagement party.

"Maybe not all meddling is bad, but I'm not doing it again," he warned in case Draco had any ideas. He took a bite of the strawberry shortcake; he really loved this flavour. He always left the strawberry for last.

"Don't worry. Those days are behind me. My last deed was moving out," Draco said mysteriously. His pink tongue peeked out to lick the cream off his fork, reminding Harry of all the things that dexterous tongue could do.

"How are your parents now that you're not living with them?" Harry asked, trying to get himself to stop fantasising.

"They're doing well. My mum has decided to redecorate the entire manor and it's driving my father mad."

"Oh, but she's just trying to make your house look nice," Harry offered, not really understanding Lucius's problem.

"The house was already beautifully decorated, but she's just doing it because she knows it's annoying my father. That's just the way she is sometimes, a little passive aggressive," Draco laughed.

Harry nodded knowingly, remembering Draco's birthday party and the glares she sent his way as she paraded the replacement Harrys. "Your mother's not happy you're dating me, is she? I didn't think she liked me very much."

"I like you. That's enough for now." Draco smiled, taking the strawberry off of the top of Harry's cake slice. Harry made a token protest but seeing the blond bite into the succulent fruit and savour it just so was more than worth the loss of the strawberry.

"At least Dobby is not eying me anymore when I pick you up." Harry exaggeratedly shuddered, trying to focus once more.

" He's just getting better at hiding." Draco smiled impishly and Harry's shudder became all too real.

**October **

**_Draco dressed as an angel, even though he was quite plainly a devil. _**

Harry knew that Draco was very committed to his role as a partner in Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, so it didn't surprise him when he cancelled their plans for the weekend because he had to help out at the store. It seemed the staff at the flagship store had all been exposed to a new product still in its experimental stages and were indisposed until Monday.

George and Fred were already split up at the other two stores, and Draco refused to lose the revenue the store would bring in during the Halloween rush. So when Draco announced his plans to work during the weekend, Harry was quick to volunteer himself and half the Quidditch team to help out so he could still spend time with Draco. And help the twins too. That was in his list of priorities somewhere.

"Don't you look precious, Harry," Draco crooned, looking at the two black furry ears that were springing from the top of Harry's head.

"Do I really have to wear this?" Harry tried one more time.

"It's good for business. Once the customers see how realistic they look, see the full range of motion and the sensitivity-" he rubbed behind one furry ear making Harry jump. He could fully attest to how sensitive those things were. "Then they'll be clamouring to buy them and add them to their costumes."

"Now come on. Just take one of these." Draco moved away to give out the pills to the rest of the temporary crew.

"I don't want to be a cat, Draco," Mark complained, moving away from him.

"You won't be. You'll be a panther," Draco reassured him. The man, assuaged with the clarification, reached out for the pill.

No one mentioned his ears looked exactly like the rest of theirs.

"Come help me with this, Harry."

Harry followed him up to the second floor while the others began to straighten up and get ready for opening the store.

"I have to get some stuff down from the top." He motioned to the top of the shelves. "Hold the ladder still please. I don't want to risk levitating something I shouldn't and end up with another epidemic."

Harry nodded, grabbing a firm grip and admiring the muscles in his round arse as he climbed the rungs.

He looked around to distract himself and really took in the amount of merchandise that was stored all throughout the shelves. "Wow. I remember when we first set up the shop and now you've helped them get two more."

"They have great merchandise and the Nines are extremely marketable," Draco's reply wafted down to him.

"Are you pimping Weaselys now?" Harry teased, shifting his grip.

"If I were, I would be a millionaire twice over, both by their vast numbers and the attractiveness that runs in the younger generation," Draco said lasciviously, bringing down a box under his arm.

"Hey!" Harry said when he stopped looking at the descending rump and Draco's words got through to him.

"I'm not attracted to redheads, no matter how lovely," Draco reassured him, rubbing an ear and drawing an involuntary purr from deep in Harry's chest.

"Hmm, I didn't know they were this realistic," Draco said in delight, reaching to touch them once more. Harry caught his hand in embarrassment and brought it down to his side before he made contact. Trying to distract him, he asked, "What time should I pick you up for the party?"

"Were we going together?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we?" Harry asked, genuinely taken aback.

"I don't remember you asking me," Draco teased gently, extracting his hand so he could set down the box. "Maybe I already accepted someone else's invitation."

"Did you?" Harry grabbed his hand in panic when he straightened.

"Of course not, Harry. I'm sorry. You're just too easy. Maybe it's the atmosphere of this place has me in a joking mood." Draco laughed. "Go on then. Ask me so I can say yes and we can open. The clients are getting restless." He pointed to the window they could see from the second floor and the eager faces pressed against the glass.

"Will you accompany me to the party?" Harry even did a silly bow.

"I'll allow you the honour." The blond snuck in a quick rub of the cat ears before moving to the top of the staircase.

"What are you going as, by the way?"

"You'll see." Draco threw a smile over his shoulder.

The rest of the day was sheer madness with all the business the store drew in. Draco gave their orders and the Quidditch players carried them out as efficiently as they had their plays on the field.

They sold out of the ears quickly, which made Draco very happy.

Which almost made up for the fact that his picture would be gracing many a teenagers' wall, to be cooed at cat ears and all. Oh, the things he did for love.

X x x X x x X

He dressed as an angel.

A fallen angel, Harry made the distinction quickly after seeing him.

Large white wings curled on his bare back and the only thing the blonde wore was loose white linen slacks and sandals that exposed what Harry had always thought were very sexy toes.

When he had picked him up at his flat, he'd taken one look and suggested they stay in, but Draco would not consider missing the twins' party and Harry certainly wasn't about to let him go alone.

So he spent the entire time glaring at everybody until they averted their eyes as Draco and he made the rounds. The only good part was that his secret weapon had turned out to work perfectly.

Once the pill took effect, Draco was only interested in petting his cat ears.

**November **

**_There is a bonding in November. Sadly, it's not their own. _**

Percy and Oliver decided to hold it at the Burrow. The week before the ceremony was full of preparations that all the family took part in. Draco arranged for the elaborate tents, Hermione handled the catering, and Molly directed everyone on where to set the tables and chairs.

Harry was told to sit at a table along with the twins to copy the procedure Bill's wife, Fleur, had been trying to teach them for fifteen minutes now, but his arrangement did not resemble hers in any way. They soon got demoted to clean up and ensuring that the gnomes in the garden were taken care of.

During the ceremony, Harry and Draco held hands and watched their friends promise to spend the rest of their lives together. Harry had been afraid the bonding would be uncomfortable for Draco, but he seemed to be enjoying himself.

There was nothing in his expression that said otherwise, even though Harry was feeling a little uncomfortable himself, remembering his own bonding ceremony. When Draco was off dancing with George, Harry took a moment to catch up with Ginny, who he saw serving herself a drink at the bar.

"Hey," he greeted, coming up beside her.

"Hey yourself. How have you been? How are things with Draco?" she asked, giving him a hug.

"Good. Very good." Her eyes sought him out and found him on the dance floor, this time with Fred.

"Is your mum still cross?" Harry asked Ginny when he saw Molly take a moment from beaming with happiness at her son's marriage to glare at her daughter.

"Bloody furious is what she is. But I'm not ready to marry and if I want to live with Tom, it's really my decision, isn't it." Ginny straightened her shoulders, not backing down from her mother's censuring look.

Harry nodded, understanding her point. He wouldn't want to be Riddle, that was for sure. But the other man seemed unfazed when he joined them a bit later and Ginny excused herself to join him at their table.

Percy and Oliver loved the gift that the Quidditch team, Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione had orchestrated: a week at the Fairmont Le Château Frontenac in Quebec, which, after seeing pictures, Harry became very interested in visiting himself sometime with Draco.

When the party wound down and the guests of honour were long gone, leaving behind only family and a lush or two at the open bar, Harry asked Draco to dance.

He tried not to step on Draco's toes, smiling gratefully when his boyfriend re-positioned his hands and took the lead. The chandeliers were shining off the blond strands and he just looked down at the man in his arms and wondered if they would ever do this again. Get married. He couldn't help but let loose a laugh, which drew a questioning glance from Draco. He shrugged; he couldn't believe he was having these thoughts, and, for once, it didn't cause imminent panic.

Especially because, even though he was still not getting any, he was not becoming disinterested. He still yearned for him, but there was so much more they were sharing right now.

Like exploring Muggle cinema together.

It occured to Harry that Draco had never been to the cinema when he mentioned a film during one of their lunch dates. He decided he wanted to be the one to introduce him to Muggle entertainment, beginning with the cinema and all the different genres.

They started with horror. There was a movie called Saw 5 playing in 3D. Harry figured it was a good choice because, if it was too campy, the 3D effects might be enough to entertain Draco. The ticket seller reassured them there was no need to have seen the previous four instalments to understand this one, because they were all pretty much the same.

Harry spent the first half hour convincing Draco he didn't need his wand and that the villain wasn't looming over him.

He liked the way Draco wrapped his hand around his bicep and tucked his head into his shoulder when he got disgusted at the severed limbs and the torture.

"That was disgusting, Harry, and barbaric. Why do people like this?" Draco asked on their way out.

"People like the adrenaline rush they get from being scared," Harry shrugged.

"That wasn't scary."

"I have bruises that say otherwise," Harry contradicted, pointing to his right arm.

"Shut up, Harry." Draco punched him on the arm and moved ahead.

They liked the comedies, although Draco complained that some of the humour went beyond bawdy to perverse.

They scorned romantic comedies, but Draco insisted they sit through them to complete the movie going experience. Harry saw how involved he got in the plots, smiled at his cursing of the characters and the satisfied smiles when they ended up together.

Draco also liked action movies. He was very impressed by the car chases and the explosions, the adrenaline pumping scenes and even joyfully pointed out when he spotted his car in a scene of one of the movies.

There were no fantasy movies playing in the cinema, so Harry brought over a trilogy that some of his Muggleborn friends had always raved about.

After watching Lord of the Rings, he turned to Draco to see his reaction and was surprised to see him with a pensive expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Why couldn't our elves look like those?" he mused and turned to look at Harry closely. He shook his head. "Actually, it's better this way. If Dobby looked like Legolas, you may have been tempted."

"What?" Harry didn't know the particulars, but he knew he was being insulted. He pulled Draco to him and started to mercilessly tickle him.

**December **

**_He who has not Christmas in his heart will never find it under a tree. ~Roy L Smith_**

When Draco invited him to dinner at Malfoy Manor he hesitated, not sure how he was going to be received. They arrived at the house and Harry was taken aback at the holiday transformation to the grounds and inside the house. There was a giant tree in the front room that almost touched the ceiling, but he could see more trees in the other rooms they pass, some completely silver and blue, others gold and red.

It was amazingly well done, and Harry felt bad there was no one else around to enjoy the decorations.

When they sat down to their five course dinner, Harry realised he had no reason to be nervous. At least where his reception was concerned, Lucius and Narcissa barely paid attention to him or, surprisingly, Draco.

The conversation was biting between them and the barbs were thinly veiled, not at all like their previous wit that was open to interpretation.

"They're still fighting," Draco confided, leaning toward him and encouraging him to eat.

"Why do you sound happy about it?" Harry whispered back.

"Before they had a cold war raging in here, now these conflicts are fuelled by a more passionate source." Draco's smile was full of satisfaction, and, although Harry had no idea what he was going on about, he shrugged and dug into the delicious food he probably couldn't even pronounce.

After licking his spoon clean of crème brulée he turned to Draco, who was busy observing his parents.

"Are you ready?"

"We can go, Harry," Draco agreed, excusing himself from the table. Harry followed suit, saying goodbye to the older couple and shuffling out of the dining room.

"That was...strange," he commented, helping Draco put his coat back on.

By comparison, the present opening at the Burrow was very different. The house was full of their own particular style of holiday cheer. The decorations didn't match, old ornaments mixed with the new, elegant with silly, but it was the kind of chaos that made the Burrow feel like home.

They were welcomed warmly, and Harry was relieved to see Ginny decided to attend with Riddle in tow. Molly, for her part, was being civil enough, although Harry could tell she was struggling to contain herself.

When they started unwrapping gifts, each person eagerly ripped apart the wrapping and exchanged thank yous for the gifts they received.

"They're beautiful, Draco! Thank you!" Molly preened in front of the mirror, admiring the shine of her earrings.

"I'm sorry. I was a bit rushed this year, so it may seem a little impersonal to have gotten everyone the same things, but I'll think of something a little more fined tuned for each of you next year." Draco promised, having gotten diamond earrings in different stone settings for the ladies and watches for the gentleman.

"Well, we got an IOU," Fred said smugly.

"Does that mean anything?" George asked his brother, peering over his shoulder and sending Draco a wink.

"Within moral and legal reason, yes. Anything," Draco replied.

"Not fair. I want an IOU. I would cash it in for a car," Ron called out, admiring the shine of diamonds on his timepiece, only to be cuffed on the back of his head by his reprimanding wife.

Harry was filled with joy at Draco's words. He had said next year, which meant he was planning to stick around for that long.

"Ronald, we taught you better than that," Molly scolded him.

"It was just a joke, Mum. Draco, knows right?"

The man nodded with a brief roll of his eyes.

"You better be. Well, if we could please have your attention for a bit, Arthur and I would like to show you all something." Harry realised Arthur wasn't in the room anymore; he hadn't noticed him leave. "We would like to commemorate this Christmas with an addition to our family clock."

Arthur brought the covered clock into the room and, with a wave of Molly's wand, the cloth was gone and the face was exposed.

"We had hands made for our new son Oliver, and also for Draco. You'll always be a part of this family," Molly assured him, Draco's mouth opening in surprise.

Harry reached out for Draco's hand, holding it between his own. "Thank you," he mouthed to Molly and she nodded.

"As for you, young man," she said, pointing at Tom, "please come by more often with my daughter. I'd like a chance to get to know you too. I certainly don't approve of your living arrangements, but you make my little girl happy and I guess that's all I can really wish for."

Harry smiled when he felt Draco start to lean into him until his head rested completely on his shoulder, their hands still entwined. "I have your present at home. I'll get it when you drop me off," Draco whispered and Harry nodded.

"I'll give you yours too."

They stayed a while longer, revelling in the merry making and warmth of the festivities, but excused themselves shortly after a red-cheeked Molly began asking them when they were going to get married again.

The inside of Draco's flat was as luxurious as Harry had imagined. He recognised a lot of the same articles from when Draco lived with him: The dragon statue, that expensive vase Harry had always been nervous about breaking, and even the lamp Harry had been looking for was sitting there on a table. It felt like half of Harry's home was inside these foreign walls.

Draco's tree stood in the corner of the living room; it didn't seem too tall, maybe about Harry's height and nowhere near as flashy as the ones at the manor. White fairy lights were wrapped around the tree, sparkling in a blinking rhythm, and silver and red decorations hung from the branches. A simple star was placed right on top.

In front of the fireplace was a plush red rug with thin silver swirls. Two red stockings hung above the fireplace, one with Draco's name, the other, not surprisingly, with Dobby's. Harry shook his head. Hermione would love to hear about the position the elf held in this household, but he decided not to mention it, lest it spur her to start up SPEW again.

Where was the elf anyway? Hiding somewhere? Watching him from the shadows?

"Dobby has the night off," Draco answered his unasked question, casting an _Incendio_ at the wood in the fireplace. He only turned on one lamp in the centre of the coffee table, casting a soft glow around the couch.

"Where does he even go?" Harry couldn't think of any place the elf would hang out or anything he would do for fun.

"He visits with the Hogwarts elves. He likes to scandalise them with his tales of being a free, paid elf."

Harry laughed, imagining him being a pest to someone else for once.

"Is that mine?" he asked eagerly, spotting a large flat package covered in the wrapping paper he recognised from the gifts Draco had handed out earlier that evening.

"You can open it if you like." Draco conjured a bottle of champagne and two fluted glasses, carefully filling each about half way.

He bent forward to grab the present and joined Draco on the couch, picking at the edges in anticipation.

"Stop teasing yourself. Just open it," Draco urged, taking a sip.

He tore at the wrapping paper with one big swipe down the middle, peeling back the edges until all the pieces were on the floor. He wasn't sure what he was looking at for a moment, then it came to him with startling clarity. He was looking at his family tree.

In a large gilded frame was an painting of tree. Portraits hung from its branches with names written neatly underneath in Draco's handwriting. He instantly recognised his parents, but was quick to find some of his features in the faces he didn't know.

"My father helped me with the Potter side of the tree. Hermione lent a hand with the entirety of your mother's side," Draco informed him. "I had no idea where to start, and she is absolutely brilliant at researching."

"Thank you." He reached for his glass and shot back the sweet tasting champagne all at once.

"Now I feel like a prat for just getting you that painting."

"What painting?"

"From that guy you liked. The French guy that did shrubs or something. I noticed you spent the most time looking at his stuff, so I bought you one."

"You remembered that? The only art show we went to was months ago." The way Draco looked at him made his heartbeat pick up in anticipation.

Draco took his empty champagne glass and put it carefully on to the table. He inched sideways on the couch until their knees were touching. Slowly, he reached out his hand, tucking it behind Harry's neck and drawing him closer until their lips brushed softly once, twice. Before letting their lips meet, Draco's tongue flirted with the corner of Harry's lips, slipping into his mouth just a bit before withdrawing.

Harry breathed in his expensive cologne, relishing the scent of it on Draco's skin. Harry pulled away a little and started trailing kisses from his mouth down his neck to that sensitive spot hidden away behind his ear. Draco turned his head to give him more access, and Harry was further emboldened by the hand that was currently tracing the waistband of his jeans.

While he nipped at the long neck, he used his hands to move up the edges of his cashmere jumper until he had to pull back to help him lift it over his head. Harry began struggling with the small buttons on the long sleeve, but Draco made no move to assist him; although he wanted to hurry, he knew better than to rip the shirt apart.

He grumbled, pushing free each small button from its hole, ignoring the stifled laugh above him. He finally managed to unbutton it all, parting the edges and baring the pale perfection of his lean chest and firm abdomen. Sweeping the sides down his arms, he found another barrier as Draco held out his left sleeve, which was still buttoned at the wrist. He quickly undid the last buttons and gently pulled his arms free, leaving him half naked.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked even though his body begged him not to ask the question.

His answer was to pull Harry's jumper and t-shirt together over his head. They leaned forward to kiss each other once again before passion got the better of them, helping each other out of their pants. Harry scooped his hands under Draco's bottom and hefted him up facing him. Draco wrapped his legs around his waist and shifted to get a better grip, rubbing their erections against each other.

Harry manoeuvred them in front of the fireplace, grateful for the muscles in his legs helping him maintain his balance as he lowered himself onto the ground, and carefully laid Draco back on the soft rug. There was enough light from the lamp and fire that he could see him clearly, skin awash with the golden warmth of the flames. Of all the beautiful people he'd taken to bed, no one had been able to rouse as much sheer need as this man did.

Even with all these months of celibacy, he was not in a hurry; he wanted to treasure Draco, worship his body as was his due.

He licked and nipped at as much flesh as he could, relearning his body with his hands and lips, revelling in the gasps from the man above. Fingers in his hair pushed his head insistently toward where Draco wanted the attention the most. He chose not to comply right away, instead kissing and nipping his lean thighs, getting close to the apex of his thighs but moving back before he came into contact.

With a familiar whine and the tightening of his fingers in his hair he finally moved. Harry ran his fingers lightly through the pale blond curls before taking hold of the erection. He licked a line from the base to the tip, catching Draco's mercury gaze with his own.

His cheeks hollowed when he moved his lips across the shaft, alternating between small sucks to the head before swallowing him to the root. He let the saliva pool in his mouth until he had managed to suckle the entire shaft until it glistened. Draco's desperate pleas for more aroused him so much that he found his hips thrusting forward, rubbing his cock against the softness of the rug. He gently cupped his balls, rubbing two fingers close enough to his opening that he felt Draco tense in anticipation. He couldn't tease either of them any longer.

"In the pocket of my trousers," Draco panted.

At Harry's questioning look, he smiled. "I knew I wasn't going to hold out much longer."

"I would have waited however long you wanted," Harry assured him, kissing him softly.

"And I love you for that, but I'm ready so get to it," Draco ordered softly, reaching down and giving Harry's cock a firm squeeze.

Harry wandlessly summoned the lube, uncapping it and whispering a warming spell before drizzling a bit over Draco, slowly working a finger in to prepare him and using more to stretch him gently.

"I just adore you," he couldn't help but whisper against Draco's forehead.

He brought their faces closely together, maintaining eye contact while he slicked and positioned himself. He pushed in slowly, fighting not to push in all at once; he had to be careful to go slow. It had been almost nine months for both of them.

Draco's grip on his bicep let him know to give him some time to adjust. He peppered kisses on his eyelids and softly around his face, whispering how much he loved him. When his grip loosed he drew back slowly, pushing in with a downstroke as far as he could go.

The sight of Draco's back arching robbed him off his control. He shifted his hold until he had a good grip on the blond's thighs, pressing close against his side and pulling his body to meet his deep thrusts.

He faltered in his rhythm when he used a hand to rub his thumb along Draco's plump red lip, freeing it from his teeth. "Don't hold it in," he encouraged him with a groan of his own when Draco tightened around his cock.

With his legs free, Draco curled them toward his chest, holding his knees. Harry followed, bending forward until his chest was pressed against the bent knees. His head tucked into Draco's shoulder, he could feel their bodies move together toward completion.

He hurried, making small circular motions with his hips before increasing the speed of his thrusts, sensing Draco was close. He came untouched between them; Harry could feel the warmth against his stomach and he followed shortly after.

When he was able to move, he tenderly cleaned Draco with a warm cloth he'd found in the bathroom and picked him from the floor. Draco sleepily protested, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. He found the bedroom with no problem; he shifted Draco while pulling the covers back and sliding him beneath the sheets. He quickly followed, and, tucking himself behind him, he fell asleep with Draco's heart beating under his left hand.

**January**

**_Cheers to a new year and another chance for us to get it right. ~Oprah Winfrey_**

Harry couldn't remember ever feeling so happy or fulfilled, and it wasn't only because of the physical intimacy. He equally treasured the emotional intimacy they were reaching.

He was truly a very lucky man, even if he had to deal with the occasional prat.

Snape's birthday fell on the ninth of January, and on the dreaded day he found himself accompanying Draco to his godfather's house.

"You don't have to look so tortured. We won't be long," Draco assured, rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb.

"He always hated me in school," Harry complained.

"We are just going to drop off his gift and then we will go."

"But it's his birthday. Won't he want to spend time with you?" Harry pulled back, trying to delay the meeting.

"His idea of a successful natal day is one where he gets to spend it without empty headed twits crowding his space," Draco informed him, pulling him up the steps.

"Snape is just full of charm, isn't he?"

"He's been a lot more cheerful since he left Hogwarts, actually." Draco smiled reassuringly. "Just don't touch anything."

His godfather answered the door with his customary scowl.

"Happy birthday!" Draco returned his scowl with a smile.

"Come in then," he muttered, turning without saying hello to Harry.

"See," Draco said, turning to lead Harry into the dimly lit house.

"He completely ignored me!"

"Exactly. Isn't that better than him insulting you?"

"I guess," Harry replied, trailing after him to a small doorway that led downstairs.

"Okay, so what did you bring me?" Snape asked once they reached the bottom. He already seemed in the middle of brewing a potion, but Harry had never really paid attention during Potions, so he could have been making breakfast for all Harry knew.

"Scales from a Ukrainian Ironbelly," Draco answered.

"Authentic? You didn't buy this off some peddler in Knockturn Alley, did you?" Snape virtually flew to Draco's side.

"Authentic," he confirmed. "The Nines' brother works with dragons, and he was able to get some for me."

So that's what the twins had been up to, calling Charlie when Harry had last visited the Burrow.

"Prepare them immediately. You can work in the next room." Harry made to follow but Snape stopped him.

"He needs concentration, Potter. You can stay here with me."

Draco shrugged apologetically. "I'll be right back, Harry."

"Don't worry about him, Draco. I'll keep Potter busy," Snape promised with an ugly smile.

"Cut up these roots as small as possible," Snape instructed, pointing to the table next to the boiling cauldron.

"Add them," he instructed once Harry had them cut.

"Shred these leaves."

"Add them."

Harry just followed his directions, not bothering to ask questions, adding ingredient after ingredient, watching the colours change until the concoction turned bright green.

"Would you like to try it?" the former professor asked, scooping some with a ladle into a small vial. There was something sinister in his expression.

Harry made no move to grab the vial.

"Regardless of the disregard you may have for the art of potion making, they don't give the title of Potions Master to any simpleton. If you are playing with my godson's affections, be sure that I more than capable of much worse than a libido inhibitor.

"Now go and join Draco. He should be finishing," Snape said, and, with a dramatic twirl of his robes, he was gone.

X x x X x x X

The other unpleasantness that he had to deal with happened two weeks later when he stumbled upon Blaise in a restaurant when Draco and he went to lunch.

He could tell Draco was torn, so he invited Blaise to join them at their table.

It was the first time they had seen each other since their fight on the Quidditch pitch almost seven months ago, and Harry realised he really was not angry anymore.

Harry busily concentrated on eating and enjoying Draco's commentary about the cruise they'd taken recently along the Thames. He found that Blaise wasn't really so bad now that he was certain Draco had no interest in him. It also helped that the man was accompanied by buxom blond witch that he'd picked up along his travels across Europe.

He joined in the conversation when Draco started to relate their adventures of learning to drive the Lamborghini.

**February **

**_I've fallen in love many times... always with you. ~Author Unknown_**

Sitting in the office of Daniel Little was the last place he thought he would find himself, but there he was waiting for the man to return from lunch.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" the blond demanded the moment he stepped through the door.

"I'm sorry for barging in. I just need to ask you for something, Daniel."

"Oh, so now you remember who I am." His eyebrows lowered in a frown over charmed violet eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry about being rude, but it was very casual between us."

"Excuse me?"

"We knew each other for...what? Maybe ten minutes before you were blowing me in the bathroom? You can't blame me for not remembering your name." Harry shook his head. "I just mean I thought you knew it was a hook up."

Daniel stared at him a moment then let out a sigh.

"Okay, I may have got a little carried away, but you're just too handsome for your own good. So what do you want? To ask me to stop printing stories about you two?" Daniel took a seat behind his desk.

"Well, that would be nice, but I actually have one particular story I wish you would print for me."

"What do you mean?" Daniel leaned his elbows on his desk, reaching forward and cupping his hands under his elbow.

X x x X x x X

14 February, 2011

Harry Potter Comes Clean

By Daniel Little

I know that for the past couple of months I have not been able to provide much information, only that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have been seeing each other and have attended various family functions together including those over the past holidays.

Seeing as it's been a year and a week since they initially bonded, your faithful reporter was coming to the conclusion there wasn't any more of Harry Potter's dirty little secrets that were going to come to light. They seem like any other young couple, but yesterday I received a very interesting visit from one Harry Potter, and he had some very interesting things to say.

Mostly about how happy he was with Mr Malfoy.

I've never seen a man more besotted, and I certainly would never have imagined such a description would be applied to Potter. He was the embodiment of the love and leave 'em type. Trust me. I can confirm this first hand.

But it's actually kind of sweet the way he talks about his boyfriend, who I have to commend for having more patience than I ever could. I wasn't able to get him to spill on the intimacies regarding their break up, but Potter assures me that the reasons are well behind them.

Do not despair for the lack of juicy tidbits, because for the first time in the history of this publication, the Prophet announces on behalf of Harry Potter:

Draco Malfoy,

Will you give me the honour of becoming my husband again?

If your answer is yes, please meet me where we first honeymooned tonight at 8:00.

I understand if you don't, and will still pass by in the morning to take you to breakfast.

- Harry Potter

I guess love really does humble people. Be sure to check tomorrow's edition to see how this plays out, loyal readers. See you next time.

Daniel Little

X x x X

He read another encouraging text, scrolling through the ones that came from each of his family members, teammates, and several numbers he didn't recognise.

It was already 9:45, and Draco had still not shown up, but Harry was planning to sleep here tonight to give him all the time he needed. Although he would be disappointed if he didn't, he would be glad to join him the next morning and try again in a few months.

"Hey," came the soft greeting.

Harry's head snapped up. Draco was hovering uncertainly in the doorway.

"Hey." Harry stood up quickly, his mobile falling onto the floor but he paid it no attention.

"I ... I've been waiting outside since eight," Draco mumbled uncharacteristically.

"You can come in," Harry coaxed. "I won't take it as a yes." He smiled comfortingly.

Draco smiled back and stepped into the tent, taking a seat on the couch.

"This wasn't here before," Draco commented, patting the arm rest.

"I thought it would be more comfortable than the chairs," Harry answered.

They looked at each other for a moment, neither saying anything.

"I can't believe you did that," Draco mumbled, brushing his hair back.

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"You realise that the Prophet is the most read publication in the wizarding world, don't you?" Draco shook his head in disbelief. "Everyone knows that you proposed and offered me an easy way out if I declined."

"I want them too." Harry went to sit next to him. "I wanted to show you I'm not afraid of us anymore." He drew the pale hands into his own and squeezed them.

"Does you being here mean you're considering marrying me?" he asked hopefully.

Draco looked down at their joined hands.

"Yes, I'll marry you, Harry Potter."

That was all Harry needed to pull the man into his arms and hold on to him tightly.

"But did you really have to propose on Valentine's Day?" Draco complained in his ear. "Now we are just like those stupid couples in those romance movies."

Harry laughed, squeezing him closer. He never planned on letting this man go.

* * *

**Author's Parting Words: **

The first person I need to thank is **aubergineautumn** for the submitting the prompt. I loved it from the moment that I picked it up and I'm just sorry I didn't complete it before now. I hope that I at least came close to what you envisioned when you submitted the prompt.

My never ending gratitude to **noscrubs12345** for being such an amazing beta and friend. Who held my hand when I faltered in indecision and who encouraged me to continue. Thanks to all who have reviewed and reminded me that there were people who were interested in seeing the story to its completion. When you spend hours planning and writing, brimming with nervousness at the reaction, its wonderful to see that someone liked it as much as you did.

It was quite an adventure for me to write each chapter, trying to make sure their actions were justified; make the boys seem like real people.I hope that you have laughed, grimaced, and aww'ed as I did when I wrote it.

Yay! My first ever completed novel length story. 88,000 words and 28 chapters.

Regarding the EPILOGUE:

The original prompt had a bonus for mpreg and I thought it didn't fit the story about mid-way thru (they already had a lot to deal with) but I have written a 8,000 word one shot that fits this requirement. It's called "With arms wide Open"

So if you want to see what happens with the boys and their relationship, Narcissa and Lucius, the twins, and the rest of the family with the excitement of impending addition to Harry and Draco's family; you will be able to read it before the end of the year.

If mpreg is not your thing and this is the end of the line for you, then thank you very much and I hope it's been enjoyable :D

**chibidraco**


	29. Epilogue With arms Wide Open

**Beta:** **noscrubs12345***  
**Title**: With Arms Wide Open  
**Rating:**PG  
**Word Count:** 7,869

Prompt: Also written to comply with harrydracompreg at livejournal's prompt of Baby's First Christmas

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related characters do not belong to me, I simply borrow them to play with, and make no profit besides my own amusement

* * *

It would probably be best if you read Harry's Dirty Little Secrets first, but all you need to know is:

This is an AU. Voldie never existed. Harry's parents did die in a car crash, and Harry was still raised by the Durselys. He was still the youngest Seeker in a century, and while Draco and he had altercations in school, they were far more light-hearted and more teasing than acerbic.

HDLS finished in February, and we rejoin the pair in May.

Harry is the first to discover it and it's not because he's observant. He's actually known for being quite oblivious. He realises it when he's admiring the Potter family tree. There, on the thoughtful gift his husband had given him last Christmas, a red cord symbolising marriage joins him and Draco, but he notices there is another connection. Dipping between them is now a small name plate that reads 'Name Undetermined Potter-Malfoy.' He backs away from the mantle where it hangs until the back of his knees hit the couch and he lets himself fall back onto the soft cushions.

He recognises the connection is the same for the countless other couples on the tree. His own name hangs between James and Lily. That new addition can only mean one thing. Draco is pregnant.

Harry is suddenly filled with anticipation, which is in turn made small by fear. The two emotions battle it out inside Harry with the ferocity of a tennis match. He doesn't know what to think. They'd only been married three months and already they were going to be parents. He thought back to a year and three months ago when he had just been another playboy, sowing his wild oats all over the wizarding world with no intention of settling down.

All it had taken was a few paternity claims launched against him for the Ministry to invoke some very archaic laws, making him marry the highest bidder. Draco had won him, and so had begun a very tiring and emotional few months where Draco had tried to get Harry to love him and the inevitable fall out when Harry fought tooth and nail against admitting he had fallen for his former schoolmate.

Now here they were happily married, all of that behind them, and now they were going to be facing a whole new set of issues. They were going to be responsible for another human being. A little, defenceless human being that would depend on them for everything.

He wondered if Dobby changed nappies.

'He would if Draco asked him,' Harry decided. The elf had a soft spot the size of a continent for Draco. He'd worked for the Malfoys for generations, as many house elves had before him, and had been the blond's playmate since infancy. Draco had earned his love with his sweet nature and the way he treated him as an equal and won his unwavering loyalty by setting him free when he was three.

The only problem was that the elf was extremely protective of Draco and had hated Harry because he had caused Draco pain throughout the course of their relationship. But Harry guessed he had to be grateful he didn't call him 'dirty Harry Potter' or 'lazy Harry Potter' any more. Nowadays he simply stuck to 'Potter' and left him to his own devices.

"What's wrong?" Draco joined him on the couch, concern written all over his face.

"I have to tell you something." A shuttered look came over Draco and Harry hastened to reassure him. "It's not bad. At least I don't think it is?" He looked away for a moment, trying to decide how to go about it.

Actually, it was kind of amazing. During the fight with the Ministry over the paternity claims, he'd given no thought to the children or being a father. He had only felt trapped, but now he found himself hoping the baby would have his husband's eyes and maybe his hair, too. He was actually looking forward to seeing Draco's belly swell and meeting their child, he realised.

"It's good. Definitely good," Harry confirmed aloud to himself.

"Just tell me so I can make that assessment." Draco poked his shoulder to hurry him along, getting impatient and a little concerned with the flow of emotions on Harry's face.

"Draco, you're pregnant," Harry announced.

Harry's eyebrows shot up in his forehead when he was answered by laughter. "Are you taking the piss? I think I would know if I were pregnant." Draco rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling.

"I'm serious," Harry insisted. "Come, I'll show you." He lifted him gently from the couch with two hands and brought him to the mantle to show him his findings.

Draco looked where Harry was pointing and then his hand fell to his stomach, his face frozen in shock.

"But how? I've taken my contraceptive potions every month," Draco murmured.

Harry shrugged. He couldn't tell what his husband was feeling besides shock and confusion.

"Well nothing is one hundred percent effective. Are you happy about this?" he asked uncertainly, watching him trace the new name plate with his finger.

"It's a little sooner than I would have planned but I can't say I'm regretful," Draco reassured him, reaching for his hand and resting their joined hands on his still flat stomach.

X x x X x x X

Telling the family goes as expected. Molly is over the moon but quick to go from congratulating them to sending reproachful looks at Percy and Oliver, who'd been married for six months and had made no mention of babies.

"Mum, I just finished the internship to be a law wizard. I want to at least get some experience under my belt before we even start talking about kids," Percy tried to reason with his mother.

"Maybe Ginny can give you one," George proposed with a slick smile.

"Don't you dare, young lady!" Molly turned immediately to her only daughter. "Not unless you marry first." Ginny had been living with boyfriend Tom Riddle, much to the displeasure of her mother, and had made it clear she had no intention of marrying just yet.

"I won't. Not thinking about kids in the slightest," she reassured her mother before hugging Harry and Draco. "I am ready to be an aunt though. Congratulations, guys."

"Thanks," Harry smiled.

"Group hug!" The twins cried, covering Draco from both sides and squeezing him between them.

"Get off!" Harry could hear Draco mumbling.

"But we're so happy! Our blond brother is giving us a niece or nephew!"

"We've been waiting for so long, Fred."

"I know, George, but look! We didn't have to resort to giving them fertility potions. Draco did it all on his own."

"Well, Harry helped." George wiggled his eyebrows comically.

"It's a little odd that you two mention fertility potions," Draco starts, still between them but no longer being hugged. "My mediwizard says that a substance I came into contact with in your workshop is what counteracted my contraception potion."

At their suddenly pleased smiles, grey eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You better have had no prior knowledge this would happen," Draco warned the two men.

"Can't say we did."

"How were we to know you'd show up mid-experiment?"

"But….Hey, Draco, does that mean we can tell people we're responsible for you being preggers?"

"Of course not, Nines. Now you need to find out what caused that reaction before we release the new product. All we need is to get into litigation over surprise pregnancies."

"But Percy can represent us and get his first case!" Fred argued.

"Yeah, it would be high profile and he would get to work with his loving family," George added

"Number three has better things to do than clean up your messes," Draco shot the idea down immediately.

Harry laughed, accepting one of the floating champagne glasses and sipping it back all in one go. He'd always found it funny that Draco still called the Weasley siblings by the order in which they'd been born, with the twins referred to as "the Nines" as they were fourth and fifth in line.

He really loved seeing his family getting along with his lover.

Telling his in-laws was not unpleasant either.

Lucius and Narcissa's marriage was a tumultuous one. While Narcissa had been pregnant with Draco, she'd discovered her husband had been unfaithful and had turned away from him. Twenty-six years later, it seemed like they were finally moving past it. He still thought Draco had something to do with the new developments, but all he would admit was that, by moving out, he wasn't coming between them anymore.

While they were not overly friendly, it seemed they had made progress from griping at each other constantly to managing cordial conversations.

Draco's mother had let loose a happy squeal, cracking that cold elegance she was known for under the weight of her son's news. Lucius hid a smile at his wife's enthusiasm behind his hand, but Harry saw it nonetheless.

Lucius shook his hand in congratulations. "Take good care of them."

Harry nodded, watching his glowing husband patiently listening to his mother's flurry of advice and demands that she be involved during the process.

He guessed that Draco would never really stop being a mummy's boy. Not that he would dare say that observation out loud.

This was going to be some adventure.

X x x X x x X

The First month

It dawns on Draco as he's retching into the toilet for the fourth time that week there are some very unpleasant side effects to being pregnant.

He brushes his teeth and cast a freshening charm on his breath before stumbling back to bed.

"Here, Master Draco." Dobby appears at the side of his bed, carefully laying a cool cloth against his face.

He longs for Harry so he can take care of him, nurse him until he's better. But Harry is not due from Quidditch practice for hours, and he's not feeling so poorly that he would have to bother him to come home earlier.

"Does Master want Dobby to get Potter?" the elf asks knowingly.

"No thank you, Dobby. I'm just going to rest a moment and then go to the shop."

Becoming a partner in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had begun as a simple business deal. He had believed the twins had great potential, and now, three shops later, the business had grown and so had their unexpected friendship.

Last October, he had filled in with Harry and his Quidditch teammates when the staff was incapacitated from another experiment gone wrong and there had been no one to open the shop. He'd been surprised at how enjoyable he had found the experience. He'd proposed to the twins that he build an extra office over the flagship store in Diagon Alley so that he could conduct his business and, at the same time, not feel so lonely like he did in his flat.

He smiles appreciatively when Dobby efficiently swaps the warming towel for a fresh, cool one, and decides as his eye lids grow heavier and heavier he won't be going in today.

The Second Month

The morning sickness hadn't abated, and he was growing weary of losing his meals. He felt tired and ill; the miracle of life should not feel like he had been struck down with a disease.

"Has he eaten anything today?" Fred whispered the question loudly to George.

"Some of the crackers I brought him, but he only threw them up later."

"What should we do?"

"Stop talking about me as if I can't see you in the doorway" Draco orders half-heartedly, lifting his head from his folded arms.

"You look awful."

"You should go home," they say in sync.

"I don't want to go home. I'll feel the same, but I'll be alone," Draco can't help but whinge.

"I thought you would say that. That's why I brought this." Fred steps out the doorway and grabs something off to the side. It turns out to be Harry.

"Oh, love." Harry went over to his husband, who was slumped over his desk, pale face twisted with misery.

"Come on." Harry drew him up slowly, pulling him to rest his head against his chest. Draco let out a tired sigh.

Fred handed him Draco's briefcase, and both twins patted the blond gently on the back.

'We'll ring Mum. She probably has an idea."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I should probably call Narcissa too."

That same evening, Molly and Narcissa came together to bring him teas and remedies until they came across the right combination of tea and crackers that finally seem to settle his stomach.

Draco watches Harry prepare the tea at his bedside, carefully following the notes left for him. As long as Harry is there to take care of him , he can deal with the more unpleasant moments.

Third Month

As soon as he manages to keep food down, he starts to show a little. He's always been slim, and the rounded appearance of his belly seems foreign to him.

Harry loves it, though, and loves to spend time rubbing the swell, lifting his shirts so he can see it, rubbing the smooth flesh with his Quidditch roughened hands. It's during a visit to the Burrow that Harry forgets himself and bares his belly for his habitual rub when Molly walks into the room.

"Oh, you're showing!" She rushes over to get a better look. "Just a little, but you can already tell. You should probably start on creams to prevent as many stretch marks as you can," she says matter-of-factly.

"Pardon me?" He pushes away from Harry and looks at the woman now sitting across from them.

"Stretch marks, dear. It happens to everyone. Just think of them as battle scars for bringing your child into this world," Molly tries to soothe.

"Is there any way to stop it?" He isn't going to entertain the thought of his flawless skin becoming striated without fighting to prevent it.

"It's not that bad, love. I've had seven children and most of mine faded after the pregnancies." Molly tries again, exchanging worried looks with Harry, who has never seen his husband quite so frazzled.

Draco stays in thought for a while, then realises that there is something he can do.

"You want me to create a potion to prevent stretch marks?" His godfather's eyebrow was raised disbelievingly.

"Yes, it should be simple for you as brilliant as you are," Draco cajoled, practicing his sweetest smile and adding a head tilt for effect.

"Oh, stop that!" Severus ordered. "I am a Potions Master, not a beautician. Should you be in need of a stretch mark cream, I suggest you go to the market and purchase some."

"But Mrs Weasley says that they don't always work, and she should know. She has bore seven," Draco emphasised, trying to get him to understand his dilemma.

"Please, Severus. This could be my birthday present."

Severus looked at him intently for a while, and Draco was starting to fidget under his stare.

"Okay, I'll make it, but you'll have to go to Diagon Alley and bring me back ingredients."

"That's fair," Draco agreed.

He left shortly thereafter with the list and spent the next two hours going all over Diagon Alley, resorting to different apothecaries and shops to find all his godfather asked for.

He re-entered the house and quickly found Severus in the lab. He carefully set the items he'd appropriated on a table.

"Here you go," Severus extended a white potion.

"What is it?" Draco asked, shaking the vial. The consistency seemed thick.

"What you just asked me for."

"But you said you needed the ingredients first," Draco answered, confused.

"I just said you needed to obtain some ingredients. I never said that I needed them to make this frivolous concoction," Severus corrected in a manner very reminiscent of his days as a professor.

"You are your mother's son. Actually, your vanity comes from your father as well. I've never seen a man so preoccupied with his hair," Severus muttered, brushing aside his own stringy locks. "Your mother asked for the same thing when she was pregnant with you. I've had this batch ready from the moment you told me you'd conceived." Severus laughed at the flummoxed expression on his face.

"Now, go on. It's not good for you to be out so late, especially with those dizzy spells I hear you've been having." There was concern hidden in his gruff voice.

"It was only the once," Draco countered, but impulsively gave his godfather a quick hug before leaving for home.

Fourth Month

Having avoided the horror of stretchmarks, he is taken by surprise when his bowels decide to rebel on him. His mediwitch, Susan Bones, explains that there are a lot of hormones flowing about and constipation is a normal part of pregnancy. He doesn't discuss this with Harry because he's not ready to discuss these sensitive matters with him. He finds out anyway.

Shockingly, it's Dobby that gives him away.

The house elf is concerned about him, and very bluntly tells Harry he hasn't seen Draco use the bathroom with the same frequency as before.

"Oh, I read this in that book Hermione gave me," Harry says. "Are you constipated?"

Draco's face burns with humiliation.

"Hey, it's perfectly normal," Harry reassures him.

"That's what Bones said," Draco muttered.

"What can we do?" Harry replies decisively, and it's his take charge attitude that helps Draco relax.

"I should drink a lot of water, eat a lot of fruit and raw vegetables, and exercise."

"Okay, well...Dobby, you can make sure that Draco gets a lot of water and the food he needs, right?"

For once, the elf is quick to reply to Harry. "Yes, I'll make sure Master Draco gets what Master needs." Dobby nods three times in succession, and Draco can already see the elf chasing behind him with trays full of fruits and vegetables.

"And after my morning jog, I'll wake you up so we can walk around the neighbourhood together," Harry proposes. "How does that sound?"

Draco just goes to his side and leans against him. "I love you," he says simply.

Harry smiles warmly, kissing his forehead.

The indignity of his problems with constipation are swept out of the window when Draco realises that the fluttering in his stomach is not gas, but his child's moving.

"Can I feel?" Harry requests immediately when Draco tells him; both men are disappointed when Harry is not able to detect the movement inside of him.

"Give it time," his mother tells him when he complains to her later while they eat.

"When was Father able to feel me move?" he asks, taking a bite of his fruit salad. Dobby is still on top of providing him with nutrition, even popping up in this exclusive restaurant to feed Draco food from home.

Narcissa cleared her throat, looking away. "We were not on speaking terms by then."

He chewed softly on a slice of strawberry while he pondered that. He knew his mother had been pregnant when she'd found out Lucius was unfaithful, but to not have allowed him the experience of feeling his son move made him feel sorry for his father. It still upset him to remember the look on Harry's face when he'd been unable to feel the baby.

"How is your roommate?" he asked.

The term brought a smile back to her face. "Your father is fine. Not nearly as aggravating as usual, although he insists on reading in my sitting room with me instead of his office."

Draco smiled. It seemed his father was taking advantage of Draco's absence, setting himself as a presence until his mother saw him as desired company.

Fifth Month

He's experiencing some discomfort in his lower abdomen and suffers from backaches, though Susan comments that his long ingrained perfect posture prevents a lot of the back pain he would otherwise have. He and Harry are scheduled for a scan this month that can possibly reveal the sex of their baby.

It is the most amazing experience-the spell allows them to see the baby through his now opaque belly. The view centres only on the inside of the womb, and they are able to see the baby yawn and stretch within the confines of its temporary home. Harry clings harder to Draco's hand, eyes unmoving from the image of their child.

The sound of their baby's heartbeat fills the room, and they are content to watch the baby twitch and move until Susan gently asks them if they want to find out the baby's sex.

"Okay, penis or vagina?" Fred asks immediately the next day when Draco goes to the office.

"Must you be so coarse?" Draco's been a little sensitive about what people say around him now that he knows the baby is hearing a lot more from the outside world.

"All right, is it a boy or a girl?" George asks, jumping into the room.

"We're having a boy," Draco informs them.

"Yes!" The twins give him one armed hugs. They jump about the room setting off confetti and noise makers, making Draco wonder just how much it is they've won from the gender pool.

Six Month

Draco was fat.

He didn't care how people tried to placate him, he knew he was fat. His stomach was distinct enough that strangers would notice right away and comment on his pregnancy.

"I just don't understand why all these strangers just smile at me when they see I'm pregnant. It's not like they have anything to do with my son."

"It's the miracle of pregnancy. They see life growing," Hermione tried. "I can't wait until I begin to show." She had recently discovered she and Ron were expecting their first child.

"No, I think they're smiling because I'm fatter than they are," Draco replied decisively, laying back against the couch where Molly had insisted he rest with his feet up.

Harry laughed, catching his remark when he entered the room. He gently lifted his feet before sitting on the couch and resting Draco's feet in his lap. "You're not fat. They smile because you're beautiful and you're practically glowing."

Draco warmed at his sweet lie and gave him a look from beneath his lashes, and Harry knew exactly what he wanted. He took off Draco's shoes and began to massage the slightly swollen feet, smoothing the arch and rubbing the aching heels. Draco closed his eyes in pleasure. Harry knew how to give the best massages.

"Have you felt the baby move yet?" Hermione asked, fondly watching her best friend so attentively taking care of his husband.

"I have been able to detect little flutters, but even Harry can feel him now," Draco replied, smoothing a hand over his rounded stomach.

"It's so cool, Hermione," Harry grinned.

"And Potter here has taken to singing to him at night even though he can't carry a tune," Draco teased, lovingly rubbing his husband's cheek.

"Hey, we can't all sound like you. Besides, Susan says it's good to sing to him now because when he's born he'll recognise the music and it will comfort him," Harry informed Hermione, and she smiled at his enthusiasm. She was familiar with that information, having read about it in one of her pregnancy books.

"He'll love having you sing him to sleep," Draco assured him, patting the hand Harry rested on their son.

"That's why people smile at you, Draco. You're just too cute." Watching the two men together made Hermione so happy that her friend had been able to place his past behind him and embrace the love the blond so clearly had for him.

Seventh Month

As time went by, he only became bigger, but he had come to peace with his weight gain. He surrendered to the inevitable. Why fight it? There was nothing to be done. Usually after he had such a train of thoughts in his head, the rational side of him spoke up. All the weight gain meant was that his son was growing and getting stronger each day that passed.

The other plus was that while he and Harry sat in the waiting room and listened to the other expectant parents complain about stretch marks exploding from their hips and over the arches of their bumps, he had the relief that his own round moon was perfectly smooth and flawless. He wondered if his godfather would be willing to market the product. Maybe under an alias, because he doubted the Potions Master would attach his name to it. Which reminded him that he had to get more potion, and enough to share with Hermione.

Another proof of his son's increasing size, besides the obvious expansion of his stomach, was how vigorous his kicking was becoming.

He'd been sitting in his mother's sitting room with his parents when his son decided to determine just how much room he had in there, twisting this way and that and punching out. Draco smothered a groan, rubbing his hands over his stomach, trying to get him to stop.

"Apparently, he's auditioning to be a Beater in there," he told his parents in explanation.

His mother looked uncertain for a moment, then she surprised him.

"Draco, you should let your father see how strong he is."

He thought back to their conversation in the restaurant and the revelation that his father had never been able to feel his movements. He motioned his father over and took his hand, surprised to feel it tremble a little. Draco guided the hand to the area where his son was kicking. Lucius's hand bounced off a bit with the force and he looked at Draco in fear.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"A little, but he doesn't do it for long. He usually settles down when I sing to him or massage my stomach," Draco reassured him.

Lucius placed his hand tentatively back on, feeling the gentle push on his palm. Draco looked at his mother, watching his father and his wonderment, noticing a softening in her suspiciously bright eyes.

His wished he could scream at them, "Forgive each other! It's obvious you still love each other!" but he knew twenty-six years of separation was a lot to work through.

He just hoped they just kept moving forward.

Eighth Month

He is ready to meet his son. He finds himself very uncomfortable and short of breath. It's a strange feeling, and he is ready to get his body back. More than anything, he wants to finally hold the little person he's been carrying under his heart.

"I can't wait to meet you," Harry says, rubbing his hands over the large expanse of Draco's stomach. They're sharing a bath together, Draco laying back against Harry, hoping to relax his tense muscles. This last month they'd been unable to have full on sex, but they made sure to enjoy any intimacy they could, from pleasuring each other with their mouths to massages or just enjoying baths together.

"We should really decide on his name," Harry suggests, playing with the damp strands of Draco's hair.

"I already have one in mind," Draco confides, lapping water over the exposed moon of his belly.

"Really? What?"

"I was thinking James for your father and Scorpius for my mother's family."

"James Scorpius Potter-Malfoy," Harry tries it on his tongue.

"What do you think?" Draco asks drowsily.

"It's perfect." Harry kisses the side of Draco's neck, but he barely stirs.

When the water starts to cool, he reluctantly wakes his husband enough so he can slip out from behind him and lift him out of the tub, calling for Dobby just to be certain he doesn't drop his precious load.

He and Dobby had come to an agreement these past months. Apparently, Harry had proved he really loved his master, and he had slowly begun to warm up to him. He seemed to be convinced of Harry's devotion after the fifth time the man and elf had to rearrange the nursery because Draco didn't like the way it looked and Harry had done so without complaint.

Which was a big relief, because he knew Draco really cared for the house elf, and once their baby was born he would be helping as well.

He tenderly dried Draco before dressing him in loose boxers, tucking him under the sheet on his side and positioning his pillow between his knees. It was too early for him to sleep, but he lay beside him, content in holding him and resting a hand on his belly, feeling the motions of his son squirming beneath the skin.

Nine Month

Decorating for Christmas was not the easiest thing to do when you were thirty-seven weeks pregnant. He feels uncomfortable all the time, ungainly though he hasn't gained much weight save the twenty pounds that all seem to be centred on his stomach. He is tired of being pregnant, longs to see his feet again, and is more than ready to hold James in his arms. He's taken to trying to coax his son to be born, promising him he will have more room to kick and will have a large family to coo over him and spoil him. It doesn't work though, and he resigns himself to waiting until James is ready.

So of course it happens when Harry is away playing an important match.

He's adjusting the festive candles on the coffee table, and it's only two weeks into December but the house was all ready to receive the holiday. This is the second Christmas he and Harry will spend together, and he decided to do up the tree in silver and red decorations. In the green, lush branches, elegant silver snowflakes dance around jolly red Father Christmases. The combination of the two men is represented in their choices of ornaments all throughout the tree.

There is only one thing that could make it better: the most important ornament of all. It was a silver star suspended from a crimson satin ribbon about as large as his palm. He had the spell ready to add his son's first picture and engrave his name and date of birth below. It currently rested in its velvet lined box on their night table.

"Master Draco, Gred and Forge are here," Dobby announced, popping up beside him. He looked up at him with big, hopeful eyes and offered, "Does Master Draco need more fruit? Something to drink? A pillow?"

"I'm fine," Draco answered even though his back was in a good need of a massage. Maybe he would ask the Nines for one...

"Draco! We heard you were bored so we came to visit you." They bounded into the room. They were the brightest things in the room with their loud purple shirts and gold ties.

"Wow! You're huge!" They framed him as they liked to do and patted his belly.

"We're also here on baby watch," Fred announced.

"Waiting for you to pop, which looks like it could be any moment now." George poked lightly at the round belly.

Draco pushed his hand away. "I can only hope. I don't know how your mother carried you hellions at the same time. I'm fit to burst with just one."

"Mum was made for breeding," Fred shrugged.

"Yup. As Dad explains it, he barely looked at her and she was caught with Bill," George added.

"She is fertile," Draco agreed.

"You got pregnant pretty quickly too. Thanks for that. We haven't heard a peep from Mum about marriage for a while now."

"And Ronniekins helped the cause now that our mastermind is expecting." The twins were brimming over with satisfaction. Their mother was notorious for lecturing them at every family gathering, hounding them to get married and settle down.

"It's funny you mention that. I'm still not convinced you didn't set off that experiment on purpose..." Draco looked closely at their faces to gauge their reaction, but they don't give themselves away. It really had been fortuitous that he would come into contact with one of the only agents that could counteract his contraception potion.

"Nooo, we wouldn't mess with you. We've heard rumours about the things you can do." Fred nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, having a Potions Master on your side must be really convenient."

Draco thought back to his godfather's intervention during his tumultuous courting with Harry and couldn't help but agree. There was a lot a Potions Master could do. Ss he liked to boast, he could bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death if he wanted to. He smiled a bit; his godfather definitely had a flare for drama.

"It can be," Draco answered them with a mischievous smile, "so comport yourself with respectability."

"We will," both answered at once, trying their best innocent expressions.

Which made him wonder what James would grow up to be like. Would he cause all sorts of mischief and pout at him in apology, practicing that same look these two grown men tried to employ? He felt for the millionth time the yearning to give birth and meet this little miracle.

"Let's watch a movie," Fred suggests, jumping up from the couch. "We brought Inception, and if that won't distract you, I don't know what will."

Dobby was quick to bring him a pillow and throw, helping him arrange himself more comfortably for the movie.

He would have probably enjoyed the movie if it hadn't been for the twinges he started experiencing forty-five minutes into it. He rubbed at his belly, working through the Braxton Hicks contractions, those teases he'd been experiencing for the last month. He tried to concentrate on the movie, becoming restless as there was a dull ache in his back that would not go away no matter how he positioned himself. His shifting about also had him losing parts of the movie and he didn't understand what in the world Eames and Arthur were up to.

"What the bloody hell!" A sudden pain had him curling forward.

The twins ran to his side, both asking if he was all right, but he couldn't answer for a moment until the pain in his lower abdomen eased.

"What's happening?"

"I think I'm in labour," Draco gasped.

"Do you think that you can hold back until the movie finishes? It was getting good," George tries to tease, but tenses when Draco's head whips in his direction.

"Of course we can always catch it later," he says quickly. "Do you need me to get you anything?"

"Get Harry," Draco gets out. "Fred and I will go ahead to St Mungo's."

"Dobby!" He sits up throwing the blanket off his legs.

The elf quickly appears. "Yes, Master Draco?"

"Please bring my bag and inform my parents." With Fred's help, he heaves himself up off the couch and makes his way to the door. Fred grabs the bag when Dobby reappears and helps Draco into his coat. They make it down the stairs of the stoop slowly, Fred's arm wrapped firmly around Draco's waist, not wanting to risk anything despite the anti-slip charms.

The redhead takes the keys to the car from Draco and can't help commenting, "It's sad you got rid of the Lamborghini."

"You can't fit a car seat in it, and it's not proper for an infant. Besides we still have the Ferrari," Draco replies, reaching for his seat belt.

They make it to the abandoned store front and park off to the side. They already have a notice me not spell because the sight of a pregnant man is sure to cause havoc on the London streets. They go up to the front window and speak to the dummy; it's quick to respond and soon they're walking straight through the window.

When Harry arrives, still completely in uniform, they've settled Draco in his private room and administered a potion for the contractions. Harry is scourgified and redressed in a clean robe courtesy of Draco's mediwitch.

"Draco." Harry is finally allowed to rush to his side, catching his hand and kissing him softly on the lips with a tender smile. "He's ready then?"

"I think the horrible pain in my side is a good indication." Draco smiled ruefully.

"I'm sorry, all of you can't be here. Say your hello's and off you go to the waiting room," another healer instructs the overflowing amount of Weaselys in the doorway. Fred manoeuvres his way in with the water Draco had requested before he's ushered out as well. They all yell out encouragements, and Draco wonders when he'd been adopted by the boisterous family, but is glad that he has been.

His parents are allowed a little more time and his father wishes him luck, smoothing back his hair from his forehead. It's strange because his relationship with his father is just becoming what it should be and now he is becoming a father himself. Lucius hands the healer the recuperation potions Severus had brewed himself and indicates they are the ones to be used after the procedure.

His mother kisses his forehead and whispers encouragements; she looks at Harry and how he stands guard at his bedside, a devoted sentry if she ever saw one, and she whispers in her son's ear, "You were right to give him a chance."

When they're alone, Susan calmly goes over the procedure, much as she has in her office as they drew closer to the birth. A cloth floats, blocking their view of the procedure, but Draco knows she will begin by gently using her wand to cut an incision across the bottom of his stomach. Harry's hold on his hand tightens, and Draco squeezes back when he feels the tell-tale pressure of the cut and the strange sensation as they work to free their son. Draco focuses on Harry; he looks scared, but he offers Draco a smile that's meant to reassure and gives him a kiss.

The first cry that announces their son has joined the world is loud and strong, and he tears his gaze toward the curtain.

"Harry, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" Harry looks a little uneasy and glances at Draco for permission or encouragement-he's not sure which-but he nods.

The cries have decreased in intensity, but are still audible. Draco waits impatiently, accepting the potions distractedly, and he can feel the strange sensation as his skin knits together. Susan appears around the curtain holding a bundle close to her chest.

"He's been dried, but we'll wait until he has a little time with his bearer before we bathe and weigh him."

"Okay, Harry, help Draco shift his robe." Harry smiles and gently separates the lapels of his robe, allowing Susan to gently lay the nude baby on his bare chest.

"See, all better, young man. No need to cry," she says softly. James does seem to calm in his new position.

"Draco, the wounds healed up beautifully, not a trace it was ever there. I really need to talk to this godfather of yours," Susan says. "I'll leave you guys alone to get to know each other a little better. I'll arrange for a bottle to be sent in case he's hungry."

She doesn't wait for a reply. The two enraptured men are not likely to give her one. Harry lightly traces a small palm and gasps when the minute fingers close tightly around it.

"Just like the book," he says excitedly to Draco, who laughs at the silly comment.

"He's so beautiful. Just perfect," Harry whispers, leaning forward to get a good look at his face.

"No wonder Molly had seven," Draco says finally.

Looking at his son, he is almost confused by how important this little being really is to him. The love that welled in him these last months seems to spill over at just the sight of him. He gently cups his little bald head before smoothing his fingers down his back, resting his hand on the rising and falling back and looks to Harry at loss for words.

"I know," Harry says and leans to kiss first his son and then Draco on their foreheads.

"Thank you," he whispers his voice rough with emotion.

First Christmas

James Scorpius Potter-Malfoy, otherwise lovingly referred to as Jamie, was born on the ninth of December and is three weeks old for his first Christmas. It doesn't matter that he won't remember this day. The adults still flurry about trying to get everything perfect for him. Harry is sure to capture all of it with the brand new camera his husband had given him. They decided to host the Christmas party at their home, even though the manor would have been more accommodating for the amount of family attending. It doesn't matter to the guests, though. There are chairs pulled up anywhere there is space, and Dobby is busy leading the Malfoy elves to ensure that food and drink are flowing without pause.

Percy and Oliver are deep in conversation with Bill and Charlie, catching up with each other. Bill's wife, who is expecting a child of her own, is speaking to Hermione, who seems in full lecture mood, and Fleur is nodding with an intent expression. Molly hovers over her pregnant daughters-in-law, offering tips of her own from her extensive experience. Ginny tries to keep Ron in check as he questions her boyfriend, Tom, and tries to fish for information of his job as an Unspeakable.

There is magical mistletoe that randomly switches positions throughout the concentrated places in their home, causing all sorts of kisses to occur. Sweet ones on cheeks, silly ones on noses (from the twins), tender ones usually for Jamie, romantically drawn out ones and even an odd mirror effect from the twins, who thankfully veer off their route and kiss on the cheek.

"Perverts!" Fred accuses the horrified viewers.

"He's my brother!" George says with false dismay.

Draco always found the darker parts of their humour quite wonderful, especially because it was very Slytherin. That's probably why they got along so well.

Draco sits on the love seat, little James lying on his blanket beside him. He's still hesitant to be separated from his son for too long, but everyone has been wonderful about not demanding to abscond with the infant. They visit and carry him or hold his hand when they come to greet the both of them in corner of the living room next to the tree. James, for his part, seems perfectly content to lie on his tummy, occasionally lifting his head to take in the surroundings now that everyone has greeted him. His eyes had remained a dark blue, though they were sure they would change, and he even had a little bit of hair to boast, little dark tufts that looked alarmingly familiar to the mop on Harry's head. He wore a bodysuit replica of his father's Quidditch uniform, complete with Potter-Malfoy across the back under the number '7.'

Draco saw his mother approaching, and gently lifted his son, cradling him in the crook of his elbow and allowing his mother to take a seat next to him.

"Oh, my love, it's been too long," Narcissa complains.

Draco looks at his father standing behind her and rolls his eyes. "We saw you this morning when you came to drop off Winky and Nibby."

"May I hold him?" she asks plaintively, extending her hands.

"Of course." He carefully shifts his son into her arms, where she cuddles him to her chest. His eyes go to his papa and then up at his grandmother, but he seems content.

Draco watches his father observe his mother with soft eyes, and he once again reminds himself that he is not going to attempt matchmaking or reconciliations, no matter the success he and Harry may have had with Percy and Oliver.

Dobby appears, the crack of apparition no longer startling to Jamie. "I have Master James's bottle."

"Thank you, Dobby." Draco gets an idea and stands up from the love seat.

"Father, would you like to give your grandson his evening meal?" His father's serene face changes with a flash of panic.

Dobby eyes him suspiciously, holding the bottle close. "Lucius doesn't know how. Bad for Master James."

"It's okay. He'll learn," Draco laughs, used to Dobby's impertinence when it comes to his father. He'd been that way ever since Draco freed him, mad on behalf of the little boy he'd been, not understanding why his father never sought him out.

"Sit down. Mother will hold him for you." Draco waits until his father complies before tilting the bottle a bit, testing the temperature on his wrist.

He instructs his father how to coax Jaime into accepting the nipple and moves back to watch his father's first attempt. When he leans forward to feed him, his hand brushes against his mother's, and Draco is quick to catch his parents tense at the contact.

He moves to the larger couch and lets his gaze to wander about the room. Dobby remains close by the baby in case Lucius does something wrong.

Hermione soon joins him on the couch, her hands rubbing her fifth month swell. "Fleur is not that bad," she starts off and then sighs forlornly. "I still hate you both though. Look at you, you gave birth three weeks ago and you're completely back to your svelte self again. Chances are Fleur will too, and here I am five months gone and as large as hippogriff"

He laughs and wonders if he was ever this bad."You look great. You're glowing and your hair looks lovely." She crosses her arms over her chest and gives him a disbelieving look.

"You do. It's that miracle of creating life," he throws her own words back to her and lifts a hand to stop her from hitting him with a pillow. "You look amazing and I'm being sincere."

"You do, Hermione," Harry adds appearing over the back of the couch. He adjusts the lens of the camera, pointing it toward his son and in-laws and capturing a few shots.

"Matchmaking again, are you?" He turns to Draco with a teasing smile, cupping the edge of his chin.

"Trying not too." Draco tilts his head until the side of his face is cradled in Harry's palm. "It's always sweeter when your love is returned voluntarily."

"I love you, you know," Harry whispers staring into his eyes.

"You keep proving it to me," Draco assures him. Their faces tilt and their lips meet, forgetting themselves. Neither notice when Hermione sneaks away.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope that all of you have a great New Year!


End file.
